Someone For Skipper
by autismmom31910
Summary: The castaways have been on the island a little over five years in this story. Everyone has someone, except the Skipper. A middle-aged Naval nurse named Doris becomes shipwrecked on the island. Is this the one that Skipper's been waiting for? Sequel to Valentine's Day (sort of). Pairings (Skipper/OC) (MAG) (Pinger) (Mr. and Mrs. H)
1. Prologue

The Skipper was in his hut, sprucing things up a bit. It wasn't such a hard task, now that Gilligan didn't live there anymore. He looked out the window at his best friend, whom he had always called Little Buddy, and his wife of almost one year, Mary Ann. She was hanging off of his arm and chatting, as her husband sanded down the ends of a Bamboo cradle he was making for their child.

_Wow, in a few weeks, we'll have another Gilligan around here. I sure hope Mary Ann doesn't have twins. How many Gilligans can one person take? _ The Skipper thought to himself with a smile. He couldn't believe how much Gilligan had grown up in the last year and a half. He wasn't quite the klutz he had always been and he thought a little bit before opening his mouth. The thing that had changed the most was his attitude towards women. He had always been so shy, and he had relished his bachelorhood very much, until he started to fall for Mary Ann. They had become a couple after a Valentine's date, when Gilligan revealed to Mary Ann how much he loved her. Four months from that day, the Skipper had pronounced them husband and wife. Now they had a little one on the way.

He shifted his eyes to another couple, Ginger and the Professor. He had performed their nuptials just three months ago. She was sitting in his lap, kissing him. There was a look of sheer delight on his face, as he ran his fingers through her long red hair. The Skipper shook his head, _Newlyweds, what else can you expect?_

He spied the Howells, sitting in there deck chair, discussing another opera season had come and gone and they hadn't been a part of it. The Skipper thought how wonderful the Howells lives must have been before coming to the island. Except for Thurston's business transactions, they must have done all sorts of things together: operas, parties, high society social obligations. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but at least they had each other to share thoses things with.

The Skipper suddenly became melancholy. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with him. Wasn't he happy for his friends? Of course he was. Was it possible that he was beginning to realize that being a bachelor wasn't all it was cracked up to be? Definitely. He began to feel like a seventh wheel. Of course, everyone there loved him, but it was different. Gilligan sure didn't have the time to shoot the breeze with him much anymore. The Professor, well, it seemed his obsessions of trying to find a way to get them off that island had been curbed somewhat as well. The Skipper and the Professor had spent many hours together, trying to work on rescue plans. The Professor was the brains, and he was the muscle that made sure the plan was carried out. Or perhaps, the Skipper was just plain jealous of all the happiness around him. Worse than that, and more likely than anything, he was just plain lonely.

_Alone, _he thought, _I'm always going to be alone._


	2. Chapter1

"Happy anniversary to you. Happy anniversary to you. Happy anniversary Gilligan and Mary Ann. Happy Anniversary to you," the five castaways had sung to the happy couple sitting in the center of their circle. Gilligan and Mary Ann kissed as everyone applauded, then began to chatter among themselves.

"I just can't believe it's been one year already," Gilligan said to his wife. "It feels like I said I do only yesterday."

"I know what you mean," Mary Ann agreed, "just think, the baby will be here in about two weeks."

"Speaking of which," Ginger interrupted, "this is also a baby shower. So you better get to opening those presents, little missy." She teased.

Mary Ann and Gilligan began to open the gifts. From Mrs. Howell were baby blankets that she had been sewing all on her own from the time she found out that the couple were expecting a bundle of joy. Mr. Howell had a card for them stating that if they ever got back to Hawwaii, he would set up a $20,000 savings bond for the little tike. The Skipper carved out a toy ship. The Professor made pacifiers and bottle nipples out of the sap of a rubber tree he had found on the other side of the island. Ginger made the baby dresses.

"What if the baby is a boy?" Mary Ann asked her best friend.

"It's a girl. I just know it is. Look how high you're carrying. Look at the foods you're craving," Ginger pointed out. Her husband was quick to interject his thoughts.

"That's just a bunch of Old Wive's tales. You can't make any scientific determination on those things."

Ginger was about to argue her point when Mary Ann suddenly grabbed her stomach and sucked in a sharp breath. Gilligan immediately turned his attention to Mary Ann.

"Mary Ann, honey, " he asked, "are you ok?" Mary Ann looked up and smiled at him.

"The baby's moving again," she said, "want to come feel?" She didn't have to ask Gilligan twice. From the time she began feeling strong movements, Gilligan became obsessed with her midsection. His hands just seemed to naturally gravitate towards there. Everyone else seemed fascinated as well. They all asked if they could feel too. Mary Ann nodded, and soon the hands of her husband, Ginger, the Professor, and Mr. and Mrs. Howell were all on her stomach. They giggled and chatted in sheer amazement of the feeling. All eyes were fixed on Mary Ann's stomach, as little imprints of hands and feet appeared. They watched in amazement as the little one turning about caused it's mother's stomach to morph in shape. Gilligan noticed that his best friend in the whole world wasn't taking part in this tender and most special moment. He sat aloof, staring out into the middle of the ocean. He looked sad. He looked preoccupied in his thoughts.

"Hey Skipper," Gilligan called, "come feel the baby moving. It's really neat." He went over and tried to grab the Skipper's hand. The Skipper pulled away.

"No, I don't fell like it," he said. He sounded depressed. Mary Ann's heart went out to him. That wasn't the Skipper she knew and loved. He had been just like a big brother to her almost immediately. It hurt her to see him hurt, just as much as it would hurt her if it had been one of her actual brothers.

"Oh come on. You won't hurt Mary Ann," Gilligan begged and tried once again to get the Skipper to join in what was going on.

"Gilligan, I said I don't want to, and that is exactly what I meant!" The Skipper had shouted at him. The whole group was staring at him now. What had gotten into him? Why was he so cranky? Gilligan was just excited, that's all. Who wouldn't be, given his circumstance? He looked down at the ground, too embarrassed to look up.

"I'm sorry everyone," he had said,"I'm just a little tired is all. I didn't mean to make everyone uncomfortable."

"Skipper, I've noticed you haven't been quite yourself lately," the Professor stated, "if you want to, I can run some blood test to see if you have some sort of deficiency."

"No thanks Professor," the Skipper had declined, "I'm just out of sorts today." He forced a slight smile to his face. "Maybe I'll go back to the hut and take a nap. That's bound to make me feel better. Right?"

As the Skipper got up and made his way to his hut, everyone wished him a good rest and better spirits upon awaking. Once out of earshot, the discussion began.

"The poor man," Mrs. Howell had said, "I wonder what could be the matter with him?"

"I think I know," Mary Ann had said. When everyone showed interest in what her theory was, she continued. "He is having a hard time adapting to change. This whole year has been one change after another. First Gilligan and I get married, then we found out we were having a baby, then Ginger and the Professor got married. He's not used to all the changes yet. However, more than that. I think he's lonely."

"But he has all of us," Gilligan explained.

"Well, I know," Mary Ann said," and we all love him dearly. It's still not the same as having someone special by your side. We've been on this island for five years and it doesn't seem like we are getting off any time soon. The Skipper has no wife, and probably never will if we remain here. Given his age, children are probably out of the question also."

"There is no one for him to snuggle with, no one for him to make love to," Ginger said. Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann blushed at the last comment. Leave it to Ginger. Mrs. Howell jumped in before anyone could think about Ginger's comment too long.

"He has no one to share all the important things in life with," she had said.

"Gosh, I never thought about that before," Gilligan said. He knew he would be miserable if he didn't have Mary Ann in his life. "I don't like it that the Skipper's lonely. I sure wish there was one more female castaway, but there are only seven of us."

"What can we do, though?" Mr. Howell had asked, "It's not like a woman is going to drop out of the sky, for Heaven's sake."

"Well, I know one thing we can do," Mary Ann said, referring to her and Gilligan. She then turned to her husband and spoke, "Sweetheart, I know you're excited about the baby. I am too. However, maybe we should tone down the baby talk just a little bit. I feel like I'm pouring salt in his wounds."

"Ok, if that's what you want," Gilligan agreed.

Ginger then turned to her husband, "Darling, I know we haven't been married very long, but maybe we should keep the kissing and cuddling inside the hut. I feel guilty that Skipper feels so low."

"Thurston," Mrs. Howell began, " we spend so much time together. Well, I thought maybe I could start spending more time with the girls, helping them out. Mary Ann will need the help, you know."

"Lovey! A Howell offering themselves as help? That's not our style," Mr. Howell protested.

""No darling," she said, "I think it's for the best. Being so clingy to you has left a sore spot with our dear Skipper."

"Such a compassionate one you are," Mr. Howell complimented his wife, kissing her hand.

"I think that's a terrible idea," the Professor stated, "Gilligan is about to become a father for the first time. It wouldn't be natural for him not to show his excitement. Ginger and I are newlyweds. That's the time when passions run the highest. Mr. and Mrs. Howell, you two have been married close to thirty years. Of course you are going to spend most of your time together. I wouldn't doubt if you could finish each other's sentences. The Skipper is a proud man. If he sees all of us changing our behavior and walking on egg shells around him, it might make him feel worse. I think the best thing we can do is just be ourselves and make sure the Skipper knows how much he is needed and loved."

Later that evening, Mary Ann was knelt down beside her bed. Her eyes were closed as she silently prayed. Gilligan came in from the outside after getting himself a drink of water. He saw his wife kneeling, and he sat on the bed close to where she was.

"Hey, are you praying, Mary Ann?" He asked. Mary Ann nodded her head. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. Mary Ann opened her eyes and began to raise herself off the floor. Gilligan took an arm and helped her up.

"Nothing wrong, I was just... well... promise you won't laugh at me?" She asked.

"Of course not," he promised.

"I was asking God if he would bring a woman for the Skipper," she said. Gilligan bit his lip to keep from chuckling. He wasn't laughing at her, or at her request, but he had remembered Mr. Howell's comment from that afternoon.

"Is she going to drop out of the sky?" He asked. Mary Ann swatted him.

"She could be shipwrecked. After all, we all were," Mary Ann reasoned. "Don't you believe in miracles, Gilligan?"

Gilligan once again placed his hands on Mary Ann's rounded middle and he looked her in the eye. "Of course I do. We met, we were shipwrecked together, we're still here, we fell in love, we got married, and now we are having a baby. If those aren't miracles, I don't know what is." Mary Ann smiled and kissed her husband.

"By the way, tell the Big Guy Upstairs I said thanks," Gilligan said.

"For what?" Mary Ann asked.

"For you, and the woman he'll shipwreck for my Big Buddy," he said.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, the Skipper came back with Gilligan after hauling firewood and fetching water for their morning meal. Everyone was already seated at the table, including Gilligan, who always made it a point of being first where food was involved.

"Good morning Skipper," Ginger and Mary Ann greeted, as they both gave him a peck on each cheek. "Are you feeling better this morning?" Ginger had asked. "I made your favorite, Skipper, scrambled Pelican eggs, wild boar sausage, and mini Papaya tarts." Mary Ann had told him.

"Wow, what's all this?" The Skipper had asked, "It's not my birthday...or Christmas... or Veteran's Day. What gives?"

"Oh Skipper, we just want you to know how much we all love you," Mary Ann said, "if you ever have a problem, we are all here for you." The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, ok," he said as he dug into his big plate of food. Most of breakfast was spent chatting about how beautiful the weather had been, and how lucky they were that the storm that was suppose to have hit them had made a detour.

"Hey Gilligan," the Skipper started, "after breakfast, how about you and I go down to the lagoon and fix those broken lobster traps? We haven't had lobster in quite awhile. Then we'll work on digging another well where Ginger found that spring."

"Ok Skipper," Gilligan said, squirming in his seat. Mary Ann was tousling his hair and kissing the back of his neck. She was being relentless.

"Dear, you really shouldn't do that at the dining room table," Mrs. Howell instructed, "it's so uncouth and unbecoming."

"Mary Ann can't help it," Gilligan squeaked out in a higher pitched voice, "one minute she's yelling at me and shoving me away. The next minute I'm making her cry. Just when I think the best thing for me to do is stay out of her way, well then she's all over me." Gilligan was just about to excuse himself to take Mary Ann back to their hut, when suddenly she stopped.

"Oh, not now Gilligan," she had said, "nature calls... again," She got up and waddled in the direction of an outhouse that had just been constructed. The Professor had done extensive research to make sure that the installation of it wouldn't harm their fresh water supply. Ginger watched as Mary Ann held her back for support as she got up. Then the poor dear looked like she was waddling like a duck, and her ankles looked like tiny water balloons.

"Roy, I swear if you get me pregnant, I'll break both of your legs," Ginger stated matter of factly. The puzzled look on the Professor's face brought fits of laughter to the entire table.

...

After breakfast, Gilligan and the Skipper made their way down to the lagoon to work on the broken lobster traps. Gilligan ran ahead and got there first. Something caught his eye. There was someone or something laying down by the water. He stepped a little closer to see better. It appeared to be a woman. She was clinging to a broken plank, soaking wet, and it appeared that she had a wound on her head.

"Skipper! Skipper! Hurry up, I need your help!" Gilligan had shouted. The Skipper quickened his pace and suddenly saw what Gilligan was yelling about. It was a woman. She looked hurt. The Skipper knelt down and gently rolled her over onto her back so he could get a better look at her and check her for injuries.

"She's alive," Gilligan stated, "I checked, she's still breathing."

"Good work Gilligan," the Skipper told him and went back to his work. Feeling the top of her head, he noticed it was wet and sticky. He pulled his fingers back and saw blood. He began to scan the rest of this woman. She had a steady pulse, her pupils seemed to be normal size, she did have some bruising though. It didn't appear as if she had any broken bones, which was a good thing. The Skipper knew it was safe to move her.

"Come on Gilligan, help me here," the Skipper said, "we need to gently pick her up. Once we're sure we've got her, slowly hand her over to me. We need to get her to the Professor right away."

Gilligan got on one side of the woman, gently craddling her neck, and placing his other arm over the top of her legs. The Skipper slipped an arm under her legs and used his other arm to support her back. Both men slowly and gently began to lift her. Once the Skipper was sure he had a steady grip on the woman, he nodded, instructing Gilligan to slowly and carefully transfer the woman into his arms. Gilligan took a deep breath, his nerves standing on end. He wasn't quite as clumsy as he used to be, but after all, he still was a Gilligan. Most of the Gilligan family wasn't known for being graceful. He held his breath, and as gently as he possibly could, steadied the woman into the Skipper's arms and they made their way back to camp.

...

Mary Ann, Ginger, and the Professor were all folding laundry when they saw the Skipper approaching. Upon seeing the woman in his arms, the Professor dropped the towel he had been folding and instructed the Skipper to go lay her down in the girls' former hut. He made his way into the old living quarters and carefully laid her down on Ginger's old bed. The Professor came in shortly after with a bag containing his coconut stethoscope and a rigged up blood pressure cuff. The first thing he did was look her over head to toe and confirmed that there were no broken bones. He cleaned and bandaged the wound on her head. He stated that he was teetering on the idea of stitches, but given the unsanitary conditions, and the fact that he didn't expect his wife to stitch up someone's head, he thought it best to bandage the wound and keep a close eye on it for several hours. Yes, stitches were to be a last resort. He listened to her heart and checked her blood pressure. Both seemed fairly normal.

"I'd like someone to observe her for the rest of the day, just to make sure she keeps breathing, or doesn't start seizing from her injuries. I can get one of the girls to come in here," the Professor said.

"That's not necessary Professor," the Skipper said, "Gilligan and I found her, and I'm kind of anxious to see if she's going to be ok. I'll stay with her. Gilligan can handle a little digging by himself." There was a knock at the door.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Love?" Ginger had asked the Professor.

"As a matter of a fact, there is something," he stated, "could you and Mary Ann give this woman a sponge bath and wash her hair. Be very careful of her wound. Dry her well, and if you wouldn't mind dressing her in one of your warmest terry cloth robes, that would be wonderful."

"Sure, I'll go get Mary Ann," Ginger agreed happily, "now you two men scoot on out of here." She shooed them with her hands.

...

Outside the hut, Mary Ann had grabbed her husband by the arm and started speaking with excitement.

"What did I tell you, Gilligan? What did I tell you? She's the answer. That's the Skipper's soulmate in there," Mary Ann gushed, as she squeezed Gilligan's arm.

"Mary Ann, she's seriously hurt," Gilligan said sullenly. This wasn't a time to be excited, he thought, it was a time to be scared... scared for the stranger's life, "I don't know about her being anyone's soulmate. I do know she was clinging to a broken boat plank. She could have drowned. You know what else,she could be a criminal, or playing with a half deck... as the Skipper always says."

"I'm sorry Gilligan, " Mary Ann apologized, "it's just that ... well, I want to see the Skipper happy, that's all. I hate to see anyone miserable. it's breaks my heart." Gilligan smiled and gave her one of his famous bear hugs. it always let Mary Ann know that everything was going to be alright. Just then, the Professor and the Skipper exited the hut and Ginger poked her head out of the door.

"Hey Mary Ann, Roy wants us to give our visitor a hair wash and a sponge bath. Do you think you feel up to it?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll get the soap and towels, and you go get the water," Mary Ann said. With that, both women took off in two directions to get the items that they needed.

...

About an hour later, the girls had finished bathing their visitor. Bathing an unconscious person was more difficult than they had anticipated, so they recruited Mrs. Howell to help them too. It was especially difficult for Mary Ann, who couldn't do much lifting or turning, given her situation. It would have been so easy if the woman had been able to follow instructions like, "Turn over, lift your arm, raise your head," but she remained out cold. After taking her hair completely down from it's half bun, the women noticed that she had long, thick silver hair. There was just enough brown still in it to tell she had once been a brunette. They washed her hair as best they could and skipped the scalp, being too afraid of moving her head around so much and fear of bumping her injury. They came out of the hut with their wet towels and other supplies.

"Well, she's all clean," Mary Ann panted, "I'm going to go take a nap. "

Gilligan started to follow, "Gee, a nap sounds great. I think I'll catch a cat nap too." The Skipper grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"You can nap after the well is dug," the Skipper instructed, "I'm gonna be right in that hut over there with our visitor. Just remember, I'll be able to see if you sneak past to go back to your hut."

"Gilligan, you don't even look tired," Mary Ann said. Gilligan looked at her with pleading eyes. Mary Ann smiled and whispered in her husband's ear.'

"Darling, nap means sleeping to me. Don't worry, the day is still young, if you know what I mean," she said as quietly as possible. Gilligan smiled back at her.

...

The Skipper entered the hut and saw the woman lying there in the bed. She looked so small, and so frail, even though he had guessed she was just slightly a larger frame than Ginger. Her long and wavy silver hair hung over her shoulders. She had high cheekbones, full lips, and thin, sculpted eyebrows. She had a dainty looking little nose and tiny ears with simple Zirconium studs in each lobe. Her skin looked almost porcelain, but the Skipper assumed it was just paleness due to the trauma she had been through. Her eyes, if he remembered correctly from where he had checked her pupils, were a bluish-green mixture, and one color would probably dominate over the other depending on her wardrobe selection or the dimness or brightness of lighting she was in. He hadn't the slightest idea why he was studying her so closely. When had he ever been so conscientious of a visitor before? The only time he knew of was when Ms. Erika Tiffany Smith had come to the island, looking for the perfect place to build a resort. She hadn't even been interested in him anyway. No, the only thing he could come up with as a viable reason was because she was injured, and because she was unconscious, unable to utter even a word as to who she was and how she had ended up here.

He watched as she slept, carefully looking for any sign of movement. Her chest made it's constant rise and fall, so that was one less thing the Skipper had to worry about. He wondered what her name was. He looked at her and decided he would pass the time by trying to guess. _Nancy?...Helen?...No, she didn't look like a Helen. Joyce maybe?...Delores? ... How about a Janet? She definitely looked like she might have been a Christine._ He then tried to figure out where she may have come from. _She had to come from somewhere close to water. How else would she have shipwrecked... unless she had been on vacation. She definitely looked too pale to have come from somewhere like Hawaii. There was no tan, nor any trace of sunburn. He thought of places like California, Texas, Florida, Louisiana, _ _and even Alabama... although for some reason he doubted it._ The Skipper was brought out of his musings by the sound of someone coming into the door.

"Are you hungry?" Mary Ann asked, bringing in a tray.

"Sure does sound good," the Skipper said, observing the seared Salmon on his tray.

"I'll bring in a plate for our visitor. I'm sure she's bound to be starved by the time she wakes up," Mary Ann stated. She looked over at the woman, and stared for a moment, just watching her sleep.

"I know she's hurt, but she looks so peaceful, like she is resting well. Forgive me for saying so, but she kind of reminds me of sleeping beauty. Maybe she needs kissed awake," Mary Ann said, playfully jabbing the Skipper in his side.

"Oh hardy-har-har!" The Skipper replied as he rolled his eyes. "If I kissed her, she may just turn into a frog." He chuckled as Mary Ann made her way out the door.

The Skipper dug into his lunch, being careful to look up every now and then to make sure the stranger lying there was still breathing or not struggling in any way. He did this a number of times, and on the last time he did he saw her head slowly move from side to side. He heard her gently moan and mutter some sort of curse under her breath. He sat his plate down and rose from his seat to stand closer to her. The stranger was finally starting to wake up.


	4. chapter 3

The stranger began to stir a little more. Her head, feeling like it was on fire, made her wince and made it all the more difficult for her to open her eyes.

_Am I hung over? _She thought. _I haven't felt this lousy since New Year's Eve of 1949._

She knew she hadn't been drinking. No, the last thing she remembered was her little boat being ripped apart by waves and clinging for dear life to one of it's boards. She had smacked her head against some of the debris in the ocean. She willed her eyes open. She was surprised to see that she was in a bed, in a skillfully designed hut. There was a man standing in front of her. He was large, looked about her age, and he had a Captain's hat perched atop his head. Was this her rescuer? She tried to force herself to sit up and pain shot through her head, the intensity of it made her nauseated.

"Don't try to get up," The Skipper had spoken, "take it easy." He had been startled when the stranger seethed in pain from her injury. If she rushed getting up too soon, she might make her condition worse.

The woman would have under any other circumstance been frightened at the sight of a stranger standing at her bedside, but something about this gentleman put her at ease. He stood so still, looking at her intently, to see what she might do next. He had spoken so gently. No attempt had been made from him to take advantage of the situation, her in a strange place, maybe even all alone, laying in a strange bed with a head wound and whatever else. Her whole body ached.

She finally got some sort of bearings and spoke hoarsely, "Hi," she said.

"Hi," the Skipper said with a smile of relief. She seemed more at ease now.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The woman had asked.

"Well, this is an uncharted deserted island, but it is somewhere in the South Pacific, given the latitude and longitude of our location. My name is Captain Jonas Grumby, but every one calls me the Skipper. You can too, if you want to," he said, extending his hand to the woman. She reached out her hand to accept his greeting. He had a firm grip, yet warm and comforting. She involuntarily shivered from his touch.

"Our location? Everyone? How many people are here?" The woman asked.

"There are seven of us. There are Mr. and Mrs. Thurston Howell III, Mrs. Ginger Grant-Hinkley, her husband Professor Roy Hinkley, my first mate William Gilligan, and his wife Mary Ann, and myself. We are the castaways from the Minnow that went missing about five years ago," He explained.

"I'll be darned," she exclaimed, "so you are all alive and well? You'll have to tell me later how you have all survived this long."

"Please ma'am, what is your name?" The Skipper had asked.

"My name is Doris Collins, R.N." She said, shaking his hand once again.

"So, a nurse huh? I commend you on your profession," the Skipper said, tipping his hat.

_You fool, quit grinning like a Cheshire Cat and go get the professor. He probably needs to examine her again. Ask her if she's hungry? Who knows how long it's been since she ate last, _the Skipper had mentally chided himself. He excused himself and went to the door of the hut.

"Hey Professor, " the Skipper said, sticking his head out the door, "she's awake now. Did you want to take another look at her?" The Skipper's words frightened Doris, some strange man was going to give her the once over? Over her dead body they would. She tried to sit up again, but fell back screaming in pain. The Skipper rushed to to her side and gently squeezed her hand in response. Doris felt calmer, and she willed herself to look at the Skipper again. She smiled weakly, as she looked into his icy blue eyes. He had asked her if she was ok, and she slowly nodded her head yes.

"Don't be afraid. No one here wants to hurt you," he said tenderly, "the Professor will fix you up good as new, or at least he'll spend every ounce of energy trying."

"If you're sure... but you stay right here and watch everything," she commanded him. He promised that he would. Soon, the Professor came to the hut with his medical supplies and he made his way over to Doris.

"Hello there, my name is Roy Hinkley. Everyone just calls me the Professor though. Tell me, how are you feeling?" He asked inquisitively.

She looked over at the Skipper, looking to see if he thought this fellow could be trusted. He just gave her a smile. She knew it would be alright to tell this man whatever it was he needed to know.

"Well, I feel pretty darn lousy, that's for sure." She had stated. "My head is pounding and my body hurts all over. If I could just get up and work out the tension in my muscles, I would feel so much better. If you're wondering, my vision is fine, I know who I am, and I am aware of the day, month, and year it is. My wound feels like it's been oozing. I sure hope you change this bandage, Mister." The Professor looked over at the Skipper in disbelief. She seemed to be fully aware of her injuries. The Skipper explained that she was a nurse.

"Can you tell me your name, and if you remember anything that happened to you? The Professor asked.

"Sure, my name is Doris Collins. I'm a nurse at St. Mark General in Severville, Tennessee. My father had passed away two weeks ago. I'm the only kin he has left, so I was the one to obtain his ashes. He was a Navy Admiral for many many years, so I knew I couldn't scatter his ashes in just any old body of water. So I bought an airline ticket to Hawaii. Once there, I rented a car and a boat for the week I was staying and I made my way down to the Pearl Harbor Memorial. I set sail on the Friday afternoon, and had plans to be back before sunset, but then this storm came out of nowhere. It was like Poseidon had unleashed his anger on the whole Pacific Ocean. I held on to the sides of that little boat for dear life. Papa's ashes fell overboard, and before I knew what was happening, the boat started coming apart at the seams. I grabbed on tighter to whatever I was gripping at the time and held on for dear life. The last thing I remember was hitting my head on something, then everything went black."

"Well, no wonder you feel so bad. Fighting against a strong water current can be very physically exhausting," the Professor explained, as he slowly removed the bandage from Doris' head. He looked and the wound had definitely bled a little more, and there was a bit of pus oozing out. The Professor was grateful though that the wound had showed signs that it was at least trying to close up and scar over. No stitches would be necessary. He grabbed a bottle of Vodka, the only disinfectant he had available, and soaked a rag with it. He then began to clean the wound. Doris gritting her teeth. It stung like fire, but she refused to scream. Once the clean bandage was put in place, the Professor began to pull back the covers to check the rest of her over. That was when Doris realized, her clothes were missing. She had on a robe she didn't recognize.

"Where are my clothes?" She said in a panic, "What the hell have you done with my clothes! How did I get like this?" The Skipper advanced forward to see if he could calm her down, but she shrunk back in fear. He stepped back to where he had been. Doris saw the respect the Skipper had shown her in her fear, he obviously hadn't taken them.

"Doris, please calm down," the Professor said, "if you'll let me explain. You were covered in sand from head to toe and you were soaking wet. You needed to be cleansed so the sand and the sea salt wouldn't fester in your wounds. My wife and two other women here helped to bathe you and get you dressed. I swear, not a one male was present, if that's what your concern was." The Skipper nodded his head in agreement that the Professor was indeed telling the truth. Doris calmed herself and allowed the Professor to continue with his examination. He slowly began to open the robe to check her other scrapes and cuts, when the Skipper turned to face the wall.

"Jonas, I'm frightened. You promised to keep an eye on him," he heard Doris say.

"But.." the Skipper tried to explain, but was cut off.

"no buts, you promised," she told him. The Skipper slowly turned back around and shifted his eyes to the floor. It was a good thing that the Professor was blocking any sort of full view. Doris relaxed. She answered the Professors questions about what hurt, how intensely, and if the pain was dull or sharp. In a few minutes time, he closed the robe back up and replace the blanket and tucked it in around her.

"I think she is going to be just fine. Maybe she can get up in a few hours, if she feels up to it," he had said to her and the Skipper. Then he turned back to Doris, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved," she said.

"Good," the Professor said with a smile, "I'll have one of the ladies bring you something." He then exited the hut.

The Skipper came back over to her. "See, I told you everything would be alright. I know these people well. They are wonderful people with good hearts. You can trust them, I swear you can."

Doris smiled at him, and she knew she owned him an explanation, "I'm not just a nurse. I'm a Navy nurse from World War II. I started out as a WAVE, then I moved up to the Naval Nurse Corps and was stationed at a hospital in the Philippines. Believe me, I saw my share of my own kind working both sides of the war as enemy spies. I had a few patients try to pull me into bed with them. Please excuse me if I'm a little suspicious. I don't mean to be." The Skipper, being a veteran himself and stationed overseas, he knew what Doris was talking about. He had a man in his very own outfit be court marshaled for leaking information to a Japanese general. Her also knew of the lust hunger that Doris was talking about. Some of the men would go stir crazy and latch on to anything with curves. In some cases, the Japanese women were treated even worse. It's not like he hadn't had a few women by his side during that time, but he felt like he at least got to know them a little bit and made for darn sure that they wanted what he wanted too. It didn't really make him a gentleman, as far as he was concerned, but it at least made him a person who would never hurt someone on purpose. It just wasn't in his nature.

"That's alright Doris, I understand perfectly," he said.

Mary Ann had brought lunch into Doris. She ate every last bite, and very quickly. She requested several cups of water. She couldn't get enough to drink. Afterwards, her and the Skipper were engaged in conversation again, mostly about the war days. She could tell a story like nobody's business, and the Skipper hung on her every word. After a little while, she fell asleep again. She was so exhausted. The Skipper told her that he would be there when she woke up.

He sat there, looking at her. She was coping well, considering everything she had been through in the last couple of days. Despite the gash in her head, she was a very lovely woman indeed. Although it was wrong, the Skipper couldn't help but wish that she would be left and forgot, just like he and the others had been.

_Perhaps, though, we'll get rescued as well and we can all go home. On the other hand, maybe she'll be rescued and we'll be left behind like we always are._


	5. Chapter 4

Doris had been asleep for only about a half hour when Gilligan came running into the hut to see what his Big Buddy was up to.

"Hey Skipper," he said loudly, tripping into the doorway. The Skipper gave him a look of annoyance, as he placed a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet!" He hissed, "You'll wake her up, and she needs her rest."

"Sorry Skipper," Gilligan said, lowering his voice. He looked intently at the stranger in front of him. "So, how's our stranger doing?"

The Skipper looked up at Gilligan, a slight grin on his face, "her name is Doris," he replied simply and looked back in her direction.

"Skipper, what are you grinning about?" Gilligan teased.

"I'm not grinning," the Skipper replied defensively.

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh no I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh no I'm not."

"Oh yes you..." Gilligan was cut of by the Skipper's voice. "GILLIGAN!" He cautiously looked over to Doris, who was still asleep. The Skipper then lowered his voice. "Gilligan, for the last time, I'm not grinning. In fact, right now I'm scowling. In fact, I know a First Mate who had better get back to his work before he gets it." He said, reaching for his Captain's hat.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to get so sore about it," Gilligan said, as he turned around and headed for the door. Not being able to resist getting the last word in, he said, "Oh yes you are," as he fled out the door.

...

The first person Gilligan saw once out of the hut was his darling Mary Ann. She was folding clothes out of the basket that Ginger had just brought to her. Being in her last trimester, Gilligan had insisted to the others on the island that Mary Ann's duties be restricted to cooking and folding laundry only. He knew she was capable of doing more, he just wanted her to be extra cautious because Mary Ann could tend to be a workaholic if she wasn't careful. Gilligan figured it came from her upbringing on a farm, where every family member had a job to do. He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Afternoon Sweetie," Gilligan had told her. He traced his kisses from her cheek to the nape of her neck. She scrunched her shoulders and giggled at the sensation. Deep down inside, she loved every minute of it. If it hadn't been the middle of the afternoon and Gilligan didn't have so much work to do, she would have dragged him behind the curtain of moss down near the lagoon and had her way with him. She loved the fact that only seven people, well, now eight had this whole big island to share. Making love in their secret little spots was kind of like an adventure for her.

"So Gilligan, what do you think of Doris?" Mary Ann asked. She figured changing the subject might keep her hormones at bay. Of course, she knew it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth the try.

"I think you're right about her. Skipper's already all goofy about her. You should have seen the grin on his face when he told me her name," Gilligan said, having a silly grin on his face as well as he told Mary Ann all about their little argument and the Skipper's denial.

"Ginger said that the Professor told her that Doris was absolutely terrified of him, but somehow, she wouldn't let the Skipper out of her sight. He also said she went as far as begging him to stay with her as the Professor examined her... robe opened up and all. Can you imagine that?" Mary Ann said. "If the Skipper has feelings for her, I'm guessing Miss Collins feels the same way."

"Yeah, but we have to remember that the Skipper hasn't had anyone to be close to for five years. Mrs. Howell is married and you and Ginger are too young. None of you three were ever an option. Do you think maybe he's desperate?" Gilligan asked.

"I do not," Mary Ann said, continuing to fold, "I think the Skipper is a very smart and sensible man. He doesn't look like the desperate type. Besides, I believe in love at first sight. That's how it was for me...despite the fact it took almost four years for us to finally get our act together. It was for you too, you just didn't know what to call it."

"Yeah, I remember," Gilligan said with a smile, "you had me the moment I saw you down on the boardwalk. You were smiling up at me as you watched me work."

"If that was the case, why did you have such a fit when the Skipper wanted to use us to practice for the Howell's vow renewal? How come you wouldn't kiss me? Mary Ann said coyly.

"Well, just because I was in love with you, didn't mean I still wasn't afraid of girls," Gilligan explained.

"You shouldn't have been afraid of me. I didn't bite... at least not back then," she exclaimed with a sly grin on her face.

"You're ornery, but I love you anyway," Gilligan said, giving her a squeeze.

...

Doris began to stir again. The Skipper looked up, as she stretched and groaned from the soreness she probably still felt in her muscles. She opened her eyes finally and looked over in the Skipper's direction.

"Good morning," she stated. The Skipper gave a hardy laugh. The laugh caused her to chuckle herself.

"It's the same day, Doris. You've really not been out that long," he explained, then he asked, "How are you feeling? Do you feel any better?"

She thought a moment, then tried to pull herself up a little bit, raising her head and propping herself up on her elbows.

"My head is just throbbing slightly," she said, "at least I think I can sit up. In fact, I have to get up. It's been at least a day and a half and well... I kind of have some business to take care of. What I mean is... well, where do you all go to...you know?" She asked, as her face turned red and she lay there squirming a bit. The Skipper caught on right away. He went over to her to help her up. He gently picked her up and carefully placed her on her feet, not letting go of her once. She steadied herself and stood straight up. She hung on to the Skipper as she slowly put one foot in front of the other. She was still very sore, but at least she was up and about. The Skipper led her out of the hut to the direction of the outhouse. When they finally reached the little bamboo building, the Skipper wondered if she might need help with this too?

"Can you manage?" He asked, with cheeks flushed. To be honest, Doris wondered that herself. She was a little wobbly, but she was not about to make such an imposition on the Skipper. She could tell he was embarrassed. In fact, it would have embarrassed her to ask for help. "I'll manage," she said determined. She made her way inside, and shut the door behind her. After a couple minutes, she was done. The Skipper was relieved when he saw Doris walking out by herself, apparently more steady on her feet now. They made their way back to the hut, where the Howells were waiting for them.

"Well, there she is. I've been hearing about a visitor all day and I was just dying to meet you," Mr. Howell had exclaimed. He introduced himself. Doris shook hands with both of them and introduced herself as well. Mrs. Howell held a bouquet of flowers that she had put in a vase. She handed them to Doris.

"These are for you, dear. I thought it might brighten up that drab little hut," she said.

"Thank you. That was very kind," Doris said, accepting the flowers. They talked for a few more minutes, then Mr. Howell reminded Mrs. Howell about getting in some golfing before dinner time. As they took their leave, the Skipper led Doris back to the hut.

"Nice people," she exclaimed, "sometimes rich folks forget about what its like for the other half. They seem real genuine."

"They are nice. They were really hard people to get used to when we first came here. They were always expecting people to wait on them hand and foot, and sometimes thought they were better than everyone else. It finally got through to them, the longer we were here that we had to share and share alike, no one was better than the other, and we had to pull our own weight, or else we weren't going to survive," he had said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" She had asked, looking around the room.

"Do you like to play cards ?" The Skipper asked.

"Gin Rummy?" She suggested. The Skipper was more of a Poker man himself, but he knew how to play Gin Rummy. His mother had played it for years with the other women in their neighborhood, so he figured he would know what he was doing. He went and got the cards and used the girls old dressing table as a place for them to play. Doris sat on the edge of the bed as the Skipper scooted the table and his chair in that direction. They played one hand after another of Gin Rummy, as they talked and laughed. Much to the Skipper's surprise, Doris had a few jokes up her sleeve that he had only heard before from his Navy buddies. However, being Navy herself, she had probably heard the jokes too. After all, sometimes those WAVES could be about as wild as the guys were. The Skipper began to wonder if this is what it had always been like for Gilligan when he used to sneak off and go butterfly hunting with Mary Ann? Had he not truly understood that his Little Buddy wasn't really lazy and always trying to get out of his work, but the time he spent with his brunette friend meant more to him than any task that might have needed to be done? He began to feel guilty for all the times he had called Gilligan lazy or a loafer, and for the times he'd hit him with that hat. Here he was playing cards with a beautiful woman in the middle of the afternoon, though there was plenty of work to be done. Well, the work could wait today. There was always tomorrow. The Skipper was roused from his thoughts by the sound of laughter, as he saw Doris' cards spread out on the table before him, while he was left with several in his hand.

Mary Ann past by the hut and heard the laughter. She was more than pleased that the Skipper and Doris were getting along so well. She looked up at the sky and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for answering so soon.'

...

Doris came out to dinner that evening and everyone was glad to have her join them. She was thrilled to get to meet Ginger Grant for the first time, enjoyed listening to Mary Ann and Gilligan carrying on about how they couldn't wait for their baby to arrive. She apologized to the Professor for being frightened of him. He told her to think nothing of it and that he understood. They then began to talk about her career as he asked her many questions about any development in medical science that had happened while they were on the island. Mr. and Mrs. Howell carried on about their social life and how listening to the opera on the radio wasn't quite as good as seeing from their balcony seats, but they were getting used to it. Usually after dinner, the group would get together and do something as a family for the rest of the evening. Mr. Howell suggested that everyone came to their hut and listen to the opera "Carmen" with them. They had a record of it and hadn't played it in quite awhile. As Mary Ann and Ginger gathered up the dishes, the Howells retreated to their hut to find the record and prepare some cocktails for their guests. After Mary Ann and Ginger finished the dishes, Ginger and the Professor made their way to their hut, and Mary Ann took the dishes to the supply hut.

...

The Skipper followed Doris back to her hut and asked her if she would like him to escort her over the Howell's for the listening party. She gladly accepted.

"The only problem is, " she said, "my hair's a mess, and it's a little itchy. Do you know if there is a hairbrush I can borrow from someone?" The Skipper thought about it a moment and he knew exactly who to ask.

"I think I do. You wait right here and I'll be back in a jiffy," he said.

...

"Roy! Oh Roy!" Ginger moaned, as the Professor was nibbling at Ginger's ears. Her hands were buried inside of his shirt. She was trying not to get carried away, as they would be leaving to go over to the Howell's soon. Their moment of passion was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Just... just a minute," Ginger called, slipping on a robe. The Professor mouthed, "Who is it?" as Ginger just shrugged her shoulders. She opened the door just a crack and saw the Skipper standing there.

"Well hello Skipper! What brings you over here?" Ginger asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a hairbrush that Doris could use," he said.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Ginger went and grabbed a brush and handed it to the Skipper, "here you go. She can keep it. I have another one."

"Ok, thank you," he replied. He headed back to her hut and handed her the brush.

"Can you help me brush the back? My arms are still so sore," she said. The Skipper looked at the brush and wondered if he would make her hair look better or worse.

...

Mary Ann and Gilligan were walking toward the direction of the Howell hut when Gilligan said that he would see her later and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not coming to the listening party?" Mary Ann asked.

"No, I have too much work to do still. I was kinda... well, goofing off some this afternoon," he said, looking down and picking at his thumbnail.

"Oh Gilligan!" Mary Ann said with disappointment.

"Well, you see one of the chimps just had a baby and I was playing with her. In fact, I spent some time cradling it and practiced singing lullabies, but I swear I tried to get back to work right after that," Gilligan said.

"Oh Gilligan, that's sweet! What else happened today?" She asked.

"I was working on those lobster traps when a pair of Lovebirds swooped down and flew right past my head. They circled around this one certain tree for the longest time, and I just kept watching them chase each other. They finally perched in a nest. The one was preening the other one's feathers, and the one being preened was singing and chirping away, just like she was talking to her mate. I watching them for about an hour. So well, I have a little extra work to do now," he explained.

...

The Skipper ran the hairbrush through the thick, silver locks. The feel of her hair in his hands made him feel completely content with the moment he was in. Doris was thoroughly enjoying having her hair brushed. She had always loved when someone else would brush her hair for her. It was soothing and comforting. She began to sing as the brush continued to travel through her tresses.

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him two lips like roses and clover, and tell him that his lonesome nights are over. Sandman, I'm so alone. Ain't got nobody to call my own. So please turn on your magic beam. Mr. Sandman bring me a dream."

She sudden became embarrassed, as she realized her song choice. She didn't realize it until the end, that the Skipper had been humming along with her. Maybe, subconsciously, she had a reason for choosing that song in particular.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note**this chapter is going to involve a romantic scene with MAG, and Doris is going to be relaying a dream. It's not graphic, but it's more than kissing. I'm going to try and be as discreet as possible, but if it ends up being too much... PLEASE let me know by review or PM and I'll change the rating immediately. Just trying to play by the rules. Thanks.*****

The Skipper was bored. He never did care much for opera, but it would have been rude to turn the Howell's down. He kept glancing over at Doris. Even with her apparent fondest for music, she looked bored as well. Once the Howell's went to flip the record over, he decided he was going to find a way to get out of there, without hurting the Howell's feeling. Doris happened to look in his direction and flashed a smile at him. He smiled back, of course. _I've got to get out of here!_ He thought. It wasn't but a few minutes later, that Mrs. Howell did go to change the record to the other side. She called it intermission and told everyone to go get some fresh air, or another cocktail, if they wanted to and they would resume in a few minutes.

The Skipper walked over to Doris and whispered,"I can't take much more of this. You want to get out of here? We can take a little walk." Doris readily agreed to go. She told Mrs. Howell that she had a good time, but she was feeling tired again.

"Oh, I understand dear. You have a good night's rest," Mrs. Howell said as she kissed the air on each side of Doris' face, just like the French do. They made their way out of the hut. Once out of earshot, Doris said, "you are my knight and shining armor! You've saved me from the boredom dragon." The Skipper laughed.

"Mrs. Howell's not that bad," he exclaimed.

"No, I like her. I meant the opera. YIKES! Besides a couple of songs in there, I was about to fall asleep," she said. They made their way down a path, walking perfectly side by side. Doris was a little nervous standing so close to the Skipper. She wasn't scared of him, but on the contrary she felt maybe she was a bit too trusting of him. She hadn't even known him twenty-four hours. Heck, she had barely known him for twelve. He was a nice man, and very attractive too, despite being a little on the fat side. He had a warm smile and beautiful eyes. The sound of his voice was deep and soothing. He certainly had a way of making her feel at ease. There was something about him that drew her to him, and she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

...

Gilligan returned to his hut after his day of work. He was happy to see a candle glow, signaling that Mary Ann was home already. He sincerely hoped she wasn't too tired. He had plans for her this evening, and they all had to do with the can of worms she had opened up at the breakfast table that morning. He was barely in the door when he tossed his hat in the corner and began to remove his shirt.

"Oh hi Gilligan," Mary Ann said, as she was preparing to get ready for bed. Her clothes were off and she was just getting ready to slip on her nightshirt. Gilligan almost couldn't breathe from the sight of her. She was so beautiful. She had an aura about her he couldn't describe. Mrs. Howell had called it a "glow". He remembered the day Mrs. Howell had predicted the pregnancy. "Mary Ann has to be with child. She's positively glowing," she had said. Her "glow", paired with her round tummy and swollen breasts, Gilligan thought she was sexier than he ever could have imagined. He strode up next to her, gently removing the nightshirt from her hands.

"You won't be needing that tonight," he told her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a fervent kiss. Mary Ann was in heaven. The most wonderful feeling in the world to her was feeling Gilligan's soft, warm skin against her own. It mattered not whether they were making love or just holding each other, it was something she knew she could count on to make her feel comforted and secure. Gilligan picked her up and brought her to their bed, and he gently laid her down. He crawled in bed beside her and began to kiss her once again. His right hand was raking through her brunette locks, and the left hand was slowly moving up her leg and coming to rest on her thigh. Mary Ann broke their kiss for the moment.

"My, my, what happened to my shy little Gilligan?" She teased. It was a running line she used almost every time Gilligan initiated intimacy.

"Shy little Gilligan fell madly in love with sweet and sexy you," he said with a huge smile on his face. Mary Ann smiled back. At this stage of the game, the sweetest thing Gilligan could have done was to call her sexy.

"Gilligan, I look like a bowling ball," she laughed.

"You look like an angel," he said, pulling her into another kiss.

...

The Skipper lay awake in his hammock. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. She was still a stranger to him, in many ways. They hadn't know each other a full day, after all. Yet, they had talked a lot that day. What else was there to do on this island, but to engage in conversation? In his head, he could hear her singing. Was it possible that he was developing a little crush on her? It sounded silly to him. Crushes were for children, not adults. What was it then? Maybe a friendship? It could be... after all, Mary Ann and Gilligan started out as friends. Although, Mary Ann had wanted more from the very beginning. Gilligan had been pretty naive about it all back then. The Skipper wasn't naive at all. He had seen too much and done... well, never mind that. To be put bluntly, no native would be using him for a virgin sacrifice. He was over thinking everything, and he just needed to go to sleep. Things would look clearer in the morning. If only Doris hadn't kissed him on the cheek when he had dropped her by girl's hut for the evening. Was it a friendly kiss, or was it more? He decided he needed someone to talk to .

"My little buddy. He's always willing to listen to me," he said to himself.

...

Gilligan leaned over his wife, being very careful of her stomach, and planted kisses all over her face and neck. "William" she sighed. Hearing his first name sent shivers up his spine. He was always Gilligan, even to Mary Ann, except for when she was really angry with him... or when she was really aroused. With Gilligan's help, she propped one of her slender legs on his chest. The anticipation that had festered all day was about to end very soon. "I love you, William," she said. "I love you too, Mary Ann," Gilligan said leaning down to kiss her. The kiss didn't happen because they both suddenly heard a knock on the door. Gilligan gently placed his fingers on Mary Ann's lips. Neither one of them spoke a word or moved a muscle. If fact, they were almost afraid to breathe.

_NO! NO! IT'S NOT FAIR!_ Gilligan's mind screamed.

"Gilligan, you in there little buddy?" The Skipper had said. Gilligan was scared, he didn't want to explain why he wasn't answering the door, and the Skipper didn't seem to be in any hurry to go away.

"Nobody's home!" He shouted, then slapped himself in the forehead.

"Ha, ha, very funny," the Skipper said, rolling his eyes at the comment. "I was kind of wanting to talk you about something... guy stuff,"

"But Skipper..." Gilligan started in .

"Now come on, how often do I ask you for advice?" The Skipper asked. Gilligan was fed up and frustrated, in more ways than one. Was a little alone time with his wife really too much to ask? He turned toward the door and yelled, "SHOVE OFF, SKIPPER!"

The term took the Skipper a little off guard. Shove off was a term that he had created for Gilligan. When they first moved to Hawaii, the two had shared an apartment for a period of time while they were getting the Charter business up and running. Gilligan wasn't always the easiest person to live with, nor could he take a hint. He would always bother the Skipper for something stupid like, "Hey Skipper, we're out of milk." or "Hey Skipper, you'll never guess who's on Ed Sullivan tonight." Shove off was Gilligan's hint meaning, "I've got a lady in here, and if I have to come to that door, you're in big trouble." Turn about was fair play though. He knew some day that Gilligan might get his chance to retort back to him. For the life of him, he couldn't get use to the fact that Gilligan wasn't a scared, shy kid anymore. He was about to leave when he heard Mary Ann's voice.

"Gilligan, that was rude. The Skipper's your best friend. At least go see what he wants," she told him.

"But Mary Ann, " he whined.

Mary Ann's voice softened, "Go talk to him. I won't forget where we were... I promise.

Within a few seconds, Gilligan showed up at the door, looking more ticked off than the Skipper had ever seen him. He stood against the door post, arms folded. He wore nothing but his pajama bottoms and his hair was all messed up. The Skipper noticed the bluish-yellow pale bruise on his neck. The Skipper's face went hot. He was extremely embarrassed. He felt like a child that had walked in on his parents.

"Skipper, what do you want?" Gilligan whined.

"No-nothing Gilligan. We'll talk in the morning, ok? I'm really sorry I bothered you. I truly am. Sometimes I still forget that things are different now," he said, looking at the ground. Gilligan took pity on his best friend. He knew change was hard for the Skipper, and always had been as long as he had known him.

"It's ok. Good night," Gilligan said, closing the door.

The Skipper sulked away. He guessed he would just have to work this one out on his own. He was friends with the Professor and Mr. Howell, but he didn't feel comfortable talking about this situation with them. He was glad, though, that Gilligan wasn't too angry with him. Besides, Gilligan was no worse for wear because even before the Skipper was out of earshot he heard Mary Ann's sigh, "Oh William."

...

Doris paced back and forth outside her hut. She couldn't get back to sleep, not after the dream she just had. It had come out of nowhere, and had her completely rattled. She remembered it all, every bit of it.

She had been horseback riding, with him. They were somewhere in the foothills of the Smoky Mountains. Once reaching level ground, their horse took off in a trot, the pounding of it's hooves matched the beating of her heart. Her arms were wrapped around his large middle, her head resting on the back of his shoulder. Her long hair was flowing freely in the breeze. The scent of his hair tonic was driving her mad. Soon, they reached a log cabin. He unmounted the horse and held his arms out to help her down as well. She slid down the length of his body, lightly landing on her feet. Her eyes met up with his pale, icy blue eyes. As some non-specific field hand appeared to take the horse to the barn, he took her hand and led her into the log cabin. Once inside, he took off his boots, then headed to the fireplace to build a fire. She went to the kitchen to pour themselves a little wine. When she returned, he was seated on the couch. She handed him the glass and sat down next to him. He scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. After a couple of sips, he takes the wine glass from her, sets them both on the nearby coffee table and begins to kiss her passionately. The intensity rises, as he lowers her down on the couch, whispering words of love and adoration to her. She fumbles with the buttons on his flannel shirt, finally getting two open, gaining her access to his hairy chest. She runs her fingers through his soft gray hair. As he kisses her neck, she prays that he's thinking of the bedroom just upstairs with the four post antique bed, with the goose feather pillows and soft downy quilt that her grandmother lovingly created with her hands. He stops kissing her, long enough to get up off the couch and holds a hand out to her. As she stands, he sweeps her off her feet and heads for the staircase. Once at the landing, they slowing ascend. One step... two.. three...

She is brought out of her dream by the sound of a noisy island bird calling out in the night. She is short of breath and covered in sweat. She knows she won't be able to sleep now. She was silently thankful for the distraction that had awaken her. She was sure finishing the dream would have completely undone her. Now she was pacing, chewing on a bamboo stick because she had no cigarettes. _Crazy dreams._


	7. Chapter 6

The Skipper awoke before sunrise. He really didn't want to be up at that hour, given how tired he was from getting little sleep the night before. He had to be up at that hour, and he was used to it. He had wood to chop so the women could prepare the meals for the day, do dishes, laundry, or on the off chance that someone might want a bath today. If there was one thing he missed about civilization was the fact if you wanted hot water, all you had to do was run the tap. As early as last month, the Skipper had relieved Gilligan of firewood duty. he told him that he didn't want him away from Mary Ann that early in the morning, because it always seemed that if anything was going to happen to anyone, it always seemed to happen early in the morning.

He came out of his hut, and the first thing he saw was Doris. She was sitting at the table and it seemed she had fallen asleep there. She wore a halter top and wrap around skirt that Ginger had loaned her. He gently stroked her hair with his fingertips, remembering how it felt to brush her hair. His fingers gently grazed against her shoulder. Her skin was cold to the touch. The poor thing must have been out there most of the night. He went back into his hut and brought out a blanket. He carefully wrapped it around her shoulders. The pressure from the blanket was just enough to cause her to stir.

"Umm... good morning," she said, rubbing at her face.

"Good morning, " the Skipper whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. You looked chilly, so I brought you a blanket."

"Thank you," she replied. She smiled up at him and he could feel himself getting lost in her eyes.

_Cool it, Jonas. She could have boyfriend for all you know. She probably does. What's the matter Jonas? Is your loneliness getting the_ best_ of you?_ His own thoughts taunted him.

"Where you headed to so early?" Doris asked.

"I'm getting the day's supply of firewood," he replied.

"Can I come along too?" Doris asked. "I can help you."

"Doris, gathering firewood is man's work. Do you want to maybe help the girls with breakfast?" He asked foolishly.

"Excuse me, I happen to hate cooking. If it's not frozen or canned I usually don't eat. Besides that, I grew up on a farm. I can do any work a man can do, and I'm surprised at you being so chauvinistic," she replied with a hand on her hip.

Five years was definitely way too long to go without the love of a good woman. Instead of Doris' feisty attitude being a turn off, the Skipper found himself liking it. He smiled and shook his head.

"My apologizes. Yes, you are welcome to come. You can help if you want to," the Skipper told her. She smiled back at him. "That's more like it," was her response.

They headed for the jungle to a place where some logs had already been fallen a couple of days before. The only thing that had to be done was to chop it into smaller chunks of wood. They were silent as they walked along. Without his knowing, Doris had glanced at him several times out of the corner of her eyes. She was studying him, trying to figure out why she felt so connected to him, especially for no longer than she had known him. She could come up with nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sight that absolutely took her breath away. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out and grabbed the Skipper's hand.

"Skipper look! Isn't it beautiful?" She had said with awe. The sudden touch took the Skipper by surprise. He looked down at their joined hands and then looked to where Doris was pointing. In the distance, the sun was just coming up over the horizon. The golden sun cast it's reflection on the water, and the sky was filled with hues of soft pink, mixed with orange. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Even with being up before dawn everyday, the Skipper had never taken noticed of the loveliness of it all. He had taken for granted that this little, deserted, primitive island also held the charm of a veritable paradise. He continued to hold Doris' hand. In all reality, he didn't want to have to let it go, not just yet.

"Doris, about last night. Why did you kiss me?" He asked bravely.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for everything. You saved my life, you took care of me, stayed with me, talked to me." She stated.

"Anyone else would have done the same. I'm responsible for everyone on this island. Since I'm the Captain, if something happens to one of you, it's on my head," he explained.

"I'm not one of your castaways though. I got here on my own," Doris said. Her heart was breaking. Was she really nothing more than a responsibility.

"What's wrong Doris?" The Skipper asked, looking into her eyes.

"So, spending all day with me was an obligation?" She asked.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that. I enjoyed your company very much. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Just because I feel responsible for everyone doesn't mean that I don't genuinely care about them. You're one of us now. You are as much a part of this family as Mary Ann or the Professor or... anyone of us," he said, smiling at her. Her eyes, those Turquoise eyes, the Skipper had decided that's the color they were, searched his. His heart began to beat faster, and he let go of Doris' hand to wipe his sweaty palm on the leg of his pants. He leaned in and just barely brushed against her lips with his own. It was so brief, in fact, that he had to think about it twice to recall if it had even really happened. Doris stood there, looking at him. She didn't say a word. There was no attempt to scream, to slap him, or to retort. She just stood there, shaking and holding her fingers to her lips... as if she were trying to preserve what she had just felt.

"I'm sorry...I ... don't know what got into me. It's been so long since I've kissed a woman. I know you must have a boyfriend or something, but I didn't even think to ask." The Skipper had said.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said.

"You don't? Who is Dwight? I heard you mention him in your sleep yesterday when you were napping," the Skipper had said.

"Shoot, Dwight isn't my boyfriend. He's just a good friend of mine from the hospital. My best friend sometimes, I dare say," she told him.

"He isn't interested in you at all?" He questioned.

"No, I don't have the right qualifications," she said. The Skipper looked at her a little funny so she explained. "Dwight plays on the other side of the fence... with his own kind, if you know what I mean." The Skipper couldn't help it. He burst out into laughter. He had never heard anyone describe it quite like that.

"How do you know I'm not married?" She asked coyly.

"Well, for one, you have no ring. For another, you've been here a full day and not once mentioned family... except for your deceased father. I figure a married woman would be automatically speaking about her husband and children," the Skipper had said.

"Very good deductive reasoning," she said, lightly returning his kiss.

"How do you know I don't have someone waiting for me back home?" The Skipper asked.

"Well, I'm very good at reading people. My grandmother called it discernment. I see the way Mary Ann, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell look at me and then look at you and then they all look at each other. You know, like they are speaking telepathically. I can just hear the gears of their minds turning," she explained.

"You better watch out for them. They sure do like to meddle sometimes... especially Mrs. Howell," he said with a grin. "Oh my, we've got to get that firewood or there will be no breakfast for anyone. Maybe I can give you a proper tour of the island later."

"I'd like that," she said as they made their way into the jungle.

...

Mary Ann and Ginger made their way to the makeshift stove. It was more like a grill actually. Soon, it would be time for breakfast, but there was no firewood.

"I wonder what's keeping the Skipper with the firewood?" Ginger asked.

"I'm not sure, but if you go ahead and start on the pineapple juice, I'll start cutting up some fruit. If we don't have firewood, that might be all it is this morning," Mary Ann said weakly.

"Mary Ann, are you ok?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, my back just hurts and I'm a little nauseated. Would you mind doing the dishes later?" She asked.

"Not at all," her friend replied. Just about that time, Mary Ann and Ginger caught sight of the Skipper. Doris was by his side and they were pulling a wagon with the firewood. The Skipper's hat was cocked to the side on Doris' head. They were both singing a song, "Oh, You Beautiful Doll". Mary Ann had only heard it once or twice in front of a campfire.

"Ginger look," Mary Ann said, her mood brightening despite how awful she felt. Ginger saw and a big grin spread across her face.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She exclaimed. "How long do you think it will be before they fall head over heels in love with each other?"

"I think it's already happening," Mary Ann said, "my mother use to say I had a sixth sense about figuring people out. I think Doris is a lot like me in some ways. I wouldn't be surprised if she believed in love at first sight. I'm sure she's known it from the first."

"Oh, you and that line," Ginger said with a giggle.

...

Later that day, Doris had went over to Mary Ann's hut to check her over. Gilligan had been worried about his wife because she felt so bad that morning. Of course, since the Professor had taken care of her up to this point, she got permission from him to look her over. Secretly, she had an ulterior motive for being there.

"Well, Mary Ann it sounds like what you described was the onset of labor. You say you feel better now?" She asked. Mary Ann shook her head.

"Gilligan made me go to bed immediately. He was frantic. He was sure something was wrong with either I or the baby. After laying here a few minutes, I felt fine," she said.

"That's called Braxton-Hicks contractions. Your body is getting prepared for the arrival of your little one. It's can be caused by fatigue, stress, dehydration, or for no reason at all. If you rest and get plenty to drink, they will go away... that is if it's not the real thing," she explained. She hesitated a moment, then she got up the nerve to ask her question.

"Mary Ann, how did you feel when you first met Gilligan?" She asked.

"I thought he was the cutest guy I've ever seen. I was drawn to him immediately. I stood on the boardwalk, watching him go back and forth across the deck of the Minnow, doing this and doing that. He must have known I was watching, because he stopped what he was doing just to wave to me. We ran into each other a few minutes later. He had tripped and dropped the cargo he was hauling. I ran to him and helped him gather it up. We reached for something at the same time, and our eyes locked. I saw those eyes and that smile and my insides felt like they were being twisted. I couldn't breath for a moment," Mary Ann had explained.

_Like her insides were being twisted... isn't that how I felt when I first opened my eyes here? Come on, Doris, you're a sensible woman. Love at first sight only happens in the movies._

Mary Ann continued on, and Doris set her train of thought aside to listen. "Something in me became sad. I knew that in a few minutes that gentle soul I had just met would be sailing away, while I was left there to wait for my cruise to take off. That wasn't the half of it, though. I knew I could always come back the next day and buy a ticket to ride on the Minnow. No, what bothered me was the fact that if I did get to know him, it would only be for a week, then I would be going home. Little did I know he was going to practically beg another passenger to trade tickets with me. I sure didn't expect to be shipwrecked with him and end up being his wife."

"You really do believe in love at first sight, don't you?" Doris asked.

"Of course I do. I mean, if he had asked me to marry him in that moment we met, I would have thought he was insane. I can't deny though, that chemistry, the attraction I felt to want to get to know him better. Do you know what I mean?" Mary Ann said.

"Yeah, I do know... and can I tell you something?" Doris said.

"I know already," Mary Ann said with a smile. "You're falling in love, aren't you?"

"NO! I mean... am I attracted to the Skipper? Yes, I am very much, but love takes time. I'm trying to take my time. I'm cursed with this gift of being able to tell who I can and can't trust very quickly. I know almost right away who makes me feel comfortable and who doesn't. It's not always one hundred percent, but when I feel something very strongly about someone, I am usually right. Like, how I'm able to sit here and talk to you just like I've known you forever. Well, part of me feels like I've known Jonas forever, and I don't know what to make of it."

"It's going to be ok, Doris. You can talk to me anytime. Believe me, whatever is meant to be will happen. Just keep taking those baby steps toward the Skipper. If he cares for you too, things will fall into place."


	8. Chapter 7

"This sure is a beautiful island," Doris exclaimed, taking in the sights all around her. The Skipper looked at her and just grinned. He thought she was beautiful. Since it was an especially hot and humid day, Doris had taken the pair of jeans she had arrived in and cut them off into shorts. She also wore her little blue tank top she had arrived in as well. Both had been cleaned and dried the day before, and although Ginger had been generous with her wardrobe, her clothes didn't fit Doris quite right. She felt better having her own clothes on. Ginger's tops were a little too big and the bottoms were a little too small.

The Skipper took in the sight before him. The tank top and shorts outfit showed off every curve. He forced himself to maintain eye contact, so as not to wander his eyes toward her toned and shapely legs. She didn't seem the least bit self conscious. Maybe he was hiding his apparent attraction to her better than he thought. He hadn't even heard Doris speaking to him. She lightly touched him on the shoulder.

"Skipper, are you alright?" She asked a little concerned. He looked like he had been a million miles away, off in some sort of trance. The Skipper, startled by the contact, jumped a little.

"Oh, I'm alright," he said.

"I said this is a beautiful little island, isn't it?" Doris said once again.

"You know, I've walked every square inch of this island, and I guess I've never noticed before. I suppose I'm always preoccupied with our daily survival or trying to find a way off this island," he told her.

"Well, what I've seen so far is beautiful, especially that waterfall over there," she said pointing across the lagoon. The waterfall was a favorite spot for the Skipper. He loved the sound the water made as it rushed down the hillside. He noticed too, which he never noticed before, the prism of color the sunlight made in the water and all the lush green plant life that surrounded the area. Those beautiful plants he had always dismissed as weeds. Eden, that's what it was. Eden was stuck out here in the middle of the South Pacific. He shook his head a little and continued on with their tour.

"Now that right there is best spot to fish on the whole island," he said, pointing about forty five degrees to his left. I don't know what it is about that area, but Gilligan and I sure catch some whoppers over in that area." He continued on as they walked. "Don't ever eat the plants with the yellow flowers. The Professor says they're poisonous and he's not sure if they're fatal or not." "Never go behind that curtain of moss. That's Gilligan and Mary Ann's secret place. By the way, Gilligan can't keep a secret. Mary Ann just about killed him when he told me where they sneak off to all the time. Those kids... I can't believe that's the same Little Buddy who swore he'd never get married, and the same guy who I had to explain the birds and the bees to at the age of twenty-one." This made Doris laugh. They then made their way down a path, coming to a slight ravine. They had to go down it and up another hill to get to the next part of the island.

"Here, take my hand. This might be a little steep," the Skipper warned her, as he grabbed her hand and carefully led her down the slope. Her shoes made her slide a little, causing her to fall into the Skipper. He caught her in just the nick of time. Her breath hitched. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She grabbed onto his arms to steady herself. Despite his teddy bear like physique, she noticed his upper arms were rock hard. It caused a lump to form in her throat.

"You alright?" he asked, looking down at her. Why did he have to make eye contact every time he talked? It wasn't that she minded, but it made her feel funny inside. It wasn't a bad sort of funny, but a good funny that you spend sleepless hours trying to figure out exactly what the feeling is. What was she feeling right now? What was it that she wanted? A kiss, that's what she wanted. She wanted his lips on hers and she wanted it now. The brief kiss they had shared that morning was almost non-existent She realized then that she never had answered his question.

"I'm fine," she replied, looking into his face, placing her hand on the back of his neck. Her fingertips gently stroked his hairline.'" The touch of her hand made him feel vulnerable. He felt as if she was crippling his self control. He looked at her and her lips were slightly parted.

"What's happening?" The Skipper asked, although he knew good and well what was going on. He wasn't a novice, not by any means.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's something good," Doris muttered. Then it happened. He kissed her. Doris wrapped both arms around his neck. It felt so good to have her in his arms. Five long years with no kisses... no one looking into his eyes with longing.. no one to murmur his name into his ear.

_Jonas_, she had whispered. The sound of it made his hair stand on end. _Five long years... what was he thinking? She was too good of a woman to just be a creature comfort. Was that what she was to him? Was she just a convenience from the mainland there only to remind him that he was still a hot blooded American male? No, _he had told himself, _I really like her. She's beautiful and fun and we have so much in common. I don't quite know what to make of this... boy, she smells good...are we friends? More than friends...oh yeah, that's it! Run those fingers through my hair._

She broke their long kiss. She looked at him in amazement. "I... wow... Umm... wow. That was amazing!"

"Doris, I know we haven't known each other for very long... but I have to say. I really like you. I like being with you. You're funny, and smart, and well... you're beautiful too. You fit in so well with the rest of us already. I know it's only been two days, but it seems like you have always been here. Does that make any sense?" The Skipper said. He felt a little silly being so open. Weren't guys suppose to be tough and not turn into Jello?

"You have no idea how much sense that makes to me," Doris said with relief. "From the moment I opened my eyes, I've had this feeling like I could trust you, even though you were a stranger to me. When you shook my hand, I felt something. It took me off guard. Then later, we got to talking like we were old friends or something. I like you too. You're very attractive, kind, hard working, strong, and authoritative... not a bad kisser either." A sly grin followed the comment.

The Skipper blushed at the compliment. He hadn't realized it before, but he had changed just as much as the other six castaways had changed. Was it because of Mrs. Howell's proper and innocent demeanor that caused him to watch his mouth around the ladies? Or maybe it was because he thought of Mary Ann like his own daughter. Maybe he realized all those women he use to wine and dine were some other man's little Mary Ann, and that he would have been filled with buckshot if they knew what their little girls had been up to with him. Perhaps it was because he realized too that women like Ginger, beautiful, sexy, worldly, and passionate... could also have a lot class and plenty of character. Women weren't to be ogled at, but to be treasured. Of course, he had never been cruel to a woman, but he did know that he had probably broken some hearts. Once a sailor figured out what they could and could not say to charm a girl, that was pretty much the method they always used to get a woman on their arm for the evening. The Skipper couldn't do this with Doris. For one, she knew all about the military. She probably knew every trick in the book. In fact, the WAVES may have had their own methods for snagging a man on a weekend pass. For another, something inside him kept telling him, "don't blow this one. If you treat her the way she deserves to be treated, you'll really like the end result."

The Skipper picked his cap up off the ground and replaced it on his head. "Well, what should we do about this? The one thing we do know is that we both like each other," the Skipper said.

"Let me ask you something," Doris started, "if you were back home and interested in some woman, what would you do?"

"I'd get their phone number and ask them out, of course," the Skipper replied.

"Exactly," Doris agreed, "maybe we should handle this situation likewise. Just because there are only eight of us on this whole island and there aren't a ton of things to do, maybe we could... go on dates? Just like we would if we were back home." The Skipper liked this idea.

"Doris, would you do me the honor of joining me down at the lagoon for a picnic lunch tomorrow? I'll fix the lunch," the Skipper asked, holding his hat against his chest.

"Hmmm, I can't refuse an offer like that," Doris said with a smile, "yes... I would be happy to join you for lunch." The Skipper was delighted.

"Tomorrow it is. In the meantime, we had better get back to camp before they send out a search party. I had forgotten to mention to anyone that I was taking you on a tour of the island," The Skipper remarked.

"On accident, or on purpose," Doris replied with a shifty grin.

"Maybe both," the Skipper said.


	9. Chapter 8

Mrs. Howell arose from her bed. She breathed in deeply and stretched before allowing her feet to hit the floor. It certainly was a beautiful day. Of course, the heat was a bit stifling, but all in all she thought it was a beautiful day all the same. Great things were happening all around her. She could feel it. Any day now the island would be blessed with a new member to the family. She smiled at the thought of dear Gilligan and sweet Mary Ann fawning over their precious baby girl, or boy. Ginger and the Professor couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was wonderful, young love was. She always smiled at the little pet names they would call each other. Then there was the matter of the Captain and that nice woman that had come into their presence just a few days ago. She knew, she just knew that they would be perfect for each other. The Captain had always been such a sweet and jovial man, but last night at dinner, he seemed more joyful than anyone had seen him in weeks. He usually sat quietly, eating his meal and listening to the others talk. Often, he'd scowl at Gilligan for rambling on about absolutely nothing. No, last night he told one joke after another...even a couple he warned Mrs. Howell that she might want to cover her ears for. The woman sitting across from him would burst into laughter and she had the most peculiar look in her eye. Doris had feelings for their dear Captain, Mrs. Howell just knew it. They had disappeared for a couple of hours that afternoon and no one had seem to know where they had went. It truly was odd behavior for the Captain. He was the one always saying that for safety's sake, it was a good idea that a least one person in the group knew the general location of the other.

Mrs. Howell strolled over to her husband, who was looking at his same copy of The Wall Street Journal that he had been reading everyday for years.

"Good morning Thurston," she replied. Thurston greeted her with his usual peck on the lips and "good morning Lovey dear." Mrs. Howell wasn't satisfied. She gave her husband a passionate, lingering kiss. Mr. Howell was taken off guard. Lovey hadn't kissed him like that in quite awhile.

"Goodness, Lovey! What's gotten into you?" He asked, looking at her with shock. She grabbed him by the hand and led him near her bed.

"Come sit with me Thurston. Hold me for a little bit," she asked him.

"In broad daylight? Lovey have you gone island happy?" He asked. She smiled and patted the space beside her.

"Don't be silly Thurston. I just want to cuddle a bit," she replied. Mr. Howell sat beside his wife and put one arm around her and then another.

"This is rather nice, isn't it? You're in a rare mood today. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked.

"Love is in the air," Mrs. Howell announced with excitement. _Uh-oh, there it was. Lovey's matchmaking instincts were getting ready to emerge. Should I try to dissuade her or absolutely forbid her to get involved? _ The rich man pondered.

"Love is in the air, huh?" Mr. Howell asked. "Does this have anything to do with a certain Sea Captain and a lovely little stranger that appeared out of nowhere?"

"Oh Thurston! They are just darling together. They look like they were made for each other," she gushed.

"NO! No, no, no! Pleeeeeease Lovey, no more matchmaking. Something always goes wrong," Mr. Howell placed his head in his hands. He knew in the end though, Lovey would win out and he would be an accomplice to whatever plan she would be cooking up.

...

Later that morning, the Skipper happened to be walking down the path with Gilligan. Gilligan was carrying a string of fish and the Skipper had the poles and tackle.

"Gee Skipper, I don't mind going fishing with you and all, but I'd rather be home with Mary Ann. She's got a stomach ache and I sure do worry about her a lot," Gilligan confessed.

"Now don't you worry Gilligan. Mary Ann is going to be just fine. She's a strong, healthy woman and she's taken the best care of herself that she can," the Skipper said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So, you're taking Ms. Collins on a picnic?" Gilligan asked.

"Yeah, and I'm fixing the lunch. That's why I wanted to go fishing this morning," he replied.

"What's going on with you two?" Gilligan asked, giving his best friend a sly look.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but she likes me... and I like her," the Skipper admitted, just a bit timidly.

"Skipper and Doris sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" Gilligan started to sing before a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Shh! Knock that off, will ya?" The Skipper scowled.

Just then, Mrs. Howell came down the path with a bouquet of flowers. The Skipper sighed, he had a pretty good idea of what was coming next.

"Good morning, Captain," Mrs. Howell said, " good morning Gilligan. Oh Captain, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking these flowers over to Doris. I'm sure she would appreciate a fresh bouquet for her hut." Gilligan had that "uh-oh" look in his eyes. The Skipper gave him a nod, signalling that his Little Buddy had nothing to be worried about and that he already was wise to Mrs. Howell's schemes.

"Well," the Skipper said with his arms folded, "should I tell her they are a gift from you?"

"Oh no, let's just leave it anonymous," Mrs. Howell said a little nervously. She knew the Skipper was on to her plan.

"NO," the Skipper said bluntly.

"What? Did you just refuse my request?" Mrs. Howell said with shock.

"I did. I'm afraid you'll have to deliver those yourself. I know what you are up to, and it's not going to work. Besides, if I'm going to give flowers to Doris, they are going to be from me personally," the Skipper said, shoving the poles and tackle onto Gilligan, "here, take these. I have some flowers to pick." Turning to Mrs. Howell he said, "Thanks for the excellent idea. A nice bouquet of flowers would be the perfect gesture to bring along on our picnic this afternoon. Good day." He tipped his hat to Mrs. Howell and made his way into the jungle.

"Well," Gilligan said to Mrs. Howell, "you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Still looking stunned, Mrs. Howell replied, "No, you certainly can't."

...

Later that day, Mary Ann was still in bed. She couldn't quite explain it to Gilligan, but her stomach ache kept coming and going. She had never felt like that before. Her stomach cramped again and she asked Gilligan if he would ask Ginger to make lunch. She just didn't feel well enough.

"Do you want me to get the Professor, or Doris to look at you? I'm awfully worried about you," Gilligan said with anxiety.

"No, I'll be fine. It's probably those pesky false labor pains again. I'll have one, it goes away, and about fifteen minutes later, it happens again. Definitely don't tell Doris. She's got a date with the Skipper. We can't mess that up," Mary Ann said. Gilligan still didn't look so sure. "Trust me, if it was real, I'd probably be screaming my head off. My mother says it's the worst pain in the whole world." This scared Gilligan. He didn't want his wife to be in pain.

"I'm suppose to be working on that well with the Professor, but I'm staying with you today. I'm sure he'll understand," Gilligan said, squeezing her hand.

...

The Skipper stood at the door of Doris' hut and gently knocked. He held a large bouquet of multi-colored flowers in his hands. The picnic basket was at his side. He had left his captain's hat behind and his hair was neatly combed to the side. He rarely ever went without his hat, but he secretly hoped Doris would have a hankering to mess his hair up again. Fingers through the hair drove him absolutely wild, and he didn't know why. Likewise, he liked nothing better than to run his fingers through a woman's hair, especially if it was long and thick. His older brother used to tease him that he should have been a hair dresser since he was so fond of the stuff.

Doris came to the door with a big smile on her face. She had pulled her hair into a side ponytail and draped it over her shoulder. "Well hello Skipper!" She said cheerfully. He handed her the flowers and the smile got even bigger. "They're lovely! Thank you. That was awfully nice of you," she said, as she made room in her vase for the Skipper's flowers. The Skipper offered her his arm and they were on their way to the lagoon.

" You know," Doris began, " I was wondering something about you. You have a very unusual name. Do you know how you got it? I mean... are you named after someone or was it one of those unique names your parents found in a name book?"

"Well... it's was mostly a compromise. My mother liked the name Jonah, and my father liked Amos. So they went with Jonas instead," he said, "my siblings were lucky. They all had normal names, Michael, Sarah, Gail, and Roger. I'm smack dab in the middle of them, and believe me, I had to be quite a character to get any attention."

"Oh really," Doris said with a laugh, "well, I only had one older brother, Rupert. He died when Pearl Harbor was bombed. That's when I knew I wanted to use my nursing skills overseas and that's when I enlisted in the Navy as a WAVE."

"So... what had your plans been before that?" The Skipper asked curiously.

"Well, I had just finished nursing school as an LPN. I had just passed my board exams. I had been applying to every hospital within a fifty mile radius, north, south, east, and west. Then Pearl Harbor was attacked. Three days later, my brothers body was identified. A man from the U.S. Army, Rupert was an army man, came to our front door and handed my mother his dog tags and expressed his condolences. I wasn't sure at first about joining up. I still wanted to get my RN. The naval recruiter said that if I was placed with a medical unit, I could work on my RN. That first year was nothing but changing bed pans, giving baths, and taking temperatures...but I was offering aid and comfort to our fighting men. How about you? Did you have other plans before the war?"

"Well, I was working in a lumber mill that my best friend's father owned. Sometimes we had large orders for fences and barns, and sometimes there would be weeks without work. On the off time, I spent most of it with the boss' daughter, Betty. She had been my high school sweetheart, but she wasn't ready to settle down right away. Neither was I. She had gotten a certificate to teach school, and that is what she loved to do. As you know, in those days, people believed a school teacher should be single. It was the only way they thought she could devote enough time to her students. In the meantime, war broke out and I knew I needed to serve my country. I wasn't sure which branch I was going to go with, but one of my buddies had joined the Navy and he said the recruiter told him that the Navy was the most exciting, and most exotic branch of the Military there was. Of course, I should have caught on to the recruiter's use of propaganda. I talked to Betty about joining up, and I told her I would write her every week and I would wait for her. She told me I was being unrealistic and suggested that we just stay friends. If her or I was still free after the war, then maybe we could start over again," he told her.

"I assume she was no longer free when you came home, huh?" Doris asked.

"No, I came home and she had married the town's postmaster," he said, "she already had two children...she probably ended up having more than that." He looked sad, and it made Doris sad for him. She lightly touched his arm, and he looked in her direction.

"Her loss," she said, looking him in the eye. They continued on, and finally came to the lagoon. The Skipper spread out the blanket that Doris had brought. He took her hand and helped her to sit. They enjoyed their lunch, quietly for a bit, and then the Skipper broke the silence.

"How about you? Were you ever married or serious with anyone?" The Skipper asked. He felt a little embarrassed asking, but he truly wanted to know.

"Well yes, I was engaged to one of the doctors at the hospital where I was working at the time. His name was Gregory Mills. He was handsome and charming and extremely brilliant. He was one of the most respected doctors on staff. I was head over heels in no time," she said.

"What happened?" The Skipper inquired.

"Well, I wasn't the only one who thought he was an Adonis. I had a key to his apartment, and I showed up one day with a bottle of wine and Chinese takeout. As soon as I entered, I saw... well, he was with another woman," she said, hanging her head. The Skipper could almost feel her pain. He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"His loss," he said, with eyes meeting hers and giving her a slight smile.

"Well, I was never one to cry in front of others, so I did exactly the opposite. I grabbed that hussy by her hair with one hand, and held an arm behind her back with the other. Then I shoved her out the door and locked it. Such a shame that she was in her birthday suit," Doris said with an evil grin. The Skipper's mouth hung open.

"You didn't!" He said shocked, but almost laughing at the same time.

"I did," she replied, "then I lit into Greg, calling him every name I could think of. In the meantime, that woman was cussing and pounding on the door for her clothes. I cursed her back. My preacher grandpappy would have had a heart attack if he had heard me." She said, with a hearty laugh. "Not being able to deal with the yelling anymore, I gave her the clothes back... I threw them out the window and made sure they landed in a pile of dog crap." The Skipper burst into laughter. How much he enjoyed her stories, she could even make a break-up humorous.

"Sounds like you are force to be reckoned with," the Skipper said.

"My mother always said if you're gonna mess with a Cobra, you better be ready to get bitten," Doris said.

"I'd better be careful," the Skipper said, "I don't need any snake bites." He was teasing, but Doris scooted closer to him and placed a hand over one of his.

"My dear Skipper, the snake doesn't bite the snake charmer," she told him as she gazed into his eyes. The Skipper had just brought his hand up to caress her cheek, when they suddenly heard someone yelling.

"SKIPPER! SKIPPER!" It was Gilligan. The Skipper would have been mad, except Gilligan had come to learn not to go shouting about unless something was really wrong.

"Gilligan, what is is?" Gilligan stopped, placed his hands on his knees and panted for air. He only got out three little words.

"MARY ANN... BABY...NOW!" He struggled out.

"Are you sure?" The Skipper asked. Gilligan nodded his head fiercely.

"Yeah, Ginger's with her now. Please, she's in so much pain...and she said something about breaking water?" Gilligan told Doris with a confused look on his face. Doris and the Skipper gave each other a knowing look.

"I hate to cut this short, but..." the Skipper started.

"I'm right behind you," Doris said, rising to her feet.

_I hope we make it in time. _She thought.


	10. Chapter 9

As Gilligan , Doris, and Skipper made their way back to camp, Gilligan began to explain Mary Ann's situation a little more.

"She hasn't felt good all morning," he started to tell Doris, "I told here she needed to stay in bed and then she would get to feeling better, except she didn't. The stomach cramps kept coming and going, so right before lunch I told the Professor that Mary Ann was sick and that I wanted to stay home with her. After lunch, I was helping Ginger clear the table so Mary Ann could rest when we heard her screaming, "My water broke! My water broke!" . I knew it was something bad because Ginger dropped the plates, grabbed Mrs. Howell, and both went running to my hut."

"Her amniotic sac ruptured, Gilligan," Doris explained, "that's what has been protecting your baby for these nine months. Didn't you ever take a Health class?"

"Well, Math and Health were my least favorite subjects. That was always nap time," Gilligan explained, "if it wasn't for the Skipper, I wouldn't know anything. He told me about the birds and the bees, told me about the strange feelings I had after my first date with Mary Ann. He had a really long talk with me the day before I got married. I'd never seen the Skipper so red faced." Gilligan had eased some and began to chuckle as he remembered his best buddy trying to give him helpful hints for his wedding night. The Skipper was annoyed. If Gilligan hadn't already been such a nervous wreck, he would have whacked him a good one. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that he hadn't wore his cap. The thud would have caused Gilligan quite a headache. As they approached the camp, Gilligan ran on ahead, and the Skipper stopped Doris for a moment.

"I'm gonna be completely honest," the Skipper said to Doris, "I don't think I can go through with this. I'm suppose to go in there and deliver that baby...but I'm scared. I've never had to deliver a baby before, and Mary Ann is like my own daughter." The look on the Skipper's face was a desperate one. Doris appreciated his honesty, and she could see he was truly uncomfortable. Mary Ann would be half naked, scared, venerable, and not to mention the sight of amniotic fluid and blood might make him queasy. She looked at him and proposed an offer.

"You know, all you had to do was ask me if I would deliver the baby," she said with a smile, "I have assisted in delivering babies before, and I will know when it's time for her push and how often. I can even check the baby to make sure he or she is healthy and normal. If Mary Ann agrees that I can be her Midwife, I'll be happy to do it." This brought a sigh of relief to the Skipper.

Upon reaching camp, they could hear Mary Ann's groans of agony. Mrs. Howell and Ginger were both speaking to her sweetly and softly, trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry, honey. That baby will be here before you know it and all the pain will be gone," Ginger said, squeezing her hand.

"That's right dear," Mrs. Howell said, smoothing back Mary Ann's sweaty hair off of her forehead, "just keep your mind on meeting your sweet baby. The Skipper will be here soon... and Gilligan."

"Ohhhhhh!" Mary Ann screamed again. The sound made Doris shutter. Didn't Mary Ann just have a contraction? Mary Ann was much closer to delivering than anyone realized.

"Are you ok, Mary Ann!" Gilligan yelled in the window.

"I"m alright, Sweetheart! Just...get someone in here now! If I don't push soon I'm gonna scream!" That's all it took for Doris. She bolted into the hut door and immediately started giving orders.

"Mrs. Howell, you be Mary Ann's coach. Just keep doing what you're. Keep her calm, and keep sponging her face with that wet cloth. Ginger, you come down this way and hold Mary Ann's knees apart. Mrs. Howell, when it's time for Mary Ann to push, you support her shoulders and back and make sure she sustains the push until I tell her to stop." Doris looked out the window and instructed the Skipper, "Skipper, I'm gonna need you to sterilize a tray, with scissors, needle, a spool of thread and perhaps a scalpel, if you have one."

"Why do you need a scalpel?" The Skipper asked. Honestly he didn't want to know.

"In case she needs a Cesarean," Doris whispered. "In that case, I'll need the hardest liquor you can find to use as anesthesia." Although she whispered, Gilligan heard the word scalpel and went crazy.

"You're not cutting my wife!" He said, lunging for the door. The Professor caught him by the collar, and the Skipper went of to do his part.

"Calm down, Gilligan," he said smoothly. Easy for him to say, Gilligan thought. It wasn't his wife in all that pain. "Doris is just taking precautions. Remember, she has probably done this before. She more than likely won't need to use those things.

"PUSH!" Doris yelled. Mary Ann grunted and screamed through her first push.

"Don't yell!" Doris told her.

"I'm sorry, it's not like it hurts or anything," Mary Ann said sarcastically as she fell back on her pillow, blowing a pesky brown hair off her face. Doris softened a bit. She had to put herself in this girl's shoes. This was probably not the way the young woman imagined her first childbirth to be like at all. She probably would have preferred a clean sterile hospital with skilled doctors and nurses all around. Or perhaps, in her own house, her own bed, with her mother by her side, holding her hand.

"I'm sorry, what I meant was if you yell like that and tense up, you're fighting against your body. If you calm down and breathe through the contraction, the push will go better because your muscle will be some relaxed," she said.

"Oh, I need to push," Mary Ann said.

"Ok, deep breath in, and push. PUSH! PUSH! PUSH! Let your air out slowly Mary Ann. That's a good girl. You're doing great!" Doris said.

...

Outside, Gilligan was pacing around like a nervous cat. All the pacing was making the Skipper nervous as well.

"Forty five minutes! How long does this take?" Gilligan said, looking at the Skipper. Mary Ann grunted again as they heard Doris yell, "PUSH!" Gilligan couldn't take anymore. He decided to peek in.

"What's happening?" He asked. Ginger threw a hairbrush at his head and Mary Ann yelled, "GET OUT!"

"Gosh, I didn't do anything," he said, looking at the other guys.

"Technically Gilligan, you did. You see..." the Professor started to give a speech about how Gilligan had at least fifty percent to do with all this, when the Skipper shot him a dirty look. "Don't even go there right now," he scowled at the scholar. He then turned back to his best friend.

"Everything is going to be alright. Mary Ann will have that baby soon. You'll see, she'll hold that kiddo and all those screams will turn to smiles and laughter," The Skipper said, patting Gilligan on the shoulder.

"That's right. Women have been having babies since the beginning of time. It's natural, it's normal, and the female body is specifically designed to endure the labor and delivery," the Professor reassured. Another scream came out of Mary Ann, then suddenly a cry pierced the air all around them. Gilligan's look of fear turned into a smile, as the Skipper, the Professor, and Mr. Howell patted him on the back and offering their congratulations.

"It's a girl!" Doris yelled out the window.

"Skipper! A daughter! I have a daughter!" Gilligan said with excitement. This time, the Skipper hugged his Little Buddy. There was no shame in a manly hug from time to time. After all, Gilligan was like family. A few minutes passed by, and the Skipper had to hold Gilligan back from busting the door down.

"Take it easy," the Skipper told him, "Doris will let you know when you can go in." Just about that time, Doris did come to the door.

"I'm sorry Gilligan. I know you're anxious. We had to clean up Mary Ann and your baby. I had to examine both of them as well. I'd say your little one's about eight pounds, judging the way she felt in my arms," Doris had said, but then she noticed Gilligan wasn't there. He had sneaked in behind her.

...

There was Mary Ann in the bed, with the baby suckling away. It was an unfamiliar sight to Gilligan, but it was beautiful.

"Oh Gilligan! Come see. She's beautiful!" Mary Ann said, motioning her husband over. Gilligan stepped over towards the bed. Mary Ann broke suction, so Gilligan could get a good look at her.

"We-we made that?" Gilligan asked, smiling through his tears and stroking the baby's fuzzy brown hair. Mary Ann nodded and smiled.

"I-I love her. I love you. I'm so proud of you," Gilligan said, kissing his wife on the mouth.

Doris took in the whole scene. What a cute family they made! She couldn't have been happier for these two than if it had been her own son or daughter becoming a parent. She was suddenly disturbed by a vision. She had never had a vision while she was awake before. There were plenty of times in her dreams where a dream seemed like more than a dream, and she always seemed to be able to tell the difference. In her mind, she envisioned a little girl- a little Asian girl with big brown eyes and pigtails. She looked no more than seven or eight, and she kept hearing a name. _Joy...Joy... her name is Joy._ Much to Doris' surprise, the voice she kept hearing was that of the Skipper's. Could he have a child somewhere that he didn't know about? It was possible, but that wasn't the vibe she was seeming to get. For some reason, Doris felt a fondness for this mystery child that she couldn't quite fathom. She decided to shake it off and get some air.

...

As Doris stepped outside, she welcomed the others in, per request of Mary Ann and Gilligan. Everyone filed in except for the Skipper.

"Aren't you going in?" Doris asked him.

"I will in a minute, " the Skipper said, " just wanted to talk to you for a minute." He stepped closer to her and began to speak again. "I wanted to thank you for taking over. You did a great job, really."

"Hey, it was my honor. It's been a long time since I've delivered a baby. It's a lot nicer than walking into an ICU waiting room to tell a mother her son didn't make it because her son and his buddy were cruising around at break neck speed," she said, "also most of those Navy babies I delivered on base had no clue who their daddies were. At least this little one has both parents." She had been trying to hint around to see if what she said might trigger something in the Skipper's memory. It didn't happen that way.

Taking a step even closer, he took her hand and looked into her eyes, "Our date ended rather abruptly. I think we should pick up where we left off," he said, as he caressed her cheek with back side of his fingers and gently kissed her. The kiss would have continued, except for Gilligan yelling out the window.

"HEY SKIPPER! COME SEE YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER! HER NAME IS GRACE ANN!

The Skipper sighed, pulling away from Doris. He kept his frustration to a minimum. He was not about to punch a new father. That would be just too low.

"That's wonderful, Gilligan!" He called, "I'll be right in."

"Grace is a beautiful name. I wonder how they came up with that?" Doris asked.

"It is nice. I've always liked Joy myself," the Skipper said.

_Joy...her name is Joy._


	11. Chapter 10

The rest of the day was spent doting on Mary Ann and the new baby. Everyone had a turn to hold her, but no one seemed too eager to hand her to the next person.

"Come on, Mrs. Howell, you've had her long enough. It's my turn now," Ginger told the older woman. With a sigh, Mrs. Howell handed the baby over to Ginger. Ginger's eyes lit up immediately, feeling the warm, squirming, and cooing little person in her arms.

"Oh Mary Ann, she's just darling!" Ginger had squealed with delight. A huge smile broke out onto her face, something that did not escape the attention of her ever observant husband.

"You seem awfully fond of her, Darling," the Professor said, giving his wife a warm smile. "I didn't think you liked children."

"Sweetheart, I love children," Ginger exclaimed, "it's pregnancy I don't like. Swollen ankles, mood swings, morning sickness, weird cravings..."

"Don't forget constipation, heartburn, back aches, frequent urination," Mary Ann added.

"You're not helping, Mary Ann," the Professor said.

"Hey," Gilligan added, "you forgot the extra TLC, eating whenever you want, baby kicks, special attention, and... well, it was a lot easier to get Mary Ann turned on."

"WILLIAM GILLIGAN!" Mary Ann shouted. The whole room, though slightly embarrassed, burst into laughter. Mary Ann looked over to the Skipper, giving him that knowing look, and he immediately reached across and whacked Gilligan with his hat. It was a gentle tap, though. He had found Gilligan's comment and instant rebuke quite comical.

"Hmmm!" Ginger said, the wheels turning in her mind, "maybe it's about time we did try to have a baby."

"Remarkable," the Professor announced overjoyed, "now all we need to do is set up a schedule and find out which days you are the most fertile..." Ginger didn't let him finish. She grabbed him by the hand, practically dragging him to his feet.

"Who needs calendars. Come on, Tiger," she said, handing the baby over to Gilligan, "good-bye everyone. Congratulations, Mary Ann and Gilligan. She's beautiful." With that, the two left the crowded little hut for some afternoon delight.

"She sure is a go-getter," Doris had exclaimed, as she watched the two leaving.

"She sure is," the Skipper laughed, "that Professor was once as shy as Gilligan was around women, only the Professor used books and knowledge to distract himself. Ginger sure found a way to wear him down."

"Do you want to hold her, Skipper?" Gilligan asked timidly. He remembered the way he had been shouted at for asking the Skipper if he wanted to feel the baby move just days before.

"Sure I would," the Skipper said. He took the baby from Gilligan and awkwardly cradled the child. She looked as if his large arms had swallowed her up. After sitting back down and a little readjusting, Grace looked comfortable. She took her tiny hand and wrapped it around the Skipper's pinkie finger. His heart almost melted and he sucked in a deep breath to keep the tears from spilling down his face. As a former Naval officer, he never had gotten over that persona that he had to remain tough. If you were in the military, you didn't cave to your emotions The tender-hearted people wound up killed first, or so it seemed. He just smiled instead as his response.

_If I had chosen Betty over the Navy, I might have been able to experience this over twenty years ago... and it would have been my own child. _He thought sadly. _No! This is no time for being sad. The past is the past, and this is the present. Today is a happy day._

"Hiya, little sweetheart," the Skipper had said to the baby, "I'm your uncle Skipper."

"No your not, " Gilligan corrected him, "you're papaw Skipper. I mean, I know I have my own father, and that's Grace's real grandpa, but I haven't seen him for years and well... I've always considered you like a second father. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Little Buddy, and that means a lot to me," the Skipper said. He was touched, truly touched.

"I hope you also don't mind me giving my nickname to Grace. I can be your Little Buddy and Grace can be my Little Buddy," Gilligan said. Everyone thought that was an adorable idea.

"Doris, did you want to hold her?" The Skipper asked. "After all, you are the one that helped deliver her." Doris smiled and gently took Grace from the Skipper's arms. How good she felt. She was warm, cuddly, soft, and smelled of baby talc.

_Gosh, I wish I could have had a baby of my own. No way was I going to have one with that lying, cheating Greg. I guess putting my career and my friends over having a family after him was my own doing. I chose to be single. I never really tried anyway. You made your bed Doris, you must lie in it._

The Skipper watched Doris intently, as she continued to hold the new baby Gilligan. She looked just like a natural, and not just because she was a nurse who had experience holding infants. She also had a calming affect on the little one too. Grace had fallen fast asleep in her arms, peaceful and still. He saw tears form in her eyes. Unlike him, she wore her feelings to where they could be seen. If she was aggravated, you knew it. If she was sad, you knew it. If she was having a good time, you knew it. Above all, if she cared for you, you knew it. The Skipper could tell that Doris cared for each and every one of them, even in the short time she had been there. Best of all, she definitely had not hidden her attraction for him. Some people might have called her forward, if they didn't know her better. However, the Skipper knew she was just someone who wasn't going to beat around the bush with her feelings. She apparently didn't have time for such nonsense. She was going to be honest and straightforward. Being herself was the best person she could be.

...

Later that evening, the men and the women decided to have their own separate celebrations. The women listened to records and munched on macaroons Mary Ann had made just days before. They wanted their own little private party to welcome Mary Ann to motherhood. The men, on the other hand, had different plans to welcome Gilligan to fatherhood. Mr. Howell broke out a stash of genuine Cuban cigars that he had locked away in one of his suitcases. The Skipper, went back to his hut, opened his chest, and pulled out a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon that he had salvaged from the Minnow's tiny little bar. He had been saving it for a special occasion, and his Little Buddy becoming a father was as special of an occasion as any. The men sat around smoking cigars and sipping Bourbon. Gilligan and the Professor spent most of their time emptying their stomachs in the bushes. Those two were not cut out for tobacco and liquor. However, both men did force down two drinks a piece, and by then they were feeling no pain... so to speak. The Skipper and Mr. Howell, of course had to make a competition out of it, just like they did almost everything. The Skipper was determined he wasn't going to let the wealthy old man drink him under the table. Somehow, in all the revelry, the women had become a topic of conversation.

"Skipper, you're one lucky guy," Gilligan slurred, "that Doris has more curves than the Pennsylvania Turnpike."

"Hey now! Don't you be talking about my girl, ya hear?" The Skipper had shouted.

"Curves!" The Professor said, "that's nothing! Ginger is very well endowed. Even if she steals my pillow, it doesn't matter," he giggled, and the rest of the men burst into laughter with him.

"Who cares about endow...endow... boobs! Mary Ann has great hips. They go back and forth, back and forth," Gilligan said. waving his arm back and forth.

"Just like a pendul... pendul...," the Skipper stuttered.

"PENDULUM!" The Professor spat out. Everyone laughed again.

"Lovey's teeth are white and straight," Mr. Howell said nonchalantly. Everyone laughed once again, finding humor in Mr. Howells comment.

Inside Mary Ann's hut, the women were fuming.

"Of all the nerve! Pillows indeed! I can't believe he said that," Ginger said, with her arms folded.

"Hips like a pendulum! Why I have half a mind to get out of this bed and deck him," Mary Ann said.

"Really, straight, white teeth? I have endowments too," Mrs. Howell said, examining her figure in Mary Ann's full length mirror.

"He called me his girl,' Doris said, staring off into space.

...

It was late in the evening, and both parties had just ended minutes before. Doris heard a lot of yelling coming from three separate huts.

"If that's the way you feel, you can just sleep in the supply hut... without any pillows at all. Let's see how you like that!"

"I just can't believe this is how you act the day your daughter is born. What kind of example are you anyway?"

"I'm sick of you taking me for granted. I've got a lot more going on than just perfect teeth! You should appreciate beauty when it's right in front of you!"

Doris looked over at the Bamboo table. The Skipper sat there, passed out with the empty whiskey bottle in his hand. She wasn't sure if she should leave him there, or help him to his hut. While she was trying to decide, three very unhappy men came trudging out of their huts with blankets tucked under their arms.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Doris asked smugly.

"Gilligan got us in trouble again," the Professor said, pointing to the man behind him.

"No I didn't. You got us in trouble," Gilligan accused.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves. You exploited your wives and made them feel self conscious," Doris scolded.

"Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourselves," Mr. Howell interjected. Doris turned the tables and started in on him too.

"You should be ashamed of yourself too. Your wife is a very beautiful woman, and you hurt her feelings. I can't believe the nicest thing you can say about her is that she has nice teeth." She said, waving her index finger at him.

The three men looked at each other. They knew their comments were out of place. None of them had meant to hurt anyone.

"We were just having some fun," Gilligan said, "Mary Ann is the prettiest girl in the world. I'm surprised she loves goofy old me. With her figure, she could have got any guy she wanted."

"Ginger is a classic beauty. She mesmerizes me all the time," the Professor said, "she is built like a Goddess. I didn't think when I spoke the way I did."

"I should have said that Lovey's smile makes my heart patter." Mr. Howell said, with his head down, "Her smile was the first thing I noticed about her."

Doris sighed. She did feel a little sorry for them. She could tell all three of them loved their wives dearly. Their best of intentions to brag on their wives had gone terribly wrong because of a lack of judgement. "Good night fellas," She said, letting them pass by. As they made their way to the supply hut, Doris made her way over to the Skipper. He would be more comfortable in his own hammock.

"Skipper, Skipper, come on wake up," she said, gently shaking him.

"Five more minutes, mom," he mumbled. Undaunted, she tried again.

"Come on Jonas! You need to get up and go to your hut!" She said a little louder and shaking him harder. This time he came to. He looked awful. His face was puffy and his eyes were blood shot. The cheesy grin on his face made him look foolish.

"Well hi there, Baby!" He had said, looking Doris up and down. Doris groaned inwardly. She had seen many drunks in her day. Being in any branch of military, weekend passes usually found one in a bar or club of some sort. She had seen it all: belligerent drunks, sad drunks, giddy drunks, stupid drunks, and stumbling drunks. The most irritating, however, was the over confident drunk. They were the ones who thought they could do anything, or thought they were God's gift to women.

"Come on," she said, helping him up, "we need to get you to bed. You don't want to sleep out here."

"Bed?" The Skipper said, "Take it easy Baby! I'm still a virgin." He said with a cackle.

_Oh great! He's an over confident drunk and a stupid drunk. I'm sure this will be a test of my patience._

The Skipper linked an arm around Doris and tried to kiss her. "Don't, you reek of whiskey," she said shoving him away. She got him over to his hut and helped him to sit on his hammock. Once he lowered himself down, she took off his shoes and put a blanket on him.

"I'll see you in the morning," was her only reply as she went to leave. The Skipper caught her by the arm and pulled her in his direction.

"Come on baby," he said, "don't play hard to get." Doris tried to wriggle free. He sure had a strong grip.

"Let go! I'm warning you Jonas! I can defend myself." She said, trying to loosen his grip. One hard tug from the Skipper found Doris on top of him. She was done being patient. She was ending this now. She brought up her hand and it came down hard across the Skipper's face. In his stunned state, she pulled away and ran out of the hut. The Skipper sat there, holding his cheek. It dawned on him finally what a jackass he had been acting like. He wouldn't have hurt Doris, but he realized that she probably didn't know that. He was just flirting with her and carried it too far. He jumped up from the hammock to see if he could catch her to apologize.

"Doris! Doris, I'm sorry!" He yelled. He heard crying coming from the hut next door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled.

_You blew it, Jonas. Things were going so nice and you completely blew it._


	12. Chapter 11

Mrs. Howell was on her way to the supply hut with Thurston's teddy bear, when she heard the sound of crying coming from Doris' hut.

_What in the world?_ She wondered. She went to the door and knocked.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Doris had screamed at the door.

"Doris dear, it's Mrs. Howell. Can I please come in?" She asked kindly.

"Sure," Doris said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Mrs. Howell entered the little hut and sat down beside the weeping woman. "What are you doing out so late?" Doris asked.

"Thurston forgot his teddy," she said, blushing. Sometimes, deep down, it slightly embarrassed her that her husband slept with a teddy bear. However, she put up with it because she knew how much the bear meant to him. "I'm sure he's not getting a wink of sleep without him."

"He sleeps with a teddy bear?" She had asked.

"The bear is very special to Thurston. You see, his father got him that teddy bear. Teddy bears were named after president Roosevelt, and that is who his father had gotten the bear from. His parents were always busy with trips, transactions, and business deals. He was practically raised by nannies. So, teddy makes him feel like his father is nearby," she explained.

"Oh," was all Doris could say.

"What's the matter, dear?" Mrs. Howell looked at her with sympathy, placing a hand between Doris' shoulder blades.

"The Skipper... he was acting like an idiot. He made a pass at me... kept calling me baby. I've never felt so cheap in all my life," Doris said through her tears.

"You have to know the dear man didn't mean those things. Why, that's not the Skipper we know at all. He's always such a gentleman to us ladies, and very helpful," Mrs. Howell said.

"He pulled me down on his hammock. I don't know what he was thinking, or maybe he wasn't. All I know is that I'm angry...angry with myself, for trusting him to be a decent guy," she had said, and then began to sob. Her mind went back to her first day there. He seemed kind, gentle, fun, respectful. Deep down, she still felt those qualities were still there, but the side she had just saw was something less than desirable.

"Please give him a chance. He was drunk. He didn't know any better. I can promise you that he doesn't make a habit of being foolish. I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen him,or anyone else on this island, drunk. I'd still have fingers left to count." Mrs. Howell had said, pleading the Skipper's case.

"Really," Doris replied, perking up a bit.

"I promise you. The Skipper is a true leader, wise thinker, and responsible human being. What you saw was a celebration that got out of hand," Mrs. Howell went on,. "To be honest with you, I was probably too hard on Thurston. Here the others said degrading things about their wives bodies, but Thurston mentions something about my teeth and I get angry about it. Why, if he had mentioned my bosoms or my hips, I would have been horrified."

"You know," Doris stated, "I ran into your husband before all the men turned in. He told me that your smile makes his heart patter, and he wished that is what he would have said instead." This made Mrs. Howell smile. Her straight-laced, conservative, get straight to the point, husband was not in the habit of making such intimate remarks about his wife in public. It sort of made her feel special that he had said something so sweet in front of the others. He may not have realized that he had said it, given that he was drunk... but she was sure that he had meant it. Thurston had told her many times before how much he loved her smile. Mrs. Howell wished he would say it as often as he use to.

"Thank you Dearie," Mrs. Howell told Doris, "I'm glad you told me that. It's just what I needed to hear. On the other hand, keep in mind that the Skipper probably didn't mean to hurt you either. He cares about you, dear girl. I've noticed when he glances your way, his eyes light up. He's been so lonely, especially the last couple of years since everyone else has finally paired up. I'm given the impression, just from stories I've heard, he had quite a way with the ladies. I can't imagine being use to all that attention, and then going for years with no one being interested in you. You were an absolute Godsend. You made our dear Captain smile again."

Doris thought about that for awhile. He made her smile too. It's not that she wasn't happy with her life back home. Her friends were all single like she was. However, if Dwight, Angela, and Collette would happen to find their true loves, she would probably feel the same way as the Skipper had felt. She wanted to forgive him, but she wanted to be mad at him too. He deserved a little bit of wrath, she had reasoned. He had been a real pig and made her feel like garbage. She also knew deep down that Mrs. Howell was right. His drunken nature was not consistent with what she had seen over the last few days, nor did it match up with what Mrs. Howell's opinion of him was. Of course, it was more than obvious that Mrs. Howell's agenda was to get the two of them together. However, she felt sure Mrs. Howell wouldn't want to fix up just any two people. She was keen to the chemistry she saw between the two of them. No, if the Skipper was a scoundrel, she was sure Mrs. Howell wouldn't even bother with trying to convince her what a "so-called" great guy he was. After all, Mrs. Howell knew him better than she did. One simply didn't live day in and day out every single day for five years with someone and not know them.

"I'll... I'll try. I need to sleep on it though. However, am I suppose to just forget about what he did?" She had asked.

"No, you have every right to be angry. That was a disgusting thing the Skipper did. You let him know he was wrong and how it made you feel, then you forgive him and move on," Mrs. Howell said, "besides, something tells me you're having a hard time staying mad." Mrs. Howell said with a grin on her face.

"Well," Doris confessed, "maybe a little bit. You're the one who's making him sound like he's the salt of the Earth. How am I suppose to stay mad at someone like that?" She giggled at her comment, and Mrs. Howell laughed with her. She truly liked being around this woman. She was still quite a bit younger than herself, but the age difference wasn't quite as drastic as it was with Ginger and Mary Ann. When she talked to Doris, she felt like she was advising a younger sister or a good friend. With Ginger and Mary Ann, it was more like mothering. It wasn't that she wasn't pleased with the relationship she had with the two younger women, it was just a different kind of relationship. Mrs. Howell felt happy that she could get to know this woman who had joined their happy little family just days before.

"Doris, I've a favor to ask of you," Mrs. Howell had said as she fidgeted with the pearls around her neck.

"Sure! What can I do for you?" Doris asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, you see the girls always call me Mrs. Howell because they see me as a mother figure. I'm sure they do it out of respect. It's the same reason I'm sure that Gilligan and the Professor call me Mrs. Howell. The Skipper calls me Mrs. Howell because I'm an older, married woman. It's the proper thing to do. Well, as much as I appreciate the respect, being called Mrs. Howell all the time is rather impersonal. Would you mind calling me either Eunice or Lovey?" She asked.

"Well, I thought Lovey was your pet name," Doris said.

"It sort of is... but it's more a nickname. My closest friends back home would call me Lovey as well," she explained.

"I'd love to. I kind of like Eunice. You look like a Eunice... it suits you," she had said with a smile.

"Oh thank you!" Mrs. Howell had said, overjoyed. She wrapped Doris in huge hug. "It's so nice to make a new friend. I'm so glad you're here. When we get rescued one day, we'll have to definitely keep in touch on a regular basis."

"I'd like that, Eunice. I'm honored to be you're friend. Thank you for coming to talk to me. It helped a lot," Doris said, hugging her new friend back.

"Anytime," Mrs. Howell replied.


	13. Chapter 12

****Just a side note before I start this chapter. First of all, I'm having a great time writing this story. For one, it's fun to write about one of the GI characters that usually doesn't get much attention. For another, the Skipper is over weight and middle aged, two traits that one usually doesn't think about as being a protagonist for a** romance. **I thought it might be nice for a change to show that older and more, um, husky people can love and be loved just as much as someone young and chiseled. **** Finally, it's great having a OC to create anyway I chose. I just wanted to say this story is not mid-way through yet, but I have plans cooking in my head for the rest of it... so that means that Skipper may be OOC from time to time here on out. There may be ups and downs, and there may be moments of implied intimacy. I'm assuming that teens and younger adults may not find that too appealing, but that's how romance works... even for those who are no longer spring chickens. Thanks for reading. ****

When Doris awoke the next day, she did feel better about things. She felt ready to go talk to the Skipper. Her arm hurt a little, and she looked down and saw a slight bruise that circled her wrist. She stared at it. She wondered if the Skipper realized what kind of grip he had.

_I have to be falling in love if I'm willing to forgive this._ She had thought. The beat of her heart quickened at the mere thought of being in love. She smiled at how light she felt, despise last night's events. She knew she had to be firm, though, and make sure she wasn't letting the Skipper off the hook. She took a deep breath as she arose from her bed and started to get dressed.

Once dressed, she made her way out to greet the others. Mary Ann was cradling her darling Grace, as Mrs. Howell and Ginger were serving breakfast. Gilligan and the Professor moaned at the sight of the pancakes and eggs set before them, as they buried their heads into their arms.

"What's the matter, fellas? Does breakfast not sound good?" Mary Ann teased.

"No," Gilligan groaned, "it looks and smells awful! What's killing me is that I usually love pancakes." He was almost in tears.

"Did you sleep well, Roy?" Ginger had asked.

"No, my neck is so sore," the Professor replied, rubbing at his sore muscles. "It didn't help that I had to get water and firewood with Gilligan. The Skipper was no where to be found."

"Oh, he's probably sleeping off his hangover," Ginger said nonchalantly.

"No he isn't," Gilligan replied, "he wasn't in his hut this morning, so I asked Professor to help me. Boy, the sound of that wood chopping was so loud." Everyone sort of looked at each other. Hangover or no hangover, it wasn't like the Skipper to shirk his responsibilities. Of course, there had been the times where he had given extra work to Gilligan to teach him a lesson and he had sat by and watched. Usually, though, if the Skipper knew he was suppose to do something he made sure he did it. This didn't settle well with Doris. She had heard the others talk some about head hunters sometimes being on the island. Of course, she had been assured the incidents were few and far between, and they usually had some sort of warning.

"I'll go check on him," Doris stated, heading for the Skipper's hut. She knocked first and called his name several times. There was no answer. Gilligan had mentioned that the Skipper was a heavy sleeper, but he also had mentioned that the Skipper snored like a buzz saw. There was no snoring. Doris cracked the door and peeked in. Sure enough, the Skipper's hammock was empty. Maybe he had went out for a walk to clear his head.

"No, he's not in there," Doris had said, "do you all know where he might have gone?"

"The Skipper never goes anywhere unless his work is done... and he definitely never misses breakfast," Mary Ann said.

"I wish I could miss breakfast," Gilligan moaned, and the Professor and Mr. Howell shook their heads in agreement.

"That's your own fault, William Gilligan. For the life of me I don't know what possessed you to get drunk. You never drink. You say you hate the stuff," Mary Ann said, as she rubbed Grace's gassy little tummy.

"Well, it was a party for me...my first time being a dad and all. I knew the Skipper had been saving that Bourbon for a very special occasion. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by not drinking any. Of course, it didn't take much of it to get me drunk. That's really harsh stuff to get used to...and I don't want to get used to it. You don't have to worry about me doing that again," Gilligan told his wife, "and I am sorry. You had to take care of Grace all by yourself last night, plus I hurt your feelings by what I said. I think all of you is beautiful. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Gilligan," Mary Ann replied, "just don't do that anymore. You're Grace's standard of what she should look for in a man.. once she's all grown up." Gilligan picked up his infant daughter out of her little cradle that had been brought out and set next to Mary Ann. He lovingly kissed the top of her head and spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," he said, "daddy's never gonna do that again... I promise."

Ginger took pity on her husband. While the words spoken last night hurt her and were offensive, she knew he had just made a mistake. Just because he was a near genius didn't mean he was perfect. He was only human, after all. She stepped over to him and began to massage his neck and shoulders. She could tell he hurt by how tense his muscles were.

"I'll forgive you only if you promise never to say anything like that again. Agreed?" Ginger purred into his ear.

"Agreed, my love. I will never do that again. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never should have drank a drop. I know I'm not used to the hard liquors. I guess I didn't want to seem like a stick in the mud. Last night was great cause for celebration... but maybe we should have found a better way to celebrate." Gilligan and Mr. Howell agreed.

Mr. Howell said nothing, he only kissed his wife on the cheek and mentioned what a lovely smile she had this morning. They had hashed everything out the night before, when she had brought him his teddy bear. She was a sweet and compassionate woman, despite her tendency to be over sensitive sometimes. After they had talked, Lovey asked him to come back to their hut. He had passed out the moment his head had hit the pillow, but perhaps tonight they could "scoot the beds together" as was always Lovey's secret code.

Mary Ann had raised herself from the table to began to gather up the dishes when Doris stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. I'll get those. You just had a baby and need to rest and recuperate,"

"No dear," Mrs. Howell told Doris, "Ginger and I will get that. You go run along. I believe someone owes you an explanation. Besides, you don't hide that worried look in your eye very well. Go find him... I'd bet anything he's down by the lagoon. It's almost everyone's go to place when they want to be alone."

"Thank you, Eunice," she said with a smile, "I'm counting on helping with lunch though. It's about time I pitched in around here."

"Well, we'll take you up on that," Mrs. Howell said, "but right now you have more important things to do. Somewhere there's a lonely man with a dreadful hangover. I'm sure he's probably distraught over what happened last night." Ginger and Mary Ann's ears perked up. _**What**_ had happened last night?

"What happened?" Mary Ann asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. The Skipper and I just had a little disagreement," Doris had said. She shifted nervously. It wasn't in her nature to lie about anything. She was usually pretty blunt.

"Are you sure?" Ginger asked. Ginger noticed that Doris was acting funny. She had her right arm tucked behind her back. "What's going on? What are you hiding?" Doris couldn't tell another lie. She was going to show them the truth, and she had to do it in a way that wouldn't paint the Skipper in a bad light. After all, they all had to live together on a daily basis. She sure didn't want to be the one to stir up ill feelings. She slowly pulled her hand out and showed the others her wrist.

"Doris! What happened!" Ginger asked, taking a hold of the woman's arm and examining her wrist.

"Oh, it doesn't hurt. The Skipper was drunk and was getting a little flirtatious. Well, he got carried away and grabbed me by the wrist. I'm sure he didn't mean to. I'm sure I only bruised because I was trying to pull away," Doris tried to explain.

"That's no excuse. You shouldn't blame yourself either... but I do have to admit that sure doesn't sound like the Skipper. He really must have been out of sorts," Mary Ann said.

"I know. Mrs. Howell.. er...Eunice told me that the Skipper had never done anything like that before," Doris told the other two girls.

"Well... that's not completely true," Ginger stated, "he made a pass at me once, but he wasn't drunk. He had amnesia and had no clue who he was."

"Well, I'd rather not talk about this anymore," Doris said, "by the way, Mary Ann, word has it you possess a sixth sense..just like I do. Well, you were right about me too, and I assure you I've known it from the first." She smiled and winked at the younger woman and took off toward the lagoon.

...

The Skipper started to stir from his slumber. His mouth was dry and sticky. His stomach rolled with one wave of nausea after another. He tried to open his eyes. Slowly cracking them open, the sunlight poured in, bringing agony to his entire head.

_Oh Lord!_ He said more to himself than to the Almighty. _You get this knife out of my skull and I'll never get drunk again._ He truly had never felt so terrible. He had been drunk plenty of times in the Navy, but this particular hangover was one for the record books. He should have known better. He shouldn't have gotten into a drinking competition with Howell. He knew that of all the liquors, Bourbon was the one he had always nicknamed "Liquid Demon". It always did terrible things to him. He staggered to his feet, shielding the sun with his cap bill, and swaggered over behind a tree to purge himself. Emptying his stomach made him feel some better, but not much. Not caring who might be around, he unzipped himself and relieved himself right there on the beach.

_Good God, Jonas! Have you no pride at all? The "Liquid Demon" turned you into a jackass last night... now it's turned you into a pathetic fool!_

He washed his hands in the ocean water and sat back down by the tree. He knew he had to get back up to camp. The others might be getting worried by now. It was now past breakfast and there were things that needed to be done. For one, he and Gilligan were going to build a room onto his house so Grace would have a room of her own when she got a little bigger. Speaking of which, they were only half finished with the crib that Grace would need when she outgrew her cradle. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He was tired, he was dizzy, he was nauseated... not to mention his muscles were sore from spending most of the night on the ground.

After the upset last night, he couldn't sleep. How he wanted to go apologize to Doris right then and there, but he knew she wouldn't want to hear it right then. She was too upset, as well she should have been. After tossing and turning in his hammock for a bit, he got up and just started to wander. His wandering had brought him straight to the lagoon. He thought over his life while there. How did he become so wild when he was in the Navy? He came from a nice, normal, and respectable family who were known and admired by all in their small town in South Dakota... so small, their population census ran near just under one thousand people. His father, Clyde, was a milkman... yes, a milkman. Clyde took constant off color jabbing from some of the other men about his profession. It was the age old legend that if a woman had been unfaithful, it was always with the milkman. It was kind of like when one read a mystery and the first suspect was always the butler. His father was nothing like that. He adored his mother, Beatrice. In high school, he had been quarterback of their football team. With it still being the depression, they of course didn't have fancy uniforms or proper equipment, most of the time. The girls sure did like him. Most of his largeness was due to muscle, not like now, where he had gotten a little lazy about taking care of himself. His big blue eyes and wavy blond hair were a constant source of stares from the other girls. He only had eyes for Betty Harper, though. He made sure every other girl knew it too. He would strut down the hallways with Betty's books in one arm, and the other firmly wrapped around Betty's shoulders. How he had loved that girl. It truly broke his heart when she said they should just be friends. She had met him at the bus station on the day he was to leave for his military training. She kissed him good-bye, told him to be safe, said she'd be praying for him, and promised that he would always have a place in her heart. Obviously, it wasn't a big enough space to continue their relationship the way it had been.

He had tried to remain clean cut and pure for awhile... but it wasn't long before the sailor life took over. He saw how much "fun" the other guys were having, and he began to feel a little left out. What they hadn't warned him about were the nasty hangovers from too much drink, nor the shame of waking up next to some woman you didn't even know.

_Hell, my first time was with some blond... and I don't even remember her name._

A tear spilled down his cheek. The Skipper wasn't one to cry easily. It usually took quite a lot. He began to think about Doris again. Why did she have such an affect on him? From the moment he saw her, something sparked inside his soul. Betty was the only real girlfriend he had ever had. All the rest were just either one night stands, blind dates, or girls he took out two or three times just because they were pretty. He knew he would get bored with them once he realized there was no substance there. Doris was different. Even though he hadn't known her any longer than some of the other women he had dated, he knew there was a difference somewhere. Being in her company was a breath of fresh air. Now he had ruined everything. Well, if she by some miracle gave him another chance, he wasn't going to mess it up. He was going to be the perfect gentleman. He was going to hang on her every word and learn everything he could about her. She was going to have to make the first moves, because he just didn't trust himself. Yep, that is exactly what he was going to do. She deserved a gentleman. Besides that, if they would get rescued, they lived too far apart to make it work. Why should he rush himself into a serious relationship if they couldn't be together? Only time would tell if they were here to stay or not. Maybe in time, things could get more serious for them, but for now, things had to go slow... very slow.


	14. Chapter 13

Doris made her way down to the lagoon, hoping and praying that the Skipper would be there. She was anxious to talk this thing over and put the whole ordeal behind them. She was also anxious to see if he was alright. More than likely he felt as awful as the other men had this morning. She finally spotted him sitting under a tree, head in his hands. She slowly made her way down to where he was. The morning was already turning out to be a hot one. The heat and humidity in the air had caused the putrid smell of vomit to be intensified. Doris held her breath, as she approached.

"Skipper," Doris said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at her, she could see his eyes were glossed with wetness. Had he been crying?

"Skipper, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked sympathetically. He didn't even answer her question. He rose to his feet and held her hands in his.

"Doris, I'm sorry. I"m so, so sorry. I was awful to you last night," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Well, yes you were. You were a real jerk and I was shocked that you could be like that... but I do realize that you were drunk and didn't have the capability to make wise decisions. I do forgive you, though. Just promise me you'll never drink like that again. I was... everyone was worried about you this morning. If you want to compete with Mr. Howell, challenge him to a game of golf or something... not drinking. People have died from drinking too much. It's called alcohol poisoning," she pointed out to him.

"I won't. The way I feel this morning is enough to deter me from that," he said. "I'm just glad you aren't mad."

"Not mad? Jonas Grumby, I should be furious with you. I was last night, and the words still hurt some today. Believe me, I'm far from happy, but I do realize accidents happen. Besides, I need to forgive you. There are nine people on this island and we all live in close proximity to each other. It doesn't make sense to stay mad and hold grudges with someone I'm going to run into everyday," she said with her arms folded. It was then that the Skipper noticed her arm. His mouth hung agape and he gently took her arm into his hands.

"Doris! My God, did I do that to you?" He said, slowly turning the arm over in his hands.

"Yes," she replied, "it doesn't really hurt. Your words and attitude hurt more."

"God forgive me," he whispered. He wasn't being flippant that time. He really meant it. "Oh Doris. This makes me sick, just absolutely sick. I never meant to hurt you." She looked at him. The compassionate expression on his face made him look more handsome than she already thought he was. Her face reddened and her heart skipped a beat.

_Steady Doris. You're going way too fast. Keep your emotions in check, or you may just scare him off. Damn intuition! Why can't you be a little wary of people once in awhile? Why can't I figure out why I'm so drawn to him? What's our connection? He seems so familiar._

"Doris please, can we start over? I was really enjoying our time together. It thrilled me to know that you liked me just as much as I liked you. I'll completely understand if you don't want to," he said.

"Well...ok, I guess we can start over again. Clean slate it is and we never bring this up again, agreed?" She said, sticking out her hand. The Skipper took her hand and shook on their agreement.

The Skipper took Doris by the hand and led her to a large rock, big enough for both of them to sit on. Once they were both seated, the Skipper turned towards her and began to speak.

"Doris, I like you. I really... really like you. I like you more than I've liked any woman in a long time. Not only are you beautiful, you are smart, funny, compassionate, gentle. I can see all that in you in just four days of knowing you. I don't know how long you'll be on this island, or how long any of us will be here, but i want to spend that time getting to know you... not just finding out how much passion you can lavish on me. Believe me, you are very passionate. Well... what I'm trying to say is... sometimes I talk a good talk and move a little fast."

"Are you just wanting to be friends, Jonas?" She asked, not looking at him. _Great! I'm falling in love and now I have to step backwards? Well if this isn't my lucky day! She thought sarcastically._

_"Well, you and I both know there is more going on than just friendship, isn't there?" He asked her. She nodded in agreement._

_"What do you propose?" She asked him._

_"For one, we could spend more time with the others. I mean, they want to get to know you too. I'm sure you'd like to get to know them better as well," he suggested._

_"Are you saying we need chaperons?" She teased._

_"I don't know about you, but I think I probably do. You see, the only real girlfriends I've ever had are Betty, and this one gal I met in a cocktail lounge once. I liked Betty all during junior high, and then we started dating in high school. Being that she was my best friend's sister, it's like we practically grew up together. You know she broke up with me when I went to the Navy, right?" Doris nodded her head, showing that she remembered the story. "Well, I became a different person in the Navy. I was the ideal sailor when i had to be, but on the weekends I was a party boy. I got drunk a lot, used terrible language, and slept with more girls than I can remember." The Skipper hung his head, not even wanting to look Doris in the eye. "So, I had a bit of a problem for a long, long time. I think all those girls were somehow my way of trying to forget Betty... not to mention it made me feel like a hot shot. Those memories don't make me feel that way anymore. I'm ashamed of myself."_

_"Jonas, you don't sound any different than any other sailor I've run into. You're not like that anymore, are you?" She asked._

_"Well, I did straighten out some when I left the Navy and got into the charter business. Besides that, I was so busy looking after Gilligan, I knew I had to _keep my nose clean," he said, finally with a smile. "Most of all, this island has changed me. The people on it have changed me, including you."

"What do you mean?" Doris asked.

"Well, like I said, I spent a lot of time looking after Gilligan. It was like I was his second father. I was always making sure he didn't have some sort of fatal mishap or didn't say anything that might get him into trouble or offend someone. Gilligan always means well, but sometimes he shoots off his mouth without thinking or will say something upsetting without even realizing he's doing it. Then there is Mary Ann. I think of her like a daughter. I would think back to all those girls I went out with and thought about what their fathers must have thought of me. Then I thought if anyone acted toward Mary Ann the way I acted toward some girls, I would have popped them in the chops." He explained.

"Those two adore you. You know that, right?" Doris asked.

"Yeah, I know that," he said with a grin, then he continued, "Mrs. Howell is the essence of etiquette and proper behavior. I would never have felt right using foul language around her, and Mr. Howell is such a gentleman and very protective of his wife's innocence. Ginger showed me that I was not much different than the men she faced in Hollywood. I would get angry and outraged when she would talk about some producer, agent, director, or whatever getting what they could from her. Then I realized I had made some phony promises in my time too. The Professor, now he's a real ladies man in disguise. It seemed like he was never interested in romance, but once Ginger took him down that road, he was all on board. A perfect gentleman he was. He does anything to please her and constantly encourages her not to give up on her dreams of returning to Hollywood one day."

"Well, how have I changed you? Doris asked, now reaching out to grab his hand.

"Doris, you are vibrant and beautiful. Except for last night and earlier this morning, I have done more smiling and laughing than I have in quite awhile. I was becoming a real grouch. I'd up and hit Gilligan over nothing, then get upset at myself for doing it," he explained. "More than that, I have finally realized that I am done playing around with women. There is something unique about you, Doris Collins. I really want to make this work and see what happens. Call me crazy, but I feel like I know you from somewhere."

This shocked Doris. "I... I... feel the same way too. I just can't put my finger on it. I keep racking my brain... but I can't come up with anything."

"Maybe we crossed paths somewhere," the Skipper suggested.

"Maybe," Doris said. Suddenly, she began to have a vision, she closed her eyes and sat very still. The Skipper tried to ask her if she was alright, but she shushed him. She was deep in concentration. The vision before her was not of future, but of the past. It was nearly thirty years in her past. A young WAVE, training on a naval base in California. A weekend pass finds her at the Flamingo Lounge on Open Mic night. She is singing a song by the Andrew Sisters, which one it is she cannot remember. Across the room, a young sailor catches her eye, a new recruit. He is handsome, a large man with wavy blond hair and heavenly blue eyes. She can tell they are blue from across the room. His eyes are on her as well, as he absentmindedly sips his Ginger Ale. He flashes a smile her way. She smiles from the stage. Afterward, he asks her to dance, the face becomes clearer. Doris gasps as her eyes pop open.

"Doris, are you alright?" The Skipper asked with concern this time. His arm was on her shoulder.

"Jonas," she replied in a shaky voice, "does the nickname "Big Teddy" ring a bell to you?"


	15. Chapter 14

_Big Teddy! _Only one woman in his life had ever called him Big Teddy. He had just finished his first year in the Navy. Now that he had the training under his belt, he had been on alert. He could have been stationed over seas at any time. He hadn't known if it would be the next day, the next week, a month from then, or even six months away. He had met that beautiful angel on a weekend pass at some lounge his buddy insisted on dragging him to. He hadn't really wanted to go. He had promised his parents he would remain true to his upbringing and not get into any trouble. He had just recently gotten over Betty and his pal thought it would be a good idea to get out there and at least look around. After much persistence, he agreed to go. He was glad he had. The lounge was having some sort of amateur night follies. They called it open mic night. Some of the acts were pretty good, but then a beautiful brunette in a Navy uniform took the stage. She looked familiar. Oh yeah, she worked in the sick bay. She had given him a shot once when he had battled the flu. She began to sing and he had been mesmerized. Who did the MC say her name was? Darlene... Doreen... Delores... Doris.

"Florence Nightingale!" The Skipper shouted, suddenly remembering his nickname for her. Tears poured down Doris' face. She nodded her head with a smile, relieved that they both remembered now. They embraced and held each other for a very long time. Finally, the Skipper, or formerly Big Teddy, used his signature sign of affection. It was the one he knew that had drove Doris, or his Florence Nightingale, wild. He looked deep into her eyes and traced her cheek with the backside of his fingers. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Doris, that was the most wonderful two months of my whole Navy career. I loved spending every weekend with my Florence Nightingale, sweeping her across the dance floor," he stated.

"I remember all the notes you used to send me between weekends. I recall now that once you faked being allergic to walnuts so you could come in and get an allergy shot," she giggled, "the only shot you got was a big kiss on the lips."

"I just couldn't wait until the weekends. You lived clear on the other side of camp and I couldn't get away like I wanted to," he explained.

"I sure did miss you when you were sent over seas. I didn't blame you, but my heart was broken. It all happened so fast that we never had the chance to say goodbye," she said sadly.

"I sure wouldn't have planned it that way. If I had forewarning, I would have planned a romantic rendezvous at the finest hotel. I would have given you... um, Florence Nightingale, my heart and soul," he said blushing. Doris blushed too. Nearly thirty years had past, and it was as if Big Teddy and Florence Nightingale didn't exist anymore. They were different people now. They literally had to start all over.

"Big Teddy was my first love... and to think it was you! it really is a small world, isn't it?" She said. She continued again. "However, since we haven't seen each other in nearly thirty years, I agree with your plan to take things slow. I have to get to know you all over again. Are you still a great dancer?"

The Skipper chuckled, "I'm the best dancer on the island... with the exception of Ginger, but she's got training under her belt."

"Boy, wait until the others hear about this. It will sure make for some great dinner conversation," she said, rubbing her arms, "it gives me chills. Look, I've got goosebumps." She showed the Skipper her arm.

"Doris, what happened to you awhile ago? Were you in a trance?" He inquired.

"No, you see I have visions. It's a special gift that my grandmother told me I possessed from the time I was a child. Most people laugh and think I'm crazy when I tell them, or they say I read too much into a silly old dream. You believe me, don't you?" She asked, looking at him and waiting for his answer.

"Of course I do. I guess anything is possible. I believe in voodoo. I'm scared to death to mess with ancient artifacts. Believe me, I've been to some of the other islands and I've always treated the witch doctors and mystics with the utmost respect. I don't want to find out what they could do to me if I make them angry," he said.

"Well, I don't know about voodoo, but I do know that my first vision was when I was eight years old. I was sitting in school , doing a paper of some sort. All of a sudden, I start crying. My teacher came over and asked me what was wrong. I told her that my cat had died. She said that she was sorry and asked me when it had happened. I told her it happened just then," she said, "I'm sure she thought I was a silly little girl with an overactive imagination. Sure enough, when I got home from school that day, my mother sat me down and told me that my cat had died that morning. She had been chasing a squirrel and the neighbor had accidentally hit her with his car."

"That's kind of spooky. Does it scare you when you have a vision?" The Skipper asked.

"No, not usually. You see, aside from the cat getting killed, my visions have always been good ones. They always are about me and my life... so it's not like I can tell someone else their future. You know, Jonas, when I broke up with Greg I started having dreams about my Big Teddy. We were always hand in hand, walking along a beach, much like this lagoon. He would tell me how much he loved me, how much he missed me. The dream would always end with him saying 'until we meet again'. " This time, the Skipper was the one to get the goosebumps. "Now I know what he meant, or should I say, what you meant." She concluded.

"I never did forget you, although I tom catted around a lot. Come to think of it, I didn't start doing that until after I was re-stationed. Maybe it wasn't Betty I was trying to get over after all. Maybe it was you," he said.

"I never forgot you either. I knew there had to be a reason why I was so calm when I opened my eyes and saw you at first. When you told me your name, it didn't dawn on me then because we hardly ever called each other by our names. You were my handsome and cuddly Big Teddy, and I was your irresistible and kindhearted Florence Nightingale," she said with a smile.

"It didn't dawn on me because quite frankly, what are the chances we'd ever reconnect. I was shipped off to Japan and never saw you again. The day Gilligan and I rescued you, and I saw your face... something clicked. It was like this feeling of deja vu. I didn't tell anyone how I felt, not even Gilligan. I was in no mood for a teasing. To be honest, I shrugged it off because I really didn't believe it myself. It's not that I recognized you, but I had this feeling like I already knew you or something. It was strange," He explained.

"Well Teddy, " she said as she winked at him, "maybe we should be returning to where the others are. They might be getting worried that I haven't brought you back yet." The Skipper got up first, then took Doris by the hand and helped her up. They made their way back to camp, hand in hand. They walked in silence, and every once in awhile they would steal a glance at each other and smile.

_Big Teddy was my first love. Wow! I was her first love! That's quite an honor. I know we were crazy for each other, but I had no idea I was the first person she fell in love with. I wonder if she's falling in love all over again...now that I know she was the young girl I spent my nights dreaming about, even months after I had to leave her... I wonder if I'll fall in love all over again?"_ The Skipper thought to himself.

_I would have given Florence Nightingale my heart and soul. That's the polite way to say you would have offered me a night of passion to remember you by. I wonder if he really would have? Big Teddy seemed very gentlemanly, a little old fashioned at times. However, he did say he was a Tom Cat in the years after that. I wonder what I would have said? Would I have accepted? I'd surely would have had my Grammy's voice ringing in my ear, "Dory, Honey, you wait until you're married... ya hear me?"  
_ Doris placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. The Skipper didn't asked, he just looked at her and grinned. How she loved her Grammy, and she missed her dearly. Grammy was always worried about two things where Doris was concerned, and that was if she was getting enough to eat, or whether she would have to wear off-white when and if she got married. The dear sweet woman, whom Doris had been named after, was always giving her good advice. She wished she could talk to her now. She needed to know what she would do if they got rescued. Should she follow Jonas? Would he want her to? Maybe they would write and call each other, or find someway to visit each other every few months. No, she couldn't lose Big Teddy again. Although they had a lot of lost time to make up, she knew one thing was true. Jonas still had Big Teddy's kind and gentle heart. No amount of war time, loose women, or dealing with a first mate who could irritate the dickens out of you could change that. She had seen that his sweet and gentle nature was still there.

...

"Oh gosh," Mary Ann said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, "that's the most beautiful story I've ever heard. You see Gilligan, she is the Skipper's soul mate." She told her husband. Doris and Skipper both blushed bright red. The discussion of soul mates had never come up.

"Does that mean you're going to get married?" Gilligan asked.

"Gilligan! No it doesn't mean we're going to get married. I haven't seen her for twenty-eight years. We have a lot of catching up to do," the Skipper reprimanded, as he placed his cap back on his head.

"They really should make a movie about this once we get back home. I'll be happy to write one for you... that is if you both don't mind giving me details," Ginger had said and went on excitedly, "now Skipper, I think Cary Grant should play you, and Katherine Hepburn should play you, Doris." They both looked at each other and chuckled. The very idea of their past and unexpected reunion being on the silver screen was a bit amusing to them. "I'd be willing to play the part of younger Doris. I'd even be willing to dye my hair for the part."

"Darling! Surely you wouldn't dye your gorgeous red locks?" The Professor said in a worried tone.

"It would only be for a part. Beside, it would wash out in no time. An actress has to do what an actress has to do sometimes, " she reassured her husband.

"I'm so happy for both of you that you found one another again," Mrs. Howell gushed. Like Ginger, she thought their story would make a great movie. She would even fund it. She thought about the possibility of it "Executive Producer... Eunice Howell". She smiled and then continued, "how did you happen to stumble upon the fact that you knew each other? I mean, Doris you've been here for days and I've heard you mention that you felt comfortable with the Skipper and that he seemed familiar somehow."

"It was amazing," the Skipper interjected, "she had a vision about it. We were sitting there just talking, when all of a sudden she got real quiet and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she asked me if the nickname Big Teddy rang a bell."

"Come now Skipper. People don't just have visions. There is no scientific basis for it. You must have said something to trigger her memory. Our subconscious mind is capable of storing back all sorts of information until a time arises when it is needed," the Professor had explained.

"Well, I did mention that I had met a girl once at a cocktail lounge that I was pretty fond of, which was her," the Skipper said.

"If you'll excuse me, Professor. I understand your skepticism. I get it all the time and I'm used to it. However, my grandmother truly believed I have a gift. If she were alive today and right here, she would have turned you over her knee... grown man or not," Doris said with a smile.

"Prophets have visions," Mary Ann added, "and although having intuition is not the same as a vision, it is something bigger than yourself that guides you in a certain direction."

"Point taken," the Professor said. It seemed that even with all his vast knowledge, he continued to learn something new everyday from these friends of his.

They talked a little more, shared a few laughs, passed Grace around the table to be cuddled and adored. After quite sometime, they all agreed that they had better get back to their work before the storm hit. The sky had turned cloudy while they had been sitting there. Once the wind started, they knew they would have to take cover.

Doris went about her work silently. She was thinking about the conversation all of them just had. She couldn't stop thinking about what Mary Ann had said.

_I told you she was the Skipper's soul mate._

Was she his soul mate? What was the purpose of them being reunited after all of this time, except for the mere fact she had prayed for years that she would see Big Teddy again one day. She thought about her dreams about him and how it always ended with "until we meet again". They had been visions too. They hadn't merely been dreams to comfort her after her break up with Greg. Her heart filled with joy then, knowing that she was sure she had indeed found her soul mate.


	16. Chapter 15

The storm came on quicker that anyone had expected. Mary Ann and Gilligan were instructed to take Grace and head to the nearest cave at the first clap of thunder. Being that medical supplies were limited, it would have been detrimental for the infant to become ill with something even as simple as the common cold. Everyone wanted to make sure the child was safe and warm, not having any chance of getting soaked to the skin.

The Howells were the next one to leave camp, along with the Professor and Ginger. Doris and the Skipper were the last ones to leave. They hadn't taken the time to find a cave to fit all of them, they all just ran, and it was every couple for themselves. Doris struggled to walk, as the wind blew against her body. The Skipper took her hand and practically had to pull her up every incline. The Skipper shielded his face with his arm. Being pelted in the face with raindrops made it very difficult for one to keep their eyes held open. Finally, they found a cave and the Skipper ushered Doris inside then followed behind. Doris shivered from head to toe and her teeth chattered uncontrollably. The Skipper hesitantly and slowly slipped an arm around Doris. When she made no attempt to pull away, he placed the other arm around her. He began to rub her arms to try and warm her up. She slowly began to cease shivering and her teeth had stopped chattering. She felt warm and safe in the Skipper's arms. She nuzzled close and laid her head on his chest. To make the time go faster, she began to sing. Sometimes the Skipper joined in, especially if they were songs from the era he grew up in, sometimes he just listened.

Closing his eyes, he would take in the sound of her voice, tuning out the wind, thunder, lightening. He couldn't figure out why, for as many times he had heard Doris sing, that he hadn't remembered her. Her voice didn't sound that different from twenty eight years ago. Maybe it was because of all the women in his past. Or maybe, he was so full of his war stories, his mind had room for little else. Maybe, just maybe, he had forced himself not to remember what she sounded like. Remembering her voice, picturing her face had been painful for him, especially that first year in Japan, when all he could wonder is what became of his girl.

In another cave, the Professor and Ginger clung to one another. With every clap of thunder, Ginger shrieked and held even tighter to her husband. She hated storms, and always had. The day of the shipwreck, she had been a complete basket case. Of course, everyone else had been a basket case too. No one knew if they were going to live or die. The Professor, her sweet Roy, came to her aid immediately, passing right by Mary Ann. She had clung to Mr. and Mrs. Howell after Gilligan, who very reluctantly so, had to let go of her. The captain needed his help getting control of the ship. Ginger had buried her face in the Professor's shirt, yelling, "hold me! Hold me! I'm afraid!" She exhibited similar behavior on this stormy evening. The Professor stroked her long, red locks of hair and shushed her, whispering, "it's alright. We're safe in here. It will all be over soon."

In yet another cave, poor little Grace Gilligan was wailing at the top of her lungs. The cacophony that echoed off the cave walls was about to drive Gilligan mad. He loved his daughter, but being a new father made him extremely nervous. The sound of her crying for a lengthy period of time set his nerves on edge. He just didn't know what to do with himself, and he wasn't always certain how he was going to calm Grace down. Poor Mary Ann rocked her baby, and continually tried to get her interested in nursing. The distraught infant wouldn't have no part, as she turned her head from her mother's breast. Mary Ann tried singing, but she knew she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, let alone trying to do it in a storm, when she was already upset and nervous. Gilligan had placed an arm around Mary Ann and held her tight to him. He spoke softly and gently to Grace, seeing if he could try to calm her down. Eventually, she wore herself out with crying and drifted off to sleep.

The Howells were in a cave, located closest to the camp. Mrs. Howell shook with fear. It wasn't the sounds that frightened her, it was the wondering how much damage was being done out there. Once, they had endured a storm where all of them were almost buried alive in a cave. The cave they had all chosen could only fit six people, and it had been a tight fit at that. The men had drawn straws to see which one would stay outside and brave the storm. By rights, her Thurston was suppose to have been the one to stand outside, but Gilligan had broken his straw, because he thought the others were more important. Once they figured out what he had done, they all, one by one, had joined him outside. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening struck a boulder and it fell, blocking off the entrance of the cave. Not only that, in their years on that island, they had to deal with fallen trees, scattered coconuts, holes in roofs, holes in walls, and broken personal items. Mr. Howell held his wife close, patting her hand and saying, "there, there."

...

A couple of hours later, things had died down enough to where they could head back to camp and see how much repair work they had staring them in the face. The Skipper came out of his cave and began to yell "all clear!". Gilligan heard the message and he too crawled out of his cave and began yelling "all clear" in the other direction. Once all the members of the island arrived back at camp, they were shocked at the damage they saw. The Gilligan hut practically had the roof torn off, the Hinkley hut had a gaping hole in one wall, the supply hut had been unscathed. The Professor reasoned that this was because it was the most central building, and the ones around it took the brunt of the damage. Doris had a small hole in her wall, the Skipper had his door partially off it's hinge, the Howell hut was almost completely obliterated. The only thing left of it was it's frame. Mr. and Mrs. Howell began to cry, as they looked at their home. Not only that, but several of Mrs. Howells furs had been ruined, and the ground was littered with wet and soggy one hundred dollar bills. Everyone gathered around the Howells and wrapped them in a hug.

"Don't worry, Eunice. You can stay with me," Doris offered, "the men will have your house up in no time." She hugged her friend, who she now thought of as an older sister, in a warm embrace.

"Thank you Doris," Mr. Howell said, wiping her eyes and her nose, "I do truly appreciate that. I'm just so glad that none of us were out in that mess."

"Well, I think the first thing we should do is go to our huts and check around. We should assess our damages and make a list of what needs to be done, then we can get started on cleaning up this mess," the Skipper suggested.

"We should also figure out sleeping arrangements. Here is what I propose, " the Professor said, "the supply hut is in perfect condition, then Doris' hut and the Skipper's hut suffered the least amount of damage. I believe the women should room with Doris, since her's is one of the larger huts. Then Mr. Howell and I can take the supply hut. That just leaves Gilligan with the Skipper. After we clean things up, we can gather the extra cots and blankets out of the supply hut." Everyone seemed to agree to this arrangement. Although, Ginger did glance at the Professor, giving him a "I'll miss you" look, and Mary Ann did the same with Gilligan. The Skipper assured everybody if they all pitched in, worked hard, and went from the smallest jobs to the largest... no family would be separated for very long.

"I say we take this in teams. Gilligan, you, Mary Ann, the Professor, and Ginger should get to work on your two huts. All four of you can work on one hut a few hours a day, then spend the rest of the afternoons working on the other hut. I can fix my hut just by re-hinging the door, and Doris just has a small hole that needs to be patched. I can take care of both in a couple hours time. Then Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell, Doris, and myself can get working on the Howell hut," The Skipper instructed.

Each and every person went about picking up debris, throwing out things that had gotten broken in their huts, and assessing the damages that needed fixing. Gilligan even helped Mr. Howell gather his scattered money and hung it on the wash line. Afterwards, Doris, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell made a fairly nice dinner. Although they usually didn't say grace, except for at Thanksgiving, Mr. Howell thought it would be appropriate if they did that evening. After dinner, Mary Ann fed and changed Grace before handing her over to Gilligan so she could get settled in for bed. Gilligan rocked his little girl and at least tried to sing to her as Mary Ann helped to clear away the dishes and clean things up. The Skipper looked over his shoulder, watching his little buddy marvel over his child.

_Lucky Son Of a Gun! Being a dad must be a nice feeling. Considering Gilligan or Mary Ann as one of my own is not the same as having my own. No children with Betty because I decided to chose the war, and no children with Doris because the war choose me!_

The thought took the Skipper off guard. He had only a two month relationship with Doris, and at that they were only allowed to spend minimal time together. He knew some things about her then, but not much. The one thing they did know is that they had been in love with each other. They were both kids then, him twenty and her nineteen. Everything seemed to be a perfect fairy tale in your mind when you're that young. Even if they had been re-stationed together, or had some way of keeping in touch with her, they may have not ended up together after all. It was hard telling what could have been. You couldn't change history. On the other hand, if they had been able to continue dating, getting married after the war and having a nice long life together, the Skipper realized that Doris would have more than likely been home alone thinking she was a widow, while her husband was marooned on a deserted island. Skipper soon got tired of the "what if" game and went back to getting cots and blankets out of the supply hut.

...

The next day, everyone got to work on the repairs that needed to be done. They worked hard, and they worked most of the day. Since the women were helping rebuild, doing things such as melting tar and pitch, gathering grass and twigs, handing tools to the men...their responsibilities were split as well. Skipper and Doris were in charge of firewood and water. Mr. and Mrs. Howell were in charge of breakfast, Gilligan and Mary Ann were in charge of lunch and dinner, and Ginger and the Professor were in charge of the laundry. Grace's dirty cloth diapers made Ginger cringe. She wondered if she was cut out to be a mother. Her husband assured her she most certainly would and that she would feel different if it was their child. A few weeks had past already. Ginger suspected that she was expecting at that point, but she hadn't said anything yet. She wanted to be certain. in reality, it was still too soon to tell for sure. In those few weeks, a radio announcement had been made that there was a boat out searching for Doris, but the search was limited to one week and a one hundred mile radius. Two weeks, three weeks past, and no boat ever came. Doris wasn't particularly worried. She would just say that the only things she missed were her job and her friends... the rest of it all she was fine doing without. The Skipper's feelings for Doris were growing strong, despite them not having really any time alone together, except when they went to get firewood and water. They worked well together. He would cut the lumber, and she would load it into a wagon. She'd gather the water from the wells they had dug, and the Skipper would carry the buckets. Since the only hut that needed working on now was the Howell's hut, everyone had a little more time for leisure activity. Saturday and Sunday were usually the days every one decided to take off. The Skipper adhered strictly to taking things slow with Doris. He only allowed himself to kiss her good night on the evening of Mary Ann's birthday party, and it had been a short, simple kiss. Mostly, they stayed with the others, playing games together, singing songs, or just listening to the others share stories about their personal lives before they had become castaways.

One evening, when Doris had been there about two and a half months, the Skipper came to her after dinner and told her that he wanted to take her for a walk.

"Sure Jonas. I would love to," she replied. She got up from the table, accepting the arm he offered. They made their way into the jungle.

"What's this all about?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," he said, winking at her. They finally came into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a tree. "Here we are."

"Here we are where? I don't understand," Doris said. The Skipper took her by the hand and led her closer to the tree.

"This is a very special tree. Gilligan calls it the Loving Tree and he picked it out himself," he explained, as he led her to the other side of the tree. Once there, Doris noticed carvings. There were initials. Right there she could see "W.G. loves M.A.S." and "R.H. loves G.G." along with "T.H. loves L (for Lovey) H". Then at the bottom of Mr. and Mrs. Howell's initials, she saw another set of initials "J.G. loves D.C." Her eyes went wide as she looked at the Skipper.

"I love you, Doris Mae Collins. You're more than just a pretty face. You're my best friend. I'm glad we slowed things down for awhile, but I sure would like it if I could just spend some time with you alone here and kiss you like I did the day you slid down that hill and I caught you. May I kiss you?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Doris' heart pounded. Her eyes never left his, "Yes... and I love you too, Jonas Grumby. I really, really do." Her eyes fluttered closed and their lips came together in a very passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 16

Mrs. Howell stood at a distance, as she spied her friend, Doris sitting in the Skipper's lap. A warm smile came across her lips. They were so cute together. They didn't appear as the average middle aged couple. No, they were more like two young teenagers discovering love for the first time. Doris had her arms around the Skipper's neck and his arms were around her waist. His cap was planted on her head. She loved stealing his cap away from him to tease him. When they weren't locked in a kiss, they were smiling at each other, whispering to each other.

"Oh it's marvelous, simply marvelous!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed. "They are so happy together."

"You mean Doris and the Skipper?" Mary Ann asked. "I know, and I think it's wonderful. He finally realizes how Gilligan and I feel about each other. It is a most wonderful feeling."

"I'm feeling a bit nauseated, if anyone cares to know. The captain lays it on bit thick, don't you think?" Mr. Howell asked as he made a face.

"Hush Thurston! No one asked you. You wouldn't know romance if it bit you on the nose. In fact, I think the only thing that would turn you on is if I were dressed in one hundred dollar bills. " Mrs. Howell reprimanded. Everyone around cringed and tried to toss the mental image from their minds.

"Well, I think they should take it to the other side of the island. Smooching like that out in public. I mean, really," Mr. Howell declared.

"I think they should get a room," Gilligan said, glancing in their direction with a dirty look. "GET A ROOM!" He shouted. The Skipper and Doris both looked at him, but instead of getting angry they ignored him and went back to paying attention to each other. Ginger bit her lip, trying to stifle a giggle. She could remember, and it didn't seem so long ago, that Gilligan hadn't even known what "get a room" meant.

"You all stop that," Mary Ann turned around and scolded the lot of them. "They are both very happy and I think we should stop staring and give them some privacy. They aren't doing anything any worse than what the rest of us do."

"You have to admit, it is a bit much sometimes," Ginger commented.

"Uh-hum Ginger," Mary Ann stated, "look at yourself. Aren't you in the Professor's lap? Aren't the two of you kissing in front of us?"

"Well yes, but I'm pregnant. He's giving me the extra TLC that I deserve. Besides, Roy is absolutely irresistible. I can't help myself." Ginger said.

"Well, I think that's how Doris feels about the Skipper. He's been single so long, I guess maybe we find it an odd situation for him to be in. I know when Gilligan and I first got together, Mr. Howell and the Skipper was always telling us to knock off our constant kissing. You know they don't do that all of the time. Most of the time they are working together, or they are off fishing or playing cards. They do come up for air once in awhile." Mary Ann pointed out.

"I think the make out king and queen are afraid of being dethroned," Gilligan said as he looked at Ginger and the Professor. Of course, he was only teasing them.

"You leave me out of this," the Professor stated, "and I am not a make out king."

"Oh yes you are, your majesty," Ginger said, turning his face towards her and pulling him into another kiss.

...

The Skipper's head shot up when he heard Gilligan shout "get a room". By now, he should have known that Gilligan sometimes spoke out of turn, or said things to get attention. However, he took "get a room" as an equivalent to "we don't want to see it." His feelings were hurt. All he and Doris had been doing was expressing their love for one another. It was no different than Ginger and the Professor lip locking every five minutes, or Gilligan and Mary Ann flirting with each other. He'd bet money that Howell was at the head of the disapproval. Well, at least he didn't discriminate. He always complained when the other couples showed open affection as well.

_Screw him! Screw Gilligan too! I can't remember the last time I was this happy and this much in love. It was probably back in 1942, when I met Doris the first time._

"I wonder what that was all about?" Doris asked, when Gilligan had yelled.

"I don't know, but don't worry about it, sweetheart," the Skipper said, drawing her into another kiss. He deepened the kiss. He just couldn't get enough, or maybe she couldn't get enough. When he would try to slightly back off, she would pull him closer to her. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer, and he could barely breathe. His body was telling him "don't stop, don't stop" but his mind told him, "hey, lay off a bit! You're not a twenty year old walking mess of hormones, you know." Except, that was exactly how Doris made him feel. She made him feel young and alive, needed and desired. Eventually though, his common sense did win out.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too,"

"You want to do something with me later on?"

"Such as?"

"We could go fishing."

"We always go fishing."

"Would you rather go butterfly hunting with Gilligan and Mary Ann?"

Doris made a face, "Not really. Don't get me wrong, I love when we spend time with them, but butterfly hunting doesn't appeal to me. You don't like it either, I know you don't."

"Well, shall we go fishing after lunch?"

"Are you wanting fish for supper or something?"

"No, what I want is a medium rare T-bone with a loaded baked potato, but since we can't fish a cow out of the lagoon..."

Doris chuckled, "we could go bowling with those pineapples and cannon balls."

"We could," the Skipper looked around and then whispered in her ear, "fool around." Doris mouth hung agape and her eyes went wide with feigned shock.

"JONAS!" She said, playfully slapping his arm, "Shame on you."

"Hey, I was only kidding," he said. _ Ok, truthfully maybe it was only half kidding, but it was worth a shot._

"If I hang around you too much, I'm going to get a bad reputation."

"Oh surely not. There are only nine people on this island. Everyone here thinks you're terrific. The captain is especially fond of you."

"The captain has very good taste."

...

Later that afternoon, Doris and Skipper took their poles, bait, and tackle down to the Lagoon. It was mid-September, and the weather back home would have been getting milder. The leaves would have barely just begun to change color. It wasn't so on the island. For as beautiful of a paradise it was, it was always green. Deep down, Doris wished she could see the gold, red, and orange colors that were brightening up every tree in Tennessee, or any other state for that matter. The weather was still pretty hot too, but she was getting use to that. She looked over at the Skipper, sitting there with his pole in hand, just enjoying the nature around him.

"Hey Jonas," Doris said, interrupting his thoughts. "I was just wondering. What were your Saturday nights like back home? I mean I know alot about you, but I"m not familiar with your day to day life. So, I was just wondering what a typical Saturday night was like for Jonas Grumby."

"Oh Doris, trust me. You don't want to know." He said, then he hesitated, "Ok, most Saturday nights, after the last tour had ended, I would help Gilligan get the Minnow anchored and cleaned up. Then I'd turn in my Captain's log to the main office. After that, Gilligan and I would go out for some dinner. I'd always have a beer with mine, no matter what I ordered. While Gilligan was wasting his hard earned money on the jukebox, I would try to pick up women. Now don't think I asked them all to go to my apartment with me, because I didn't. By some miracle, the older I got, the more my common sense started to come back."

"Jonas, why _DID_ you chase so many women? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well... I guess I never thought about it. Maybe it was boredom or loneliness. Perhaps I was looking for something special that I just couldn't seem to find. Now I know that I make myself sound like some sort of gigolo, but once I was out of the Navy, I swear most of those dates were dinner and dancing only. Many times I left empty handed. You know how Gilligan is, he would talk my ear off and then start asking whatever girl I was with a million questions. Sometimes I heard "get lost, pal" quite a bit."

"Jonas, you don't have to explain yourself to me. The guy you're talking about doesn't exist anymore. The Jonas I know and love is a real gentleman," she told him, scooting over and kissing his cheek

"Thank you Doris," he told her, "so, what would your Saturday nights look like?"

"That all depends. Three times a month, my Saturdays would find me in the ICU on the graveyard shift. I would get off Sunday morning, head to the all night diner for some breakfast. On the way there, I would listen to whatever local preacher that was on the radio. I promised Grammy and Pappy that I wouldn't toss my faith out the window. Then I would go home and sleep most of the day. If it was my off Saturday, Dwight, Angela, Colette, and I would go to the local honky tonk."

"Excuse me, a what?" Jonas asked.

"A honky tonk. It's like a bar, only a little more rustic. You know, sawdust on a wood floor and hay bales stacked in the corners. We would usually have a couple of drinks, then listen to whatever hack band was playing that night. Most of them were there, hoping and praying that some talent scout from one of the Nashville record companies would be there. I'm pretty sure, they didn't frequent the honky tonks to look for talent though."

"Did you ever get up and sing?"

"No, I really don't like country music all that well... not to sing anyway. I prefer Swing, Big Band, and Pop. Oh... you know that. You've heard my song selections before."

"I still think you would sound great, even if you were singing Patsy Cline." The Skipper told her with a smile.

"Well, we didn't just sit there and listen. We would dance too. Dwight and I were the most popular couple most of the time. He could dance like nobodies business. Most people thought we were couple. Sometimes, we would pretend to be one, just to keep the sleazebags at bay."

"Are you sure you two weren't... you know."

"Jonas! Are you jealous?" She asked. The Skipper blushed at the question. "You have nothing to worry about. I told you about him. He'd fall for you before he would fall for me. Now stop your worrying, you silly man." He did have to admit, he was being silly. He never recalled being jealous before either. Had he really become that afraid of losing her? Come to think of it, the idea downright terrified him. If they would get rescued, they would have to find some way to stay in touch and see each other often enough to make it work. The thought he didn't want to think about was the realization that maybe Doris wouldn't want a long distance relationship.

"Doris," he asked seriously, "if we were to get rescued tomorrow, would you... what I mean is... do you think you'd still want to be my girlfriend? I know long distance relationships are tough, but I was just wondering."

"You know, I've thought about that before too. I wouldn't be opposed to moving to Hawaii. Perhaps you could help me find a nice place that would suit my budget and I could find a job in one of the hospitals, or even a doctor's office. Nurses are needed everywhere, you know."

"Doris, I can't ask you to do that. I've heard the way you talk about Tennessee and the mountains and your friends. You love it."

"I love you too, and more than I love the mountains of Tennessee. As for my friends, that's why Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone, and why the Wright brothers invented the airplane. I could still be friends with them. As you can see, I've been here for three months and I haven't forgotten about them yet."

The Skipper had never felt so blessed in all of his life. Doris was willing to be where he was. He thought about his little black book in his drawer back at the hut. He knew that was one item he wouldn't be returning with, when and if they ever did get rescued. Whoever or whatever he had been looking for in his past, he had found it in Doris.

"Jonas! I think... I think I've got a bite! Come help me," Doris yelled, jumping to her feet and tugging on the pole. The Skipper came behind her and helped her reel it in.

"That's a beauty!" The Skipper exclaimed, as he looked at the trout Doris had caught, "We catch seven more like that and dinner is all set."

Doris looked at him standing there, holding her fish at arms length with a huge smile on his face. He was so much fun to be with. She had to admit that the two of them made quite a pair. In that moment, she realized just how complete and at ease she felt ever since she arrived on the island.

_Grammy always did say that God had a purpose for everything. My being here is no accident. I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be. So are all the others. For as awful as their shipwreck was, and as much as they all want to go home, it's as if God had set them all aside in one location so they could focus on each other and get to know one another. Mary Ann has Gilligan, Eunice has Thurston, Ginger has Roy. I truly believe, God, that you have big plans for Jonas and I as well. Thank you._


	18. Chapter 17

"Skipper! Hey Skipper!" Gilligan hollered, as he waved a hand in front of his best friend's face. The Skipper snapped to attention, giving Gilligan a confused look. "It's your move Skipper." Gilligan said, pointing to the checkerboard.

"No it isn't, you knucklehead! I just moved. Don't you remember?" The Skipper asked.

"No, you just moved five minutes ago. I've taken my turn. You've been in outer space or something," Gilligan commented.

"Oh sorry," the Skipper said, grabbing a red checker and making a poorly thought out move. Gilligan jumped three pieces and yelled, "King me!"

Sometimes the Skipper was a sore loser, but instead of joking about Gilligan's dumb luck, he crowned the black checker and muttered an absent-minded, "good move".

"Is something wrong?" Gilligan asked, trying his best to study his big buddy's facial expression.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I guess I'm preoccupied. I had a very interesting discussion with Doris the other day," the Skipper explained.

"Did you have a fight?" Gilligan asked.

"No. In fact, it was a nice conversation. I had asked her if she still wanted to be my girlfriend if we were to get rescued, and do you know what she said?"

Gilligan shook his head no.

"She told me that she wanted to move to Hawaii, find an apartment, and get a new job. She's willing to do that for me, me of all people, Gilligan. Why would she do that?"

"She loves you. Wouldn't you want to move to Tennessee for her?" The Skipper thought about that.

"I don't know, Gilligan. I would, but how would I make a living? All I know is the sea. Being a Captain has been my life for a long time."

"You know how to drive. You could drive a bus and be a land Skipper." The Skipper rolled his eyes. He couldn't picture himself as a bus driver.

"Gilligan, that's silly! You can't make a decent living driving a bus. Hey! I know. I've built these huts, I use to work in a lumber yard. I do like working with my hands. You know, I could be a carpenter, or a handyman... maybe even construction."

"Skipper," Gilligan asked a little hesitantly, "are you thinking... are you going to ask Doris to marry you?"

"Gilligan, I really love Doris, but it's too soon. We dated for two months when we first met, then we were separated for twenty-eight years. In fact, I'm quite embarrassed by the fact that I didn't recognize her sooner. It's only been three months. I'm not opposed to the idea, it's just things like that take time."

"Mary Ann and I dated for only four months."

"You also knew Mary Ann for four years too. I'm surprised that you of all people are trying to rush me."

"Yeah but, Skipper, you were always so confident around women. I never was. I knew I liked Mary Ann from the day I met her... I just couldn't tell her for a very long time. After all, you said she was willing to move to Honolulu with you."

"Gilligan, being in the same city with someone and under the same roof are two different things. We could fight over stupid things like what to watch on TV, or what to have for dinner. What if I want to have some buddies over from the Marina? Would my snoring drive her crazy? Does she get angry when a toilet seat is left up? What if... what if she get's bored with me."

Gilligan looked at his friend. He had never seen him so worked up and unsure of himself. Evidently he had hit a nerve with the Skipper. Apparently this wasn't the first time marriage had crossed the Skipper's mind.

"Ok, it's real simple... compromise what to watch, whoever cooks chooses dinner, call before someone comes over, have her wake you when you snore, put the toilet seat down, and don't become boring." Gilligan rattled off with a smile. The Skipper was dumbfounded.

"Gilligan, where in the world? Where did you get that advice?"

"From you. Don't you remember all those questions I had before Mary Ann and I got married? I had all those ones about what happens if we get rescued and have to live in civilization together." So Gilligan did listen to him after all. Just when he thought he had been talking to a brick wall all those years, Gilligan up and surprises him.

"Thank you, Gilligan," the Skipper said sincerely, "I'll try to keep all of that in mind. I still think it's too soon. Maybe in a few months, perhaps."

"Mary Ann says that Doris' birthday is next month. Mrs. Howell is already planning the birthday party. Did you know that Doris' birthday was next month?"

"Oh Gilligan! She's my girlfriend, of course I did!"

"Maybe you can ask her then."

"Gilligan, please don't pester me about this anymore. I've got enough on my mind as it is."

"Christmas?"

"I said I'd think about it! Besides, who in the world would marry us? I"m the Captain, but I can't perform my own nuptials."

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. There was no one there to marry them, even if he had wanted to propose right then. What if they never got off this island? Nothing troubled the Skipper more than the thought of a stagnated relationship. There was no where else to go but forward. He loved her, and he loved her more with every day that passed. Everyday he found something new to love about her. Oh, of course she had faults, who didn't? There was the nail biting, for one, but Doris had explained it was because she was a former smoker. Having something to do with her hands and her mouth helped to keep her need for a cigarette at bay. Sometimes she was a little too blunt. More than once she had mentioned that he needed to get some exercise and that she would exercise with him. His weight was a sore spot, and he already knew that he could stand to drop a few pounds, but he sure didn't like to hear it. She had apologized and said that she just worried about him. She told him how his extra weight could be hard on his heart, and she couldn't bear the thought of him having a heart attack... especially here, where there would be no way of saving him. She had smoothed it over by pointing out how attractive she thought he still was, and bragged about how much energy and strength he had. Those were little flaws, one's that could be put up with easily. She had far too many good qualities that stacked in her favor. What did it matter? He couldn't marry her, not unless they got rescued. Unless... maybe there might be some loop hole he hadn't thought of. Now he had plenty more to think about.

_Thanks alot, Gilligan! _He thought sarcastically.

...

All four women were sitting at the common table, peeling bananas. They had a whole bunch of bananas that needed to be used soon, or else they would be wasted. Mary Ann had suggested they make banana bread and banana cream pie. The idea of banana cream pie excited Ginger. it was her favorite, and especially now that she was pregnant. It was like she thought of bananas night and day... well except for when she was craving bacon. It drove her mad to know that was one craving she couldn't satisfy.

"Ginger, don't eat all the bananas. We won't have enough left for the desserts," Mary Ann whined.

"I've only had three," Ginger said, taking the last bite out of her third banana. "Gee, I wish we had some bacon. Why can't we make bacon when the guys go to the other side of the island to hunt the wild boars?

"I imagine they can't find a good way to cure and smoke the meat. It's not an easy process. My pappy used to have a smokehouse." Doris said.

"Well, I know we always had plenty of pork back on the farm. Dad would butcher it himself, but some of it he did have to send off to be smoked so we could have ham and bacon," Mary Ann explained.

"Stop saying bacon!" Ginger whined.

"Oh the joys of pregnancy!" Doris teased.

"Did you ever want to have children?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Oh yes, when I was engaged to Greg, we had talked about maybe having one or two. Of course, being a doctor and a nurse married to each other, the poor dear would have been with a babysitter most of the time. I never liked that idea."

"It was the same for Mr. Howell and I. We liked the idea of children, but none ever came along. We were content, though, because we knew that we were constantly busy. I would have made myself less busy to make room for a child, but then I suppose I would have missed organizing charity events, funding aspiring young artists to reach for their dreams, heading up the Howell foundation for illiteracy. Believe me, we had plenty to do to keep our minds off of it."

"After I broke off the engagement with Greg, I cried a little over it and then never looked back. Really, I hadn't thought about him in years. I knew I was better off without him. I didn't mind being single or childless. I had a career that I loved. I had good friends to spend my time with. Besides that, I had severely raised the bar on the kind of man I wanted. He had to be sweet, humorous, authoritative, but fair. Gentlemanly, but flirtatious too. He definitely had to be fun. Greg wasn't much fun sometimes. He had to be smart and confident, but yet have just enough insecurity for me to know that I was truly needed in his life.

The other women looked around the table. They all knew someone with those qualities. A smile crept to their faces.

"It's time to play "Guess That Mystery Man" , Mary Ann had teased.

"I can name that man in two notes," Ginger said with a giggle.

"You all are so silly, you know that?" Doris said with a laugh. Just then, Grace began to cry. She had wet herself and was very uncomfortable indeed.

"Here, let me," Doris said, so Mary Ann could relax a little. She changed the little one's diaper in record time. Doris said she had been used to it, for she had worked a couple of years in the hospital nursery. Doris cradled the little one in her arms, her heart swelling with wanting.

"She gets more beautiful everyday, doesn't she?" Doris replied.

"She sure does. Gilligan says she looks like me, but she has his blue eyes."

"She sure does."

"At least she doesn't have his nose."

"Ginger, stop that."

"Oh come on, tell me you weren't relieved when you saw her."

"I guess... but it wouldn't have mattered to me."

"Ginger and Mary Ann, you are both so lucky. You both know the feeling of carrying another person inside of you. That has to be a pretty great feeling, right?"

"I thought you didn't mind being childless," Mrs. Howell said.

"Oh, but I haven't. I've had a very fulfilling life. I guess... well I guess when you hold a baby, it really makes you think about what could have been." Doris had been thinking about what could have been, but it wasn't what could have been with Greg. If only her and Jonas had been stationed together.

"Oh, you could have a baby. You still have your cycle, don't you?" Ginger had asked. Doris, Mrs. Howell, and Mary Ann blushed.

"Well um... yes. It's been irregular the last couple of years though. I'm going to be forty-seven soon and it would be dangerous. Besides, how would I..." Doris blushed again. Her face felt as hot as burning lava.

"How would you what?" Ginger asked with a huge grin on her face. Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell looked at each other, both knowing what Doris almost said. It was almost torture for them to hide their smiles.

"Well, how would I... I.. you know. Stop laughing at me, Ginger Grant-Hinkley, it's not funny," Doris said sternly, but fighting to hide her own laughter.

"Doris, I thought you were the medical professional here. I thought you knew how those things happened," Ginger teased.

"Oh, how lovely it would be," Mrs. Howell gushed, "a chubby little blond headed, blue eyed baby. Or maybe a brown haired, blue eyed baby. Perhaps a blond headed baby with bluish-green eyes."

"Eunice, that's enough now," Doris said with a nervous laugh, "you can quit anytime now."

"Oh, but I was having such fun," Mrs. Howell said with a pout.

...

The Professor and Mr. Howell had been walking through the jungle, in search of mint leaves. The Professor had explained that they were for Ginger to help her with her morning round of nausea.

"Thank you for coming with me, Mr. Howell. The company is nice," the Professor said.

"Glad to. Besides, all the women are together baking anyway. Who knows who or what they talk about when they get together,' Mr. Howell said.

"I presume they talk about us, or I would like to think that is what they talk about. I imagine Ginger talks about how attractive she thinks I am, Mary Ann then talks about how sweet Gilligan is and what a good father he is, Mrs. Howell probably then states that you are a gentleman among gentleman and that you spoil her rotten."

"What do you presume Doris says about the Skipper?"

"That's hard to say. I don't know her very well. She probably says that she's never met anyone like him... I guess."

"What do you think about those two?"

"I think they are a lovely couple. You can tell they love each other very much. I wouldn't be surprised at all if they wanted to get married."

"They can't though, can they? I mean, I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think Gilligan is qualified to marry a couple. We would need a minister, another captain, or a justice of the peace. By George, maybe one will fall out of the sky... like Doris did. Ha! I made a funny, I did."

"Not necessarily," the Professor explain, "some countries have what is known as a Common Law marriage. It means, if a couple is together long enough, they are considered married. That would depend, though, on if the Skipper and Doris decide to treat their relationship like a marriage."

"Why, that's uncouth! That's un-American!"

"No, it's not perfect... but unless we get rescued, they may have no choice. I don't see the Skipper or Doris wanting to keep their relationship at a stand still forever. They grow closer everyday, you can see it in their eyes."

"You're an observant son of a gun, aren't you?"

"Most scientist are, Mr. Howell."

They continued on, gathering the mint leaves. They worked silently, both of them deep in thought. Both of them were wondering, "What will happen with Doris and the Skipper, rescued or not?"

****OK, just a little note on this chapter. I don't necessarily believe in Common Law marriage. I believe in marriage...period. This is just the POV of people who would be stranded on an island, and slowing losing hope of rescue. It is also what I believe the POV of the Professor would be. I've always imagined him to be a liberal thinker, maybe favoring something of this sort if no other options were available. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I call it a "bridge" chapter, showing the gradual change in relationships and attitudes. Thank you. ****


	19. Chapter 18

Mrs. Howell smiled, as she tidied things up around her and Mr. Howell's hut. Today was their anniversary. Thirty wonderful years with, in her opinion, the most wonderful man on earth. She had declined her morning walk with Thurston so she could create a somewhat romantic ambiance in there newly built hut. She had Gilligan go pick her some flowers, while she dressed and did her make-up. She dabbed on the perfume she had worn the night Mr. Howell had proposed to her. She was now arranging those flowers in a vase that Ginger had made as a birthday present once. She lit a couple of beeswax candles, and she put on a record. _Fur Elise_ wasn't necessarily romantic, but it would have to do. Thinking in hindsight, perhaps she should have had one of the girls pick out the music. Mary Ann was very sentimental, Ginger had a sense of sensuality, and Doris was passionate. She envied her friends and wished that she too possessed those qualities just a bit more. No matter though, Thurston loved her anyway. She looked at the other end of the room to the sleeping area. No longer were there two beds, but one. With a bit of hesitancy, and with a flushed face, she had asked the Skipper and the Professor to help her rearrange the furniture. The two men looked at each other, giving each other a silent, but knowing smirk. She could just tell what they were thinking. The Professor probably thought, "well, this certainly is a change." The Skipper's thought was probably, "Howell's gonna flip his lid."

It only made sense, new hut should mean new way of seeing things. After all, none of the bedrooms in their many houses had two separate beds. It might be a shock at first, but Thurston would get use to it. At least she hoped he would. She looked outside her window, watching all the others buzzing about with activity. Mary Ann and Ginger were baking, Doris was decorating the area with flowers and streamers, and the men were out in the clearing somewhere, working on the makeshift stage they used for shows. The Professor in particular was probably making sure the record player was in proper working order, and that all of the records were in good condition. Between the Howells and the stack of records that had been on the Minnow, they certainly had plenty of music to keep them entertained. Mrs. Howell thought it was wonderful that those dear sweet people were putting on a show just for her and Thurston.

Thurston and she had a whirlwind romance. She was enchanted by him the moment she saw him. He was easy to talk to and was such a gentleman. She knew he was a very important man and was surprised that he took such an interest in her, even though her family was quite prominent as well. Social protocol was that they should get married in May or June. However, the cathedral they wanted was booked solid. No amount of money could persuade the minister to move one of the other couples to some other date. They were all wealthy couples as well. Not wanting to wait, they both had agreed to take a date in October. It wasn't such a big deal after all. What was one month over another?

Mrs. Howell was roused from her thoughts at the sound of her husband approaching the hut. He had a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Happy anniversary, Lovey," he said, kissing his wife and handing her the flowers, "it's not much, but I promise you I'll get you a beautiful new fur just as soon as we're rescued."

"Oh Thurston! They're lovely! They are just perfect. Thank you," she replied, returning his kiss. She walked over to her dressing table, grabbed another vase and placed the flowers in it.

"So, you scooted the beds together, huh?" Mr. Howell said with a grin. "That could have waited until this evening. I would have helped you."

"Oh, it's not just for tonight, it's permanent. The Skipper and the Professor bound the two mattresses together with some twine. It's about time we joined the twentieth century... be like all the other couples on the island," she stated.

"Not all the couples," Mr. Howell pointed out, referring to Doris and the Skipper.

"You know what I meant. Besides, that will be just a matter of time too. I'm just sure of it," Mrs. Howell replied. Mr. Howell thought about the discussion he had with the Professor a couple of weeks before. They either would not get married, or they would take it upon themselves to progress their relationship on their own terms with that ridiculous Common Law nonsense. He didn't bring this up to Lovey. There was no sense in getting her upset on their anniversary.

"Well, shall we?" He said, offering his arm to his wife. "I think there is some entertainment planned for us over in the clearing. Then a lovely little party afterwards."

"Thurston, you aren't angry about the beds, are you?"

"Why no, Lovey. I've always let you handle the interior decorating, remember?"

...

Ginger and Doris stood behind the curtain of the stage, peeking out every once in awhile to see if the Howells were on their way.

"Ginger, you look lovely in that beaded evening gown. It fits you so nicely too. When it gets too small for you next month, can I borrow it?" Doris asked.

"Why of course you can. You have access to my whole wardrobe, you know that. Whatcha' gonna do? Trying to snag a man?" Ginger said, and both her and Doris laughed.

"Hopefully, he's already snagged. I just want to dress up for him a little bit. He deserves to have a beautiful woman to gaze upon," Doris said.

"Doris, you are already beautiful. No one realizes that more than the Skipper. He's absolutely insane about you. If you haven't noticed, his eyes are always on you," Ginger said reassuringly.

"Are you saying he'd have to be crazy to love me?" She teased with a grin. Ginger laughed and looked out the curtain once again. "Here they come, Roy!"

Just as soon as the Howells were seated, the Professor appeared from behind the curtain.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Howell. We, the rest of the castaways, bring you this show to convey our love and appreciation of the two of you. Not only as a couple, but as individuals as well. Without further or do, I bring you Gilligan and Mary Ann with a dance they created to the song "Love and Marriage". "

As Gilligan and Mary Ann took the stage, Mr. and Mrs. Howell clapped. Gilligan and Mary Ann moved suavely across the stage, as they tapped danced to the song. Gilligan wasn't half bad, Mr. Howell thought. The boy with two left feet must have spent countless hours practicing.

_This, I tell you, brother. You can't have one without the other._ The music played on, and Gilligan at one point picked up Mary Ann and spun her around. At this, Mrs. Howell clapped wildly and shouted "bravo". When the song ended, both of them bowed and exited on stage left.

"You did a great job, Gilligan," Mary Ann whispered, kissing her husband's cheek.

"You too, Mary Ann. Thanks for the lessons," he said, kissing her back.

"And now, we have Mrs. Ginger Grant-Hinkley with "Fever".

Ginger sauntered onto stage as the music began. She approached the front of the stage and began to sing in a soft sultry tone.

Ginger, as she performed made seductive eyes at the Professor, who happened to be standing at the bottom of the stage. She strutted and made slow turns during the rest of the song. She would do slow bends, bringing her body back up slowly. Mr. and Mrs. Howell held hands and smiled at each other. The Professor was completely enraptured with her performance. Mary Ann, Gilligan, Doris, and Skipper watched with awe. There had once been a time, not too long ago, if Ginger had given a performance like that, the Skipper would have found himself soaking his head in the ice cold waterfall afterwards. He didn't feel that way today. Instead, he found himself gazing at Doris, who stood on the other side of the stage, behind the curtain. She suddenly caught sight of him looking at her. She winked and mouthed the words. "You give me fever" then smiled.

_Well... my, my... that's how you make me feel too, pretty lady._ He thought to himself.

Everyone applauded as Ginger finished her song. She blew kisses to Mr. and Mrs. Howell, then exited the stage. The Professor himself was next. He recited some romantic poetry out of a book he borrowed from his wife. Ginger had told him sometimes dramatic interpretation of poetry made some of the best audition material, so he had plenty to chose from. Once again, Mr. and Mrs. Howell applauded the performance, as the Professor stayed on stage to announce the next act.

"I know give you the Skipper, singing that wartime classic, "Oh You Beautiful Doll". As the Skipper took the stage, he felt a little nervous. Never had he sung in front of others, except for that louse, Harold Heccuba, the famous movie producer who had landed on their island. After having laughed at Ginger's attempt to show off her acting abilities, Gilligan came up with the idea for them to do a musical for Mr. Heccuba. They had done Hamlet set to the music from the opera Carmen. He thought he had sounded pretty decent, but he was in no way a performer. He took a deep breath and began.

_Oh, you beautiful doll. You great big beautiful doll. _The Skipper had belted out. The Howells smiled at the upbeat little tune. They thought it was so nice that the Skipper decided to participate. In spite of how loud and boisterous he could be toward Gilligan sometimes, and in spite of his loud, hearty laughter, he was quite a shy and reserved fellow sometimes. The guts it had took for him to get up there on stage was truly appreciated by the couple.

_After he bowed, he exited on stage right. Doris was right there to greet him with a kiss._

_"You did a great job. Wish me luck," she told him, as she awaited the Professor to announce her._

_"We now have Miss Doris Collins with "At Last". Doris looked back at the Skipper and said, "this is for you," before she came out from behind the curtain._

At last

My love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song...

Doris continued to sing, her eyes misted over with tears. The depth of emotion she felt was overwhelming. She tried making eye contact with the Howells, but her mind was elsewhere. She was in a fantasy world all her own, picturing the Skipper dancing with her as she sang.

And here we are in Heaven

For you are mine at last.

Doris sighed and took her bow, as the Howells showed their appreciation with applause. She blew a single kiss to them and then exited the stage. As she made her way behind the curtain, the Skipper grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate and fiery kiss. Her knees weakened and her heart pounded. Time stood still as the Skipper led her out of the clearing a little ways into a more wooded area. They continued to kiss, lost in their own little moment, despite the fact that the show was still going on. She could faintly hear Ginger start another song. They both fell to the ground, arms wrapped around each other. The intensity was thrilling to Doris, as she allowed the Skipper's fingers to travel over her body. Although she was fully clothed, each touch felt like a spark of electricity. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. It had been twenty years or better. She had let out a moan and began to move her hands around as well. She loved him so much. She wanted to give him everything. Now wasn't the time. She didn't want to do this in the middle of the jungle, with a show going on behind them just a couple hundred yards away. As luck would have it, the Skipper pulled away so he could speak.

"That was beautiful, Doris. That song had never sounded prettier."

"Thank you."

"You're beautiful, inside and out. I love you. I need you. I want to make love to you, Doris." Doris didn't know what to think. The declaration of his intentions had completely thrown her off. It was a tempting invitation, very tempting. She weighed her pros and cons.

_I love him. I want to as much as he does. I want to make him happy, and know that he is loved with my whole heart. On the other hand, there has to be a more romantic setting than in the middle of the jungle. Someone might walk past, then what? I'd best wait for now._

"Oh Jonas, not now. There's a show going on. We should get back before anyone knows we're gone. Then we have the party after that." The Skipper looked disappointed, but then Doris stroked his cheek with her hand.

"Soon. Sometime soon, I promise. I don't think I can fight it much longer," she said with a smile. That made the Skipper feel better. He helped her get up off the ground and she made her way back to the show. She noticed that the Skipper was heading in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going? Aren't you coming to the show?"

"I'll see you at the party, honey. I need to take a run through the waterfall." Doris couldn't help it, she began to laugh.

...

The party was a great success and everyone had a wonderful time. After a delectable lunch and a delicious cake, the records were brought back out and the dancing began. Everyone was having so much fun, that the party lasted until late in the evening. Doris and Skipper in particular had a wonderful time. They danced nearly every dance together, that is when they weren't fussing over who was going to get to hold Grace next. They both adored the baby girl. The last baby the Skipper had seen was his niece, two years before the shipwreck. The little doll was probably seven or eight by now. It had been nearly as long, or longer for Doris. She had worked in the hospital nursery for a period of two years, and then was told she was desperately needed to fill a position on the ICU floor. She had been there ever since. She missed seeing the babies.

As she rocked Grace, she thought to herself, "_I'm an old woman. This sure is a hell of a time for me to start getting the Baby Blues."_ Before Doris knew it, it was Grace's bedtime and Mary Ann came and took the child away from Doris, thanking her and the Skipper for giving her a break so she could dance with Gilligan. After that, the Skipper held out his hand to Doris.

"Care to dance, Florence?" He said, teasing.

"I'd love to, Teddy," she said with a smile. It would be the last time they referred to themselves and Florence Nightingale and Big Teddy. That was their past. The relationship they had now had nothing to do with their past, except for the fact that they had known each other once, a long, long time ago.

Skipper and Doris danced one song after another. Ginger and the Professor left the party next. Ginger was tired from the full day of performing and all the dancing. She decided that her poor pregnant body needed some rest. A little later on, the Howells left too. The Skipper hadn't realized a half hour went past and he was the one changing the records and that he and Doris were the only ones dancing. He also hadn't noticed that every hut was dark. Not a one candle or lantern shone.

"Where did everyone go?"

"I think they all went to bed. They did tell us good-bye as they left."

"Wow, I must have been completely in my own world," the Skipper looked at his watch, "damn, it's really late. Maybe we should hit the hay too... I mean... that's not what I meant." His face was flushed.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant."

The Skipper took Doris' arm and led her back to her hut. He began to kiss her good night.

"So, about this afternoon... what did you mean by sometime soon?" He inquired.

"Is this soon enough for you?" She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to pull him into her hut, when suddenly the moment was interrupted. The Skipper had shouted a curse and he was holding on to his shoulder blade. The grimace on his face told Doris that he was in pain.


	20. Chapter 19

"Jonas, what is it? What's wrong?" Doris asked with concern. His pain could have been something as simple as a pulled muscle, to something serious as a stroke or heart attack.

"I'm... I'm not sure," he replied through gritted teeth, "I think something bit me." Doris wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, now knowing it wasn't the life threatening ailments she thought at first, but then she also realized that depending on what bit him, he might be in danger anyway.

"Come on in here," she said, motioning him in, "get your shirt off and I'll take a look at it." The Skipper complied. He took a seat and attempted to pull his shirt over his head. For whatever reason, he was having difficulty doing so.

"Doris," he said in a panic, "I can't get my shirt off. I don't know why, but my arms won't go any higher. They feel so weak. I feel like my muscles have been replaced with jelly." He brought his arms up as far as his chest. He groaned, trying to lift them higher, but it was no use.

Doris rushed to his side and ripped the polo shirt off over his head. She examined the area that the Skipper had been clinging to. Right there on his left shoulder blade was a huge, deep red welt. It felt hot to the touch. She looked closer and noticed a little black stinger.

"Oh Jonas, you weren't bit," she replied, "you were stung by something."

"Can... you... get.. it... out?" The Skipper struggled to say. Doris was terrified now. He was having trouble breathing. She stuck her ear to his back and told him to take a deep breath.

"I can't," he replied. Doris listened. He didn't seem congested, and he didn't appear to be wheezing. She thought about his arms and how he couldn't lift them. Muscle atrophy... even though the lungs were an organ, they were muscle as well. This had to be remedied and quick. It was one in the morning, and though she didn't want to wake anyone, she knew she needed the Professor's help. He was the only one who might have a clue as to what stung Jonas, and how to remedy it.

"Hang in there, Sweetheart," Doris said, lightly kissing the Skipper's cheek. "I'm going to get some help, ok? I love you."

"You... too," He looked so weak. He looked afraid. Did he wonder if he was dying? Doris didn't want to think about it. She tore out of the hut and headed straight for the Hinkleys. Once there, she beat on the door with urgency.

"Professor! Professor! Help! Help me, please!" Doris strained just above a whisper. She didn't want to wake the whole camp. Finally, the Professor came to the door. He stood there, slightly dazed, hair matted, and wrapped up in a robe. He rubbed his eyes before giving his groggy reply.

"Doris? What is it? What's wrong?" He said with concern. He knew anytime someone came to your door in the middle of the night, it was never a good thing.

"It's Jonas... something stung him. He's in trouble. He can barely take any air in, he's feverish, and he's experiencing muscle atrophy. This is beyond anything I've ever been trained for. Oh God! I'm so scared," Doris said.

"Did you see what stung him?" The Professor asked.

"No, we were um... saying goodnight to each other. He was going to come in for a few minutes, but before he got in the door, he hollered out in pain," Doris fibbed. After all, their private business had no bearing on the situation at hand. "I didn't know what was wrong until I examined his shoulder blade. That's when I saw the stinger."

"Doris, I have a book on tropical insects. I'll be looking through it and matching up his symptoms with the different insects. Hopefully I can get it narrowed down fairly quickly. In the meantime, take my medical bag. In the supply hut is a couple of oxygen tanks from the Minnow, portable defibrillator, and rubbing alcohol, peroxide, Iodine... take whatever you feel you need. I'll come as soon as I possibly can," the Professor instructed.

...

The Skipper did his best to stay sitting up in the chair. He felt as if he could fall over at any moment. He could exhale easy enough, but trying to take air in was absolute hell. He barely even have enough strength in his lungs to do even that. He was hot, sweaty, and felt like his body was on fire. At this point, holding his head up was becoming a chore. It was frightening, being all alone in that hut. He wasn't sure if the next person he saw would be Doris, or if it would be the Grim Reaper, coming to toss his sorry soul into Hell. He immediately shook the thought from his mind. He wasn't leaving this Earth with regrets. He had plenty of them. He guessed that now was his time to make peace with the "Great Admiral" in the sky.

_Hey God! _Jonas prayed silently in his mind. He didn't have the breath or the energy to say the words. _ It's me, Jonas Alan Grumby. I know you know me. You've been looking out for me, but well... I've not had you on my radar screen in a long time. From the time I set foot on Japanese soil and made new buddies in my new fleet, I tossed you overboard and didn't look back. I regret sleeping with all those women. I really do. They didn't make me happy, and the one woman I do want lying next to me...well, I'll never get the chance. I love her, and I thank you for letting me be a part of her life. I'm sorry for all the booze I poured down my gullet, which is how I ended up with some of those women in the first place._

He was struggling, he didn't think he could go on. He wasn't done praying yet, and somehow he just had to keep hanging in there. He looked toward the door. It seemed like Doris had been gone forever, but in reality it had only been a couple of minutes.

_I want to thank you for sparing our lives during the storm. I never did do that. Thank you for letting me get to know the real Mr. Howell, underneath his cut throat and cunning persona. Thank you for letting me get to know Mrs. Howell, a true lady if there ever was one. Ginger, she's more than a beautiful face and a beautiful body, but a beautiful soul too. I'm glad I got to know her. The Professor, I'm glad I got to know what a true and caring friend he could be. He was always so hard to connect with, at first. I just didn't understand him. Mary Ann, sweet Mary Ann. I'm so glad that she takes such good care of my little buddy._

The thought of Gilligan, his little buddy, brought tears to his eyes. He would miss him. For all of the lame brained and stupid things he had done in the past, the Skipper knew that Gilligan was going to be the hardest to leave behind, next to Doris, that was.

_God, I'm sorry for the way I've treated Gilligan! He could be exasperating at times, but I know some of those times I was much harder on him than I should have been. It's a miracle I didn't break his spirit sometimes. I really do love Gilligan like a son and I don't know where I would have been without him. I'll never get to tell him how I owe him a debt of gratitude for pushing me out of the way of that depth charge. It could just have easily hit him, but he wasn't even concerned with that. I pray that my little adopted grandbaby, Grace, will know how much I loved her, and how I wished I could spoil her. If I'm to go, take me soon. This hurts so badly. If you would be gracious enough to do so, help me get better. Please, let me have more time with Doris. Amen._

The Skipper sighed in satisfaction. It wasn't a perfect prayer. He hadn't said a real, heartfelt prayer in a long time. He somehow felt at peace, though, even with not being barely able to breathe and not being able to move. The Skipper had one of two ways to go; Pearly Gates or road to recovery. While he had always heard that Heaven was never ending paradise, he desired the latter for now. He had to fight, and just keep praying that the Professor could find an antidote for whatever had stung him. It was all a waiting game.

...

Doris gathered all the supplies that she thought she would need and ran straight back to her hut, stopping a couple of times to rearrange the items in her arms.

_If he dies on me, I'll never forgive myself. _The few minutes she had been gone had seemed like an eternity to her. All she could picture in her mind was her Jonas struggling out his last breath before all his fight was gone.

_Please, let him be ok. You went to great lengths to bring us together... it just can't end this way? Can it?_

She reached the hut and upon entering she saw the Skipper laying on the floor and barely conscious. She rushed to his side and checked to make sure he was still breathing. His respiration rate was very sluggish, but he was in fact still breathing. She placed the oxygen mask over his face and twisted the nozzle all the way open. His ashen complexion became somewhat pink again. Doris breathed a sign of relief. He still wasn't breathing like he should, but at least he wouldn't suffocate from lack of oxygen.

_Dear God, he's in your hands. Please help him. What he really needs is a ventilator, not an oxygen tank... but it's all we have. Please let it be enough. _She prayed as she rolled the Skipper on his side and removed the stinger with a pair of tweezers. Out of the corner of her eye, she kept watching to make sure he was still breathing. After cleaning the wound with some peroxide, she took hold of his wrist and checked his pulse. It was slow and sluggish as well. Tears formed in Doris' eyes.

_Please God, give the Professor the answers he needs. Please let there be a way for Jonas to get well again._ _The seven of us, our minds and bodies are at your disposal. Help us to do whatever we can to help him._

Doris had barely finished her pray when the Professor bolted into her door. He was excited and began to yell.

"Doris! Doris! I think I know what it is! I think I know what stung the Skipper! If we can work quickly, he'll be a very lucky man," the Professor said with a smile on his face. Doris slowly got up from the floor.

"You... you have a cure?" She asked almost in shock.

"I believe so, " the Professor said, showing Doris the open book. "You see, all of the Skipper's symptoms line up with this insect right here, the South Pacific Queen Hornet. They are an endangered species of insect, but they still come around, especially this time of year. You see, they build up their hives, and lay in wait for their larvae to hatch. The Bengora berry is counteractive to their venom. In fact, if a Queen Hornet even lands on a Bengora berry bush, it dies. We have these on the island! I've seen them!"

Doris hugged the Professor, "Oh thank God! Oh Professor, thank you so much. Now we've got to get everyone up. We have to find these berries, and I need someone to help me get Jonas into bed. I'll need cold water and cloths for cold compresses. He's burning up with fever still. I"ll stay here if you don't mind waking everyone."

"It would be my honor to. I'll be back here in five minutes, I promise," the Professor said before tearing out of the hut.

Doris knelt down beside the Skipper. His eyes were just barely open. She looked at the two blue slits staring up at her and she gave a weak smile. She took her fingers and gently combed the hair off of his brow.

"Don't worry love. The professor has found something to help you. All of us are going to do our very best to take care of you. Fight, Jonas Grumby, fight. All my faith is riding on the miracle I'm sure will happen... if only you don't give up the fight."

****Author's note. I'm not sure if the Skipper had an actually middle name or not, so I just gave him one. (Alan's real original,right?) Anyway, as you may well know the South Pacific Queen Hornet and Bengora berries are made up nonsense. I'm not good with the scientific stuff... so I just wing it. Thanks to all who read and/or review.****


	21. Chapter 20

The Professor ran about the camp, beating on every door, yelling, "Everyone up! Emergency! Emergency!" Five sleepy castaways emerged from their huts. Gilligan cradled Grace in his arms, who was currently wailing at the top of her lungs. They all met over by the common table, the place they always met in an emergency situation.

"What's going on, Professor?" Gilligan asked with concern. He looked around the group and noticed that the Skipper and Doris wasn't there. "Where's the Skipper? Please tell me something hasn't happened to the Skipper." Gilligan began to panic and Mary Ann immediately took Grace from his arms.

"Gilligan, I need you to calm down," the Professor said, staring him in the eye and placing a hand on his shoulder. He then looked at all the others and began to speak to them. "Everyone, our friend the Skipper is in grave danger. He has been stung, I believe, by a South Pacific Queen Hornet. There are berries on the island that may be able to reverse his situation, but we have to act quickly. If not given the berries in a matter of five hours, the hornets venom could take over his entire body."

Gilligan stood there in shock, the Howells clung to each other, and Mary Ann and Ginger burst into tears. They held each other, as they began to cry. The Professor wanted to cry himself, however, he knew the more tears that were shed, the more time that would be wasted. Every second counted, especially after the way he had witnessed the Skipper's struggle to breathe, even with the oxygen mask on.

"Everyone please, I know this is sad, but we have to get right down to business. I'll go and collect the Bengora berries. I've seen them and know exactly where they are. Gilligan and Mr. Howell, I want you to collect as many buckets of water as you can and take them to Doris' hut. The Skipper is burning up with a high fever, and he needs some way to be cooled. Ginger, Mrs. Howell, and Mary Ann, I need you to gather old towels and sheets and cut them into strips of cloth that Doris can use as cold compresses. Before we set out, I need Mr. Howell and Gilligan to come with me to Doris' hut. The Skipper passed out and we need to get him off of the floor and into bed. He's... he's too weak to help himself in any way."

A lump formed in Gilligan's throat. He wanted to cry. he wanted to scream. The Skipper had been like a father to him. He had been a brave and strong leader after the shipwreck. He admired him very much, and in ways wanted to be just like him. He drug one foot in front of the other, as he approached Doris' hut. Upon entering, the sight frightened him. The Skipper lay on the floor with an oxygen mask on his face. He was panting as if he were trying to gulp the oxygen down into his lungs. His eyes were only about half open.

_I have to be brave. I have to be brave. _Gilligan told himself. He listened to the Professors instructions very carefully. Gilligan and Doris stood on one side of the Skipper's body, and Professor and Mr. Howell stood on the other. On the count of three, they gently lifted him and laid him in the bed nearby. Doris thanked the men, then immediately went back to tending to the Skipper. She poured some water that she had into a bowl, dipped a scarf in it, and gently laid it across his forehead. Without saying a word, the Skipper breathed a sigh of relief from the contact of the cold cloth. At least he didn't feel like his head had been stuck in a BBQ pit anymore. The Skipper watched the three men leave. He had noticed how scared Gilligan looked.

_The poor kid. I must be a sight. He looked scared out of his wits. He didn't even talk to me... not that I would have felt like talking back._

He watched Doris work. She listened to his heart and lungs. There wasn't much expression on her face. he didn't know if things were getting worse or staying the same. She then moved the stethoscope to his stomach and shook her head.

"Everything is at a stand still down there. It looks like you're having nothing but fish broth for breakfast," she said, trying to put a smile on her face. With the little energy he had left, he smiled back at her. She then found an oval tin. She hesitated for a moment before she lifted the cover and scooted the metal container under the Skipper's behind. He gave her a look that said, "what are you doing?"

"You are extremely weak. You can't take yourself to the bathroom. Even if you had a couple of people to assist you, you don't have the muscle tone now to even stand," Doris explained.

"No," the Skipper said, "I...won't... have.. it." He struggled out. He was suppose to be conserving his air, but he had to make his thoughts known on this humbling matter.

"Jonas," Doris said, approaching him, "don't be embarrassed. I've done this before. I'm use to this. I'm not embarrassed to do it."

"You... don't...under...stand," the Skipper struggled, "I... don't... like... you...seeing...me...like...this."

Doris gave him a look of sympathy. The poor man. He was in a position of complete helplessness, and it was a position he had never been use to. She knew that Jonas was a proud man. He took great pride in being strong and able bodied. There was nothing he liked better than to know he could do for himself and earn his keep. She thought about the whole situation. How would she feel, knowing that someone else would have to empty a bed pan for her, clean her up, bathe her, feed her, and dress her. If Jonas could get well, this wouldn't be a permanent thing. He would slowly gain his independence to do for himself. She did understand where he was coming from, but he had to know that there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

"Jonas," she said, grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes, "you are very helpless right now. It won't stay that way. In time, you should get stronger. For now, you need help, and you are going to have to learn to accept some help... even when it's the most humbling. Yes, that means I'll see you in your birthday suit from time to time, but that doesn't mean just because I'm your girlfriend that I can't be professional. I will be seeing you as a human body needing physical assistance and nothing more. Just like when the Professor had to examine my cuts and bruises." She looked at him, making sure he was taking this in. She had paused to see if he'd retort back, but he didn't. He was listening intently. She continued. "Jonas, I love you and nothing that is asked of me in this situation is too much trouble. I am glad to take care of you, although I wish it were something less serious. I know deep in my heart you would do the same for me. I can feel how much you love me, just by the way you're looking at me. I hope you feel my love too, with the looks I send and the care I give you. Please, let me and the rest take care of you." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she let go. She looked at the little clock Eunice had loaned her. It was almost two in the morning. Nearly an hour had passed. She prayed the Professor came back with those berries soon.

...

The Professor raised his torch a little higher, casting it's light a little farther down the path.

"Bingo!" He said to himself, "We have Bengora berries!" He approached the bush and began to pick as many as he possibly could. He now wished that he had asked Ginger to come with him to help him pick. There were so many of them. He went about his task quickly. He was literally pulling berries off by the handful. Of course, he did have to be careful that none fell to the ground, where they could get crushed. In record time, he filled up one bucket full. He had enough for now. He could come back later in the day, when it was light and he could recruit the others to help him. For now, he had to get these back to his hut. They needed to be rinsed, just in case a South Pacific Queen Hornet had laid any eggs on them. Then they needed to be mashed and boiled down. For one, if the Skipper was having issues with muscle atrophy, it might be difficult for him to swallow the berries whole. For another, the berries were putrid and bitter. They needed just a pinch of sugar to even make them bearable to put in ones mouth. The berries contained a quality that not only killed the toxins of the Hornet's sting, but also caused it's consumer to vomit and/or excrete the remainder of the poisonous venom. As the Professor thought of this fact, he realized the rest of the day wasn't going to be an easy one for the Skipper or Doris. Skipper, was going to be in a humbling position indeed, and Doris was going to have her hands full. Of course, the others would be glad to help, but he highly doubted that the Skipper would permit them to do so.

...

Outside the hut, Ginger, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell busied themselves cutting strips of cloth for Doris' cold compresses. Grace lay sleeping in her cradle, which was right beside her mother. The women worked in silence. All of them were afraid to speak. All were afraid that the moment they opened their mouths, the only sound that might come out would be the sounds of wailing. They just kept to the task at hand, lost in their own thoughts.

As Ginger cut her cloth, she thought about how she and the Skipper were somewhat like brother and sister. She had always found him easy to talk to, and when they would have parties on the island, he had been her main dance partner...of course, that was a long time ago, before her and Roy had gotten together officially. The sea captain was quite light on his feet, and she had even inquired once if he had ever had dance lessons. He had thrown back his head and let out a hearty laugh, then replied he had indeed, if his mother's broom could be counted as a dance instructor. She had thought it sweet when he had declared her most beautiful woman on the island. He certainly made no bones about his opinion on that matter. It hadn't hurt Ginger's feelings that Roy hadn't spoken on her behalf, he was just too shy to say anything. She was convinced the only reason he picked Mary Ann was because he thought of her as a little sister and didn't want her to feel left out. Like Roy, Gilligan was much too shy to admit what he really thought of the gal from Kansas. Those were fun times. There were more good times to be had for the nine of them, there just had to be. Somehow, the man she had adopted as a big brother just had to get better.

Mary Ann sighed, as she thought about the Skipper. It saddened her that the big teddy bear of a man was fighting for his life. He was always so full of life, and despite the times her husband had gotten him aggravated, he was quite a pleasant person too. She had always thought of him like one of her older brothers, but in reality he was more like a second father. He was always looking out for everyone, especially her and Gilligan. She remembered how he had saved her life once. She had gotten a cramp and couldn't stay above surface. Gilligan had jumped into the lagoon to try and save her, but she was in such a panic, that she kept pulling him down. The Skipper heard them yelling and had jumped in to save them both. She had felt bad for Gilligan, he had tried at least. She also thought of the time when she had hit her head and thought she was Ginger. When she finally came to the realization that she wasn't Ginger, the Skipper had been so happy about it that he gave her a big squeeze and kissed the top of her head, just like a doting father would. She looked down in the cradle and smiled at her daughter. The Skipper had to be ok. Grace needed to know her papaw Skipper. They all needed him.

Mrs. Howell wiped a tear from her eye before getting back to her cutting. She thought about how the Skipper always did his very best to make sure that she and Thurston were comfortable. He and Gilligan were always either fixing things, or building things, or doing things to try to make things easier for them...her in particular. As far as Thurston went, he and the Skipper sometimes butted heads. It was nothing more than a power struggle, she knew that. Always in competition with each other: turtle races, poker, pool, golf... even running for president of the island. The memory made her smile. One was going to out do the other, no matter what. It was all in good fun, of course. Thurston adored the Skipper deep down, he just wanted to be top dog most of the time. How nice it would have been if he could have come walking out of that hut declaring, "Howell, ten bucks says I can beat you in a round of five card stud." 

"Ok ladies," Ginger spoke, "lets get these cloths to Doris. The sooner she can get to using them, the better."

...

At three fifteen that morning, the Skipper was now wrapped almost head to toe in cold damp cloths in the attempt to bring his fever down. The oxygen tank was about half full, and only two more remained. Doris closed the nozzle just a bit to conserve the flow rate. The Skipper seemed to be tolerating it rather well. When the Professor walked in with the first batch of Bengora berry serum, everyone cheered as if a rescue ship had shown up. Doris removed the oxygen mask and placed the bowl to the Skipper's lips. He made a face at the smell of it.

"It tastes worse," the Professor had teased.

"Come on, darling. You have to drink it. It's going to counteract the poison in your body," Doris said, as she tipped the bowl for him. He drank down every last bit, cringing as the last drop disappeared down his throat.

"Now Skipper," the Professor explained, "this serum is going to work from the inside out. Hopefully, within a couple of hours your vital organs will start working normally again, which is a good thing. Doris and I are going to monitor your heart rate and respiration rate every half an hour. That fever should come down soon. I'll be bringing more serum this afternoon. The downside to all this is that the berries cause um... diarrhea and vomiting. Not only that, but your will need a physical therapy routine. You'll probably be in bed for two weeks until your limbs are strong enough for you to stand and walk and do for yourself."

"Oh no," the Skipper said quietly. He looked at everyone. He felt like a big inconvenience. The thought of everyone fussing over him and doing everything for him was almost more than he could take. He was lucky to be alive, though. He had to keep in mind the talk that Doris had with him earlier that morning.

"Thank you," he told everyone, barely giving a smile.

...

Later that morning, as the Bengora berries serum took it's affect, Doris was busy with checking vitals, emptying the Skipper's makeshift bed pan, washing his backside, and giving him water to rinse his mouth when he threw up. She never once complained and went about her business as if this was an everyday occurrence. The Skipper took notice of it all. How was she not snapping at him? How was it she didn't utter one complaint to the others? How was she still standing on her feet? She looked exhausted.

_Well Jonas, you've always wondered what true love looks like. This is it... what do you think of it so far?_

He knew what he thought of it. He knew that he didn't know what he had been missing. He knew he never wanted another woman in his life, except for Doris. Somehow... someway... it was his goal to build a life revolved around her.


	22. Chapter 21

When Skipper awoke the next morning, he felt an immediate difference from the day before. For one, he was breathing better. His oxygen tank had been set to a lower setting, from what he could tell. His fever had broken during the night. He felt much cooler and didn't have that strange feeling of delirium that he had before. He looked over to his side, and there Doris was, asleep in a chair by his bedside. Her head rested on the side of his bed on top of her folded arms. He noticed that her left hand still clung to his, just the way it had been last night before he had fallen asleep. The Skipper smiled at her, and mustering up the little strength he had, he drug his right arm across his body and laid his hand on top of hers. He struggled to move his arm a few inches more and began to stroke the top of her head. In spite of being so ill, the Skipper felt very content indeed. He had finally met the woman that he had always longed for. Of course, he never admitted it to no one. He was always spouting off how he loved being a bachelor. He would brag how he wasn't tied down and could come and go as he pleased. Part of it was true. He did like being a bachelor to a point, but there were times he felt it would have been nice to have someone to come home to. The day his father had died had been one of those times. His brother Michael, had the loving support of his wife, Mary. She held his hand and stood by his side the entire day. Sarah had her husband, Ben. Gail had her fiance, Paul. Roger had his new girlfriend, Amanda. There Jonas had stood all by his lonesome, with no significant other to comfort him. His eyes glanced in Doris' direction, "my family would love you," he said to her sleeping form, "my mother would especially. She was always worried about my wild sailor life and having no one to keep me in line." He chuckled just a bit. Before he could think anymore thoughts about Doris or his family, he heard the door crack open. It was Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell with breakfast for him and Doris.

"Good morning Skipper," Mrs. Howell said pleasantly, "you are looking much better today. I take that as a good sign."

"Good morning, ladies," the Skipper said, through his oxygen mask. Mary Ann came over and kissed the Skipper on the top of his head.

"It's so good to hear you conversing today. You were so weak yesterday, you were barely able to say anything," she had said, placing his tray in front of him.

"What is this?" The Skipper asked, making a face at the mushy mess in front of him.

"It's mashed papaya and fish broth. Doris and the Professor both agree your digestive system needs to get back on track before you eat solids. Perhaps tomorrow I can bring you pancakes," Mary Ann said with a smile. Mrs. Howell looked over to Doris and shook her head.

"The poor dear. She is completely worn out. You know, there were times yesterday when we urged her to take a break, or have a meal with the rest of us. She wouldn't hear a word of it. Her reply was, "I have to be here for Jonas. I don't want to leave his side for even a minute." She was very adamant about it."

The Skipper hadn't been aware of this. There had been several times where he had been so weak, he just simply fell asleep. Had he known that she had been working herself that hard, he would have given her an ear full, and he would have made sure she listened. She didn't need to be killing herself on his account. Suddenly, Doris began to stir. As she awoke, she saw Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell there. She greeted them, then immediately grabbed the Skipper's spoon, bringing a bite of food to his mouth.

"No," he replied.

"Come on Jonas. You need to eat," she said.

"No, you need to eat... with the others," he said.

"I'll feed you your breakfast and then I'll get mine," she explained, then raised the spoon again, "now don't be stubborn."

"Out!" He said pointing to the door. "Get out and eat with the rest. Get some fresh air. That's an order."

"Giving me orders, huh? Well, what if I don't go?" Doris asked with a hand on her hip.

"I'll force myself out of this bed and spank your butt. One more thing, after breakfast, go to my hut and take yourself a nap. A real long nap," he had said.

"Doris, I think I would do what he says. I'll help him with his breakfast. Ginger's taking care of Grace while Gilligan gets the chores done." Mary Ann had said.

"Come on, Doris. I have your tray right here. Later on you can come to my hut for a mud facial and maybe some mid-morning tea," Mrs. Howell had offered.

"Thank you," Doris had told Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell, "I'll be back soon," she had told the Skipper, as she pulled off his oxygen mask to give him a kiss. It felt good to kiss his warm, flesh colored lips. Yesterday, they had been bluish until he had gotten enough oxygen to bring the color back to them.

"Take your time," the Skipper told her.

...

As the days went on, Skipper got better and better. In four days, the oxygen mask had been removed completely. As the Professor had predicted, all of his vital organs were the first to repair from the effects of the venom. He was eating the same meals as the others, his heart rate was normal, and if felt so good to breathe right again that the Skipper felt he would never take being able to breathe for granted... ever. With feeling so good, he did tend to forget that his limbs were still weak and he needed help still. Sometimes he and Doris would have arguments about his ability to do things. Her view was that he was being proud and stubborn, and his view was that she was coddling him. The bed bath had been the worst. She tried to reason that if it was ok for her to clean up his bathroom messes, how could getting a bath be any worse?

"I can wash myself," he had said.

"Ok, fine," she said, as she caved, "but I will have to wash your back and your feet and legs. You won't be able to reach those areas." The Skipper agreed to this. Even if they had argued, they seemed to be able to compromise fairly well.

_Not bad for two stubborn Sons of guns set in their ways._ He would think whenever he and Doris came to an understanding.

The physical therapy had been grueling as well. They had started with his upper body first. Doris had brought in two coconuts and told the Skipper to lift them, just like he would a set of weights. He would lift them up and down, up and down. Then he would turn his arms over and bring the coconuts toward his body, as if he were doing arm curls. Gilligan had built the Skipper a bamboo walker. It was just about time for him to get out of the bed.

"Doris, as anxious as I am to get out of this bed, a walker just seems so... so... well, I'm gonna feel like an old man," he had said.

"Jonas, would you rather have to depend on the others to help you get around? Besides that, Gilligan was so excited to make this for you. He felt like he was doing something to really help you out." Doris explained.

"If Gilligan has been so worried about me, where has he been? He's barely been in here at all?" The Skipper said.

"Honey, Gilligan has been a very busy man. He's been more help than he even realizes. Not only is he First Mate, but he's a husband and father, and all this week he's had to be Captain too. He's doing quite a good job too. You must have taught him well," Doris said.

"Gilligan has always had the potential. I've always told him that. He's very enthusiastic, hard working, and brave. I mean, he's not particularly brave when he's in danger, but if someone else is in danger, he pushes all of his own fear aside. I admire that. I have to admit there have been some sticky situations where I would turn yellow, and it was Gilligan putting his life on the line. He's a good kid," the Skipper said proudly. Thinking about what he had just said, he shoved his covers off of him and asked Doris to help him swing his legs over the side of the bed. She complied. As he held on to the smooth handles of his new walker, he used every ounce of strength to pull himself up. He was still not strong enough, so Doris put her arms under his. Holding on to his back, she gently guided him to a standing position. Standing felt strange. His legs felt wobbly, and he was a tad bit dizzy. As soon as he got his footing, he slowly glided one foot forward, then another.

"You're doing it! That's great," Doris said, hugging him, "now let's get you back to bed. After lunch we can work on it again. Maybe we can get you to lift your feet instead of shuffling."

...

As Doris and the Skipper ate their lunch, he couldn't help but stare at Doris. He was hungry, but it wasn't food he had been interested in. He longed to hold Doris and kiss her. It had been a week and a half since his near death experience. While Doris had been kind and loving the entire time, her little pecks on the lips just didn't satisfy. She was treating him as if he were made of glass. He laid his plate aside, and took hold of Doris' free hand.

"Jonas, aren't you hungry?"

"It's not what I want."

"Jonas, you need nutrition more than ever. This is not the time to be picky."

"I don't want food. I want you. Kiss me. Please, no little pecks. Kiss me like you mean it." She set her plate aside as well and scooted closer to the Skipper. Placing her arms around his neck, she leaned in and kissed him with a consuming passion. The Skipper responded likewise, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her. If there had been some way to kiss her anymore passionately than he was already doing, he surely would have done so. They finally pulled away from each other, silently gazing at each other for a few moments.

"I love you. I love you more every day, " Doris exclaimed.

"I love you too. That's why I really need to talk to you about something," the Skipper said.

"Ok, let's talk," she said. She was curious as to what was on his mind.

"I need to ask you something. Something serious. Now, keep in mind, it's just a hypothetical question," the Skipper said.

"Hypothetical? You've been hanging around the Professor, huh?" Doris teased. The Skipper smiled slightly before he began.

"Doris, I know you said that you would be willing to move to Hawaii if we got rescued. Well... what would you think of me moving to Tennessee?"

"Jonas, you're a sea captain. Sailing is in your blood. I could never ask you to give that up. You love the sea."

"No more than you love the mountains. Yet, you were willing to give that up for me. I love you. I want you to be happy. I can do other things besides sail. Besides, I might fall in love with the Smoky mountains too. I've heard they're beautiful."

"Well, I guess that's entirely up to you, though I'm not asking you to."

"Doris, if we did get rescued would you... would you ever consider marrying me?" Doris was completely shocked. She wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"Oh Jonas... are you... is this a... what I think it is?"

"A proposal? No, it's me having a discussion about us. There is no one on this island who can marry us. If we don't get rescued for a long time, it would make for a very long engagement."

"What if we never get rescued?" Doris just had to ask. It sounded bleak and negative, but it was a very possible situation.

"I don't know. I keep thinking about that. I can't see me several years down the road declaring us just friends because we can't get married. We may eventually end up declaring ourselves a family whether we are married or not. It's an awkward situation to be sure."

"I don't want to think about that. Let's keep believing that we can go back home. If you ever do get the chance to ask me, I would definitely consider it."

...

The Professor had just come by. It was time for Doris to take a well overdue break. He was going to check on the Skipper's progress for awhile. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation that was going on inside. Just as he suspected, and it didn't take his intelligence to figure it out, they did want to be together. They craved each other's companionship, they craved the intimate bond that marriage held for a man and a woman. He knew first hand how wonderful having a spouse could be. He loved his own wife with all of his heart. Doris and the Skipper only deserved the same happiness. He was going to have a long talk with his friend. He was going to make him wise to the marriage rituals of the other islands. After all, were they not technically natives of this island? Hadn't they always lived by their own set of rules as long as everyone was in agreement? Yes, he decided that was exactly what he was going to do. He took a deep breath, knocked on the door, and prepared himself to have a very important discussion with the Skipper.


	23. Chapter 22

Doris had thought about what the Skipper had just said. She knew deep down that it was no ones fault that they were stuck on that island. Nor was it anyone's fault that the only one who could perform a wedding was the very one who was wanting to get married. It was a little ironic when she thought about it. She wondered if she could really ever feel like being his wife without them really being married. All she knew is that she loved him, and breaking things off and just being friends was not an option. He was on the same page with her in that instance. She had thought of everything they had been through, how they always talked things out, how they took care of each other, how they worked side by side and enjoyed each other's company everyday for the last four and a half months. They did carry on pretty much like a married couple, except for intimacy. Had it not been for that stupid hornet ruining things, that too would have been something that made them more like the other three couples on the island. No, eventually considering themselves a family wasn't unrealistic at all, nor did the request seem unreasonable. It would have to be a "wait and see" type of thing. It all depended on how soon they got rescued, if ever, and also how long they were willing to leave their relationship the way it was.

She had been brought out of her thoughts by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Come in," she called. The Professor stepped inside the hut with a smile on his face. His being there meant one thing. She was being kicked out, all for the sake of everyone saying she needed to take some "me time". She really did appreciate the way everyone was pitching in, so that the Skipper's care wasn't all on her. The bonds of friendship they all had still amazed her. How she wished society had been more like that. It seemed like back home everyone was left to do for themselves, even when help was needed.

"Doris," the Professor had said, "the other women went to spend the rest of the afternoon at the lagoon. They were curious to know if you would like to join them. I'm here to keep an eye on the Skipper and keep him company, if you would like to join the others." Doris looked over at the Skipper. A swim sure did sound good right about now. She hadn't had any "girl talk" in quite awhile.

"I'll stay if you want me to," Doris had said.

"Nonsense," the Skipper replied, "you need to take care of you. Have some fun. I'll be fine." This brought a smile to Doris' face.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Doris, please stop worrying about me. You're doing a great job taking care of me, but you need to stop thinking you need my permission to go and do what you want to do. Just do me one favorite, please,"

"What's that?"

"After you're done swimming, let me see you in that bikini before you change back to clothes," he said with a huge grin. Doris' mouth hung open and the Professor turned fifteen shades of red.

"You're a dirty old man!" She teased, as she grabbed her bikini and went to change in the supply hut.

...

The Professor and the Skipper had been in the middle of a grueling game of chess. The Professor had yet to bring up the subject he had been wanting to discuss. He wanted to ease into it and not make it sound like he was giving the Skipper a lecture. Their game was just about to end in one move. Then might be the best time to broach the subject of his relationship with Doris.

"Checkmate," the Professor declared. The Skipper sighed in exasperation.

"I give. I just don't think I'll ever get the hang of this game. I know just enough to beat Gilligan at it," the Skipper said, shaking his head.

"It's quite alright. Chess can be a difficult game. If it makes you feel any better, I've never been a grand champion," the Professor replied, putting the chess pieces and board back in it's box.

"Maybe we can get Howell and Gilligan over here and we play some poker," the Skipper suggested.

"Not today, Gilligan is busy being Mr. Howell's caddy," the Professor said, "he's anxious for the day you're well enough to go a round of golf with him. He's brushing up, as he calls it."

"I'll bet he is. Golf may be his game, but I've got the upper hand on poker," the Skipper said and began to laugh, "get it... upper hand... poker." The Professor chuckled in amusement over the little joke. His nautical friend was nearly himself again.

"Skipper, there is something I wanted to discuss with you, if you don't mind that is,"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I couldn't help but over hear the conversation you were having with Doris before I came in. I didn't mean to listen, I just happened to arrive at the same time."

"I know you would never eavesdrop, Professor. So, what did you hear exactly?"

"I heard you discussing the options you and Doris have relationship wise in the event that we are never rescued. To be honest, I like your idea. You and Doris deserve to be happy."

"Well, she didn't say she was opposed to it, but she didn't say she was for it either. Then again, we never know what's going to happen from day to day. We could get rescued tomorrow, or ten years from now, maybe never. How are we suppose to know when it's been long enough to move on from where we are at?"

"Well, as you know, I have a few books that describe the day to day lives of some of the surrounding tribes on the other islands. They each have varying different customs when it comes to marriage. In some, a man will come and simply pick a wife, take her home, then they um... consummate their relationship, and that's that. In others, elaborate tests of strength and worthiness are put upon the man and the woman to see if they would bear strong warrior children. Some have betrothals, courtships, some have planned out wedding ceremonies, religious and symbolic in nature... similar to the way we have weddings."

"Ok, so are you asking me to pick one?" The Skipper was confused. He didn't understand what the Professor was getting at.

"What I"m saying is all of these methods have one thing in common. None of them have a marriage license in their possession. To us, none of them would be considered legally married. In their culture, they are. Now let's face it, the day the search for the seven of us was called off, our nation was declaring us dead... whether our loved ones believe that or not. For now, this is our home. What I'm saying is, I think you should ask Doris to marry you, have a ceremony like Ginger and I did, or like Gilligan and Mary Ann did. You could make the stipulation that upon rescue, you both promise to make your marriage legal as soon as possible. Hold yourselves accountable to it. The rest of us would hold you accountable to it also."

The Skipper listened intently. A wedding ceremony... a promise to make it legal when they went home... promising to love, honor, and cherish each other until death do they part... with God and all of their friends there as witnesses to their intentions. He liked the idea... no, he loved the idea!

"Professor, in case no one has told you lately, you're a really smart guy."

"Everyone just wants you to be happy. You and Doris have a devotion to each other that can only be described as unconditional love. We all can see it. All of us are very happy for you. There is no reason to stagnate your relationship. It's growing more all the time. it would be like a healthy and flourishing rose bush being cut down to the roots." The wheels of the Skipper's mind turned.

"Doris has a birthday coming up next week," he looked at the naval ring on his left pinkie, "I have the perfect gift. Come on Professor, help me get out of this bed so I can work on building my strength up. I've got to be strong enough to walk her down to the lagoon and pop the big question. Not a word out of you now, ok Professor?" The Skipper said, putting his finger to his lips.

"My lips are sealed," the Professor promised.

...

It was now the first week of November. The Skipper was up and about, still using his walker for support when he needed it. He still wasn't strong enough to chop wood, dig wells, gather water, or any of the grueling work he had been used to. For now, he caught the daily supply of fish, mended small repairs that had been needed here and there, and of all things, helped the girls to fold the laundry. While in the Navy, since it was required for everyone's cabin to be neat and tidy, he was a great asset to laundry folding.

It was Doris' birthday. He had greeted her that morning with a special breakfast of banana muffins and papaya juice. He had been up late the night before with Mary Ann, who had shown him how to make them. She smiled, as he came into her hut with the tray. She was so proud of his progress. He did as much as he possibly could without the walker.

"Happy birthday, Sweetheart," he said, setting the tray down and giving her a kiss.

"Thank you, this looks wonderful," she said as she took a bite of muffin and a sip of papaya juice. "I guess being another year older won't be so bad after all."

"You don't look a day over twenty-five," the Skipper said, running a hand through her hair.

"You shouldn't tell lies. It's not polite," she said with a smile.,

"Doris, before your party tonight, I'd like to take a walk down by the lagoon. I'd like to spend some time alone with you."

"Of course, how about an hour before the party? Is that enough time?"

"Plenty of time. I'll come by at a quarter till five. That way, I can take my time to get down there."

"Are you sure that's not going to be too far of a walk?"

"No, I go there everyday to catch fish."

"It's a date."

The Skipper was filled with anticipation. The time couldn't go fast enough for him today. In eight hours he would ask Doris to be his wife. He wondered what she would say. Would she accept his proposal? He was almost certain she would. He had no other reason to believe otherwise. They were about as close as two people could be. The only thing that might stand in the way is her not liking the idea of them not being legally married. Jonas knew from the stories that Doris told him, that Doris' grandmother had been a strict, traditional, and religious woman. Doris still held that woman on a golden pedestal. She had been quite the influence on Doris. Would she feel as if this would be something that would gravely disappoint the woman she loved so dearly? He had no way of knowing... that is he would have no way of knowing until he asked. The realization of it sort of terrified him. He wasn't quite sure what his next plan of action would be if she were to say no.

...

Doris had a lovely birthday all day long. She and Mrs. Howell had spent the morning bird watching together, talking about their sweethearts. Of course, Mrs. Howell obviously had more stories to tell about Thurston than Doris had about the Skipper. She told about how sometimes they would pretend they were part of the middle class and share an ice cream cone, or take a ride around town in a taxi. She told once how she had a fancy to go to one of those drive-in theaters because she had never been to one. She laughed as she recalled how not one teenage couple was messing about that evening. They were all too busy staring and pointing at the couple in the chauffeured Rolls Royce, snacking on caviar and champagne, instead of popcorn and cola. Doris got a good chuckle out of all the stories. After that, Ginger gave Doris a makeover. She loaned her one of her fancy dresses, then did her makeup. She then did her hair in an elegant up do. She swore up and down that the Skipper was going to flip his lid the moment he saw her. Mary Ann had wanted to take Doris down to the mud hole for a mud bath, but seeing that she was already dressed up, she asked if she wanted to come to her hut and keep her company. She had Grace along because all the men were busy doing their work. Doris said that was just fine with her. They went back to Mary Ann's hut and sat down to talk a little bit of girl talk.

"I'm so glad the Skipper is so much better. I was really scared there for awhile. Poor Gilligan had nightmares about it. He would wake up screaming "I don't wanna bury my big buddy! I don't wanna bury my big buddy!" Poor guy, I know that's why he didn't visit the Skipper very often."

"I know it too. I told Jonas it was because Gilligan was so busy. He didn't need to know how afraid Gilligan was. It wasn't really a lie either. We're all proud of the way Gilligan took charge during Jonas' illness."

"Doris, what would you... what would you have done if the Skipper hadn't made it? I mean, you wouldn't have done anything crazy, would you?"

"No, but I sure would have blamed myself."

"How could you blame yourself? You didn't make that hornet sting him."

"No, but... well, I invited him to come inside, and not just for a visit. I had barely gotten him in the door when he got stung. If I had left my good nights at the door, it may not have happened."

"Doris, that's still not your fault... and whatever you and the Skipper do is your business."

"That's sweet of you, Mary Ann. Call me crazy...but I see it as a punishment. You see, on my grandmother's death bed she made me promise to stay pure until I got married. Well, it was a little too late for that. I had already slept with Greg by that time... in fact that was a few years post Greg. I didn't want to tell my dying grandmother this, so I made her think I was still a virgin and swore to myself it would never happen again unless I was married. I was willing to break my promise. It was the first time since I made that promise that I was willing to go back on it. Mary Ann, I want to be loved like that. You know what I'm talking about. Just a hug and kiss from Gilligan wouldn't be enough, would it?" Mary Ann shook her head no. "I guess I never should have made that promise because I know I can't keep it. If we don't get rescued... what will become of Jonas and I? We can't get married, and we can't move forward, but we've come too far to go backwards."

"Well, I think your grandmother, how ever well meaning shouldn't have asked you to make such a promise. That's something personal you have to decide for yourself. I couldn't have made such a promise. You never know how you are going to feel in the future."

"That's true. Who knows? Maybe that rescue boat will come along and I can get married. Although he's not proposed, Jonas has brought up the subject of marriage. We had a little discussion about it a couple of weeks ago. He said if we've been here for a period of years, we should just call ourselves a family. Given the situation, I'm beginning to see his point a little bit clearer all the time.

...

That afternoon, the Skipper came by to pick Doris up. He need not worry about that nasty old hornet. Gilligan had long since removed the nest from the side of the hut. He took her arm, complimented how beautiful she looked, and began to lead her down the path to the lagoon. He glanced at her every once in a while and his heart swelled with love for his best friend and love of his life.

Doris looked in the Skipper's direction. It saddened her that their relationship was reaching a stand still. It was as if they had come to a dead end road and was being forced to keep circling the cul-de-sac. Even if that night of passion had happened, it still wouldn't be the same as being his wife.

They reached the lagoon. The Skipper pulled Doris close to him and kissed her gently.

"Happy birthday, Sweetheart," he said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Doris had said, "was there something you wanted to talk to me about." She looked at him intently.

"In fact, there was. I had a very informative discussion with the Professor last week when you had your day out with the girls. You see, the Professor was telling me all about the other island tribes and their marriage rituals. He brought it to my attention that none of the natives of those islands have what we would call a legal marriage. He seems to think that since we are here, and we can't leave here until someone comes for us, that makes this our home. Therefore, he believes we could get married...we could have a ceremony and make the same promises to each other as if we were back in the states. Of course, it still wouldn't be legal, but if we promised to make it legal when we return home, and took that promise seriously...well, I'm rambling and haven't even asked you what you think. Would you like something like that?"

Doris thought about that for a moment. In a way, it had been so simple. Why had none of them thought of that before? The true commitment was in the vows, and if they were taken seriously. Commitment didn't come on a piece of paper or from some officiator that had been designated to perform weddings. That was the law. For now they weren't a part of that law. It brought to mind the saying, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

"Oh Jonas! How silly of us! Why didn't we think of that before?" Doris said with excitement.

"It won't be easy. I think Mr. and Mrs. Howell will accuse us of creating some sort of scandal. We usually put things to a vote. They may be difficult to convince," the Skipper had warned.

"I think you don't give them enough credit. Eunice is a dear sweet woman who has been rooting for us to get together from the very beginning. Mr. Howell is a bigger teddy bear than his Teddy... he's just a little rough around the edges is all," Doris said.

Confident that Doris was on board with the idea, he took off his Captain's hat and tossed it to the side. He slipped his Navy ring off of his finger and got down on one knee.

Taking Doris' left hand into his, he said, "Doris, you have changed my life, and I don't want to spend another day without my world revolving around you. Doris, I want you for my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you. It would be my honor."


	24. Chapter 23

_Yes! Did she really say yes?_

The Skipper, still down on his knee, looked wide eyed at his new fiancee. "You said yes!" He replied with excitement. Doris nodded her head in agreement, and she wiped a joyful tear from her eye.

"Oh my gosh! You did say yes! You said yes!" The Skipper shouted, trying to scramble to his feet. As Doris helped him up, he began to cry. As he wrapped his arms around her, gently lifting her off the ground, he began to laugh. As he set her back down and looked at her at arms length, he began to cry again.

"I'm so happy," he replied, looking at her tenderly, "I feel like it's my birthday too." They both chuckled at the comment. They stared at each other for a few moments, gazing into each others eyes as Doris ruffled the hair at the nape of the Skipper's neck. She knew how much he loved that. In turn, he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Doris, taking her free hand, grabbed the hand upon her cheek and just held it there. Her heart pounded so loudly, she thought every person and every creature might be able to hear it. By this point, the Skipper had stopped caressing her cheek, but instead had cupped her chin, gently tilting her head upward. He leaned down, kissing her gently. A wave of passion came over Doris. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. After her talk with Mary Ann that afternoon, she decided she was done waiting. She was a grown woman who had grown woman needs. She knew her grandmother had always meant to protect her because she loved her. However, she knew her promise to her had been a lie in the first place. Not only that, she had shown her love to Jonas just about as much as she possibly could. The only thing she had ever held back from him was herself.

The kiss continued with intense passion. Doris soon realized that the Skipper had moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. She whimpered as he held her tighter. She ran her hands over the dark blue fabric of his shirt. She could feel his hands gliding over her every bump and curve. She hadn't even noticed it, but she had been pushing him, and he was now backed up against a tree. In a daring move, he inched his lips a little lower, just above the sweetheart neckline of the dress she was wearing.

"Make love to me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"But your promise.. your grandmother,'

"please,'

"but the par-"

"Jonas, shut up," she said before pushing him down and covering his mouth with hers.

...

Mr. Howell looked at his watch as he and his wife paced back and forth. It was ten after six. The birthday party should have been started.

"The girl's late to her own birthday party! That's gratitude for ya," Mr. Howell said with a sour look.

"Don't worry Thurston, I'm sure she'll be along any minute. Doris isn't a rude person. I'm sure she's got a good reason for being late," Mrs. Howell said, defending her friend.

"Like what?" Mr. Howell retorted.

"Well... she could have gotten lost," Mrs. Howell hadn't thought of that before and it suddenly frightened her, "oh Thurston! She could be lost out there somewhere. She may have been attacked by a wild animal, or kidnapped by a cannibal."

"Actually, she's with the Skipper," Gilligan said, "they headed to the lagoon about an hour and a half ago."

"Oh... well that's different," Mrs. Howell exclaimed, more relieved.

"Maybe they're having their own birthday party," Ginger said with a grin and rolling her eyes upward.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Ginger! You may think I'm naive, but my mind can't unsee that," Mary Ann said, scowling at her best friend.

The Professor knew the real reason they were down at the lagoon, but he kept his mouth shut as he had promised. He hoped that the Skipper had been able to convince Doris of the whole marriage ceremony on the island. He had never meddled in affairs of the heart before. In fact, he could have cared less about romance, until Ginger came along. Perhaps that's what it was. Since he was so happy, he wanted everyone around him to be happy too.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Howell," the Professor had said, "I'm sure they'll be along any time now."

...

A silky red evening gown and a blue polo shirt sat off to the side on a rock, as it's owners delighted themselves in a little exploration. The passion was mounting and Doris was bent on not losing her nerve. She broke away from the kiss that had been taking place and reached for the Skippers belt. She suddenly became nervous with what she was about to do. Her hands trembled and her fingers fumbled, but the pesky leather strap wouldn't free from it's metal harness. The Skipper reached out to her and gently removed her hands away from the belt buckle.

"It's alright sweetheart. It's not a race. This doesn't have to happen now," he said.

"I want you...I need you... I really thought... that...we..." Doris felt foolish, as she buried her face in her hands.

"Come on now, Doris. It's alright. We'll wait... I'm done sowing my wild oats. This moment is too important for us to have one of us not completely relaxed about it. This time I'm going wait it out too. It won't kill me," he told her. This made Doris smile. How kind of him to be patient with her.

"I bet I seem like a scared little Catholic school girl to you, instead of a headstrong and independent woman who has been halfway across the world and seen more than her fair share, don't I?" She said, berating herself.

"No you don't," he said, "the fact of the matter is you respect yourself. I don't think you can ever get too old to respect yourself."

"Who you calling old?' She said, pouting at him.

"Well, it is your birthday," he replied. Just then it dawned on them that it was getting late. "Good grief! It's five minutes till six. We're going to be late for your party. Besides that, we've got a big announcement to make."

...

"Oh Gilligan, it's now nearly twenty after six. Maybe you better go look for them," Mary Ann said with worry.

"No way," Gilligan said, "I don't know what they're up to, but if the Skipper took Doris down there, it means he doesn't want to be bothered. I don't feel like getting hat smacked.

Just about that time, Doris and the Skipper came into the clearing. Everyone was staring at them strangely.

"Hey everyone, Doris and I have something to tell you," the Skipper started, but everyone started in with their own comments.

"Twenty minutes late for your own party! This is an outrage!" Mr. Howell snapped.

"Doris! What happened to your hair? Oh, see Mary Ann, I told you they were having their own party," Ginger said, giggling.

"I was worried about the two of you. Skipper, you're never late to anything," Mrs. Howell added.

"STOP!" The Professor shouted. Everyone looked at him as if had dyed his hair purple and wore his clothes backwards. Yelling was usually not the platform the Professor used to get his point across. "These two said they have something to tell us. Aren't you the least bit curious to know what it is?"

"Well, given that disheveled look, I'm not sure I want my wife to hear their news," Thurston said, covering Lovey's ears.

"Knock it off, Howell," the Skipper said, "stop being such a wise guy." Doris decided she was going to tell their news.

Sticking out her left hand, which was now adorn with the Skipper's ring, she said, "Jonas proposed to me and I said yes. We're getting married."

Everyone was thrilled with the news. They shouted and cheered and hugged the happy couple. It was when Gilligan spoke up that things went silent and made everyone remember the Skipper's unique predicament.

"Does this mean I am allowed to perform a wedding?" Gilligan asked. All eyes were on the Skipper. He now had to explain to the others what their plan was exactly.

"No Gilligan," he said, "you still don't have that authority, but we want you to perform the ceremony anyway. It will be good practice for you for when you decide to become a captain. We won't be legally married... but if we get rescued we promise that's one of the first things we'll take care of. It's that important to us."

"You mean, you'll be joined together under false pretenses?" Mr. Howell asked.

"No, Mr. Howell," Doris spoke, "you see, it's not Gilligan's fault that he's not qualified to marry us legally, nor is it anyone's fault that we are still here. Jonas and I are not taking this lightly. We are dead serious about honoring the vows we take. I love him, and he loves me. We've been waiting our whole lives to find each other. I truly believe that when you find your soul mate, something inside of you just knows it almost immediately. You don't recognize that nudge at first, but over time that feeling gets stronger and stronger,. All of the women here, your dear wife included, has told me stories about how they felt about their husbands the first time they met them. They all said the same thing, it was immediate attraction from the beginning. Well, I felt that very same way about Jonas. By rights, when I came to after m accident, I should have been terrified of him. He was a stranger. However, I was very calm and quite comfortable in his presence. Please don't be offended by our plans. With living here, we have to do the best we can with what we have."

Mr. Howell, thought about it a moment. Although he and the Skipper had their moments of squabbling and competitiveness, deep down the Skipper was one of the best friends he ever had. Maybe they were too much alike. Both head strong, both leaders, both wanting to be the best at what they did, and both were driven and motivated men... his vice being making another dollar, and his making sure everyone was comfortable and well taken care of. That woman sure did love him, it was very evident. He wasn't going to stand in their way.

"Congratulations Captain," Mr. Howell said, offering a handshake to the Skipper. The Skipper smiled and heartily shook his hand.

"Thanks Howell. You're support means a lot to me," he said.

"Eunice, are you alright with this?" Doris said, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Jonas seemed to think the news would upset you."

"Oh no, I'm thrilled! Now, we have to plan an engagement party, what kind of flowers to have at the wedding, what song Ginger should sing, the reception, the food, the first dance..." Mrs. Howell went on with excitement.

"Mrs. Howell, I did think you would be upset. After all, I remember how upset you were when you thought that you and Mr. Howell weren't really married," the Skipper said.

"I know, but you have to understand that I thought our whole marriage was a farce. I mean, being together as long as we had and then to think we may not have been married at all... it was shocking," she said, "besides, that was how Thurston and I felt. We can't tell you what to do or how to feel. I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Well, when are you getting married?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well," the Skipper said, looking at Doris, "how about tomorrow? It's not like we have to book a church or hire a band." Doris smiled, she liked the idea.

"Oh no!" Ginger moaned. "I wanted to help you make your wedding dress. You need a wedding dress...I don't care if we are on a deserted island."

"And I wanted to make you a beautiful wedding cake. I need some time to plan it out between taking care of Grace and making meals," Mary Ann said.

"The Skipper needs his suit let out. Mary Ann makes him too much banana bread," Gilligan said, which got him a whack to the skull.

"I need to practice whatever song you want me to sing," Ginger said.

"We have to get the Honeymoon Hut ready," Mrs. Howell said, "no one has been up there since Ginger and the Professor got married."

"What's a Honeymoon Hut?" Doris asked.

"Oh, you'll love it," Mary Ann commented with a smile, "it was built after Gilligan and I said we were getting married. Mrs. Howell thought it wasn't fair that we couldn't go away on a honeymoon like other couples do. So the men built the hut on the other side of the island, and Ginger and Mrs. Howell decorated it."

"It's nice and secluded. You'll be able to do whatever you want," Ginger said, with a feisty grin. Doris blushed and the Skipper did a nervous clearing of his throat.

"Well, we don't want to wait very long," Doris said, "when Jonas got stung, I was scared to death I was going to lose him. "

"One week?" The Skipper suggested. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They would be a little rushed, but at least they had plenty of spare time during the evening to get the work done that needed to be done. They chatted and laughed and danced as the birthday party gradually began to get underway.

Doris went to bed very late that night. She was still excited about the proposal, anxious about the upcoming wedding, thrilled at everyone's reaction, and still a bit amorous from the make out session earlier that evening. One thing was fairly certain, it looked as though her wedding night would not be a disappointment. She grinned at her assumption, as she snuggled under her sheet. This had truly been the best birthday of her life.


	25. Chapter 24

"Ow!' The Skipper exclaimed as he was accidentally stuck by a straight pin.

"Skipper," Mary Ann whined, "please try to hold still. If you don't, the seam's going to be crooked."

"I'm trying, but my feet are falling asleep and my arms are getting sore. I don't know how much longer I can hold them up like this," he said in a somewhat cranky tone.

"I'm sorry Skipper. It shouldn't be much longer, I promise. I have to get this sleeve just right. You know, sometimes I forget you're still building your strength up from the affects of that hornet's venom," Mary Ann explained.

"Just don't make him anymore goodies between now and the wedding and his suit will fit like a glove," Gilligan said, annoying his best friend.

"Gilligan, I'm warning you... one more fat joke and I'm gonna tear into you the minute Mary Ann's finished with me," he said with a scowl.

"Come on Skipper," Gilligan said, "I was only kidding. You tease me. You call me lamebrain and klutz sometimes. Deep down, you got a lot of faith in me, don't ya?"

"What makes you think that?" The Skipper said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, because you're still my big buddy, and you still try to help me, and I know you've told others you're proud of me," Gilligan said, with a grin.

"Gilligan, I am proud of you. No matter what, you try your best, and if you don't know how to do something you are always willing to learn," the Skipper said sincerely.

"Thank you." Gilligan was truly touched.

"Now, with that being said, could you please lay off the weight jokes before I choke you?" The Skipper said, giving Gilligan an evil look. Just then Mary Ann announced that she was done.

"Oh Skipper," she exclaimed, "you look very handsome. Here, take a look." Mary Ann directed him in the direction of her full length mirror. The Skipper looked at himself. The grey suit fit him nicely, and the deep blue tie he planned to wear with it would make it look even better. A smile spread across his face. Six days and counting to the most important day of his life. He couldn't wait to put this on again and hoped that Doris would find him appealing in the outfit.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he said, tugging at the lapel with his fingers.

"Ok Skipper," Mary Ann instructed, "be very careful getting that suit off. I don't want you to get stuck with any pins. I'll work on sewing some of it tonight after dinner."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her cheek, "I know you're an awfully busy mama. I appreciate you helping me out."

"It's no problem. I'm thrilled to be of assistance. Besides, I have plenty of others to help me with Grace. Also, since Ginger and Doris are working on her dress, I figured it only fitting that I let your suit out for you," Mary Ann said.

"Do you think Doris will like it?" The Skipper asked with anticipation.

"Skipper, what a silly question!" Mary Ann said with surprise. "Doris thinks you're handsome no matter what."

"I know... I just want to please her. If she hadn't come into my life the way she did, I would probably spend the rest of my life alone. I mean, just when I was at my loneliest point in my life, "POOF" she shows up. I couldn't have asked for a better woman if I had picked her myself," the Skipper said, "she's so beautiful, and smart, and fun, and flirtatious, and sassy, and independent, and humorous... I could just go on."

Mary Ann and Gilligan smiled at each other. Seeing their friend, the Skipper, so over the moon was a wonderful sight to behold.

...

"Oh Ginger!" Doris exclaimed, holding up a plain, sleeveless, white satin evening gown. "This is beautiful! Are you sure I can use this to make a wedding gown with?"

"Of course you can. I don't even wear that one anymore. I have at least a half a dozen or more that are my husband's "preferred favorites". It seems I'm wearing the same few dresses all the time," Ginger said with a grin. Just about that time, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Mrs. Howell!" Ginger called.

"Never fear, Lovey is here... with accessories" she said, as she laid a pile of lace, pearls, and diamonds onto Ginger's sewing table.

"Oh my, look at this," Doris said, with a smile, "we can cut this piece of lace and sew it over the bodice of the dress... and maybe incorporate a few pears?"

"This is so exciting!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed, "I've never designed a wedding dress before,"

"It has to be just perfect," Doris said, "when I come marching down to the lagoon, I want Jonas' jaw to drop." She giggled as she said this.

"Easy there girl," Ginger teased, "you look too good it's going to go from "I do" straight to the Honeymoon Hut."

"Are you... um... nervous? You know... about your wedding night?" Mrs. Howell had asked. "I myself was terrified! I spent half the night locked in the bathroom of our honeymoon suite... crying my eyes out. I unlocked the door long enough for Thurston to hand me the phone so I could call and talk to mummy."

"Oh she's not nervous! Are you Doris? I'm sure you've probably..." Ginger stopped what she was about to say when she saw Doris glancing to the ground.

"No, we haven't," Doris admitted.

"Of course not! You're not even married yet," Mrs. Howell interjected.

"Eunice, I'm not... I'm not a virgin. That man I was engaged to... he didn't force me to sleep with him, but he sure had a way of nagging and making one feel guilty. I've not had sex in nearly twenty years... so yes, I am a little nervous. It's a good kind of nervous, kind of like when you come to the top of the roller coaster and your gut is anticipating the big drop. Not to get graphic... but yes, Jonas and I have come close, but I guess it's that nervousness that held me back. So, in a way I am nervous, but yet I'm looking very forward to it. It's another progression in our relationship... it's exciting." Doris told her best friend with a smile.

"Hey, you tigress! Less yapping and more sewing. You're fiance wants this wedding to happen in six days. I'm not sure a fairy godmother could pull this together in six days," Ginger said, giving the bride to be a hard time.

"Come on now Ginger," Doris said, "I have three fairy godmothers and three fairy godfathers who are gonna make damn sure that I'm united with my prince at one o'clock sharp come Saturday." Mrs. Howells eyes widened at the swearing, but then it turned into a smile and all three women burst with laughter.

It felt good to be with these women. They were like family. From the first day Doris arrived on the island, all of them took her in and accepted her as one of them. She felt as if she had two sisters, two brothers, and in Mary Ann and Gilligan, she felt she had the daughter and son she'd never had. As for little Grace, she loved her as if she were her own grandchild. Then there was Jonas... the man she knew once upon a time as Big Teddy. For some reason God saw fit to bring them back together. Sure, he was stubborn and proud at times, but overall she had never met a man that was so kind, so gentle, and so content, given the situation he was in. Aside from getting aggravated at Gilligan from time to time, or the differences of opinion with Mr. Howell, Jonas was most agreeable and easy to get along with. However, she wondered... what will it be like once we are rescued? There are millions of people in the United States, and only nine here. People can be so rude, unfair, dishonest. Will he be so patient when it comes to going back to the daily grind? She knew she had her days, being on her feet for twelve hours, family members of patients expecting her and the other nurses to be miracle workers, doctors who would jump down your throat if their instructions weren't followed to a tee. Doris was a kind person herself, but she had been know to snap at a waitress or two when she was completely done in and had no patience left. Would she treat her husband the same way when she came in from a long, hard day?

Then there was the matter of other women. She was fairly certain that Jonas loved her with all of his heart and would never hurt her on purpose. Still, she couldn't help but realize that she was the only single woman on the island. There would be millions of women back home. Jonas had more than his fair share of female companionship back in the day. With his reputation as being a sailor, and his bright blue eyes and charming smile, it wouldn't be hard for some woman to fall for him. Doris shook her head, as she pinned the dress in front of her. Ginger and Mrs. Howell were chatting about something silly Gilligan had done a few years before... dressing up as a White Goddess, or something like that. She hadn't really been paying attention.

_Stop your worrying, Doris. True, you and Jonas have barely been together five months, but you have been by his side every single day of that. You've seen him get angry, you've seen him when he's sad, you've seen him be the most soft hearted and sentimental man you've ever met. Trust yourself... he's not Greg. Don't let your concerns get in the way of what you know is meant to be._

...

Later that evening, after everyone had retired for the evening, Doris and the Skipper were sitting down by the lagoon and gazing at the stars. The Skipper had both his arms wrapped around Doris and she snuggled up against him. They had talked some about how they were so excited for the day of the wedding and what song Ginger was going to sing and how the Professor was going to make up "contracts" for them to sign, stating their intentions. Although not legal in the least, it would still be a written reminder of their promises. They talked about the day they had, as the Skipper reported on how he had to be a mannequin most of the morning and his arms were still sore from all the standing.

"You poor dear. Turn around and I'll massage those arms and that back for you," Doris offered. The Skipper did as she asked, and she immediately maneuvered her fingers into his arm and back muscles. She could feel him relax under her touch, and the muscles were already starting to soften up a bit.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Well, thank you for saying so, but it's only a massage."

"No, I mean everything." The Skipper said and turned to face her. "You're loyal and loving. You forgave me and gave me another chance after I got drunk and acted like such a fool that one night. You saved my life and nursed me back to health... and you never once complained."

"Jonas, it was a miracle that you survived. Your recovery was completely out of my hands. Besides that, it was the Professor that figured out what stung you and how to treat it. All of us took care of you, and they didn't complain either."

"I know, and I appreciate all of it. I love all of them dearly. However, you were at my side almost every second. You were with me the most and did all the hard jobs. You slept at my bedside and held my hand most of the time. I will never, ever forget that."

"Jonas, I love you. I was glad to be by your side. I'm going to be your wife soon. Don't be surprised if you get more of the same treatment in the years to come."

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"Maybe a little, are you?"

"Yeah... I hope I'm a good husband and can give you what you need. It's not hard here. We just make due the best we can. Back home it is different. Life gets so busy. People tend to put themselves first, want their own way. There are too many choices and too many temptations."

"Do you mean... you are afraid of falling for someone else?"

"No! I'm done with all that. I told you that. I'm worried that some good looking fella will catch your eye and then it will be "so long Jonas"."

"Never. You're stuck with me mister."

"That's good to hear."

"I was worried that you might find someone else more appealing if we dd get rescued. There are women a lot prettier than me."

"Doris, I can assure you that if I were in a room with a hundred beautiful and single women, I would still pick you. My heart is all yours, Sweetie." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"My heart is all yours as well. You'll never have a reason to be suspicious of me. Even if you are jealous of my gay best friend," Doris added as she broke into laughter.

"I'm not jealous of Dwight... you better stop laughing."

"Or else what."

"Or else I'll ... tickle your feet." The Skipper grabbed her left leg, took off her shoe and began to mercilessly run his fingers over the arch of her foot.

"Stop!... Don't!... Uncle! UNCLE!... Oh stop, I"m sorry!" Doris shouted through her laughter. The Skipper was ready to quit, but not before Doris' leg jerked and kicked him in the stomach.

"OOF!" He said holding his stomach. "Well, I guess I had that coming. You've warned me before that you don't like tickling."

"No, I like kissing much better," she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips.

**Well this chapter is just some filler, but it will get better soon... I promise. I thought it would be nice for Doris and Skipper to voice their concerns. If you can, please read and review. I don't get much time to write, so when I do... I honestly put everything into it. I know I focus a lot on sex and marriage, but those are things important to me. I take both subjects seriously and hold both as sacred and special milestones that a couple should reach when they're ready for it. Hope this story will stay intriguing and you all will keep reading . Thank you. **


	26. Chapter 25

The days leading up to the wedding for Doris and the Skipper were busy ones. While the marriage wouldn't be legal on or off land, Doris and the Skipper decided it would be nice to have the wedding on the little raft that the other two couples exchanged their vows on. With that, meant that the Skipper and Gilligan would have to make sure the raft was still sea worthy, so to speak, and make sure their were no holes, breaks, or cracks to it's structure. As a complete surprise to Doris, the Skipper wrote his own vows... special words that he wanted to make sure she heard loud and clear. He worked on this at night, after Doris had retired for the evening. He would kiss her good night at her door, head back to his hut, and wait for about a half hour or so, then he would go to his desk and pull out the notebook that had been his Captain's Log. He went to the very back page and wrote from his heart. He would close the book, satisfied with what he had written. He could hardly wait for Saturday to come, when he could spill his heart to his darling... and in front of all their friends at that.

Doris, who spent every spare moment on her dress, was constantly redoing and redesigning every inch of the dress and materials she had been given. She had never sewn much before coming to the island, so it was hard for her to get what she envisioned in her head to come out right when she went to sew. Mrs. Howell had told her to be patient, and that she had never sewn a day in her life, until the day Mary Ann placed a needle and thread in her hands. She told Doris how she hated it and was most dreadful at it, but she had eventually caught on and could now sew almost as well as Ginger and Mary Ann themselves. "If I can get good at it, so can you," she had told Doris.

Doris finally decided to shorten the dress to just above the ankle. She decided to create sheer lace sleeves that she had sewn to the straps of the dress. She obtained some more white material from Mrs. Howell so she could attach a train to the dress. She covered the bodice in lace and had sewn some pearls at the neckline, which she had cut to purposely plunge to her cleavage just a bit. She decided not to wear a veil. but to wear a beautiful, single island flower pinned in her hair. She decided to wear it down, asking one of the girls to help her curl it. From the time she was a little girl, Doris had always imagined wearing her hair up, held firmly behind a sparkling tiara with a long veil attached. However, she had come to love some of the plant life of the island, and the flowers were especially beautiful. She also knew that whenever her hair was completely down, which wasn't often because of the humidity, Jonas was like a lovesick puppy that had to be shooed away with a stick. This was the exact reaction she wanted to draw from him the day of their wedding.

The Professor would meet with the Skipper to show him the contracts he had drawn up for him and Doris to sign in front of the other castaways. The Skipper showed his written vows to the Professor and asked if he would include his promises into his contract. He said that he would.

Gilligan was a nervous wreck as the officiator of the ceremony. He studied the naval handbook relentlessly until he felt he almost had the protocol for a wedding ceremony memorized. This was an important day for his best friend, he couldn't afford any screw ups. He knew how thrilled he had been the day of his wedding with Mary Ann. He just knew the Skipper would be feeling that same excitement as well.

Mrs. Howell was busy coordinating the reception. She appointed her husband to be in charge of the record player... and to be sure to pick music she felt all the younger couples would appreciate... especially what the Skipper and Doris might like. Mr. Howell cringed at the choices: Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, Bobby Darin, Buddy Holly, Peggy Lee, Bill Haley, Chubby Checker, and those ghastly Beatles... luckily there was only one forty-five of them in the mix of records. Mr. Howell sure didn't understand the musical taste of the younger middle class. While he was going through the records, Mrs. Howell was going over the dinner menu with Doris, asking if she wanted crab cakes or fish stew? Lobster pot pie or steamed lobster? Scalloped pineapple or fresh? Doris told her it made no difference, it was whatever the girls wanted to come up with. She said she wasn't picky and didn't want anyone to go through a lot of trouble on her and Jonas' account.

"We just want to be husband and wife. We'll be happy with whatever is on the dinner menu," she had stated.

With that, Mary Ann wanted to know if she should make a coconut wedding cake or a banana one. Once again, Doris just shook her head.

"Do whatever everyone else prefers. The reception is for the guests to enjoy. You know how Jonas and I are, we don't turn down any dessert that you've made," She had said with a smile.

Things were coming along nicely... even the Skipper cooperated better when it came to his suit fittings. He had to be careful whenever he tried it on. For just as he believed it was bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding, he also felt that it wouldn't be too good of luck for Doris to see him in his suit before the wedding. Every time the Skipper brought this up, it would make Mary Ann chuckle. Humorous or not, the Skipper wasn't taking any chances.

The day before the ceremony, Mary Ann and Ginger were up at the Honeymoon hut getting things all clean a ready for Doris and Skipper's arrival.

"Wow, this place sure brings back memories," Ginger said as she smoothed the wrinkles out of the quilt she had placed on the bed.

"It's not been THAT long ago!" Mary Ann teased as she dusted the bed posts and the night stand.

"Long enough," Ginger stated, "I think it should be a rule that every couple spend a couple of nights up here on their anniversary."

"That would be a great idea, except for the fact that Gilligan and I are parents now. You and the Professor will be parents in five months. It's not too easy to have alone time when you have children," Mary Ann stated.

"I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Howell would watch our little darlings for a couple of days... I'm sure even Doris and the Skipper would too," Ginger pointed out.

"Well," Mary Ann chuckled, " I do know that Grace has the Skipper wrapped around her little finger. He spoils her rotten... won't put her down for two seconds when he's near her. Him and Doris actually fight over who gets to hold her longer. It's about the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Just like a doting grandmother and grandfather," Ginger said with a giggle. Mary Ann giggled with her friend, but then became melancholy.

"It's just not fair," Mary Ann pouted, "Why couldn't they have met up again a long time ago? The Skipper would have been a wonderful father... and Doris would have been a terrific mother. They are both at that age where it would be highly unlikely for them to become parents."

"I don't think they are worried about that, Mary Ann," Ginger said, placing an arm around her friend, "I think they are just both so grateful that they have a second chance to be together, that nothing else matters. If they had gotten married sooner and had children... just think, the Skipper's children wouldn't have their father. I mean, we are all here and who knows if we'll ever get home. All of our families have probably given up hope... had memorial services for us. I can honestly say, if Doris had been the Skipper's wife before the shipwreck... that poor woman wouldn't be here today. I think she would have died from a broken heart, thinking her sweetheart was dead."

Mary Ann thought on that. It hadn't dawned on her before. In life, timing was everything. Now was the time for Skipper and Doris to be together... children or not.

"Thanks for the talk Ginger," Mary Ann said, "you really are like a big sister. Come on, let's get these flower petals scattered and get out of here. Then I'll get us a nice big dinner ready."

"Thanks," Ginger said, rubbing her abdomen, "baby and I are starved!'

...

"Jonas," Doris muttered in a breathy tone, "Jonas, stop... please stop." The Skipper immediately pulled away from his fiancee.

"Is something wrong?" He had asked.

"Not a bit," she replied, "it's just... let's save a little mystery for tomorrow night."

"Yes, we might as well wait until tomorrow. In ten minutes it will be tomorrow. Darling, I'm sorry... I need to let you get some sleep," He said, slipping his shirt back on. He kissed her and turned to leave when she grabbed him by the hand. He turned and looked at her, sitting on her bed... in her slip.. giving him pleading eyes.

"Would you stay?" Doris asked in a semi-begging tone.

"Doris," the Skipper said, a little exasperated, "could you please make up your mind?"

"No, I mean, I want you to hold me. Just hold me, and that's all. Do you think we can do that without getting carried away?" Doris asked. The Skipper sighed and thought about it. Could he really control himself, being that close to Doris? It was now a matter of less than twenty-four hours of waiting before their honeymoon officially began. She really wasn't asking for much... she wanted to be held. To be honest, the idea sounded kind of nice to him. He had to have some way to distract himself, just in case. He knew what he would do. He would imagine his grandmother Grumby in her swimming attire. That image in his head alone would cause even a bull to steer away from a pasture full of heifers in heat.

"Ok," he finally agreed, "shove over... Lieutenant Collins."

"Aye! Aye! Captain Grumby," Doris had said with a smile, as she pulled back the sheet and scooted over. Once in the bed, the Skipper wrapped his arms around Doris as she laid her head upon his chest. She draped an arm around his waist and sighed in satisfaction. Much to the Skipper's surprise, instead of getting all worked up... he found that holding Doris had more of a calming effect.

"Goodnight Jonas. I love you."

"Goodnight Doris. I love you too."

...

Sometime in the middle of the night, Doris began to dream. It was like three dreams in one... and all of them were strange. In the first part of her dream, her and the Skipper were in the same cabin that she had dreamed about her first night on the island. In that first dream, it had been wildly romantic, but had ended before it was over since she had been awaken. That dream had caused her a bit of anxiety. She had been mortified having such a dream about a man she barely knew. This time, the dream picked up where it had left off. She was in the Skipper's arms, as they ascended a staircase to a bedroom. When the door swung open, it wasn't a bedroom at all... it was the inside of a hut. Scenes skipped as she pictured him laying her on the bed to immediately to the two of them making love together. The dream had seemed so real, that Doris woke up briefly. She looked, and there lay the Skipper, sound asleep, with his arms still around her and snoring like a buzz saw... just like Gilligan said he sounded.

After falling back asleep, her next dream wasn't pleasant at all... in fact, it was frightening. The Skipper and she were knelt in front of a grave. They were holding each other and crying together. What was odd was that no one else was there with them. If one of the other castaways had died, they all would have been there... wouldn't they? The setting was definitely that of the island they were currently on. Perhaps they were just visiting the grave. The name on the little stone was blurred and she couldn't see it. Who could it have been? She loved everyone on that island... it could have been anyone of them.

The last dream was the shortest of all. The only thing Doris saw in her dream was the face of the little Asian girl she envisioned the day that Grace had been born. It was that sweet angelic face that she could hear Jonas calling out to, "come on Joy, mommy says it's time to go." Doris could see herself in the dream. She gathered the girl in her arms. Although she was about seven or eight, she was small. The little girl looked at her "I love you mommy."


	27. Chapter 26

Doris awoke early the next morning. The dreams she had were still fresh in her mind. The dream she had about her and Jonas in the cabin/hut had been wonderful, and she had wished that dream had come to her again. The other two, however, about the grave and the little girl had her completely puzzled.

_Let me see here, either Jonas has a child he knows nothing about, or he knows and hasn't told me... no, surely he would have mentioned it. He's told me everything else about his life. Why would he hide that? Perhaps... just maybe... we'll be adoptive parents... which means at some point we'll get off this island! One the other hand, many of the tribes on the other islands have Asian features. Perhaps one of them will come to this island... perhaps a child, an orphan, will be entrusted to our care. I've got no time to think about that now, It's my wedding day... I've got more important things to focus on at the moment._

Doris got up out of bed and began to get dressed. The Skipper was still sound asleep... in fact, the sun hadn't even come up yet. Everyone else was probably asleep as well. She threw a blouse and skirt on over her slip, then went to wash her face in the basin she kept on her dressing table. She then grabbed the toothpaste that the Professor had concocted out of some mint leaves, baking soda, and tree sap. She put some on her finger and began to rub at her gums and teeth. Of course, she had to gargle and rinse several times because of the stickiness of the sap.. but it was better than nothing.

As she had been getting ready for the day, the second dream kept coming to mind. She did her best to try and forget it. It was upsetting and troubling. The thought of someone they loved dying, and her not being able to figure out who, nearly drove her mad. She prayed that this was just a result of her having more coconut cream pie than she should have the night before, and not one of her visions.

_Come on Doris, you've got more important things to focus on. Get those silly dreams out of you head._

She heard the sound of the Skipper, stirring as he tried to force himself to wakefulness.

"Good morning, husband to be," she had said, as she sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Hmmm? What?" The Skipper replied, rubbing his tired eyes. He blinked and looked around him. It was almost as if he needed time to remember where he was and what day it was.

"Oh good heavens!" He shouted, jumping up from the bed, "I've got to get out of here. I can't see you before the wedding, that's bad luck! I'll see you this afternoon." He started to head for the door.

"Nonsense," Doris replied, "you'll see me at breakfast."

"No you won't. Have Ginger or Mary Ann bring me a tray. I"ll be in my hut, " He replied as he tore out of the door.

Doris just shook her head and laughed. That man and his silly superstitions. She had to admit that his preoccupation with myths and folklore sure was adorable at times... to a point. He told her once how Gilligan had found some stone and believed that if he made three wishes, they would all come true. She recalled how the Professor had been present, as the Skipper regaled his tale, and he reminded the Skipper once again that the ice cream showing up out of the blue was nothing more than a coincidence... it fell overboard a ship, it got dropped from a plane and floated ashore. The island itself breaking away was nothing more than erosion. The Skipper hadn't been convinced of the Professor's theory. Instead, he had ignored him and told another tale of Gilligan finding voodoo dolls and the Professor becoming a zombie, to which the Professor adamantly denied. One thing was certain about Jonas Grumby, once his mind was made up about something... good luck to whoever would try to change it.

...

"do-re-me-fa-so-la-ti-do," Ginger sang in her hut.

"Gee, I wish I could sing like you," Mary Ann said, looking down at her daughter, then looking back up to Ginger, "I think I'm the only mother in the world who makes their child cry more when she's sung to."

"Oh Mary Ann," Ginger said, "you have other talents. You're a much better cook than I am... especially the baking. By the way, what kind of cake did you make for Doris and Skipper?"

"Well, Doris left the decision up to me... so I made both. One tier is coconut cake, the other is banana cake... with pineapple icing," Mary Ann said with a smile.

"Oh, a Pina Colada cake!" Ginger exclaimed, "You should have borrowed some rum from Mr. Howell."

"Not for you, miss pregnant lady," Mary Ann said, shaking a finger at her friend. "So, what song are you going to sing?"

"Well, Doris wants me to sing "At Last", and Skipper wants me to sing too... "Love Me Tender"."

"Oh, that's so sweet Are you going to do both songs?"

"Of course I'm going to do both songs! A gracious performer always honors an encore," Ginger said with a grin.

...

Doris pulled off the scarf she had worn to bed last night. Looking in the mirror, she began to take down her tissue curlers. Little by little her hair tumbled down in cascades of silvery-gray springs. She began to separate the curls and run a brush through them. She noticed the scar on her forehead, the one she had acquired during the storm that had brought her to this island. It had been a constant nuisance to her... she hated it. She was always replying "that damn scar" as she would scowl and shove her mirror away. As she looked at it this morning, it reminded her of something different, and it made her smile. She realized that scar was a resemblance to remind her of the moment she opened her eyes and first saw Jonas' face smiling at her tenderly. It reminded her how her heart had fluttered...even though she had no idea where she was and was in so much pain. Every time she saw that scar now, she could remember her first impression of Jonas and how she trusted him from the very beginning.

Trust. She definitely did trust him, but she kept thinking about the little girl in her dream. She just had to know if Jonas was hiding something from her. It wouldn't have been a big deal except for the fact that her name was Joy. In her dream, he kept calling her Joy, and he had mentioned before that he liked the name Joy.

She had to go talk to him. Likely, he wouldn't want to because of his superstitious nature, but this was important. This had to be discussed before the wedding. She had to know. If he truly didn't know a little girl named Joy, then much couldn't be done about it. However, if he did have a daughter, and he knew all this time, she wasn't quite certain she knew how she was going to handle it. She quickly pinned the flower in her hair and headed for Jonas' hut.

...

The Skipper stood in front of his mirror, tying and re-tying his tie. In frustration, he pulled it off and threw it into his hammock. He then picked up the comb, going over and over the same spots. He just couldn't get it to look right.

"Skipper, you keep combing your hair like that and you'll cause a bald spot," Gilligan said. The Skipper stopped and gave Gilligan an annoyed look.

"I can't do anything right today," he said, as he finally licked his fingers and slicked down the pesky hairs. He gave up on combing it.

"Here, let me do your tie," Gilligan offered.

"Oh no you don't! I've seen you tie a tie. You'll hang me," the Skipper said.

"No I won't. Mary Ann taught me how to do it right. She said her father taught her... just in case she ended up with a husband that couldn't tie a tie," Gilligan explained.

The Skipper gave in, handing his tie over to Gilligan. In no time flat, Gilligan had the tie tied and tucked into the Skipper's jacket.

"Thanks Gilligan," the Skipper said, looking at the job his little buddy had done. "I guess I'm a little nervous." He admitted, looking Gilligan in the eye.

"That's alright, I was too," Gilligan said with a smile, "at least you won't be nervous tonight up at the hut... not like I was. I was a complete wreck."

"The hell I won't!" The Skipper said, "hopefully Doris won't be disappointed. It's been a long time, little buddy. I want to impress her."

"Um.. ok," Gilligan said blushing. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The Skipper asked.

"Jonas, it's me. Please let me in," Doris said.

"NO! You can't be here!"

"Please, I need to talk to you. It's something very important."

"Can't it wait until after the wedding?"

"No, it can't. Please, stop this silliness and let me in. I have to talk to you."

"Talk through the door."

"I'll do no such thing," Doris said as she helped herself inside, "Gilligan, I need you to leave. I need to talk to Jonas alone." Gilligan gave a confused look. He sure hoped this wasn't Doris coming to break the Skipper's heart. He wondered what was so heavy on her mind that it couldn't wait until after the wedding.

"Go on Gilligan," the Skipper said. Once Gilligan was gone, Doris began.

"Jonas, please take your hands away from your eyes. I can't talk to you like that."

"It's bad luck for me to see you."

"That's silly. My parents had a good long marriage. My mother had to tie his tie for him, so they saw each other before their wedding. She was even in her dress."

Slowly, the Skipper removed his hands.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"I need you to be on level with me about something. Do you have any children?"

"Why no, I told you things didn't work out between Betty and I. That's the only woman I would have had children with. Where is this coming from?" The Skipper was a bit irritated by the question, a little hurt that Doris would think he would keep something like that from her.

"Well.. you see, more than once I've had a dream about a little Asian girl. Though you're not in the dream, I keep hearing you refer to her as Joy. You once said that you liked the name Joy.. it made me wonder if there was a reason perhaps that you liked that particular name.. for example, having a daughter with that name."

"Doris, I would never keep something like that from you, I swear. Now, I may have been with a lot of women, but I was very, um... you know, careful. If by some chance I do have a child out there, I sure know nothing about it."

"Jonas thank you, that's all I wanted to know. The dream still puzzles me though.'

"I think you're just under stress from having to plan a wedding so quickly, and that's my fault."

"Jonas, this is not stress related. This is one of my dreams that are trying to tell me something. It's frustrating not knowing what that something is. No one understands how horrid it is to have this ability sometimes and no one takes me seriously. Look at me. Would I be this shaken up over just a couple of dreams?"

"A couple of dreams?"

"Yes, the second dream was a nightmare. Somebody died, Jonas. Somebody close to us. No one was there with us, it was just us. I couldn't see the name on the headstone. It was awful." Doris began to cry and the Skipper pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. I wish you didn't have dreams like that." Doris pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you for listening to me. I know how much you truly believe something might go wrong with you seeing me. I'm sorry I called you silly. You're not silly... you're superstitions really bother you, just like my dreams bother me sometimes. By the way, you look very handsome."

"See you at one?"

"Oh believe me, I'll be there."

...

The rest of the day went without incident. Doris went back to her hut, where Mrs. Howell was waiting to help her into her dress and do her make-up. Ginger ran through her songs one more time. Mary Ann made finishing touches to her cake, placing two bamboo stick figures on the top. She then checked on all the food, covering all the pots and kettles so nothing would get into them. The Professor proofread the contracts once more, nodding in satisfaction that everything was as it should be. Mr. Howell checked the record player once more to make sure that it was working properly, he then carried a copy of "Here Comes The Bride" down to the lagoon where it would be played on his and Lovey's own Victrola record player. Gilligan rehearsed his lines in the mirror, then looked down at his daughter in her little wooden play pen.

"What do you think, Gracie, my little buddy? Did daddy do a good job?"

...

Gilligan and the Skipper walked down to the lagoon in silence. The Skipper shoved his hand down into his pocket, clutching the paper with his vows on them. He stuck a hand in the other pocket where the ring was. His naval ring was suppose to be Doris' ring for now, but Mrs. Howell had insisted that he should have a separate wedding ring for Doris.

"I don't have another ring," the Skipper had explained.

"You know, Thurston spoils me terribly. I have plenty of rings. I want you to have one that you can give to Doris as a wedding ring," she had said.

"I can't do that , Mrs. Howell. Thanks all the same, but it wouldn't be right to take something so precious and expensive without doing something in return."

"Nonsense. Now I'll not hear another word about it. That girl deserves a wedding ring, and I'm offering you one out of my collection. Don't be proud, Skipper. You know if we were back home, you would buy her the finest ring your salary could afford... well, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." he had said.

_Howell sure has a saint for a wife... well, so will I soon. I guess that's one more thing for us to compete over._ The Skipper chuckled at the thought.

...

Doris looked in her mirror, studying the way she looked in her dress. She quite couldn't believe it was her.

"Doris, you look absolutely lovely!" Mrs. Howell said, clasping her hands together. "You're dress came out beautifully. You did such a good job."

"Thank you, I hope that Jonas will be impressed. I want to be beautiful for him."

"Darling, the Captain's breath is going to be absolutely taken away."

"I hope so... well, I guess this is it," Doris said, looking at her clock, "I don't believe it. The man I've always dreamed of is waiting for me down at that lagoon and in a few minutes he'll be my husband."

"Before we go down their, there is something that I want to give you," Mrs. Howell said, presenting a little box to her. "This is one of Thurston's accessory rings... one's he would wear to business meetings, just to show off how wealthy he was. Well, your husband deserves a wedding band. Thurston and I both want you to have this."

"Oh Eunice! It's beautiful! Are you sure? I'm humbled. I don't know if I can accept this."

"Please do,"

"Oh thank you. I love you two," she said, hugging Mrs. Howell.

"It's quite alright dear. Now, let's get you down to that lagoon," she said, handing Doris her bouquet.

"Well, " Doris said, "here goes nothing."

"


	28. Chapter 27

The Skipper looked at his watch. It was nearly one o'clock. Sure enough, Mrs. Howell appeared and waved her hand to her husband, signaling him to start the music. There was a scratch of the needle, a few pops from the record, and then "Here Comes The Bride" began to play. Doris soon appeared from around the brush she had been standing behind, and all eyes fell upon her. The Skipper's eyes got wide, as he gazed upon his bride. The reality of the moment began to sink in, as a smile came across his face. He would no longer be, Jonas Grumby, long time bachelor, ladies man, whose only true love was the sea. He would soon become, Jonas Grumby, husband, lover, and best friend to Doris Collins... soon to be Mrs. Doris Grumby.

She stopped after a few steps, as Mr. Howell made his way toward her. She took his arm, as he escorted her the rest of the way to the Skipper. Mary Ann cried, as she heard the familiar tune on the record. She closed her eyes and imagined that they were all in a grand cathedral, and instead of a recording, "Here Comes The Bride" was being played on a real pipe organ. Weddings always made her cry, even if she was just distantly acquainted with the bride or groom. Today, however, it was family that was getting married. She loved the both of them like another set of parents.

Soon, Mr. Howell and Doris reached the raft. The Skipper took a deep breath in to steady his nerves. As Mr. Howell handed Doris off to the Skipper, he took both of Doris' hands into his and gazed into her eyes. The music was cut off and then Gilligan began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Both Jonas and Doris agree that marriage is a serious agreement between the man, the woman, and God. It should never be taken lightly. They have come here today to share their happiness with all of you and to state their intentions to one another in front of all of you as witnesses. Before we begin saying vows, Ginger has a song."

Ginger took her stance, looking at the couple and began to sing "Love Me Tender". The song lyrics matched exactly how the Skipper felt about his beloved Doris. Yes, he would always love her. She had made his life complete, and he didn't know what he would do without her. His eyes never left hers as Ginger sang to them. Once the song was over, Ginger took her place next to her husband.

"Vows are promises. Right now you both will be making promises to each other that you have both agreed to honor for life. Doris, I'm going to start with you, if you'll repeat after me,' Gilligan said, looking at Doris.

"I Doris, take you Jonas"

"I Doris, take you Jonas"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer."

"In good times and bad."

"In good times and bad."

"In sickness or in health."

"In sickness or in health."

"For as long as we live."

"For as long as we live."

"Now, Jonas will say his vows," Gilligan announced, "the Skipper has written his own vows. So, if you are ready, you can go ahead." He told the Skipper.

The Skipper pulled the sheet of paper out of his pocket. As he unfolded it and smoothed it out with his fingers, he licked his lips before he began to speak.

"Doris, from the moment I saw you, I was enchanted with you. Something inside of me knew there was something special about you... though I didn't know what it was. As the Professor dressed your head wound, I watched intently. Truth be told, it would have been much more proper for Mary Ann, Ginger, or Mrs. Howell to stick around and observe you. However, I volunteered to stay because a part of me wanted to be near you. A part of me wanted to know personally that you were going to be ok. When you woke and spoke to me, I felt a connection. What type of connection, I wasn't sure of... but I liked it. I just found out a few days ago that you were the result of an answered prayer. The day before you arrived, our island was due to be hit with a terrible storm, but it changed directions. While being fitted for my suit, Mary Ann told me that the evening before Gilligan found you lying on the shore, she had prayed for God to send someone to me. Someone to love and share my life with. It couldn't be just any woman, she had to be really special, as was Mary Ann's exact words. God did a spectacular job, because I never could have dreamed up a woman quite like you. You are my best friend and the love of my life. You have been so selfless, so patient, and so loving. Not only do I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you, in every circumstance of life, I also promise to remain your best friend. I promise to share my joys and sorrows, and I promise to listen to you whole heartedly when you need to talk to me. I promise to still have fun with you and spend time with you and never neglect you. If I ever get too busy for you, you come to me right away and let me know. I promise to remain faithful to you, never looking again at other women. You are all I need. I promise to support you and protect you from anyone who would harm you physically, emotionally, or otherwise. Most of all, if we hit a snag and things start going south, I promise to stop my life in it's tracks, take a step back and do whatever it takes to make it right again. I love you Doris, I pledge this with my heart."

The tears began to trickle down Doris' face as she mouthed the words "I love you too". She looked around and everyone else was crying too. Ginger came forward again to sing her other song. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a deep breath to get her composure back. Ginger began to sing the song that Doris had sung at the Howell's anniversary show, "At Last".

As Ginger sang, Doris sang too, just above a whisper, as she looked in the Skipper's eyes. If they had a song, this truly should have been it. The words spoke to her. She especially loved the last few lines of the song. A spell definitely had been cast from the first moment she saw the Skipper smile at her. It was that warm and inviting smile that tugged at her heart. As far as them being in Heaven, she surely hoped that their marriage would be a little bit of Heaven on Earth. No, it wouldn't be perfect, but she hoped that they would have a lifetime of happiness. At last, Jonas was her very own for the rest of their lives.

Ginger stepped to the side as Gilligan once again came back to the center.

"Do you both have rings to give?" The couple nodded. Both were shocked. Neither one knew that the other had a ring to present.

"Ok Skipper," Gilligan said, "say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," the Skipper said, slipping the ring from Mrs. Howell onto her finger.

"Now Doris, you'll do the same," Gilligan told her, "say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said, as she slipped the ring from Mr. Howell onto the Skipper's left pinkie... it was the only finger it would fit on.

"Now, before we get to the I do's, I would like to say something," Gilligan said. The Skipper nodded his head that it was ok for him to speak. "When I was a little boy, I would spend weekends at my grandma and grandpa Gilligan's. Grandpa was fun, but sometimes grandma was strict. You see, she took really good care of my grandfather. She fed him well, kissed his cheek when he came in from work, took care of the house... but sometimes she was a bit of a nag... getting onto my grandpa to do this and do that the minute he came into the door. I asked him one time why he loved grandma so much, and he said, "Willy, your grandma is my Eve. She's a gift and I promised to take care of her, no matter what." I don't know my Bible well, but I know Adam and Eve were the first man and woman. Eve was special because she was especially made for Adam. That's who Skipper and Doris remind me of... Adam and Eve. I've never seen a pair of people who go together as well as they do. I know the Skipper well enough to know that he never found anyone before that he would even consider to settle down with. He's your gift, Doris. Skipper, Doris is your gift. Take good care of each other."

"Now... onto the I do's," Gilligan said, "Jonas Alan... Jonas Alan?"

"Never mind that, Gilligan. Continue please," the Skipper said.

"Ok, Jonas Alan, do you take Doris Mae to be your wife? Will you love, honor, cherish, and respect her, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Doris Mae, do you take Jonas Alan to be your husband? Will you love, honor, cherish, and respect him, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me.."

"Wait Gilligan," the Professor said, "You forgot the contracts."

"Oh yeah, come on up Professor."

"These contracts, drawn up by myself and approved by the Skipper and Doris, state their intentions to each other and also state they promise to make their marriage legal upon our rescue from this island. Here is the Charge they have given to us.

"We, Jonas and Doris Grumby, hereby sign these contracts We charge the following persons to hold us accountable to uphold and follow through on all promises stated above: William Gilligan, Roy Hinkley Jr., Thurston Howell the third, Eunice Howell, Ginger Grant-Hinkley, and Mary Ann Gilligan."

The Professor presented a pen, as bride and groom put their signatures to both contracts.

"Now Professor?"

"Yes, now Gilligan,"

"I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The Skipper took Doris into his arms, kissing her passionately. Applause and squeals of delight followed after. The other castaways began to throw flower petals at them as everyone made their way up to camp so the wedding celebration could begin.

...

Everyone had a delightful time at the reception. The tiki torches had been decorated with streamers and flowers, and so had their dinner table. Doris was delighted as she saw the cake that Mary Ann had prepared. She thought to two little bamboo stick figures were adorable to say the least.

"Well, we had to have some way to know it was a wedding cake," Mary Ann said with a grin.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell both proposed a champagne toast to Doris and the Skipper... wishing them a long and happy marriage. The Skipper decided to cut himself off at one drink, having learned his lesson from the foolish drinking he had done the night his little buddy had become a father. They all had a sumptuous meal of lobster and shrimp, fruit salad, grilled salmon, and toasted macadamia nuts. Soon after the cake was cut and the newlyweds had their chance to shove cake in each other's face, Mr. Howell started up the music.

Doris and Skipper danced first to a slow song, a song called "Only You".

"Well, do you feel like an old married woman yet?" The Skipper teased.

"No...how could I ever feel old when I'm with you," she replied, as she looked up at him.

"So, do you think you'll be happy with me?" He asked.

"Now that's just silly! If I thought I wasn't going to happy with you, I wouldn't have married you," she said, shaking her head.

The first dance had ended, and as several more were played, everyone was up and dancing. At one point, the Professor came and tapped the Skipper on the shoulder.

"May I have a dance with the bride?" He asked. The Skipper stepped aside, allowing the Professor to dance with Doris. He, in turn asked Ginger if she would like to dance.

"Congratulations Doris," the Professor had said, "I'm very happy for you and the Skipper."

"Well, in a way it's all thanks to you. Thank you for having that little talk with Jonas," Doris said.

"I don't think it was my talk completely. I think the Skipper would have come to the same conclusion himself eventually,"

"Well, thank you anyway. Besides, you also were the one who knew how to treat Jonas after that hornet sting."

"It was a stroke of luck that I happened to have that book with me. It is also fortunate that we just so happened to have Bengora berries on this island."

"Now Professor, you've known me long enough to know that I don't believe in 'Just so happened". It was a miracle, and I thank God he gave you the brains to know how to handle the situation."

"Alright, you win," the Professor said with a chuckle.

"You know, you're a real nice guy and a good friend. I can't believe I was ever frightened of you," Doris said, referring to her first day on the island, when the Professor wanted to examine her injuries.

"Well, it was quite understandable," he said, "I was a stranger to you."

"Well, you're not now... no one here is. I think of all of you as my own family," she replied.

...

"Oh Skipper, I'm just so happy for you and Doris," Ginger replied as the Skipper led her in a waltz.

"Well, thank you," the Skipper said, "you know, it feels real nice having someone to call my own. If you don't mind me being honest, but it used to irritate me a bit that you and the Professor were always locking lips. I used to think "give it a rest already". I'm finally starting to understand. I'd kiss Doris all day long... if there was time enough in the day to allow for that."

Ginger smiled and replied to his comment, "Roy is a wonderful man. I've waited my whole life to meet a gentleman like him. So I know how you feel too. You've waited a long time for just the right woman to come along... and now she has."

"She sure enough has," the Skipper said, giving a hearty chuckle, "She blew in on the storm and my world's been turned completely on it's ear. Maybe I should call her Typhoon Doris."

...

"You know, Gilligan," Mary Ann said, as she sat holding their infant daughter, "I'm proud of you. You did a very nice job with the wedding ceremony."

"Thanks Mary Ann," Gilligan said, kissing her cheek, "you know, I love you so much. You are always encouraging me, sticking up for me, loving on me... and we have this wonderful baby girl too. You've always been on my side, always had faith in me."

"Of course I have. I love you, Gilligan. I always have. I love you even more with giving me this little one," she said, looking down at Grace.

"You know... it would be great if Grace got to be a big sister," Gilligan said, looking seriously into his wife's eyes.

"Oh Gilligan, I would love to have another baby sometime, but Grace is still so young. We're still stuck on this island. As it is, if we don't get rescued, Grace will miss out on so much... 4-H, girl scouts, church camp, senior prom. Why, she won't even be able to get married. Look at Doris over there. She's so happy. Don't you want your daughter to have that same look of love some day?"

"Well, you know Ginger could have a boy. That would solve the husband problem," Gilligan said as Mary Ann chuckled and playfully swatted him.

"I'm not arranging our daughter's marriage," she said, "seriously though honey, I'll... I'll think about it. You know I love children."

"Why stop at two? We could have a whole hut full of children," Gilligan said with excitement.

Mary Ann shook her head, "Gilligan, I love you, but you are exhausting."

...

Right around nine o'clock, the party began to wrap up. Soon, Gilligan would arrive with the pedal car that he had built to haul Mr. and Mrs. Howell around the island. He would be taking the Skipper and Doris to the other side of the island to the Honeymoon Hut. As Gilligan pulled up, the Skipper opened a door and helped Doris to get in. He then went around and got in himself. Strangely enough, the Skipper began to get butterflies in his stomach, as he placed an arm around his wife. He had never been this nervous before... then again, it never had meant so much before.

"Just think Doris, a whole week to ourselves... no chores, no interruptions, no one knocking on our door or barging in. Just us, Sweetheart, just us," he had whispered to her.

"It sounds wonderful," Doris replied, "peace and quiet, no routine... just us taking time just for ourselves." She snuggled into his embrace.

"Well," Gilligan panted from all the pedaling, "here we are. Have fun you two." Gilligan gave the Skipper a feisty grin. The Skipper just shook his head and smiled. He grabbed the two small suitcases the he and Doris had packed, and also the picnic basket of treats that Mary Ann and Ginger had prepared for them. They watched as Gilligan drove away. They both looked at the hut door, and then to each other.

"Well, here we are," Doris replied.

"Yes, we certainly are," the Skipper said. He opened the door and placed the suitcases and picnic basket inside. He then turned to Doris, sweeping her up in his arms, and carrying her across the threshold. As he set her down, the door went closed behind them.


	29. Chapter 28

Doris' mind raced, her brain desperately trying to process every sensation as it occurred. There was the scent of cologne that tickled her nostrils, the feeling of his body in contact with hers. His warm breath grazed against her ear, and the sound of his beating heart played in her other ear. Euphoria was on the horizon... they were so close. Then, the euphoria hit like a tidal wave. She would have come crashing down to reality, if it had not been for her husband's gentle kisses and tender touches to slowly wean her down from the emotional high. They collapsed in each others arms, both silent for a few moments, basking in the joy of the bond they had just shared.

"Darling, you were magnificent," Doris replied, as she continued to cling to the Skipper.

"You weren't so bad yourself," the Skipper said back.

Doris propped herself up on her arms and stared at him. "NOT SO BAD? What do you mean, not so bad? Judging from your comments, I'd say I was a bit more than not so bad."

"Sweetheart, I'm only teasing," he said, kissing the top of her head, "you were wonderful."

"Thank you," she replied, "you know, if you stick with me I might teach you a thing or two."

"Teach me a thing or two," he chuckled, "judging from your comments, I apparently don't need to learn a thing." He loved teasing her because she was such a good sport., She could always find a comeback to throw right back at him.

"Well then," she said, as she got up out of the bed and followed the beam of moonlight streaming into the room. She walked toward the window, staring out at the view. A soft breeze was blowing. Waves were crashing on the shore, and the sound of the sea gulls hovering over the ocean seemed to call out "This is your night, Doris. Don't waste a moment of it."

"This side of the island is so beautiful!" She exclaimed. "The view is absolutely gorgeous!"

"It most certainly is," the Skipper said, with a smile plastered on his face and placing his hands behind his head as he stared at Doris' nude form.

Doris turned around and wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm being serious," she said as she walked back to the bed and pulled on the Skipper's arm, "come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"For a walk," Doris said, heading for the door.

"Doris, your clothes!"

"Oh come on, no one is around."

"DORIS!"

"Honey look, we are always talking about what we can't do here and what we can't have here that we had back home. This is something I can do here that I can't do back home... well, I wouldn't because I have neighbors."

"Doris, I know we are on the other side of the island... all alone, but an emergency could arise and one of the others might have to come running up here. If you don't mind, I think I'll at least wear a robe."

"You win. It's a good thing I packed some pajama's."

...

They walked hand in hand along the shore, allowing the water rush over their feet. The smell of sea salt and island flowers bombarded their senses of smell, reviving them to a new level of energy. As they sat down on the beach, the Skipper wrapped his arms around Doris. He held her tightly, almost as if he feared she were an illusion that might disappear at a moments noticed. They laughed, they talked, they kissed. Eventually, the Skipper's fear of being seen by someone had dissipated, as they ended up making love on the beach.

"That was... that was something else," the Skipper exclaimed with wide eyes, "I've done a lot of things in my life, but making love out in the open... that's a first for me."

"Me too," Doris exclaimed, "I guess we can't really count the night you proposed to me. We were only partially undressed... and well, you know how that turned out. I got cold feet and chickened out."

"It's alright. You were definitely worth waiting for," the Skipper really hadn't been referring to the sex, so much as he had referred to the fact that being single most of his life wasn't such a bad thing. If he had been married years before, he wouldn't have had the chance to reunite with Doris and fall in love all over again. It didn't matter that he was about halfway through his life and just married. However many years he had to spend with Doris was going to be counted as a blessing.

"If this is any indication of what our week is going be like up here, I may just want move here permanently," Doris teased.

"Take it easy. I'm not a young man anymore," the Skipper had warned her. "As it is, I'm not sure I've got the strength to walk back up to the hut." Doris looked at him in sympathy. He did look pale and weak. The poor man has used all of his energy on her. It suddenly dawned on her that ordeal he had went through just barely a month ago would affect him still for quite sometime. She felt badly for him. She knew he hated that he wasn't quite as strong as he had been before, nor did he have the energy. However, he did whatever he could do to continue to build his strength. If Doris had her way, she would annihilate every South Pacific Queen Hornet in existence.

"I'll try my best not to be quite so insatiable, However, I'm very much in love," she said as she leaned into him, kissing him once again. "We'll stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I appreciate that."

...

Doris lay awake long after the Skipper had fallen asleep. She had helped him to walk up to the hut, then helped him into the bed. His eyes were closed almost before his head hit the pillow. She lay there listening to the sound of his snoring, knowing it was something she was going to have to get used to. It didn't matter to her. She would gladly give up a peaceful night's rest in exchange for having him near her for the rest of her life. Maybe, once they were rescued, she could work the night shift and sleep in the morning. Being nocturnal wasn't the end of the world, after all. She was filled with the realization of how different she felt. Marriage document or not, she felt as if she had somehow transformed into another person. She was no longer Doris Collins, she was Mrs. Doris Grumby. She had taken to the difference almost immediately. In a strange way, not only did she feel espoused, she also felt maternal too. That made no sense to her. They were way past the parenting years, but the desire and longing for a baby hit her like a ton of bricks. The thought of carrying a child inside of her made her almost giddy and warm inside. She shrugged it off as being tired from the busy day they had. There were a lot of emotions that had been felt that day, this was just another emotion getting thrown in the mix of things. She finally drifted off to sleep, thinking about babies.

...

The Skipper awoke the next morning, well rested and refreshed. He looked beside him to see Doris in a peaceful sleep, her long hair clinging to her neck and face. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Laying back on his pillow, he replayed everything from the night before in his mind. How beautiful it had been! He had shared the wedding night to end all wedding nights with the woman of his dreams. He had been so foolish in his past. Somehow, somewhere, and despite everything he had ever been taught, he had fallen under the delusion that having sex and making love were the same thing. As he had found last night, they were not the same at all. Similar at best, but not the same. He preferred what he had shared with Doris over all the women he had ever been with. He realized not only did he break those other women's hearts, he had broken his own heart as well... he had out and out cheated himself. His thoughts were stopped short by the sound of his bride rousing from her sleep.

"Good morning husband."

"Good morning wife."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, and I had very pleasant dreams too. How about you? No nightmares, I hope."

"Jonas, I was so worn out, I don't think my brain even had the energy to have a dream. Or if it did, I don't remember."

"Well, I hope you're rested up. You're gonna need it," he said with a feisty grin.

"Jonas really,"

"What? After all it is our honeymoon. There is no TV to watch, no horses to ride, no sights to see, no movies to go to, no concerts, no restaurants... what's a man suppose to do with that much free time on his hands?"

Doris began to chuckle. "You're an ornery mess, you know that Jonas Grumby?"

"Do you still love me anyways?"

"Of course I do, always and forever."

...

The week went by much quicker than the Skipper and Doris expected. They did find things to do, like swimming in the lagoon, doing a little fishing, taking a hike around the volcano that stood there. The Skipper assured her it was safe, saying the Professor taught them all the difference between a non-active volcano and one that might erupt at any moment. They did other things like showering in the waterfall, taking mid-afternoon naps, and making love before they bid each other good night. Doris hated to leave the little hut, but at the same time, she did miss the others. She was anxious to hear Eunice's chatter about all the things she planned to do once she was off the island. It was a daily ritual with her. Apparently, she had a lot she wanted to do, for Doris noticed she didn't mention the same things twice hardly ever. She longed to ask Ginger how she was feeling and if she had felt her baby move yet. She wanted to chat with Mary Ann, and she wanted to hold Grace in her arms.

They headed back to the island that Friday, toting along the picnic basket and two suitcases. It was nearly an hour's walk, even with taking a short cut. Given the Skipper's condition with him still trying to regain his muscle tone, they took several short breaks. It had taken most of the morning to make their journey. One such break found them making out under the shade of a palm tree. Afterwards, they sat there a few minutes, just enjoying the nature around them.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you, you're very handsome as well."

"No, I mean you're always beautiful... but you look different somehow. You have an aura I can't quite put my finger on... then again, I never was any good at guessing what was different when a woman would ask me to guess what was different about her."

"I don't know, I haven't changed anything. Maybe it's the fact I'm a married woman now. Maybe I look wifely."

"Perhaps that's it... but if you do figure out what you've changed, keep doing it."

"Aye, aye, Skipper," she said, doing an impersonation of Gilligan, as she saluted her husband.

When they arrived back at camp, Mary Ann was the first to spot them. She handed Grace over to Gilligan and went running up the path to hug the both of them.

"How I've missed you two! Did you have a wonderful time?" Mary Ann asked.

"We had the best time," Doris exclaimed, holding Mary Ann at arm's length, so she could look at her, "I never wanted to leave."

Mary Ann laughed at the comment, "I know what you mean. Gilligan and I felt the same way., Well, you look great. Did you take a mud bath while you were up there?"

"No," she replied.

"I know what it is," Ginger said, as she come walking up the path, "plenty of love and rest. Both do wonders for a girl's complexion."

By this time, Mrs. Howell noticed that the newlyweds had arrived home. She ran up the path as well, hugging both of them.

"Doris, it has felt so strange all week without you and the Captain here. I'm so glad you're back." She had said, then spoke again, "you look different... but I'm not sure... did you do something different to your hair?"

"Nope," Doris replied.

"Well, it's something," Mrs. Howell said, studying her friend.

"Everyone keeps telling me that," Doris said, "I honestly haven't done anything different except for getting married."

"I'd say marriage suits you well then," Ginger said, "it suits the both of you well."

"I'd love to spend the whole afternoon getting caught up with what's been going on all week, but right now we are gonna head to our hut for a little bit."

"I'm completely worn out," the Skipper replied.

"Yes, I'm gonna unpack and get the bed all made up so Jonas can take a nap. I'll be back out soon."

"That's all right," Mary Ann said, "take all the time you need. If you want any help getting settled back in, just call for me."

"Actually, I may take a nap myself. I'm so tired," Doris replied. She knew why the Skipper was tired, but it wasn't like her to get worn out so quickly. True, they had taken to afternoon naps while on their honeymoon, but now they were back home and it was time to get back to the daily grind. Perhaps she would take the one afternoon to be lazy and then start over tomorrow. As she walked with her husband into their hut, so also pondered everyone's comments.

_What IS different about me? What are they seeing that I can't?_


	30. Chapter 29

**Just wanted to leave an author's note here. I just wanted to thank all guest readers/reviewers for visiting this story. I would love to PM my appreciation to you, but I can't... so, just know that your input is greatly appreciated.**

Doris and the Skipper had been married now for about a month and a half. Thanksgiving came, then Ginger's birthday, and after that was Christmas. New year's eve was right around the corner, and everyone was looking forward to yet again another party. This one was to be the best one yet... a new decade! While sad that all of them would be starting 1970 without the rest of their families, everyone was at least comforted by the fact that they had each other. Grace was rolling over and sitting up. Ginger was starting to show a bit of a baby bump. The day she had felt her first movement, she had coming running out of her hut screaming with excitement.

"I felt it! I felt it!" Ginger screamed, running up to Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Howell gushed.

"Come on everyone, you feel too. It feels so great," Ginger cooed as she placed her hands back on her stomach. The professor just chuckled, strode over to his wife and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry darling, but they won't be able to feel anything. According to a book I've been reading, the baby is too small still for others to feel fetal movements from the outside."

Ginger was disappointed.

"Don't worry love. Soon enough everyone else will be able to feel it too," the Professor said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"That's right," Mary Ann interjected, "trust me, in a couple of months you're going to swear you have a football player in there."

"Does it... really feel like butterflies fluttering?" Doris asked. "I've had women tell me that's what those first movements feel like, but it's kind of hard to picture it."

"Sure does," Ginger replied, "it really tickles."

"I'm happy for you," Doris said. She suddenly felt a low rumbling and grabbed her stomach. "Excuse me, I guess I'm getting a little hungry. I think I'm gonna go for a walk and pick me a couple of mangoes to munch on until lunch time."

"It's no wonder you're hungry," Mrs. Howell pointed out, "you didn't hardly touch your breakfast. In fact, you haven't been eating well for a while. I'm worried about you dear."

"That's not entirely true," Mary Ann pointed out, "she had a nice appetite last night. She had two servings of fish stew, two pieces of coconut cream pie... and then fought Gilligan over that last piece."

"What can I say, Mary Ann? I love your desserts. Eunice, I'm just not a breakfast person... I take it in spells. You should have seen me back home. Many times my breakfast consisted of two or three cups of coffee, and that was all until lunch. I'm fine... trust me."

"Well, if you say so," Mrs. Howell said, "but I really think you ought to let the Professor look at you... let him run some tests."

"Yes Doris, I'd be more than happy to help you figure out what is going. Of course, that is completely up to you," the Professor offered.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm... I'm fine," she said. She lied. She knew she wasn't fine. She was a bag of mixed emotions for one thing. She simply couldn't face what more than likely was going on. It terrified her. If it were true, she would have a long, agonizing and stressful road ahead of her.

The Professor had excused himself, saying he had some soil samples to experiment with, and Doris went her way to get her snack. Once Doris was out of ear shot, Mary Ann asked the all important question.

"Poor Doris, she sure isn't herself. Do you think she could be, you know?"

"Oh yes, I would say so," Ginger agreed, "and I think she knows it too. A nurse of all people wouldn't be blind to symptoms like that."

"Why is she so afraid?" Mrs. Howell asked. "I would be thrilled. If she would just find out for sure... I'm sure the Skipper would be thrilled too."

"Maybe because she's an older woman," Mary Ann said, "maybe she feels she's not in any shape to raise a child at her age, but I think she would be wonderful."

...

Gilligan and the Skipper sat on the shore of the lagoon with their fishing lines in the water. The fish had been biting well that morning. They were sure to have quite a feast tonight.

"You know," Gilligan said, as he recast his line, "I've been trying to teach Grace how to say da-da. She's just not getting it. All I get is a bunch of cooing and squealing."

"Gilligan, Grace is too young to talk yet. She'll do it when she's ready," the Skipper said while baiting his hook.

"I spoke really early. My mom said I was talking non-stop by the time I was a year old," Gilligan bragged.

The Skipper threw him an annoyed look, "Gilligan, somehow I don't doubt that for a moment. You started babbling and never stopped." His sour look was then replaced with laughter. This caused Gilligan to laugh too.

"I sure do like being married, having a family... you know, Mary Ann and I are thinking about trying to have another baby," Gilligan confessed. The Skipper looked at him with shock.

"So soon? Grace is still a baby. Don't you want her to be the baby for awhile?" He asked.

"I guess I never thought of it like that... but whatever happens, I'd be just as happy with one kid or two kids. Let the chips fall where they may... that's what you always say, isn't it Skipper?"

"Yep, I do say that quite a bit. You know, I envy you Gilligan. You're young enough for you and Mary Ann to have as many kids as you want. It's not so for Doris and I. I wouldn't even want her to get pregnant... it would be too dangerous... there is just too much that could go wrong. I don't... I don't know if I could ever pull through if anything awful happened to her." The Skipper admitted. Rarely did he ever show fear. Rarely did he ever get choked up, even around his "Little Buddy".

"What could go wrong?" Gilligan inquired. Gilligan, despite being married, was still so unlearned about so many things about the facts of life. He was innocent and trusting. He believed in absolute good and absolute bad. If something was good, there obviously could never be a bad side. In theory, it sounded wonderful... but life just didn't work that way.

"Gilligan, there is a reason why women Doris age usually don't have babies. They aren't meant to. Babies can have all sorts of problems... physical and mental. Most of the time, the babies die and the mother has a miscarriage. Sometimes, it's the mother that dies. I just couldn't take that. I'd never be able to live with myself," the Skipper said. His words troubled him. The morbid conversation had changed his mood, and fishing no longer sounded appealing. He pulled his line out of the water. As he gathered up his things, he thought about his cousin that needed constant supervision. He also thought about his aunt... his wonderful aunt Joy, that he thought of like a second mother, who had died way too young in his opinion.

"You ok, Skipper?" Gilligan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, let's change the subject. I don't want to talk about this anymore," the Skipper said, as he sat back down and baited his hook again.

...

Doris rehashed the Professor's offer over and over in her head. Should she go to him and allow him to do a test? Since Mary Ann's pregnancy, the Professor had found a way to test the acidity of one's urine for hCG levels, or to see if one was pregnant. They weren't like the tests back home at all. What it was basically, the Professor had stumbled upon a base element that reacted to acidity and pregnancy hormones. Just a little of the element, and just a drop of urine in a petri dish would soon give her an answer. She sighed and approached the Professor's door. She thought twice about knocking. She knew he was there alone, for Ginger and Mary Ann were working on lunch. As far as they knew, Doris had been taking a nap. Reluctantly, she did knock. She was relieved, yet nervous, when he opened the door and greeted her.

"Hello Doris. Is there something I can do for you?" He had asked pleasantly.

"Actually, yes there is. I'm coming to you because you offered to run some tests on me. I would appreciate that very much," she replied.

"Come on in and I'll sterilize my needles and test tubes,"

"That won't be necessary, I assure you," she said, handing the Professor a cup containing an amber fluid, "I took the liberty of bringing you a specimen. I know what's happening to me, I just need the confirmation."

The Professor looked at her, trying not to show the slightest bit of shock on his face. If this woman in the middle years of her life thought she needed a pregnancy test, he would certainly oblige.

"Well, ok then," he said, taking the cup from her, "we'll know something in just a few minutes."

_In just a few minutes, my whole life is about to change._

...

"Thank you, Professor," Doris had said as she exited his hut.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm going to be fine. At least I know now. I'm happy and I'm worried all at the same time. Now I have to figure out how to break this to Jonas. Hopefully he will be happy. That will help me feel much better about the situation myself."

"Your feelings are quite understandable. You are a rare case, Doris Grumby, and you'll have to take extra special care of yourself. It won't be easy by any stretch of the imagination," he replied.

"Well, I best be going now. Jonas will be back soon from fishing with Gilligan. I want to tell him before we go to lunch," she said.

"Certainly, and good luck with your explanation," he said.

Doris turned to leave, going straight to her hut. Once there, she lay in her bed, as tears poured from her eyes. She had always wanted to be a mother... especially since she had fallen in love with the Skipper. Now that it seemed she had gotten her wish, she didn't know what she was going to do. Her nightmare still haunted her. Was their son or daughter going to be the one in that grave? Perhaps, but that wasn't a guarantee. There was a chance that everything could be fine. Besides, crying couldn't change what had happened. She thought of sweet little Grace, and how much she loved being around her, how much she loved her. Jonas was absolutely wonderful with Gilligan and Mary Ann's little girl, and it always made her heart skip a beat. She thought of how excited Ginger had been that morning when she came running out of her hut, in complete awe of the fetal movements she had experienced. She was excited to feel that herself. She laid a hand on her stomach, trying to picture the little one growing inside of her... trying to imagine what it would feel like when her little one would kick and stretch. This child was created in love, and that fact alone was enough for her to replace her tears with a smile. She didn't know what the future held, she just knew she had to take things one step at a time and enjoy the opportunity that had been entrusted to her. Now, her only task was to tell her husband.

...

The Skipper was heading back to his hut. He and Gilligan had just put the poles and tackle away, and their catch was placed in a bucket of cold water until it was time to clean them for the evening meal. He entered the hut to see Doris sitting on the bed, hands in her lap. She had a serious look on her face.

"Hello darling," she said, "did you have a nice time with Gilligan."

"I sure did," he said, coming over to her to kiss her, "it's been a long time since I went fishing with my Little Buddy. We're in for a big meal tonight."

"Jonas, would you sit down? There is something I need to tell you," she said, looking into his eyes and holding his hand. Something wasn't right, the Skipper just knew it. He didn't know exactly what she was going to say, but he had a pretty good idea. He had for a couple of weeks wondered in the back of his mind if Doris' lack of appetite, fatigue, queasiness, dizziness, and unusual hankering for sweets were a result of being with child. Maybe, just maybe, all of that was a coincidence. After all, at her age it was highly unlikely that was the case... however, he knew it wasn't impossible either.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"Well, you know how I've been so tired, so touchy, and generally not feeling like myself?"

"Yeah, I've been really worried about you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I went to see the Professor and he did some tests... Jonas, I don't know how to tell you this, but... I'm pregnant." Instead of breaking down and crying, she surprised herself by smiling.

"You're what?" The Skipper had heard her, but he was having a hard time processing what he just heard.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, "Jonas, you're going to be a daddy."


	31. Chapter 30

The Skipper sat in his chair... silently. He felt numb from head to toe. If he hadn't been sitting, he surely would have fainted.

"Jonas, say something! Please, say anything, " Doris begged, swallowing the lump in her throat.

_A baby... why now? This doesn't make sense. Doris and I have created a child and I'm not happy about it? What am I, stupid? God... I'm so torn. How am I suppose to feel? I fear for Doris' safety... and the baby's safety... yet... a son or daughter... I think a tiny part of me is a bit giddy over the news._

"Jonas? Please, what are you thinking?" Doris asked, placing her hands on the arms of the chair and leaning into his face. She searched his eyes for some sort of expression, some inkling of what was going on in his head. Time dragged for her as he sat in silence.

"Are you sure?" Was the Skipper's first response. Doris sighed and walked to the other side of the room.

"Of course I'm sure. With the combination of my symptoms and the test results, how can I not be sure?" She replied. The Skipper got up from his seat and began to pace the floor. He spoke not a word, but continued to pace. Pulling his cap from his head, he ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly, he looked at her and spoke again.

"But... how?" Doris began to chuckle at the comment.

"Honey," she said, placing her arms around his neck, "if you don't remember how this happened, I feel sorry for you. You know, I can always offer you a refresher course." She thought the lighthearted humor would lighten the mood a bit... but it hadn't.

"Doris, this isn't even funny. You know what I mean. You're forty-seven years old! Carrying that baby and trying to give birth is going to wreak havoc on your body. Doris... I'm afraid for you," the Skipper finally admitted.

"I'll be honest, I'm more than a little fearful myself. However, not everyone gets the opportunity to be a mother. I thought my time had done passed. I've cried my tears. Jonas, honey, I'm having your baby... I'm having _OUR_ baby. I'm too happy to have time to be worried. You don't... you don't want this child, do you?" She said. It hurt her to know that there was a possibility she committed her life to a man that may resent his own child.

"Doris, that's not the case at all," he said, coming up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked her right in the eye, "part of me is happy too... it's just I think my concern is drowning out the happiness. I would never shun my own child. I'm gonna love him or her with all my heart. You know, this would have made sense twenty years ago... heck, even ten years ago wouldn't have been so bad. If anything ever happened to you... I honestly don't think I could go on."

"Maybe nothing will happen, but, if for some reason the child or I don't survive, nothing can be done about it. What's done is done," Doris tried to say this confidently, but her voice shook as she spoke.

"I know that... but, I also remember a very special person in my life who died giving birth," the Skipper started to explain.

"Jonas, you told me...assured me that you didn't have any children," Doris said, looking at him with daggers in her eyes.

"No sweetheart, I'm not referring to one of my "lady friends"... I'm talking about my aunt JoY. Do you remember me ever telling you about her?" Doris shook her head no.

"Is that why the name Joy is so special to you?" Doris asked.

"Yes, it is. Aunt Joy came to live with us when our family fell on some hard times and mom had to get a job to help out. She was a great woman. She always helped us kids with our homework, played with us... she was one hell of a short stop. Don't ever tell Mary Ann, but aunt Joy was the best baker in the world, hands down. Her cooking could have been fit for royalty... or deity. She was the sweetest, funniest, and most genuine person I've ever known. She was always willing to listen to us when we had a problem, told terrific ghost stories, and well... when I had the Croup, she would sing to me, read to me, sweetened my medicine with a dab of honey." The Skipper became a little misty eyed, as he recalled the woman who meant almost as much to him as his own mother.

"She sounds very special indeed," Doris said, still listening very intently to the Skipper's story.

"You know what she used to call me?" The Skipper asked. Doris shook her head. "She used to call me her "little buddy". Gail and Roger hadn't been born yet, so I was the baby of the family still. Even after they came a few years later, I was still her "little buddy".

"Is that how you came up with that name for Gilligan?" Doris asked.

"That's exactly where I got the idea. I was Gilligan's mentor, and we became so close i just started to refer to him as my "little buddy", the Skipper recalled, "anyway, aunt Joy lived with us for several years, even after mom quit her job. Us kids loved having her around, and mom loved having her baby sister there, especially after Gail and Roger came along. Aunt Joy could easily tend to Michael, Sarah, and I, while mom took care of Gail's and Roger's needs. She lived with us for ten years... then she married. Right away she got pregnant and had a little girl, my cousin Rita," the Skipper got silent for a few moments. The next part of his story was the hardest to share. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Four years later, she got pregnant again. She was only a few years younger than you, Doris. My aunt Joy struggled to bring my cousin Steven into the world. The doctor told my uncle Carl that hers was the most grueling labor he had ever seen. Aunt Joy... she lost too much blood. I'm not sure she even got to meet Steven."

"Honey, I'm sorry," Doris said, squeezing his hand.

"That's not the half of it," the Skipper told her, "Steven had all sorts of problems. He's in his thirties now, but he thinks like an eight year old. He's had two or three heart surgeries. He's blind, Doris, been blind from birth. He can read Braille now though... or at least I think he can. I never spent much time with Steven. I don't hate him... I just never wanted to go see him."

"You do know that no one is alike, don't you?" Doris told him. "I may be just fine, and this baby may be just fine... we just don't know. Hanging our heads and scaring ourselves half to death isn't going to change a thing. Please, please be happy with me," she begged him.

The Skipper couldn't help but smile at her. It was true, there wasn't one thing they could change by worrying. Besides that, the Skipper thought long and hard about the idea of being a father. Someday, he might have a little man tagging along behind him with a fishing pole. If they would ever get rescued, he would teach him all about the sea, taking him out in _THEIR_ boat that they had worked on together. Someday, he might sit down with that same young man, talking to him about the facts of life and how to treat a woman well, giving him advice to find a woman like his mother. Perhaps they might have this talk over a drink... or two. Then he thought a daughter would be nice too... a lovely young lady who was just as beautiful as her mother. He then began to envision piggy back rides, tea parties, father and daughter dances, meeting her boyfriend for the first time... giving him a good grilling to find out if he is good enough for his little girl. He thought about what it would be like to walk her down the aisle to give her away to some future son-in-law. The thoughts in his head began to excite him.

"Wow, I'm going to be a father!" The Skipper said with a chuckle and a smile.

"You sure enough are," Doris said, pleased that he was smiling now. "I love you, sweetheart," she added, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," he said, holding her tightly, "whatever I can to do make this easier for you, just let me know, I want to protect you any way I can."

"Come on," Doris said, "let's go tell the others. I can't wait to see what they think."

...

Everyone had already started eating lunch when Doris and the Skipper emerged from their hut. Everything came to a stand still as all eyes were on the couple who were now standing in from of the group as if they were about to make a big announcement.

"Everyone," the Skipper said, looking at the group, "Doris and I have some big news... well... Doris is having a baby."

The whole table became ecstatic, as Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Ginger, Gilligan, and Mary Ann squealed with delight. Immediately, Doris and the Skipper were surrounded with hugs, hand shakes, and expressions of congratulations. Only the Professor remained seated. Ginger noticed this and wondered what was wrong with her husband. He just sat there, no expression on his face. She'd never known Roy to be unenthusiastic of someone else's good news. It just wasn't like him. After telling the Skipper and Doris how thrilled she was for them, she excused herself and made her way over to where her husband was sitting.

"Sweetheart, come take a walk with me," she had asked.

...

As Mary Ann did the lunch dishes, she thought about how much had changed in the last few months. She began to think back to the day of her anniversary party and baby shower. A conversation had taken place about the Skipper. This was the very conversation that had prompted her prayer for someone to come along for him.

_He has no one to share all the important things in life with._ Mrs. Howell had said. Well, that wasn't true anymore. Doris and the Skipper were practically inseparable. They loved being in each other's company.

_He has no one to snuggle with, no one to make love to._ Was Ginger's reply. Obviously, that wasn't the case anymore.

_The Skipper has no wife... children are probably out of the question._ Mary Ann herself had said. Not only did he have a darling wife that loved him dearly, he would have a child as well who would more than likely worship the ground their father walked on.

Every single wish that had been wished for the Skipper seemed to be coming true. Not only that, all of their dreams were coming true as well... except for a rescue ship, of course. A few years ago , Mary Ann never could have possibly imagined that shy little Gilligan would become her husband and that they would have a beautiful baby girl. She always knew one day that Ginger and the Professor would end up together, but he had been almost as timid as Gilligan was about sharing his true feelings...however, he had dealt with his shyness by hiding behind facts and knowledge. Now, they would be parents too in a few months. As for the Howells, Mr. Howell had been a bit more romantic towards Mrs. Howell... especially since the storm that had destroyed their hut and a new one had to be constructed. Perhaps Mr. Howell realized that their belongs were just things, and it was far better for them to lose those items than each other.

Mary Ann could only hope and pray that Doris would be alright. While excited for her friend, if truth be told, she was a bit concerned for her. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy road for her. Most women Mary Ann knew at that age were already in the middle of, or past their menopause. She did know that Doris did have a few things going for her. For one, the Skipper would stop at nothing to make sure she was safe and ok. For another, she had all the rest of them to help her out as well. She was a very healthy woman, and she was stocky and curvy enough in just the right places that child bearing might come a bit easier for her than for someone stick thin and petite. Mary Ann sighed and pushed the negative thoughts out of her mind. They had a New Year's party coming up in a couple of days. Surely, that would keep her busy enough to keep from being such a worry wart.

...

The Skipper and Doris walked hand in hand along the shore of the lagoon. It was very peaceful, except for the gentle sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The breeze blew their hair to and fro. The light mist coming off of the ocean caused a bit of a chill in the air. The Skipper breathed the air in deeply. He loved the breezy days, for being down there by the water, it was almost as if he had his own personal air conditioning.

They were silent for awhile, when Doris spoke up, "Jonas, are you really, truly happy about this news?"

The Skipper turned to her, and caressed her cheek, "Sweetheart, I'm scared out of my mind... but in spite of that, I'm happy. A part of me has always wanted children. I used to have a blast with my nieces and nephews at Christmas time. It was one of the few times I could get back home. I used to love when little children would come aboard the Minnow with their parents and they would "ooh" and "aah" over the dolphins and rays in the ocean. It sure was a lot of fun to pick someone to come up to the bridge with me and wear my Captain's hat for awhile. I'd always laugh because in their own mind they truly believed they were steering the ship, and Gilligan and I would play along... treating the child as if he or she was in charge." 

"Jonas," Doris began, "for a big, tough, bellowing sea Captain, you sure are one big marshmallow teddy bear." Her comment was followed by laughter from the both of them.

"What makes you happy, makes me happy... and that's a fact," he stated. Not only could the waves be heard now, but also the loud thumping of their hearts, as the Skipper gently kissed his wife.

...

Ginger and the Professor walked through the jungle, side by side. They hadn't gone far when Ginger decided that she was going to figure out what had been troubling her husband.

"Darling, why did you not congratulate The Skipper and Doris on the news of their baby? Aren't you happy for them?" Ginger asked.

"It's not that," the Professor tried to explain, "I am happy for them. I think the both of them would make terrific parents. I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Well, what are you concerned about?"

"For one, they are both much older than the average age of a conceiving couple. Things deteriorate with age. Egg and sperm quality go way down, and..."

"Stop! I get the picture." Ginger said, with a cringe, "boy, sweetheart, when you give an explanation... you give a really detailed explanation."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Love. I was just telling you what you wanted to know," the Professor apologized and then continued, "besides conceptual problems, Doris' body is going to take a beating from carrying and delivering a child at her age."

"You know, maybe we should just be happy with them," Ginger stated, "Doris and Skipper are both very dear friends of ours. I don't think showing how worried we are will help them any. Perhaps, just showing them love and excitement will help put our minds at ease too. After all, when I found out I was pregnant, Doris was so happy for me that she cried...she cried, Roy. I had never seen anyone that happy for something I've done."

"I'll try, but what I haven't told you is that after I examined Doris this afternoon I looked back in that book of insects... you know the one, when I was trying to figure out what had stung the Skipper."

"Yeah?"

"It's not good, Ginger. The venom from the South Pacific Queen Hornet affects everything... including the reproductive system. There is a good chance that if the Skipper was affected in that area, the DNA he's passed on to his child could cause very severe birth defects... if he or she survives at all."


	32. Chapter 31

The news the Professor had shared with Ginger had troubled her. Was it possible that one little insect could cause such catastrophe? That's what the Professor had said. She knew when it came to science, he rarely ever was in err. Ginger had kept that news to herself, wishing she had never asked her husband to explain his reasons for concern of Doris' pregnancy. She couldn't imagine what "severe birth defects" entailed. She knew that hornet's sting had nearly killed the Skipper. She had never seen another human so weak and so helpless as she had seen him in those first couple of days of the incident. Part of her was dying to tell Doris what she knew. She felt that she had the right to know. Every time she was tempted, though, she knew the worry and upset it would cause her might cause a miscarriage itself. Weeks had passed, and every time the Skipper and Doris were able to hear their baby's heartbeat with the makeshift stethoscope, it brought them another ray of hope. She felt she just couldn't pull that hope away from them now. She now had been pregnant for almost three months and perhaps that was a sign that everything would turn out ok for Doris' child. Ginger fervently prayed that this would be the case.

...

Valentine's Day was upon them now. Each couple was looking forward to a little fun, a nice gift, and definitely plenty of romance. It's not that carnal pleasure was constantly on their minds, it was just that, as the Skipper had put it to Doris on their honeymoon, "what's a man to do with so much time on his hands". They certainly didn't have all the distractions of the civilized world, nor did they have others in their lives to eat their time up. All they had was each other. There was never any excuse for anyone not to have time for their spouse... that had been one of the reasons why the castaways didn't mind their situation so much anymore. No matter what happened, they all knew they had at least one person they could lean on, if not all of them for that matter.

...

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you, Mary Ann," Gilligan said, kissing his wife before rolling onto his back.

"Oh Gilligan, I love you too," Mary Ann replied, as she snuggled under the covers. "It's been such a nice leisurely morning. Thank Heavens that Grace decided to take a morning nap. We don't get to be this close very much anymore, do we?"

"Nope," Gilligan said, stealing another kiss. "However, I can't stay in bed all day. I need to find you something for Valentine's Day. I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I know you don't show up empty handed on Valentine's Day."

"Whatever you bring me will be wonderful," Mary Ann said with a smile.

"That's just it. I don't know what to give you," Gilligan said, "you have about a million sea shells, thousands of unusual stones, and I feel like I resort to flowers for every holiday."

"Gilligan, it doesn't matter to me," Mary Ann told him, looking him in the eye, "it's the thought that counts. If it really bothers you, why don't you ask the Skipper for suggestions?"

"That's a great idea," Gilligan said with enthusiasm. He climbed out of the bed and quickly began to get dressed. In doing so, he tripped on his pants as he went face first to the floor. Mary Ann dashed to his side.

"Oh Gilligan, are you alright?" Mary Ann said, trying to help her husband up.

"Yeah, I guess I'll never be graceful," Gilligan said with a chuckle.

...

"Honey, I love you," Doris whispered in the Skipper's ear, as he removed several strands of long hair to gain access to her ivory neck.

"I love you too," he said as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder. Doris took a sharp breath in. She scrunched her shoulders as soft, warm lips tickled the sensitive area near her collarbone.

"Come on now. What's so funny?" The Skipper asked, as he pulled away from Doris.

"Sweetheart, you're tickling me," she said with a laugh. She then got up and grabbed the hand mirror off of her dressing table. "Just look at this neck! The others are going to accuse me of having an affair with Count Dracula!" The Skipper made a face and crossed his arms as Doris laughed.

"So glad you're enjoying yourself," the Skipper said sarcastically. Doris moved over to him, pulling his arms down and wrapping them around her waist.

"Now come on, if I wasn't teasing you, you'd think I was sick or mad," she said with a smile. This caused the Skipper to smile himself. It was true. Sometimes the more they heckled each other, the closer they became. The Skipper leaned in and captured Doris' lips with his own. He never knew he could love some one as much as he loved Doris. He lowered himself into a chair, gently pulling Doris into his lap. The kissing continued, as the Skipper's fingers wove their way into her long, thick silver hair. He felt as if he could have done this all day... and he literally could have. All they had was time today. Everyone had declared this a day off. No fetching water, no hauling wood, no fixing lobster traps, or fishing nets, or leaky bamboo shower pipes... all work was off limits... except for the labor of love, that was.

The Skipper had begun to slowly undress Doris, as if she were a Barbie doll, when a knock came upon the door.

_Well great! Just my luck!_ The Skipper thought as he gave an irritated sigh.

"Hey Skipper!" Gilligan called.

"Go away, Gilligan," the Skipper said, continuing with what he had been previously doing.

"Come on, Skipper. I need some advice. I don't know what to give Mary Ann for Valentine's Day," he whined.

The Skipper pulled his lips away from Doris once again, "not now," he said in a sing-song tone and continued with kissing his wife.

"Please!"

The Skipper shook his head in disbelief. How was Gilligan not getting the message that he didn't want to be bothered. "SHOVE OFF, GILLIGAN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

On the other side of the door, Gilligan's eyes went wide. He knew what "shove off" meant, and he knew he had better get out of there if he wanted to live to see the next day.

"Sorry Skipper!" Gilligan shouted, as he turned to leave, "have fun."

Gilligan made a face. _Have fun? Come on, William... how embarrassing. Are you wanting him to come out and knock your block off?_

_..._

_"_Roy, you sure know how to keep a woman happy," Ginger said as she snuggled up against her husband. Their morning of love making had her completely over the moon.

"It's easy to please someone that you are madly in love with. Believe me, the pleasure was all mine," the Professor replied as he kissed her forehead.

"I think we got junior all stirred up," she said as she looked at her abdomen and placed her hands there. The child was kicking like crazy. The Professor chuckled as he too placed his hands on her stomach.

"I felt it!" The Professor exclaimed. "That was truly amazing." Ginger was pleased to see her husband so enthralled with the activity of their child. Of course, she knew he would be, but seeing it with her very own eyes made her love him even more.

"I'm kind of nervous about being a parent," Ginger admitted.

"You know something darling, me too," the Professor said. Ginger looked at him in disbelief, "no really, I truly am. I know I'm usually calm and level headed, but on the inside, I'm a nervous wreck about the birth of our child."

"You're going to be a terrific father. I have no doubt of that," Ginger pointed out.

"Well, I believe you'll be a terrific mother." the Professor replied. "You're so gentle and tender hearted."

"You have that calm, cool, and rational demeanor that will be a big help if our little one starts misbehaving. I never could tolerate tantrums... even Hollywood tantrums. They set my nerves on edge," Ginger told him.

"Well, I guess that makes us the perfect pair. I can be the calm and rational disciplinarian, and you can be the one to give extra TLC if the child is sad or fearful of something that I deem as imaginary or implausible."

"You're wisdom is such a turn on, dear. Come on, how about one more go around," Ginger said, giving him a sly look.

"Well, I suppose that can be arranged," he said with a smile as he pulled Ginger back underneath the covers.

...

"A toast, to the most beautiful woman in the world," Mr. Howell said, as he held up his champagne glass.

"Champagne? Before noon? Do you think we should?" Mrs. Howell had asked.

"Why not? Valentine's Day only comes once a year," Mr. Howell said, as he set down his champagne glass. He walked behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her as he gently kissed her ears.

"Be careful Thurston. Last time you made a move for my ears, you accidentally swallowed one of my diamond studs," Mrs. Howell pointed out. Mr. Howell ignored the comment completely, as he progressed to a gentle nibble.

"You know, there are other things we can do besides a champagne toast," Mr. Howell whispered to her.

"Such as?" Mrs. Howell asked with a sly grin. She loved being coy at times. Mr. Howell whispered his intentions to her. Her eyes went wide as she feigned shock.

"Why Thurston! How scandalous! In the middle of the day time?" Mrs. Howell said, not being able to hide her smile.

"Day time... night time... what does it matter? I adore you, Lovey. You're an irresistible little vixen," he said with the most sly grin she had ever seen.

"Oh, I love you too Thurston," she replied, as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

...

Gilligan was still in search of the perfect gift for Mary Ann , when it dawned on him that he could build her something. He knew just what he wanted to make for her too. Someday, they were going to get off of that island... and someday they would have a chance for all of them to have a family picture taken. Of course, Mary Ann couldn't use the picture frame now... but someday she could. It could be a reminder for her not to lose hope of going home. He had gathered some wood and was making his way to the supply hut for the tape measure and some tools. He stopped before entering, hearing the sound of a hammer pounding.

"OW! Son of a ..." the voice came from the other side of the wall. Gilligan swung the door open to see the Skipper knelt on the floor in front of what appeared to be a rocking chair turned on it's side. He had his thumb in his mouth with a mean look in his eyes.

"Hey Skipper, what are you doing?" Gilligan asked, although he knew what he was doing. Sometimes small talk didn't seem to make much sense to Gilligan.

The Skipper removed his sore thumb from his mouth and grumbled an irritated reply, "I'm baking a cake... What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Gosh, it looks like your building a rocking chair. Sorry Skipper, just trying to make conversation," Gilligan said. The Skipper's mood lightened as he smiled at his younger friend.

"I'm sorry Gilligan!" He said, now standing. "I mashed the heck out of my thumb. You know how I am when I'm in pain. Do you forgive me?"

"Sure."

"Well, what do you think?" The Skipper said, looking proudly at his craftsmanship, "This chair is Doris' Valentine's Day present. Do you think it's too practical?"

"Naw, she'll love it."

"I hope so. I thought it would be a great way to entice her to relax a little bit more. I'm worried about her being so busy while she's with child... especially at her age," the Skipper explained, " plus, once our son or daughter gets here, they both can enjoy the rocker."

"Have you picked out any names?" Gilligan asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, we both agree it should be Joy... we're not sure on a middle name yet. If it's a boy, it's a toss up between Jonas Alan Jr. and John Jonas... her father's name was John," the Skipper said. "As much as I'd be honored to have a son named after me, I think John Jonas has quite a ring to it, don't you think so Gilligan?" Gilligan nodded his head. The Skipper continued, "Johnny for short. That's what it should be. "Come here, little Johnny, and daddy will show you how to bait a hook." The Skipper said proudly, as he verbally tried out the name. Gilligan smiled. He loved the fact that his best friend was so happy.

"Well Skipper, don't let me interrupt you from finishing your project. I'm just gonna grab the tools I need and get out of here," Gilligan said, grabbing a handful of the things he needed.

"What are you making?"

"A picture frame for Mary Ann."

"Gilligan, what is Mary Ann going to do with a picture frame? We have no way to take pictures. Ginger and Mary Ann's cameras were ruined with water during our storm out at sea, and the Howell's camera got broken over two years ago."

"I know, but it will remind her that some day we will get off of this island and then we'll be able to have a family picture taken... maybe even wedding pictures, if we decided to have a ceremony for our families."

"Gilligan, in that case it's a wonderful idea," the Skipper said, clasping a hand on Gilligan's shoulder.

**I know this chapter seems a little odd and out of place. I've had a long week and just felt like it would be nice to write a chapter that was romantic and a little bit humorous. Plus, since I've been fast forwarding time in this story, I didn't want to leave a tremendous time gap from one chapter to another. Thank you all for reading. Please, leave me a review. I'm leaving one little hint and one little hint is all. Be prepared for a new character in the coming chapters.**


	33. Chapter 32

As the next two months passed along, Ginger became more excited about the birth of her baby. It was now a matter of a couple of weeks. She and the Professor had a wonderful anniversary party, which had fallen on the day after Valentine's Day. Of course, on Valentine's Day, each couple had spent most of the day with their spouse and in the evening they all got together for a grand ball. Mary Ann had loved her picture frame. It was a large frame, suitable for hanging on a wall, and Gilligan promised her that when they were rescued they would get a family picture taken. Then, when they bought their first house, that picture would be the very first thing to be put up on the family room wall. The Professor had shelled some oysters and had Mrs. Howell assist him in stringing the pearls. It wasn't an easy task by any means, but the two of them managed to get the job done. Doris was overjoyed with her rocking chair, and as the Skipper hoped, she spent every spare minute sitting in it. She told him it was the most wonderful gift she had ever gotten. Mr. Howell wasn't good at working with his hands, so he wrote Mrs. Howell a poem. Mr. Howell, was quite elegant with words, and Advanced Composition and Literature had been one of his best required subjects while he was at Harvard.

During this time, Easter had come and went as well. Since they were all of different backgrounds and different beliefs, they all celebrated in their own way... whether they sang hymns, prayed, read scripture, raised their hands, or did nothing at all. It was on this day that Doris felt her baby move for the first time. She had been down by the waterfall, with Jonas. She had read aloud about the crucifixion and resurrection from a beat up old Bible that the Skipper had laying in the bottom of his trunk. She had just been singing "Crown Him With Many Crowns", as the Skipper sort of mumbled along... trying to figure out the words, when she suddenly felt it.

"Crown Him with many crowns, who triumphed..." she suddenly stopped singing, as the tickling sensation began in the pit of her stomach.

"Doris, are you alright?"

"By golly, it does feel like butterflies."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears, "the baby, Jonas. He's moving... I... I've never felt anything so wonderful." Her heart filled with joy, as she threw her arms around her husband. He was pleased as well. She had four and a half months down, and four and a half to go. Although mostly associated it with Christmas, and not Easter... the Skipper broke out in his own choppy, baritone version of the "Hallelujah Chorus". He picked Doris up and spun her around. Life just couldn't get any better.

...

Spring had just started back home While all the states were getting their April downpours, those on the island were enjoying a stretch of nice weather. While still humid, it wasn't so stifling that they were miserable. Ginger had a lovely baby shower on one of the prettiest days they had seen so far. Ginger was delighted, as was the Professor, with the gifts that had been showered upon them for their little one. More than the gifts themselves, they were happy and contented with the fact that the others loved them so much and were just as excited as they were about the coming of the baby.

Ginger had asked Doris if she thought she would feel up to delivering the baby. Doris agreed, feeling honored to be asked. It's not that Ginger didn't want the Skipper to help deliver, she just felt more comfortable asking another woman to do it.

Over the next few nights, Doris had trouble sleeping. She would toss and turn, as nightmares poured into her mind. The Professor had explained it to her as pregnancy induced... a result of late night snacking and hormonal shifts that effected everything in the body, including brain activity. Doris knew better. These dreams were familiar to her. The little Asian girl, the one her mind referred to as Joy, was crying out for help. She sounded afraid and desperate for comfort. Next came the awful dream of the grave site. Only her and Jonas were knelt there together, crying and holding each other. She'd awake, bolting straight up in a sitting position. Her sharp gasp of air was often enough to wake the Skipper.

"Darling, what is it? What's wrong?" He would say to her. She would relive the dream, telling him everything she could remember. The Skipper did his best to shrug it off, although he couldn't deny the uneasiness he felt. He would lie to himself, telling himself... and Doris, that it was just a dream. He would tell her, but meaning it for himself, that they should go back to sleep and things would be better in the morning.

As Doris came to realize in her dreams, Joy wasn't an Asian girl at all, but a native girl. Somewhere, on one of those islands, there was a little girl needing help. Doris began to pray for her every night... praying that Joy was safe and sound. She also began to sense that the little girl's name wasn't Joy at all. That wouldn't have been a name a primitive tribe would use. It fact, Doris had the feeling that the name "Joy" was a representation of the emotion of joy.

_Joy... but joy for whom? The little girl in my dreams isn't joyful, she's afraid._

...

It had been nearly a week since Doris felt those first few movements, and she wondered why she hadn't felt them since. She tried not to worry too much, remembering from all her training that a fetus sleeps most of the time. It could have been something as simple as the way the baby was laying inside of her that caused her to feel nothing. The Skipper asked her several times a day if she had felt anymore movements, and when she said no, his face would be crestfallen. She tried to convince him not to worry about her, but he couldn't help it. Doris' nightmares had plagued his mind from the time she told them to him. He would get up at night and pace the floor, wondering if their baby would get through one more day.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the women were gathered together, relaxing in the shade. Ginger had been regaling some old Hollywood tales and relaying how she out foxed a wolf of a producer that kept dangling a premium role in front of her. All she had to do was deliver the goods, so to speak. Mary Ann, Doris, and Mrs. Howell hung on her every word.

"Little did that creep know that his wife and I had the same manicurist. You should have seen the look on his face when I picked up the office phone and threatened to call her. He thought I was bluffing, but when I recited his phone number he was on his knees begging me not to call," Ginger said with a giggle.

"Did you get the part?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well... yes and no. You see, he gave me the part... but I was unable to do it because I'm here with all of you. He had to end up giving it to someone else anyway."

Doris began to laugh, but suddenly stopped. Her bottom felt warm and wet. The pain that had begun started from her thighs and traveled to her rib cage.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed, as she grabbed her abdomen and began to rock back and forth, "No God, please no!"

Ginger, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell all jumped up and immediately began to cry.

"I'm getting the Skipper," Mary Ann stated, as she handed Grace to Ginger. She then took off running towards the lagoon.

"Mrs. Howell, I'm gonna take Grace back to my hut. Doris, I love you. I'm praying for you," she said as she squeezed Doris' hand.

"Come on dear, let me help you to your hut," Mrs. Howell said, as she carefully helped Doris to stand and assisted her to her hut. A lump formed in Mrs. Howell's throat and she felt numb. There was nothing she could do to help her friend, and it nearly drove her crazy. Not all the money in the world was going to save this poor child now, and it wouldn't help it's mother feel a bit better.

Once inside the hut, Mrs. Howell helped Doris to undress and helped her into her bed. She spoke not a word. She didn't know what to say. She felt stupid and useless.

"Eunice," Doris said through her tears, "I'm afraid... I'm afraid... someone, help my baby!" Doris' body shook as she sobbed. Mrs. Howell gripped her hand tighter. She wanted to reassure Doris. She wanted to tell her it was all going to be alright. It wasn't right, though, and it didn't seem fair.

_Dear God, please help Doris through this. I don't know what's wrong with this baby, but I pray you'll help her understand._

...

Gilligan and the Skipper had been fishing, trying to reel in a feast for their evening meal, when they heard the sound of Mary Ann's voice.

"SKIPPER! SKIPPER!" She screamed. The Skipper and Gilligan both dropped their poles and ran straight to where Mary Ann was. When they saw how hard she was crying, they both became concerned.

"Mary Ann, what's the matter? Is someone in danger?" The Skipper asked.

"Oh Skippper," Mary Ann said through her tears, "it's Doris. The baby..." Mary Ann didn't get to finish, for at the mention of Doris' name, he took off like a shot through the jungle.

_I was so afraid of this... Dear God, please protect her._

Of course, the Skipper wanted protection for his child as well, but the first person to come to his mind was Doris. After silently praying for Doris, he prayed for the baby as well. His legs ached and his lungs burned as he pushed himself on. He hadn't ran in quite some time. His body was begging him to stop and rest... and by rights, he needed to. His heart and his mind wouldn't let him. He knew Doris was afraid... she would have to be. He was afraid as well.

When the Skipper reached camp, he stopped long enough to catch his breath. Upon hearing Doris' cries and pleas for help, he pushed himself forward. Never in his life had his heart been so broken. Nothing compared to the pain of knowing your spouse was hurting, afraid, and devastated.

...

Doris lay on the bed, fighting against her own body. The pressure she felt was enormous, and she knew she was fighting the inevitable. No amount of protest or fighting was going to stop the course she was on. She squeezed Mrs. Howell's hand, and was grateful to have her by her side. She felt sorry for her friend, knowing that she no doubt felt uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.

"I'm so glad you're here," was all she mentioned to her older friend. Mrs. Howell said nothing. She simply squeezed Doris' hand in return and rubbed her shoulder with her free hand. It was just about then that the Skipper came through the door. He saw Doris lying there in tears, begging for the contractions to stop. Her water had already broken... there was no going back now. The Skipper rushed to her side, holding her other hand and smoothing back her hair.

"Sweetheart, I'm right here," the Skipper said tenderly, "what happened? What can I do to help you?"

"Oh Jonas... I'm so scared!" She cried. "The baby, it's coming and I can't stop it. Oh Jonas, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I don't know why this is happening, I just know we're going to get through this together. I'm not leaving your side:"

"Jonas! It's coming! It's coming! Oh God... I want my baby back!" She screamed as she pushed. The Skipper made his way to the foot of the bed. This definitely was not how he pictured the arrival of his child.

Once Doris expelled the baby from her body, there was an eerie silence. There were no shouts of elation, no ear piercing cries to signal a new life. There was no life. Mrs. Howell became nauseated, just from the sheer sorrow she felt. She was the first to break the silence with her cries of grief for her friends. Doris hadn't stopped crying. Her body was racked with so much grief, that she wished that God would take her too. The Skipper did his best to hold back the tears. He busied himself with cleaning Doris up, snipping the umbilical cord, and finally cleaning the baby off. In spite of being stillborn, he still deserved that much dignity.

The child fit in the palm of the Skipper's hand. Aside from being way too small, he looked perfect. Something must have went wrong internally. The Skipper couldn't hold back anymore. The tears flowed freely, as the Skipper gazed at his lifeless son.


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's note: First of all, I want to thank those who are reading. Hopefully, this story is going to have some happy times coming soon. The last chapter was very difficult for me to write, and I almost chickened out of taking that direction, even when that is what I had planned several chapters back. The story will make more sense this way, trust me. I want to thank Miss Bridget Sharpe for her advice and encouragement by telling me how she handles tough situations in her stories. She is right, sometimes the hardest struggles tend to show how strong a relationship can be. Many times, it can actually bring people closer together. Blessings to all. Mom**

"Can I... can I see our baby," Doris finally said, after wiping away her tears. The sudden sound of Doris' voice caused the Skipper to come out of his mental fog. He looked over at his wife, looked down at the baby, then pondered if it was such a good idea to honor her request.

"Doris, I don't think you should..." the Skipper started, but was cut off.

"Please, I need to. I need to hold my... what did I have?" Doris asked.

"A boy," the Skipper replied, his voice cracking. He bit his bottom lip to keep his tears at bay.

"Please, I want to hold him. I want to name him," another wave of sorrow was about to hit her, when she took a deep breath and pushed it down as far as she could. "I need closure, Jonas. I think this is the only way I'll get it."

He nodded to Doris, as he slowly approached her with their child. Mrs. Howell had left moments before. It was just the three of them now. Doris held out her hands, as the Skipper gently laid their son into her two palms. A bittersweet smile crossed her face, as she gently touched the child's tiny fingers and toes. She took two fingers and stroked his back. A few tears escaped her as she studied her son's every feature.

_Oh, my sweet baby, what could have gone wrong? What happened to you? Why? Why did you have to leave us, my beautiful John Jonas? Were you in pain? Were you afraid? Don't you know, little one, I would take your place if I could._

Her thoughts caused a flood of tears to come. The Skipper rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her and the baby.

...

Meanwhile, outside the hut, the others were all huddled together... praying and grieving for Doris and the Skipper. Mrs. Howell relayed as much as she could without breaking down.

"It was dreadful," Mrs. Howell said tearfully, "it was absolutely horrible. She kept crying and screaming for help... but I couldn't do anything. I've never felt so helpless in all my life. Oh Thurston, I would have given up anything, if there had been some way to keep that poor dear from going through what she went through." Mrs. Howell began to sob loudly, as Mr. Howell wrapped his arms around her.

"There, there, my dear Lovey. I'm sure Doris appreciates you being there with her," he said, "it would have been even more dreadful for her to have to go through that alone." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ginger and Mary Ann were crying equally as hard as Mrs. Howell. Gilligan held Mary Ann tightly, as he said over and over, "It's ok, honey, let it all out." The Professor held Ginger as well, then looked at her and said, "Come now, my love, please don't cry. Please don't upset yourself anymore. It's not good for our baby." He whispered this to her, as not to upset the others further with the mentioning of a baby.

"I'll try," Ginger said, "it won't be easy. Does the Skipper know about how the hornet's venom may have effected his DNA?"

"Ginger dear, I don't think that was the case at all. The baby would have had grotesque deformities. Mrs. Howell said the baby looked perfectly normal. My guess is that either the heart or lungs didn't develop right. That could have been due to Doris' advanced maternal age. Remember what I said about genetic material deteriorating over time? That was probably it more than anything." The Professor explained.

"I still hate it," Ginger said. She then looked at her own stomach. _I almost feel guilty being pregnant._ She thought.

...

After some time, Doris had cried herself to sleep. The Skipper had sat beside her the entire time, just holding her free hand, as Doris cuddled their baby with the other. No matter what the Skipper did to take him back, Doris just wouldn't let go of him. He was concerned that she just might snap. What if she started talking to him? Perhaps she would attempt to get him to latch on for feeding. Even worse than that, what if her mind tricked her into believing that Johnny was capable of crying? He made his way out of the hut. He needed some time alone. He could perhaps see if Mary Ann would sit with her for awhile. In Ginger's condition, she didn't need to be put in the stressful situation of dealing with someone's grief. Poor Mrs. Howell had heard and seen enough for one day. He could never thank her enough for just sitting with Doris when she needed someone the most. It obviously had to have been a very difficult situation for her. Not only did he need to be alone, but he had the unpleasant task of making a coffin for his son. No matter how much he hated the idea of it, the child had to be buried, and soon. It was much too hot for the burial to be left for another day.

_Poor Doris. I hate to have to put her through this. She's barely going to have time to process all of this before we have to lay Johnny to rest._

As he stepped outside, all eyes were on him. No one spoke a word, but their looks of pure heartfelt sympathy spoke volumes to him.

"She's sleeping now. I can't get the baby out of her arms, so I just left him there. I- I need to be alone for a while. Mary Ann, would you sit with her in case she wakes up?" He asked. Mary Ann nodded, and handed Grace to Gilligan, as she made her way into the Skipper and Doris' hut.

The Skipper then shuffled off to the supply hut. He exited with an ax, and without a word to anybody, made his was toward the jungle. Gilligan was concerned about him. He wanted to follow him... but if he did, he knew it would have to be at a distance. After all, the Skipper had said he wanted to be alone. He did deserve the chance to be alone. There was no doubt that a million things had to be running through his head. However, Gilligan felt he knew the Skipper well enough to know that even though he desired the time alone, eventually his grief was going to turn into anger. Gilligan wanted to be there for him... perhaps maybe he would be able to calm him down. He handed Grace over to Mr. Howell, and explained that he felt it necessary to follow the Skipper... just to make doubly sure he was alright.

...

Out in the jungle, hot tears stung the Skipper's face with each whack of the ax. With every fiber of his being, he hated the reason for why he was out chopping wood in the middle of the afternoon.

_I don't understand! I don't understand! Why God? Why? What did Johnny do to deserve this? You're not suppose to be a cruel God... or that's what I've always been told. What did Doris do to deserve this? All she wanted was to have a family... she loved me enough that the thought of being pregnant with my child thrilled her. She loved that baby... I loved... that baby._

The Skipper suddenly stopped what he was doing. He crumpled to the ground, weeping openly and groaning loudly from deep within his soul.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted, as he flung the ax across the jungle floor. Gilligan had been hiding behind some brush, looking on and carefully observing his best friend. Slowly, he pulled back the foliage and emerged. His steps were slow and soft, so as not to startle the Skipper, or interrupt whatever thought might be going through his mind.

"Skipper?" Gilligan said timidly, as he laid a hand on the Skipper's shoulder.

"Go away, Gilligan! I said I wanted to be alone!" His request came in the form of a harsh command. The last thing the Skipper wanted now was pity. He was sure if he heard "I'm so sorry" or worse yet "I'll be praying for you" he would surely vomit. The last thing he wanted was someone's empty and useless prayers. All he wanted was his son back and for his wife to feel at peace.

"Skipper... I know you're the Skipper and all, and I'm your First Mate and suppose to follow your orders, but I can't do that. We're friends too, and well, I want to be here for you. I want to know that you're alright," Gilligan told him. The Skipper looked up at his "Little Buddy" and saw the genuine concern on his face. Perhaps now would be a good time for him to bare his soul... to tell Gilligan everything on his mind.

"I appreciate that, Gilligan. I just...in all my life, I've never felt so much pain. I've seen all kinds of bloodshed during the war. Some of my closest buddies lost their lives right in front of my eyes. It was an awful, hellish sight, Gilligan. You should thank your lucky stars you were never in a war. Nothing, absolutely nothing that I've been through was enough to prepare me for what I witnessed today." The Skipper took a deep breath before continuing, but his lip quivered in spite of trying to prepare himself. "Just imagine the love of your life giving birth to a lifeless body. Imagine when that child emerges, you are greeted with silence instead of crying. The stillness of his little body in the palm of my hand was haunting. Gilligan... it frightened me. I'm afraid that Doris and I may never be able to be free from the nightmare of this. What happens if we find we can't be happy together anymore because we are hurting so much?"

Gilligan listened intently before answering, "You are a stubborn man, Skipper. No one knows that better than me. Be stronger than your grief. It sounds like something you would tell me, doesn't it?" The question was rhetorical, and Gilligan continued on. "When you're not happy, make yourself do something that would make her happy. If she's happy, then she'll make you happy. Besides, you promised to love her... for better or worse. No take backs."

The Skipper just sat quietly, looking at his best friend. He let what Gilligan told him to really sink in. Doris did need him more now than ever. He was just going to have to pull himself up by his bootstraps, as the saying went, and be strong for Doris. Like Gilligan had put it so simply.. no take backs.

"Thank you Gilligan," the Skipper said sincerely, "I don't know where you've been getting all of your wisdom, but I know you don't give yourself enough credit. In fact, I don't believe I've ever given you enough credit. There is much more to you than meets the eye, my friend."

"Come on, why don't you come on back with me?" Gilligan asked, trying to pull the Skipper along with him.

"No.. I need to... I need to finish this before night fall," Skipper said, gazing at the chunk of wood reserved for Johnny's coffin.

"I'll do it," Gilligan said. "Why don't you go be with Doris, huh? Tell me how you want the cof... it made, and I'll do exactly what you tell me."

"Thank you, Gilligan. You are a true friend," the Skipper replied.

...

That evening, just before the sun went down, Doris and the Skipper made their way down to the waterfall. The waterfall had become a special place for them. They had found the sound of the rushing water both calming and romantic. It was the place that Doris especially pointed out to the Skipper that had caused him to realize how beautiful their island was. It was the place where Doris had felt Johnny moving for the first time. They had done things there... wonderful, beautiful things that the Skipper hoped would remain in his memory for the rest of his life. This is the place they had decided to bury their son. Still weak from the lose of blood, Doris made her way slowly, using the walker that had once been the Skipper's. The Skipper carried the tiny coffin in both hands. Along with it, Gilligan had also carved a wooden cross that would be used as a grave marker. The Professor carved the child's name into the cross... **Rest In Peace, John Jonas Grumby.**

It was just the three of them. The others had wanted to join them. They wanted to be there for support and to give the child the memorial service they all felt he deserved.

"Thank you everyone," the Skipper had said, "I know you want to be supportive... but I just can't. I don't think either one of us could take that right now. We can have the memorial service some other day. Right now, Johnny needs to be laid to rest. With the heat... it just can't be put off.. I just... well, I would like it if it was just Doris and I, so we can grieve together over our son. I hope all of you understand."

"Of course we do, Captain," Mr. Howell had said, "the three of you will be in our every thought and prayer."

When they finally had reached the spot where they would bury him, the Skipper set down the coffin. He then took a deep breath, as he grabbed the shovel that he had requested Gilligan to lay out for him. After trying to swallow the lump in his throat, he stabbed the ground forcefully. With every sloshing sound that the dirt made, his heart broke just a little bit more. Doris was tearful during the entire process. The thought of her baby being in that cold, dark earth made her sick to her stomach. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the hole was deep enough. The Skipper gently lowered the box into the ground and began to cover it over with dirt. He made quick work of this, for he didn't want to see the sight of the coffin for very long. After wiping the dirt from his hands, he wrapped Doris in a warm embrace... allowing her to cry and grieve openly and completely. He cried as well, not quite sure how he was able to cry anymore than he already had. Once the tears subsided, he was finally able to speak.

"Rest in peace, little Johnny. Daddy loves you, and I always will. I'll always imagine what you might look like, or what you may have become. I know you're in a better place... and whatever defect that caused you to be taken from us is no longer there. I hope I'll get to be with you again someday, son."

Doris then spoke, her voice shaky from crying. "John, I may never understand why this had to happen, but I know you are in good hands. I love you, I'll miss you. You will be in my heart forever and ever. I want you to know, that I was truly honored to be chosen to carry you... even if it was only for a little while."

For the next hour, the two just stood there, holding each other and praying for one another. The solitude had been good for them, and they weren't about to rush back to camp until they felt sure they had purged themselves of most of the sorrow they felt.

...

**On another island...**

"Nicholena, have you seen where Jolani is? I promised to take her into the jungle to pick flowers," Mark Hansen, said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Perhaps she went out on her own. I pray that angels are watching over her. It is quite frightening, dear husband, that the threat of my former brothers may come to attack us... all because they don't believe the way we do. How could they still believe in their phony Sun god, Fertility god, Rain god, and all the others... even after all you've shared with them." The native woman held up the Bible her husband had given her, shortly after her conversion, "This book is truth. This book tells me not to be afraid.. but I am afraid, husband, and I am ashamed. Somehow, we have to protect Jolani. I see smoke coming from island to the North. Perhaps, we can send her in our canoe to that other island, when and if the time of God Wars come to us."

"You go too," Mark told his wife.

"No," she protested, "I'll will send Jolani in the boat. You are my husband, and I will stand by your side. I will die for what I believe... just like brave Paul."

"Dear wife, even Paul escaped when he had the chance," he said.

Little did the couple know, but their young, seven year old daughter had heard everything that had been said.


	35. Chapter 34

**author's note... While reading over the previous chapter again, I noticed a major mistake I made. In the last paragraph, I mention someone named brave Paul. Than was in reference to the apostle Paul, who eventually was a martyr for his faith. Now, where the mistake lies is when Mark Hansen tells his wife that "even Paul escaped when he had the chance." That isn't really true. While he did escape death on several occasions, he did not(I believe) ever try to escape his situations. It may be a little thing to some, but the accuracy of this is important to me... and I believe that little mistake may have offended some, so I apologize.**

Doris had tossed and turned all night. It wasn't necessarily from the sorrow she felt from the loss of her son, though that did play a part in the unrest, but was mostly from a dream she was having. That little girl that invaded her dreams from time to time was alone and afraid. She was out in the middle of the ocean in a canoe all by herself. The little one was praying, but they weren't the prayers of a little child. They were bold and confident. Her words were clear and certain. It was as if this little girl understood some deep theological knowledge that even most adults weren't aware of. Doris was troubled in her sleep, wondering why the little girl was rowing across the ocean. Not being able to see what was going on, Doris began to hear a conversation of three voices she couldn't identify.

"Give up, white man. Stop telling your lies to these people."

"They are not lies. They are the truth. They are words of hope."

"Your imaginary gods are no match for our God. I no longer choose to be a part of this tribe. Go back to the island you came from." Doris heard a loud slapping sound.

"You be careful, betrayer, or you will rain down wrath on this whole island. You and your white man husband who speaks in riddles will curse this whole island."

"You leave my wife out of this."

"Or what... will your merciful God who speaks peace and brings life to the dead, will he allow you to retaliate?" Doris heard the sound of a sinister laugh.

"Sun god tells me we attack now!" The sound of tribal tongue and war chanting can be heard in Doris' mind. There is screaming, pleading, and praying.

"Now, Sun god tells me my reward is to have my way with your wife... in front of your eyes."

"NO!"

"Mark, help me!"

"Mommy no!" The sound of the little girl causes Doris heart rate to rise. A male grunting, a female screaming, and the sound of the "white man" pleading for mercy for his wife bombard her mind. She bolts straight up. She is sweat covered and shaky. A dream had never seemed so real in her life. Tears poured from her eyes. Usually, her nightmares woke her husband, but he lay there still sleeping. Not only had she been through so much that day... so had he. She knew it killed him to have to bury his own child. She leaned over and kissed his round face, before snuggling up next to him. No matter how she hurt, or how afraid she was, she knew her husband could always make her feel right as rain.

...

When morning came, Doris struggled to pull herself out of the bed. The Skipper was already up and gone. He had slowly been working himself up to helping Gilligan with the wood supply again. It encouraged him and made him feel proud to be on the road to his old self again. He wasn't going to let some muscle damage from a pesky old hornet stop him from being who he was... a hard working sailor with a strong back and a will of iron. Doris rubbed her eyes. How late was it? She climbed out of bed, pulling the blood stained sheets from the straw mattress, quickly changed her clothes, and pulled her hair back. As she looked in the mirror, she touched her stomach. Her lip quivered, as the realization of yesterday's events came back to her. She had desperately hoped it was all a nightmare, but she knew it wasn't. She wiped away her few tears and made her way out to the common area to see if she could be of some help to the girls. To her surprise, everyone was already seated around the breakfast table. She took her seat near the Skipper, as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

Everyone was quiet... too quiet. The silence was very uncomfortable, so Doris herself decided to speak.

"The eggs are delicious this morning. I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was," Doris said, but Mary Ann only glanced up and nodded.

"How are you feeling this morning, Ginger?" She asked her red headed friend. "Did you have heartburn keeping you up again?"

Ginger was almost afraid to speak. She didn't know whether to talk about the baby's activity, or keep it quiet. Barely darting her eyes in Doris' direction, she said, "I'm fine." Just then, the baby began kicking her. She looked down, seeing the imprints of the hands and feet. Everything in her wanted to smile. She fought with herself to keep from announcing to everyone how happy she was in this moment. She said nothing. Instead, she excused herself from the table, very nonchalantly, saying she needed to stretch her legs. Doris knew better. Everyone felt awkward about the miscarriage, and didn't know how to approach her. The other's started talking among themselves, but she noticed no one spoke to her or the Skipper... not even Gilligan did. Grace began to coo and laugh, which usually brought a smile to everyone's face. Today, everyone looked at each other as if they had their hands caught in a cookie jar. Mary Ann turned red, and tried as discreetly as she could to get her daughter to shush.

The Skipper had a look of disdain and disappointment on his face. He was truly ashamed of the way the others were treating him and Doris.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said in a angry tone, throwing down his fork as he exited the dining area. Everyone started to look at each other, their hearts filled with regret for how they treated their dear friends. No one had meant to hurt them. They were all afraid of triggering something in them that would cause them to feel worse. Doris got up next, but instead of going after the Skipper, she headed in the same direction Ginger had went.

...

Doris found Ginger, sitting on a log. Ginger wore a radiant smile, as she rubbed her stomach and conversed with her unborn child. Doris sighed and slightly shook her head. She wished that Ginger didn't feel the need to keep this secret. This was a precious and beautiful moment for the red head. There was just no sense in her keeping her excitement at bay.

"Kicking pretty hard, huh?" Doris had asked, as she came into Ginger's view. Ginger looked up, her smile leaving her face and her hands dropping to her side.

"I... um... well," Ginger stammered. She truly didn't know what to say to Doris.

"Ginger, don't be afraid. Just be yourself. In spite of what happened to Johnny, I fully realize that you have a healthy baby in there. He or she is going to move around. In a matter of days... you're going to give birth. What will you do then? It's not like you'll be able to hold the child in," Doris pointed out.

"I just... I feel so horrible for you, and the Skipper. I wish... we all wish there was some way to make you feel better. I was afraid it might make you cry if you knew my baby was moving about," Ginger replied. Doris approached her and took her by the hand.

"Ginger, I know how you feel. As a nurse, I've seen women lose their babies, and sometimes I would get tongue tied and not know what to say. I found the best thing was to just be myself and not walk on eggshells. I believe people can tell when you are doing that, and it makes them feel worse. Yes, I probably would have burst into tears... but it would have only been natural. Just like it would have been natural to have shown your excitement over your baby's movements. Don't worry if I cry. I'm going to need to do that. Trust me, I won't be offended by your joy." At this, Ginger burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Doris.

"Oh thank you! I'm so glad you understand," she said.

"I do understand. I look forward to helping you deliver that baby," Doris said, patting Ginger's back.

...

Mary Ann, Gilligan, the Professor, and the Howells all made their way down toward the waterfall. Everyone of them had agreed that this would be the place that the Skipper would probably retreat to. They were silent, deep in thought over how they could have reacted differently that morning. In trying to sidestep any painful comments, they realized they had actually been rude...not even giving them a morning greeting or thinking to ask how they were holding up. The Skipper and Doris needed to be surrounded by love... not shunned with avoidance. When the waterfall finally came in sight, they stopped. Sure enough, there was the Skipper, sitting in front of Johnny's grave. They hid themselves, intently listening to the monologue the Skipper was having with his deceased son.

"Yep Johnny, it sure is a beautiful day. You truly would have loved it, son. There are about a million trees to climb, swimming anytime you wanted to, and plenty of frogs, snakes, and insects that would make any boy happy." The Skipper chuckled. "I'm sure you would have stuffed your pockets with all sort of creatures... would have made your mom mad as hell... sorry son, that slipped out. Anyway, you should have seen the way they were acting this morning, treating your mom and I like we had the plague or something. I know they mean well and don't want to hurt us, but they have to realize if they don't move on... your mom and I can't move on. That doesn't mean we'd ever forget you, it just means maybe it won't hurt as bad as it does right now. You know what? I like this, Johnny. I'm going to come up here every day and talk to you, just like I would if you were really here. I know you can see me and I know you can hear me too. I'm by no means a religious man, but I do believe you're in Heaven. That reminds me... tell your grandpa and your great aunt Joy that I love them and miss them, ok?"

Upon hearing the Skipper's words, Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell began to tear up. The group as a whole noticed that the Skipper had stopped talking, so they finally approached him. The Skipper was startled by the rustling in the brush. He looked and saw his group of friends staring at him. A scowl came to his face. What were they there for? More pity?

"Skipper," Mary Ann said, as she approached, "we're so sorry about this morning. We truly are. We... we didn't know what to say. We didn't want to say anything to upset you. We love you, Skipper. We love you and Doris both. We're very sorry about what happened to Johnny. What can we do to help you?"

The Skipper looked at the group of them. They did indeed appear to be sorry. "It's alright, Mary Ann. Doris and I are just a little sensitive right now. Please, don't tip toe around us. Let's be the open group of friends we've always been. I think that will help more than anything. This hurts, but I've got to move on... and it has to start now. Coming up here to talk to Johnny helped a lot. It made me realize that death can't stop me from loving him."

"Da-da. Da-da," Grace cooed. Gilligan placed a finger to his lips, "Grace, not now. the Skipper's upset."

"Gilligan," the Skipper said sternly, "don't you dare shush that baby. Come on sweetie, say it again. Make sure your daddy listens this time."

"Ba-ba, Da-da," Grace babbled.

"She talked, Skipper, she talked!" Gilligan shouted with excitement. Everyone in the group smiled this time. They all spent a few more minutes there, all telling Johnny how they were sorry they didn't have the chance to meet him, how they wished he had been able to pull through. Eventually, everyone returned to camp together All eight adults sat around one table as they encouraged Doris and the Skipper to speak their mind, tell them everything they were feeling and to not hold back. If they wanted to cry, they should cry. If they wanted to yell, they should yell. Doris and Skipper did a little of both, saying how they didn't understand why she had been allowed to get pregnant in the first place if she was just going to lose the baby or Doris wondering how much pain Johnny may have been in. She cried with a broken heart as she thought about what defect in his little body may have caused him to die. Her words caused the other's to cry too. The Skipper wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He told her that he had been up to Johnny's grave and how it made him feel better just to talk to him. He asked her to go along with him the next day, and Doris agreed to it, hoping it might bring some healing for her as well.

...

**On the other island...**

"Mark, I hear the chants of our former tribesmen. They are here. They are singing praises to the Sun god," Nicholena warned her husband.

"Please... please go with Jolani. I love you both. I want you to be safe," Mark Hansen begged.

"No, it is not fair to the others who have stood firm with us. They will all die too," Nicholena reasoned.

"Mommy, I don't understand. Who's going to die?" Little Jolani said, with tears in her eyes. Nicholena knelt down, looking her daughter in the eye.

"The time has come for us to part, my precious daughter,"

"No mommy! I'm scared! Don't send me away!"

"Jolani, it is like we discussed before. I have been praying for your way out. Yahweh, tell me in my heart to send you to Northern island. There are kind people there, they will take care of you."

"I'll die too.. just like those brave people in the Bible. Daddy, please tell mommy I shouldn't go."

"I'm sorry Jolani.." Mark is interrupted by the sounds of footsteps nearing, "Jolani! Run!" He tells her in an urgent whisper. Her father and mother give her a quick hug, telling her they love her and will see her again someday. Her mother whispers to her, "Run in the tall grass and behind trees until you find the place we hide the canoe. God be with you, my sweet Jolani. Remember, no matter what you hear happening, don't stop running."

Jolani takes off obediently through the jungle, going only through the tallest grass. She is quite quick for a small young girl. Tears stream down her face and fear fills her heart. She can her the sounds of screaming, crying, pleading, praying, and the ever loud sound of the war chant being heralded by their foes. Jolani hears her mother scream. "Stop! Please don't!" She turns around briefly, to see what is happening to her mother. "Mommy no!" She screams. One of the warriors turns his head in the direction of her voice. Jolani takes off again without another word. She silently prays that she won't be caught, prays for those in her tribal community who will be martyred, and finally praying that she will reach the North island soon.

Jolani finds the boat. She pushes it into the water and climbs in. Once there, she paddles away without looking back. She begins to cry uncontrollably, her little heart broken by the separation she feels and the devastation she is leaving behind. She sees the smoke coming from the North island.

"Please God, let there be loving and caring people there."


	36. Chapter 35

**author's note** I know the para-dime has shifted in this story, especially the last few chapters. Yes, this is still a story about the Skipper. Jolani will become an important part of this story. For a long time, I didn't know how I was going to introduce this character, and her name was going to be Joy. However, the idea to make Jolani an orphan came to me when I was reading Sand n' Sable's story "Where Did Jungle Boy Come From". Thank you Sand n' Sable for allowing me to use your idea. Also, though this story is taking a religious tone, it's not my intent to preach at you. While I believe in what I'm writing, I'm using the religious persecution as a means to bring Jolani to the island. Thank you all for reading. **

The Skipper held Doris' hand as they made their way to the waterfall that day. To his surprise, so far, the horrible pain of the loss of their son hadn't driven a bitter wedge between them. In fact, it seemed to be drawing them closer together, which the Skipper didn't know was even possible. Never, could he image that someone would love him as deeply as Doris loved him. He was grateful to have Doris by his side, and he was fairly certain she felt the same way.

"I'm a little nervous about this, Jonas," Doris admitted to him, "I mean, I never want to push Johnny out of my mind, but how am I going to feel, staring at that grave, talking to a child I can't see?"

"Doris, you don't have to come with me, but I would love it if you did," the Skipper said, "if it's too hard for you, you don't have to say a word. I'm sure Johnny can feel what's in your heart. I have to do this for me. I have to start healing, so I can be a good husband, a proper Captain, and not drive myself completely insane."

Doris shook her head in acknowledgement as they continued on. They hadn't quite reached the waterfall, when Doris noticed something along the shore. Plant life had blocked her full view, but she was fairly certain of what she saw.

"Jonas stop," Doris said, inching toward to water's edge, "look sweetheart, a canoe! It's a canoe! We can get help and everyone can be rescued!"

The Skipper followed his wife and looked. Indeed, it was a canoe.

"We're saved!" The Skipper yelled as he wrapped his arms around Doris. His excitement was short lived. He heard the sound of a groan and the crunch of dry grass. Someone, most likely the boat's owner, was in the area. The Skipper looked around, but saw no one.

"Did you hear that?" The Skipper asked Doris.

"I did, but I don't see anyone. Perhaps we should look around," Doris suggested.

The two of them began to wander the area, looking intently for the smallest clue that might give them some idea who had made that groan. Suddenly, the Skipper heard Doris call out.

"Oh dear God! Jonas, come look at this!"

The Skipper made his way over to where Doris was standing. There, in the thicket of tall grass, lay a sleeping child. Her long, ebony hair covered her face and her caramel colored skin was soaked. Her limbs were tangled in seaweed. The Skipper crouched down, visually examining the little girl. She didn't appear to be hurt... just exhausted. He lightly scanned her body for broken bones, being extremely careful not to startle the little girl. His mind reeled with many questions. "Where did she come from?", "Where was her family?", "Was she a runaway?", "Was she an orphan?"

"She appears to be alright," The Skipper turned to Doris and said, "if you'll pull that canoe in a little closer to shore, I'll carry her to our hut and allow her to sleep until we can figure out what can be done."

"Jonas, that's not just any little girl," she told her husband, "that's... that's Joy! That's the little girl I've been dreaming about! I think I finally understand. Jonas, she's meant to be a part of our lives. She needs us."

"Doris, come on now!" The Skipper said, his skepticism finally showing through.

"You don't believe me, do you? I guess you really never have. How dare you appease me. I'm not crazy, Jonas Grumby," Doris said, tears streaming down her face, "I was right about my cat dying, I was right in identifying you as Big Teddy, I knew we would end up together, I knew the name Joy had a special connection for you. I was even right about Johnny's fate."

"Don't... don't even go there," the Skipper said, as he winced at her words, "I prayed and hoped your dreams about him were wrong. You don't know the sleepless nights I had because I took those dreams of yours to heart. It's just, this little girl shows up and you're reaction makes it sound like she's some sort of missing link that will make everything alright. Everything is not alright. Once she comes to, we'll ask her some questions and try to get her back to her family. I guess the rescue will have to wait until later."

"Sweetheart, I know everything is not alright. My heart is broken beyond belief over Johnny. However, this little girl IS our business. She became our business the day I started dreaming about her. My gut tells me this little girl is all alone. The dream I had the night before... it was so frightening. Her parents, her entire people are in some sort of danger. She was given a way of escape and found her way to this island... this island in particular. Besides, why not us to take care of her? She will need someone to look after her... especially if going back to her island is not an option. Jonas, you are the one talking about moving on and healing your heart. Maybe this little girl was sent to bring our healing," Doris said, as she lightly touched the Skipper's arm.

"Alright, she can stay with us... just don't get ahead of yourself and don't get too attached to her. We are her guardians, nothing more," the Skipper emphasized.

"Whatever you say," Doris said nonchalantly. Doris went ahead and pulled the canoe in a little farther to land, as the Skipper scooped the little girl up in his arms. It was then he noticed her little eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying for an extended period of time. Something struck a chord with him when he saw her sweet face, as he cradled her tiny body in his arms. The poor thing must have been frightened beyond belief, whatever had happened to her. He shrugged off the warm feeling he felt in his heart as he carried her, and slowly began to build up again a strong wall of stubbornness.

_Johnny's my child. No one is going to take his place,.. not even some cute little girl with a sob story._

...

Once Doris and the Skipper returned to camp with the little visitor they had found, everyone was a buzz, trying to figure out exactly who this child was.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Mary Ann asked.

"The Professor is in with her now," the Skipper replied, "hopefully he can examine her without waking her. I can't imagine how frightened she would be to wake up and have some stranger looking her over."

"Do you know where she's from?" Gilligan asked.

"No Gilligan," Doris answered this time, "like we've said, we just saw her lying there... asleep in the grass. Perhaps when she wakes we'll find out more. The Professor says each tribe wears different adornments. Perhaps the jewelry she is wearing will tell us something."

"The poor dear," Mrs. Howell lamented as she clucked her tongue. "Do you really think she's an orphan, Doris?"

"I don't know that for certain, but I have a strong feeling she might be. Why else would she show up here all by herself?" Doris replied. It was about then that the Professor came out of the hut belonging to Doris and the Skipper.

"Well, how is she?" The Skipper asked in a monotone way, as to hide the true concern he was feeling.

_Poor little baby. She's all alone. What kind of torment and terror has she had to go through? If Doris' dreams are true, her parents must have met some awful fate._

"She's just fine... just fine. I think more than anything she is tired," the Professor replied. "More than likely, she'll be hungry when she wakes. Now I'm warning all of you, DON'T bombard her with questions the minute she wakes up. Despite being asleep, her pulse was a little rapid. I mean, a child's heart rate is always higher... but it was unusually high for someone at rest. I believe she may have experienced something traumatic prior to arriving here."

"Jonas and I think the same thing," Doris said, looking over to her husband for acknowledgement. The Skipper just sighed and shook his head in involuntary agreement.

"If you need me again, just let me know," the Professor said, "I'll be down by the waterfall looking for additional clues to see if we can figure out who our little stranger is... and perhaps I can examine that canoe to see if it's sea worth, and do an experiment with rocks to see how much weight it will hold."

"Thank you," Doris said. Once the Professor was gone, Doris wandered into the hut she shared with the Skipper. She thought it might be a good idea if someone be present in case the little girl woke up. She took a seat beside the bed and looked at the child intently. She reached over in compassion and smoothed the hair away from her forehead. The pain she felt over the loss of Johnny was still fresh and raw. Her heart, as well as every fiber of her being ached. To some degree, she knew that feeling would never go away. However, as she sat there, watching over the little girl, feelings of tender warmth and affection came... just barely masking her pain.

_You poor little thing. I've dreamed about you so many times. All those times had seemed like an unsolvable riddle. I've been praying for you, these last few weeks. I didn't know why. Perhaps it was for your safe journey. Perhaps it was prayers for comfort for what you've been through. I hope you'll open up to us... tell us what has happened. You are safe here, and you are not alone. I was a stranger once here too, and I learned quickly to that I can trust and rely on these seven people I now call my friends."_

Doris sat there silently for quite some time. Mary Ann, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell all came in to see if they could be of any assistance.

"No, we're doing just fine. I'm just going to let her sleep until she feels rested enough," Doris replied.

While sitting there, Doris began to sing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. "All Through The Night" had been one of her favorites.

"Sleep, my child and peace attend thee, all through the night," Doris had sung. The sound of her voice had caused the little girl to rouse a bit. Doris became silent again, afraid she might wake her before she was ready.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" The little girl called out.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Doris whispered, "you're going to be alright." No sooner than she had said it, the little girl sat up and began to cry and scream and the top of her lungs. She was shaking from head to toe.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! DON"T DIE! I WANNA COME HOME! MOMMY!" The girl continued to scream. Instinctively, Doris wrapped her arms around the little girl, rocking her back and forth. Much to Doris' surprise, the little girl didn't pull away from her... though she was a stranger. She was probably so terrified that she would take any comfort she could get. The little girl clung to Doris in return, her tears coming faster now. Doris held so much concern for the little one, it didn't even dawn on her that she was speaking in English.

...

The Skipper had been repairing a small hole that some bird had made to the supply hut, when he heard the screaming. Without hesitation, he threw down his hammer and went running for his hut. He flung the door open to find Doris rocking a crying and screaming child in her arms, shushing her and gently stroking her hair.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" The Skipper asked, his concern now evident.

"She had a nightmare and I can't get her to stop screaming. Please, go get the Professor. This little one's been traumatized more than we know," She told him, then averted her attention back to the child.

The child began to scream louder and cry harder, "Don't hurt me, mister. Please don't hurt me," she cried, in reference to the Skipper. The child shrunk back and buried herself into Doris embrace. The child's fear touched the Skipper, as he immediately left his hut in search of the Professor.

"Sweetheart, you'll be ok. Mr. Skipper is a nice man. He won't hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you, I promise." Doris assured her.


	37. Chapter 36

By the time the Skipper had returned with the Professor, the little girl had worn herself out with crying and screaming. Doris continued to hold the little girl, who was now glassy eyed and sniffling. Doris said not a word to her, but rocked her back and forth. Jolani, though frightened and traumatized over the attack on her island, was beginning to feel very calm in the older woman's arms. Her mother had been correct in assuming this island was inhabited by caring people. This time, when the Skipper entered the hut, she didn't move a muscle. She assumed that this man was the nice woman's husband. He was a large man, but his eyes looked soft and he spoke tenderly to the woman.

"Everything alright now, Doris?" He had asked. He had looked directly at this woman whose name was Doris, but he didn't even acknowledge her, Jolani thought to herself. Perhaps the man didn't like children. Perhaps he thought her an intrusion. Another man, a smaller and slightly younger man followed in behind the one the woman had called Mr. Skipper.

"So, I see you are awake now. How are you feeling?" The Professor asked Jolani. Jolani just stared at him, studying his face for any sign of trickery.

"Are you from America?" Jolani asked timidly, "you are white and speak English like my father did."

"Your father is an American?" The Professor asked.

"Yes. He came from a place called Minnesota," Jolani explained. "My father is a missionary. He lived on our island for ten years. He had light hair, like Mr. Skipper... but my mother fell in love with him anyway. She always said being older made him wiser. She was one of his first converts. They studied the Bible together all of the time, then found they loved each other. The other minister who came with father married them and I was born two years later. They're all dead now... mother, father, Rev. Olsen, my school teacher, the doctor, and all of my tribe. The God Wars happened. I prayed they wouldn't... I... I wish..." Jolani began to tear up again. Doris held her once again.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell us anything unless you want to, ok?" Doris said, looking at the child and stroking her face. Jolani slowly nodded her head. "Do you want something to eat?" Doris asked. Jolani shook her head, declining the offer.

The Professor and the Skipper stepped back out of the hut so they could talk to each other.

"That poor thing's been through a terrible lot, hasn't she?" The Skipper asked.

"Indeed she has," the Professor said, taking his hand away from his chin. "I have a book in my hut about island tribes, but I'm not sure how helpful it will be. The girl said her father had been there ten years. I assume that's when the trouble started on her island. People are very stubborn and fickle about their beliefs. Those that are multi-theists in particular have been known to torture and kill those who come with opposing views. Anyway, my point being, my book is copywritten 1956. Perhaps at the time it was written, there was no threat. Perhaps these people lived in harmony with each other. I can only assume a "God War" is like a crusade, and her people were slaughtered for not turning back to their former gods."

"That's awful!" The Skipper exclaimed, "what do you think we should do? I mean, if that canoe is sea worthy, I can row to the girl's island and assess the situation... see if there are any survivors."

"You know, that is not a bad idea," the Professor said, "I don't mean to sound selfish, but there is the slight possibility you may find a transmitter. I'm sure the little girl's father probably had contact with the outside world. Whoever sponsored his mission trip would certainly have wanted progress reports to see if his efforts were effective."

"You know, you've got something there," the Skipper said, clapping the Professor on the shoulder.

"In the meantime, that little girl is going to need quite a bit of attention. I trust you and Doris will be taking care of her physical and emotional needs?" The Professor assumed.

The Skipper swallowed hard. He had no problem with the young girl taking refuge in their hut... he just wasn't sure he liked the idea of showing her affection. If he were honest with himself, the idea made him feel downright guilty. He knew full well that reaching out to the little one wouldn't change his love for Johnny. He would always love Johnny. What bothered him was the warm and peaceful feeling it gave him when he thought about caring for that little girl. He just felt he didn't deserve to feel happy while his son ,whom he never got to know, lay in the ground.

...

"Sweetheart, if I may ask, what is your name?" Doris asked the little girl, as she rubbed her back. Jolani looked up at Doris with wide eyes.

"Jolani Hansen," she replied quietly.

"You have a beautiful name, Jolani. I'm Doris Grumby and the man I called Mr. Skipper is my husband, Captain Jonas Grumby. You are welcomed to stay with us. Whatever you need, just let us know. I don't know fully what's happened to you, but I do know it's horrible. I know you are going to need someone to depend on. I'm here for you, Jolani," Doris replied.

"Thank you, ma'am. My mother... my mother told me that she prayed a long time... to find an island to send me to," Jolani said, staring at her hands. "I didn't want to go. I begged daddy to let me stay." Her tears fell once again, her heart breaking nearly in two. "He said it was for my safety."

"I'm sure it was hard for your parents to send you away," Doris explained, "when you love someone, sometimes you have to make decisions that are in the best interest of the one you love, even when it is the most difficult decision you have to make."

"I know, I just miss them. Daddy told me that him and mommy would be watching over me. Do you think they can see me, Miss Doris?" Jolani asked.

"I'm sure of it," Doris replied. Doris realized that if she believed that about Jolani's parents, there was no reason not to believe the same about Johnny. If Johnny could see her from Heaven, it would be a shame if he saw a woman, his mother, constantly in sorrow. The love she would have poured out for her son, now needed to be directed toward this little girl. It didn't mean she loved Johnny any less, but she didn't have the ability to show that love with her actions. Never could she hold Johnny, but she could hug Jolani. She couldn't teach, train, comfort, or tend to Johnny's physical needs, but Jolani needed plenty of care... and she was willing to give it. Jolani wasn't a replacement for Johnny, but she definitely was a way to honor her son's memory. Doris was going to do whatever it took to help this little girl heal, and perhaps in time she would begin to heal herself.

...

"Come on, Gilligan!" The Skipper shouted. "Help me get these bamboo poles back to my hut."

"What are we doing again?" Gilligan asked, straining to look over the stack of poles he was holding.

"We're building a bed for the little girl. I've got a feeling she's going to be with us for quite a long time," the Skipper explained.

"So you say her parents were killed?"

"Well, that's what I assume from the little bit she told us . The poor little thing, I can't imagine what awful things she must have seen."

"Well, at least she's safe now."

"She may be safe, but she's going to be very disturbed for a long time. For right now, Doris and I have assumed the role as her caregivers. I don't know how to take care of a little girl... especially one who has been traumatized. What do I do if she starts crying or getting upset?"

"I don't know, hug her? Make her feel better?"

"I could of thought of that, Gilligan. Oh, thanks anyway though. I guess Doris and I will figure it out. Come on, we don't have much daylight left to get this done."

As Gilligan and the Skipper approached the hut, he could hear the sound of Doris' voice. It sounded like she was telling the little girl a story. He peeked in the window and saw Doris in the rocking chair he had built for her and Johnny, but instead, the little girl was in her lap. While far from looking happy, both seemed to appear to be contented with each other's company. The Skipper held mixed emotions. Part of this scene tugged at his heart strings and it did him good to see his wife not crying. The other part of him was enraged that Doris would take to this little girl so soon after their son's death. He tried his best to remember that this little one desperately needed their help. He sighed, calming himself, as he entered the hut with the supplies he needed.

...

Jolani's bed had been finished that evening, just in time for her to go to bed. Doris had encouraged Jolani to have some supper with them. While still too grieved to be hungry, her parents had always taught her to be respectful to her elders. So Jolani came out to the table to dine with her "new" family. She was a bit overwhelmed by all the faces, all of them having the same skin tone as her father. The Skipper had explained to her that a little over six years ago, they had been taking a pleasure cruise around the Hawaiian islands when a terrible storm had shipwrecked them on the island. Doris had explained how she had been there just shy of a year, and a storm had torn her little boat apart. All the others had greeted her, but didn't say much. They didn't want to hound her with questions. Jolani studied their faces. They all seemed kind. The one they called Gilligan was funny, as he sat at the table and played "peek-a-boo" with his daughter. The one called the Professor was quiet, serious, and full of big words she didn't quite understand. Ginger, was glamorous and full of stories about a place called Hollywood. It seemed her career had something to do with standing in front of a camera. Her father had mentioned movie's before, but Jolani hadn't ever seen one, of course. She quite couldn't fathom what it would be like to view one. Mary Ann had a sweet, soft voice and kept asking her if she wanted more food. Mr. and Mrs. Howell must have been royalty... they had to be. Never in all her life had she seen such finely dressed people with such refined manners. Mr. Howell seemed sly and businesslike. Mrs. Howell was sweet and spoke very articulately and tenderly to Jolani, when requesting what her name was. The Skipper was a strange one. Most of the time he ate in silence, but then Gilligan would say something to humor him and he suddenly became jovial. He had a loud, boisterous, but very infectious laugh. Jolani decided she liked this Mr. Skipper after all.

After dinner, Doris had helped her to bath and found a shirt for her to wear as pajamas. Doris listened to her say her prayers and then tucked her into the bed. Much to Jolani's surprise, Doris had kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Jolani. Sweet dreams to you. Now, if you need anything, the Skipper and I will be just a few feet away," she instructed.

"Is Mr. Skipper going to kiss me good night?" Jolani asked.

"I'll go see," Doris said, as she walked over to her husband.

"She wants you to kiss her good night," Doris whispered.

"Can't she do without it?" The Skipper whispered back.

"Jonas," Doris hissed, "what's wrong with you? She's just a little girl... and she needs our comfort."

"Doris, you don't understand. I think I'm developing a soft spot for that little girl... it makes me feel guilty. I just buried my son, what right do I have to have any sort of good feelings? By rights, I should feel inconsolable."

"You know, Jonas, I feel the same way. Why yesterday, Gilligan was playing patty-cake with Grace and I smiled before I knew what I was doing. I felt terrible about that little bit of joy. I know it sounds silly, but I couldn't help it. This is different though. That little girl needs to be loved. I think about the pain we went through with losing Johnny, can you imagine how she feels? My pain makes me want to be compassionate she she can be comforted."

The Skipper sighed, knowing that Doris was right he walked over to the small bed and kissed Jolani on the forehead.

"Good night, Jolani. Sleep well." He said flatly.

"Will you tell me a story?" She asked.

"No, it's getting late. Go to sleep now. Perhaps Doris will tell you a story in the morning." The Skipper turned away to return to his chair when he heard Jolani's small voice.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Skipper. God bless you."

The Skipper gave a half smile, "you're very welcome."


	38. Chapter 37

The Skipper sat down by the waterfall, visiting Johnny's grave. He had thought long and hard about the discussion he and Doris had the night before. Jolani did need them. She needed someone to come along side her and offer care and comfort. He realized that not only had her parents been killed, but she had been sent away from her home by her own parents. He understood why they had to do such a thing, but was sure being sent off on her own had to have been very frightening for Jolani. He still didn't know how much Jolani had seen of the attack, she still hadn't said much about the incident. Everyone agreed not to pressure the little girl to say anything unless she wanted to. The Professor had said that forcing her to talk could make her trauma worse. As it was, Jolani had a terrible nightmare the night before. The Skipper and Doris both woke up, but the Skipper insisted that Doris go back to sleep. She needed the rest, given everything her body had been through.

...

"Come on, Jolani. It was just a bad dream. You're safe," the Skipper said, timidly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I want mommy and daddy. I miss them. They hurt them bad," Jolani said, as she leaned on the Skipper's chest for comfort. This time, the Skipper wrapped his arms around her . His heart broke for her. He knew how painful it had been to hold his dead son in the palm of his hand. In a way, they did have that in common. They had both seen something horrific and both were grieving.

"Jolani, I can't bring back your mommy and daddy, but I want you to know that Doris and I will do whatever we can to make you feel comfortable and at home here. If you ever want to talk, ever need a hug, we'll be there." The Skipper's words surprised him. He had a softer heart than he realized. This time, he didn't feel guilty over the compassion he had shown Jolani.

"Mr. Skipper, will you tell me a story now? I'm afraid to go back to sleep," Jolani said. She studied the Skipper's eyes to see what his reaction would be.

"Well... I've got some dandy stories, but honey, some aren't meant for little ears," he said.

"What?" Jolani asked confused.

"Never you mind... what kind of story do you want to hear?" The Skipper asked.

"Oh! Tell me about Queen Esther! I love that one!"

"Queen Esther?"

"Yeah, it's a Bible story. My daddy used to tell me one every night."

"Honey, I'm not all that familiar with this Esther person." _Gee Jonas, ya think you should have paid more attention in Sunday School instead of pulling Betty Harper's pigtails?_ He thought to himself.

"You pick one," Jolani said.

The Skipper rubbed his chin, thinking what story he could tell her. Then it finally came to him.

"I know, I'll tell you about Noah and his ark. That one is my favorite, since I'm a sea captain," the Skipper said with a smile.

"I like it too," Jolani said.

"Ok," he began, "once upon a time, there was a man named Noah. Noah was a good man and did what God told him. All the people around him were very mean and nasty, and it made God sad."

"And he told Noah to make an ark so him and his family and all the animals would be safe from the big flood," Jolani said with excitement.

"Hey now, who's telling the story?" the Skipper said, teasing Jolani, "Anyway, God asked him to build an ark."

As the Skipper continued with the story, Jolani settled into her spot next to him. He was barely to the middle of his story, when he noticed Jolani had fallen asleep again. He had laid her back and gently tucked her in.

...

As the Skipper recalled that tender moment between him and Jolani, he thought about how nice it would have been to have been able to tell stories to Johnny, if he had lived. He stared at the grave marker in front of him and began to speak.

"Well Johnny, your mom and I have a little visitor staying with us, as you know. She... she's been through a real hard time. She's gonna need lots of TLC and support. It was awkward to show her compassion at first, but she's a really good little girl, and a sweet little girl. She misses her parents terribly, just as much as your mom and I miss you... maybe more. Her young little heart has been broken much too soon in her life. I hope you understand the position your mom and I are in. She needs someone to care for her. Oh, we could ask the Howells, or Ginger and the Professor, or Mary Ann and Gilligan to take her in... but she seems to trust us. She is content to be with us... or as much as she can be, given her situation. Later on today, Gilligan and I are going to sail over to her island and see if we can't make some sense out of what happened. Not only that, the Professor seems to think we may find a working transmitter. If that's the case, all of us may be rescued. I'm troubled by the idea of leaving you here by yourself, son. Oh, I know this is just a resting place for your body, but the thought of it still seems strange and just not right." The Skipper sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Perhaps we'll find nothing, but I know how much that will upset everyone else. Of course, there is always the option of me trying to row that canoe to the mainland... but your mother would have a fit. She nearly got herself killed in a storm out at sea. Knowing Gilligan, though, he would put himself at risk before he would ever let anyone else attempt something so dangerous. That's just the kind of man he is."

The Skipper turned, as he heard rustling in the brush. Jolani appeared before him, wide-eyed. She stared curiously at the grave in front of her.

" Who are you talking to?" She asked. "Who is John Jonas Grumby?" The Skipper held out his hand and led her closer to his side. Kneeling, he got at eye level with her.

"John is my son. He's my son and Miss Doris'. You see, Jolani, before you came here Miss Doris and I were expecting a baby. Um... you do know where babies come from, don't you?"

"Sure I do... Heaven," Jolani said proudly.

"Heaven, um yeah... that's exactly right," the Skipper said, scratching his head a little, "but you know babies live in their mommies for a while, right?"

"I've seen many women with babies in their bellies," she replied.

"Well, Miss Doris had a baby in her belly... but the baby was sick and he was born too early. He wasn't strong enough to keep living," the Skipper explained to her. Jolani looked up at him and squeezed his big hand with all of her might.

"It's ok, Mr. Skipper. My daddy always said when you go to Heaven, you are always well and you never get sick. That's where my mommy and daddy are. Do you think they are taking care of your baby to thank you for taking care of me? My mommy was so sure there were nice people on this island. She was the smartest mom in the world... but I don't know much about the rest of the world," she said.

"Goodness sakes!" The Skipper yelled, springing to his feet. "Does Miss Doris have any idea where you are?"

"No. I'm sorry," she said sadly, "I was picking berries with Miss Mary Ann, but I was sad. I wanted to be alone to think about mommy and daddy. I was pretending they were with me."

"Jolani, we have to get you back now. You must never wander off by yourself. You don't know this island well enough. I'm sure everyone is worried sick," without hesitation, the Skipper lifted Jolani up and carried her back to camp.

...

"Oh Doris!" Mary Ann wailed, "I'm so sorry. She was right beside me. I wandered to another bush for two seconds, and then I couldn't find her."

"She's got to be close by," Doris reasoned, "take me to where you were picking berries. We'll find her... we just have to." Doris was filled with worry over this little one who had already been through so much. She certainly didn't need to be lost now on a strange island.

"Don't worry, Doris," Gilligan said, "Professor, Mr. Howell, and I will find her. I know all the hiding spots on this island." No sooner had Gilligan spoke, when the Skipper came through the clearly. Jolani was on his hip and her arms were around his neck. Doris ran up to the both of them.

"Oh Jolani! I was so afraid," Doris said, wrapping her arms around her, "all I could think about was you being lost and being afraid. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss Doris. I was pretending that my mommy and daddy were taking me for a walk," she said, her eyes beginning to tear up, "daddy told me I would see them again, but I just want to see them now. Why wouldn't they let me stay? I'm scared. I'm scared of the warriors. I thought they would catch me. I could hear everybody screaming. I prayed as I rowed my canoe. I kept looking back to see if I was being followed." Doris held the broken hearted girl, allowing her to grieve as much as she needed to. Everyone looked on, their hearts going out to her as well.

The Skipper thought about his trip that he and Gilligan were getting ready to make. It was decided that they would sneak off after lunch and head out. Their wives were aware of the trip, but no one was to say a word about it to Jolani. Everyone agreed that the thought of someone going to that island might be frightening for Jolani. Perhaps she would fear that danger would await the two visitors, or worse yet, it would tip off the rival tribe of her whereabouts. To be honest, the Skipper himself was afraid. His palms sweat and his heart rate quickened. He knew that more than likely, his little buddy was feeling a similar fear. They had no idea what they would be facing. What if they did come across some survivors? Would they be able to trust them? How would they know if they were natives of that island, or if they were natives from the island who had attacked Jolani's people. The Skipper pushed his fear down. This trip could mean the difference between being rescued and not being rescued. Not only that, but the Skipper truly wanted to know what happened to Jolani's parents. Perhaps he could bring back some personal trinket for Jolani to remember her parents by... that is if he felt he could identify her parents.

...

Lunch wasn't quite over when Mary Ann and Gilligan, and Doris and the Skipper excused themselves quietly from the table, using the excuse that they all were going to take a stroll together. No one questioned the statement, for those two couples seemed to have spent many times together. They made their way in silence. Though having faith in their husbands, both women were terrified to see their men row off to some island they knew nothing about. Once they reached the waterfall, each wife wrapped their arms around their husband, talking softly to them.

"You be careful, William Gilligan. I love you. Be on your guard, listen to the Skipper, and please come back to me soon," Mary Ann told Gilligan. Gilligan held Mary Ann close to him and kissed her passionately. Gilligan thought if something were to happen to him, he wanted Mary Ann to remember how much he loved her.

"Give Grace a kiss for me, ok?" Gilligan said, as he began to load some knives and canteens into the canoe.

"Jonas," Doris whispered, "you'll be on my mind the entire time you're gone. Please be safe. I love you." She leaned toward his lips and gently kissed him. The Skipper cradled the back of Doris' head and pulled her in closer.

"If Jolani asks, tell her Gilligan and I went to the other side of the island to hunt for wild boar. If we don't come back, I want you to remember that you are my whole world, Doris Grumby."

"Don't talk like that, you'll be back," Doris said confidently.

After a few more kisses, Gilligan got inside the canoe as the Skipper shoved it away from the shore. Once in the water, the Skipper climbed in as well, sitting towards the middle to balance out the weight difference. They headed due south, since Jolani had said she came north to get to their island. Mary Ann and Doris stood on the shore, waving to their husbands until they were nearly out of sight.

As Gilligan and the Skipper took turns rowing, the Skipper realized what real danger Jolani had been in. Certainly it would have been a difficult task for such a small girl to row a boat in the ocean's currents. He himself was beginning to get tired. They were only about halfway to their destination. Surely Jolani would have had to have taken many breaks. The Skipper wondered if each time she stopped was she afraid of every shadow she saw in the ocean? Did she fear those warriors would catch up to her. She indeed was a special child. She was brave beyond her years. She was smart and sensible, doing whatever she had to for survival, in spite of her fear. He still couldn't get over the way Jolani trusted them. Jolani had told him that her mother believed with all of her heart that kind and caring people lived on the island to the North of them? Was Jolani's mother some sort of soothsayer? A witchdoctor? Perhaps it was just blind faith, like Jolani had told them. Was it possible for a mother's constant prayers to show her how to protect her child? "Why not?" The Skipper thought to himself. He grew up knowing there was a force bigger than himself. After everything he had been through in his life, it was a miracle he was still alive. After all, if it wasn't amazing enough to have survived World War II... he had also survived a fierce storm at sea, a shipwreck, headhunters, cannibals, bug bites, and that dreadful hornet's sting. The same God that had been looking out for Jolani had been looking out for him as well... been looking out for all of them.

"Hey look!" Gilligan said and pointed, "There's the island! We're real close now."


	39. Chapter 38

As Gilligan rowed to the shore of the island, the Skipper hopped out and began to tug the canoe up to the dry land. Gilligan hopped out as well to assist his "big buddy" in the task. They hid their canoe well in the tall grass surrounding the area. Gilligan cautiously looked over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone might be spying on them. The Skipper did the same. There was nothing but silence, and the only thing either men could hear was the rapid pounding of their anxious hearts. Gilligan, not paying attention to what was beneath him, snapped a twig. The Skipper jumped, whirling around with a knife in his hand. The Skipper gave Gilligan an annoyed look for scaring him so, but didn't udder even a rebuke.

"Sorry," Gilligan whispered.

_Poor Jolani!_ The Skipper had thought. No wonder she was so jumpy and so shy. She was quite outgoing with him and Doris, but the rest, she barely spoke a word to. In fact, it was a real accomplishment that she had wanted to go berry picking with Mary Ann that morning. Of course, the Skipper did realize that Jolani had lost her parents no more than a couple of days ago. It was quite reasonable for her to feel the way she felt. In fact, the Skipper thought she was handling thing better than he could have. More than anything, the Skipper wanted Jolani to know that she never had to be afraid with them... any of them.

"Gee, it sure is quiet," Gilligan stated, "I hope it stays that way." He gulped, and the Skipper noticed Gilligan's knees were knocking and beads of perspiration had formed on his head.

"Me too, little buddy," the Skipper replied, looking over at his best friend. As close as they were walking, they could have very well been joined at the hip. As they walked, they noticed the island didn't look much different than there own. As they neared the tribal camp, they did notice one big difference. A thick swarm of gnats hovered the area, and the air was filled with the stench of spilled blood and rotting flesh. The Skipper held his breath and Gilligan gagged and coughed at the smell. He willed himself not to vomit. Both men attempted to bury their noses and mouths into the collars of their shirts.

They approached the open area to where the camp was, and the sight before them resembled a war zone, as they gazed upon bodies that were either burned, slashed, or impaled. Both men looked at each other wide eyed. Each one acknowledged that look the other one held. "We're not going to cry, are we?" They mentally told each other with their expressions.

"I wonder where all the children are?" Gilligan asked, as he observed not a one body appeared to be under the age of fourteen or so.

"I don't know, but I have three theories, and none of them are good," the Skipper said, "they were either spared and taken to the other island to be sex slaves or manual labor slaves. The least threatening scenario would be they were taken for the sole purpose of being brainwashed into believing whatever that other tribe wants them to."

"Why, Skipper, why?" Gilligan shook his head in disbelief and despair.

"Gilligan, that's something I just can't answer," he said, hanging his head, "come on, we need to look around some more. Let's hope we don't run into anyone dangerous.

They practically tiptoed around the area, stepping over dead bodies and surveying everyone around them. Skipper took a mental tally and came up with a total of twenty men and women combined, four of which were white. He assumed this was the crew that had been sent with Jolani's father. One had to be the doctor, one a teacher, the other the co-minister, and one more being Jolani's father. He caught sight of a man close to his age. A pair of mangled glasses lay by his dead form. Laying also beside him was a black leather bound Bible.

"Bingo!" The Skipper whispered. He knelt down next to the man, picked up the glasses and the Bible. A tear slid down his face. If this was indeed who the Skipper thought it was, he had to make sure Jolani never found out what kind of awful death he had died. His face was bruised and swollen, and his throat had been slit from ear to ear. He wiped the cover of the Bible off with a cloth he found laying nearby. He opened up the cover and read the inscription inside:

Presented to our son, Marcus Levi Hansen, from your loving parents, Elijah and Miriam Hansen. We are so proud of you.

The Skipper closed it back up and stuck it and the glasses in the satchel he had brought along. He moved on to the woman right next to him, and assumed this had to be Jolani's mother. Undeniably, there was a resemblance there. As he neared the woman, the Skipper caught scent of another odor besides blood and flesh. The horrific thought that Mrs. Hansen had been violated before being slain turned his stomach.

"You poor woman," the Skipper whispered to her, "what you must have went through. My only thought and prayer is that your sweet daughter didn't see much of anything."

"Hey Skipper, can we get outta here? Huh?" Gilligan asked. "I mean, I don't see anybody... I don't want to run the risk of seeing anybody either."

"Soon Gilligan," the Skipper said, "We need to find a shovel and bury these people."

"All of them!"

"Of course all of them. It's only fitting. It's only proper. They deserve some dignity after everything they've been through." Gilligan and the Skipper began to search the area for some shovels. It wasn't a long search before they found some. Then, the two men went about gathering blankets, tarp, sheets... anything they could find to wrap the bodies in. Though this wasn't what they had planned, both men spent most of the afternoon wrapping bodies. Once coming to Jolani's mother, the Skipper leaned down to remove the necklace around her neck. Perhaps the Professor could find a way to disinfect the piece of jewelry. Her skin had already begun to deteriorate some, and that certainly meant all sorts of bacteria. The Skipper wanted to take this piece back to Jolani. She could always have it near her and be able to remember her birth mother. Gilligan caught sight of what the Skipper was doing and gave him a strange look?

"You taking things from the dead, Skipper?"

"No Gilligan, this is for Jolani. I think she might want something personal of her mother's. Her father's Bible and reading glasses are in my satchel." The Skipper thought about the glasses. They were mangled and broken. He decided that maybe that wasn't the best thing he could take back. It would only serve to remind Jolani that her father had to put up a struggle. He quickly removed the glasses. Though it didn't matter, the Skipper carefully tucked the glasses into the minister's tattered shirt pocket.

"Come on, Gilligan. Let's get to shoveling," the Skipper instructed.

With each shovel of dirt he dug, the Skipper had that gloomy, depressed feeling he had the day he buried his son. The sound the shovel made as it hit the dirt seemed to be a lament for those who were no longer among the living. Unfortunately, the Skipper knew he and Gilligan would have to do this many more times before they were finished. There was just no way they could finish the job before night fall. At first, the Skipper thought of burying the people two or three at a time in the same hole. At one point he wouldn't have thought twice about doing such a thing. It would have only been practical. Now, however, he couldn't think of anything that would have been more disrespectful. At least with both him and Gilligan digging, it wouldn't take quite as long.

The two men were silent as they went about their work. The Skipper tore into the ground, trying to dig the graves as fast as his body would allow him to, and Gilligan did likewise. By the time the sun started to dip toward the horizon, they together had dug twelve graves. Their back and arm muscles burned and ached terribly. Both men were out of breath, coughing at the stench that continued to pollute the air. They looked at each other briefly, as they wiped the sweat from their own brows. The Skipper took a swallow of water from his canteen before he spoke.

"Gilligan, we'll never make it before nightfall," he said to his crestfallen friend. All Gilligan wanted to do was to go home, take a hot bath, kiss his wife, and rock his daughter to sleep.

"Let's just go," Gilligan begged, "I feel awful for these people, but they don't know any difference."

"I'll know," the Skipper scowled, "these people died standing up for what they believed in. That's bravery right there. I tell you, if it was me, I would have told that tribe anything they wanted to hear probably... then I wouldn't have been able to live with myself afterwards. Now, we're staying until the job is done, and that's final! We'll take a little break. You go light some torches, I'll go gather some water and build a fire. They have to have supplies around here somewhere. Perhaps, we'll even find some food. Your stomach's growling louder than mine, little buddy." The Skipper had lightened up some on his last comment. He hadn't meant to yell at Gilligan. He knew the only thing his First Mate had on his mind were Mary Ann and Grace, just as he had Doris and Jolani on his mind.

_I think I'm really starting to love that little girl. I know she's not my daughter, but if in time... perhaps, maybe, someday she may think of Doris and I as her adoptive parents. She sure doesn't take the place of Johnny...she's her own person. I love her for her, and I'll always love Johnny too. I know Doris must feel the same way. Boy, I sure don't know what I'm going to tell her when I present her parent's personal belongings to her? What if she asks what happened? What if she asks me what I saw? How do you explain to a seven year old little girl that her parents were murdered in cold blood?_

The Skipper made his way through the jungle, gathering stray branches and twigs for kindling. He didn't think to bring matches with them, he certainly didn't think there would be any need for it. He was glad to have Gilligan with him. In spite of his clumsy nature, Gilligan could start a fire quicker than anybody the Skipper ever saw. Gilligan's Eagle Scout days had served him well in that respect. Speaking of which, when the Skipper came back from gathering wood, the torches had already been lit. He then went in search of a bucket or two where they could gather some water. It wouldn't be a hard task, for surely every hut had to have a few buckets. The Skipper was about to make his way to find a spring of fresh water, when he noticed that he hadn't seen Gilligan. Where did he go? Suddenly, he heard Gilligan's voice calling to him from inside a tiny little hut to his left.

"Skipper! Hey Skipper, come here!" Gilligan said, as he stuck his head out the door and motioned his big buddy in. The Skipper made his way in that direction. Gilligan opened the door for him to gain entrance. "Look what I found." He said.

The Skipper was shocked at the sight he saw before him. This was not just any hut, it was a little communication shack where the reverend Hansen must have kept in touch with family and friends. Unfortunately, the metallic mess that lay before him hardly resembled a transmitter. There was a man, laying dead over the table that the demolished transmitter was sitting on.

"Oh no!" The Skipper replied as he picked up a broke tube and a cut wire, "the Professor can't do anything with this. You can barely tell what half of these parts are suppose to be." He sighed and tossed the busted tube to the floor in frustration. Then, the Skipper examined the man slumped over the table. He noticed something quite remarkable about him...he was not one of Jolani's people.

"Gilligan, come here!" The Skipper said, motioning him over. "Look at him! See there, remember how the Professor said some tribes are known for their adornments? Well, this man has a ring through his nose, and there is a sun and moon painted on his arm. His hair is about waist length. All those men out there had none of these adornments and their hair was cut short. He must be from the other tribe. Perhaps he changed his loyalties at the last minute and tried to get help for those people."

"I'll go find him a blanket and we'll dig another hole,' Gilligan said, "at the very least he attempted to be a hero."

"He sure enough did," the Skipper said.

...

As night fell, the Skipper had gathered plenty of water for him and Gilligan to wash up with. They found some soap to use, and while looking for soap they had found some food supplies. In the midst of the village, there had been a pantry of sorts, where they found fresh fruit and vegetables, canned goods such as formed meat, chili, soups, hash. Gilligan and the Skipper nearly jumped for joy over their find, but they weren't joyous just because of the food.

"Gilligan, do you know what this means?" The Skipper said and Gilligan nodded his head.

"It means that someone or some group was sending provisions from the states. Am I right, Skipper?"

"You most certainly are, little buddy! Just look, fresh produce. If they sent this, they will surely send out more. Think about it, Gilligan, our two islands are so close together that if a ship or plane comes over, we could be rescued! All we have to do is start setting signal fires like we used to."

Gilligan and the Skipper gathered a couple cans of hash, a few peaches and apples, and some string beans and headed out of the hut. First, they scrubbed themselves as well as they could before consuming anything. After everything they had touched that day, they could have been considered a walking bio-hazard. Once clean, they blanched every fresh item they touched in a fresh pot of boiling water.

Though they were famished and hadn't had such food in a very long time, they ate very slowly, savoring every bite of the soft, salty, warm hash. Oh the delectable juiciness of the peach and the tart taste and crispy crunch of the apple was almost more enjoyment for one's mouth to take. Once they were done, the two men buried a few bodies by torch light and dug a few more holes.

"Gilligan," the Skipper said after a couple of hours, "obviously we are going to have to spend the night here. I made a vow to myself to get these people buried, but I'm so sore that it's going to have to wait until morning."

"Do we really have to?" Gilligan protested. "I don't mean to whine, but poor Mary Ann... I know her. She worrying her head off right now. I just know it."

"Gilligan, I know. I can't stop thinking about Doris," the Skipper said, "she's probably pacing the floor. What I wouldn't give to be able to simply call her and say that I'm alright and she has no need to worry. However, we get done what we have to tomorrow and we'll head straight out. You go get some rest and I'll stand as a look out."

"Are you sure, Skipper?"

"I'm sure."

"Good night, Skipper."

"Good night, Gilligan."

...

Meanwhile, back on their own island, Mary Ann and Doris were waiting impatiently for their husbands to return. Grace slept soundly in Mary Ann's arms, as she listened to Jolani saying her bedtime prayers. Doris then tucked the little girl into her bed and kissed her good night.

"Miss Doris, when do you think Mr. Skipper is coming back with the boar? Do you think he's alright?" Jolani asked with genuine concerned.

"Don't you worry about him, Jolani. The Skipper and Gilligan are best friends and they don't get time to do things together. I'm sure they just lost track of the time and decided to camp out in a cave for the evening. You'll see them tomorrow," Doris explained calmly.

"You promise?" Mary Ann and Doris looked at one another. They didn't know what to say. Finally, Doris spoke up.

"Jolani, you remembered the Skipper and Gilligan in your prayers. That's all you can do right now. Just close your pretty brown eyes and get some sleep. That will be the best thing for you."

Once Jolani was asleep, Mary Ann whispered to Doris. "I'm frightened, Doris. I thought they would have been back by night fall. Can I stay here with you? I don't really feel like going home."

"That's fine with me," Doris said, "you take my bed, and I'll sleep in my rocker." Mary Ann started to protest. "No, it's fine. You and Grace will sleep better in the bed."

As Mary Ann was getting ready for bed, Doris sat in her rocker, thinking of her husband. Was he truly alright as she was trying to convince everyone else? She closed her eyes and pictured his smiling face.

_Darling, where are you? Why haven't you come home?_


	40. Chapter 39

The sun was just beginning to come up as the Skipper stirred from his sleep. He yawned and stretched as he forcefully willed to crack open his crusted over eyelids. After a few moments of knuckle rubbing them, he blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the daylight.

He looked to his left to see Gilligan slumped over, sound asleep, with a machete firmly clenched in his hand. The Skipper just shook his head. Guard duty was definitely not one of Gilligan's strong suits. It wasn't unusual for Gilligan to be out like a light just minutes after taking his post.

"Com on Gilligan, get up." The Skipper said, as he vigorously shook his friend. "We've got a lot of work to get done and I want to get home to Doris and Jolani before the end of the afternoon."

"What?" Gilligan replied, as he rubbed his face.

"I said you need to get up. You go gather the wood this time and I'll go pick some fruit and look for bird eggs," the Skipper said. Gilligan sort of gave him a strange look.

"Why don't we just grab something out of that pantry?" Gilligan asked. "After all, we did last night."

"Because Gilligan, that's not what we're here for," the Skipper said, trying to come up with an excuse, "we only did that last night because we needed to eat whatever we could find. We hadn't eaten in hours, and after all that work we needed something to keep our strength up."

"It's just going to go to waste," Gilligan persisted. The Skipper sighed in frustration. "We could even take some back. I'm sure the others would appreciate something different."

"We don't have room in the boat," the Skipper argued.

"I don't understand you, Skipper," Gilligan said in confusion, "in the Navy you always taught me survival of the fittest, every man for himself, kill or be killed. I never agreed with you on that perspective... but this, this could help our friends, and THEY can't use it." Gilligan concluded, pointing to the remaining dead bodies.

"Once I would've done that. Once I would have taken what I needed to survive and to Hell with the rest. I can't now, Gilligan... I can't. I honestly came here to find out what happened. I thought there would have been at least some survivors... someone who could have clued us in, tell us what we should do with Jolani. This total destruction is what we find instead. It's going to be hard enough to explain to Jolani that no one made it, and that her home was completely destroyed. I don't want Jolani to think we came here just to pillage a few modest belongings off of some dead people. Gilligan... she knew these people! Some of them were probably in and out of her parent's hut frequently. It could have been where they had their religious studies."

"Well... you're the Skipper. I'll do what you say," Gilligan said, heading off to find wood for their fire.

Deep down inside, the Skipper knew Gilligan was right. Everything was just going to go to waste if it wasn't taken. His brain told him it was in the best interest of everyone if he took some food and some supplies back to the island, his heart told him that it would only hurt Jolani and she would forever see him as no better than a pirate for his deeds. After all, the island had always provided for them. They had plenty of seafood and plenty of fresh fruit... even if it was all tropical or citrus in nature. He thought a little more as he picked some bananas. Surely, they had other things just as valuable as the food... like medical supplies, fabric for new clothes. The medical supplies alone would be worth their weight in gold. Since there had been a mission group there and supplies were probably being constantly provided for them, there could be items like antibiotics, asprin, vaccines. The Skipper just wanted everyone to be healthy... that was his main goal. As he found a pelican's nest and grabbed some eggs, he made the executive decision that they would take back some items as necessary for survival. He certainly didn't want these people's loss to be his gain.

...

Doris woke that morning to find Jolani fast asleep in her lap. Jolani had another terrible nightmare, and had screamed so loud that Doris feared the whole camp would wake up. The poor girl had been screaming for her mother and screaming for someone to stop hurting her. What had that little girl seen? Doris had sprang from her chair, rushing to Jolani's side. She pulled her into her arms, speaking in gentle tones and rocking her back and forth.

"Shh! You're alright. Everything is going to be alright. It's all over now," Doris has said as she held Jolani tightly.

"They were hurting mommy," she replied, "they were holding her down and they took her clothes. Daddy kept screaming for them to stop." Doris' blood ran cold at Jolani's description of what she saw. How awful! How awful for her mother! How awful for her and her father to have had to witness something so horrendous.

"Jolani, what else did you see?" Doris asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Nothing," Jolani replied, "everything got blurry. The only thing I could see was a warrior that spotted me. He came toward me and I ran. He would have caught me, but my angel kept pulling me along. He was twice as fast as me."

"Your angel?"

"Yes, but he didn't have a halo and wings. He was a boy about my age."

"What did he look like?" Doris was doing her very best to get Jolani's mind off of the nightmare.

"He was white like you. He had blue eyes and wavy brown hair."

"Can you tell me anything else?" Doris focused all her attention on Jolani as she held her close.

"He helped me run faster. The warrior that had chased me, he started to walk in circles... like he couldn't find me. I was right there. I was so scared he was going to catch me. My angel helped me to row my canoe. The paddles were so heavy, I got so tired. He told me to keep going. He kept telling me to be sure to row toward the waterfall side of the island."

"He told you specifically to row toward the waterfall? Why is that?"

"He said I would be found there. He promised someone would find me in that spot." Doris began to get chills. She knew now Jolani wasn't making up a fairy tale. She was retelling her personal experience. Why did she have to row to the waterfall? She would have been found much sooner down by the lagoon.

"Did your angel say anything else?"

"He said that I was going to be alright," Jolani said, she then looked up in Doris' eyes, "he said... he told me that his mom and pop would take good care of me." Tears began to fall from Jolani's eyes and Doris began to cry too. Was it really possible that her lost son had been Jolani's guardian angel? Doris had always believed in angels.. she also believed in guardian angels, but she believed they watched you from afar. She had heard accounts of angels coming to one's aid in dire straights, but she had always shrugged it off as something to be explained away. Angels simply were not a part of their world. Why not, though? Her dreams and visions were certainly real enough to her. Doris didn't utter another word, but simply kissed Jolani's head and held her until they both fell asleep.

...

Mary Ann and Ginger were getting breakfast on the table, when Doris and Jolani came out to join them.

"Sorry I wasn't any help," Doris said.

"That's fine," Mary Ann said in a gloomy tone. She and Grace had been to their hut. The hut had been empty, proving that Gilligan hadn't made it home yet. Mary Ann had fought back tears. She didn't want to frighten her daughter. Though Grace was too small to understand, Mary Ann knew she would be able to at least sense her sadness. She forced a smile on her face as she and Ginger began preparing their breakfast.

"So he really isn't back yet?" Ginger whispered to Mary Ann, as she dug into her food. Mary Ann didn't touch hers, but kept encouraging Grace to eat. Mary Ann didn't feel like eating.

"No," Mary Ann replied, "neither one of them are. I was sure they would have been back before nightfall. Perhaps, they spent the night for some reason. Still, I wish I knew what was happening."

"I'm sorry Mary Ann," Ginger said, squeezing her best friend's hand, "if there is anything I can do, let me know."

"Thank you."

...

Gilligan and the Skipper had just buried the last body. They took a few moments of silence out of respect for these people. Afterward, they decided they had better clean up again. Afterwards, the two gathered their supplies, then went about gathering a few canned food items, antibiotics, first aid supplies, and some cloth and clothing and stuck them in a couple of burlap bags they came across. As they left the shore of that island, both men were filled with relief that hopefully they would never have to see that island again.

They had new energy, as each man rowed as fast and as forcefully as he could. Before they knew it, they were home once again.

_Home...when did I start thinking of this place as home? I thought I hated this little island. I thought I'd be willing to sell my soul just to get the heck out of here._ Is what the Skipper thought to himself.

As they pulled ashore, they didn't even unload the boat, but covered it in moss so no one else would see it. Both men practically ran towards camp. They couldn't wait to get their arms around their wives.

...

Doris and Mary Ann were out by the lines hanging wash. Jolani was entertaining Grace. Jolani loved helping Mary Ann keep an eye on her almost toddler. Ginger hadn't joined them. She had been having some false labor pains and both women insisted that she go lay down for awhile.

"Well, it should be any day now for Ginger, I suppose," Mary Ann said.

" I don't think she'll last another week and a half," Doris said, with a slight grin. It was the first time she had cracked a smile since the Skipper and Gilligan left for the other island. She began to think about her Jonas. What she wouldn't have given to hear him snoring last night. She ached to have his bulky arms wrapped around her. She knew Mary Ann was feeling the same loneliness for her sailor man. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of grass crunching. Suddenly, she heard two male voices. She and Mary Ann looked at each other and smiled.

Upon seeing the blotch of red and blue, the two women became excited and jumped up and down together until both found themselves on the receiving end of very passionate "I've missed you" kisses. Doris held so tight to the Skipper he thought she was going to choke him. Mary Ann clung to Gilligan as if he had been gone away for years.

"Take it easy, ladies," the Skipper replied, "we haven't been off to war or anything."

"Mr. Skipper! You're back!" Jolani screamed as she rose up from the ground with Grace in her arms. Gilligan took Grace from Jolani and cuddled her close as Jolani ran into the Skipper's open arms.

"Did you miss me? I've missed you," he told her.

"Yes I missed you. I was afraid when you didn't come home. Miss Doris said you were camping in a cave with Mr. Gilligan," Jolani said, "Did you get the boar?"

The Skipper contemplated his words very carefully. He now had to admit to Jolani where he was.

"Jolani sweetheart, Gilligan and I weren't boar hunting. We went to your island," he said. He was waiting for a reaction from Jolani, but she just stared at him. "I wanted to find out what happened. I wanted to see if there was someone who knew your parents and knew you. Jolani, I love having you with us, but I had to make sure you didn't have family on that island looking for you."

"I have no family except mommy and daddy. My grandfather, grandmother and uncles are our enemies. They helped to kill our people. My grandfather tied daddy to a pole as some man was hurting my mommy," Jolani explained. The Skipper could hardly believe what he was hearing. Not only had she been through a traumatic experience, but some of her family had been perpetrators of it.

"Little one, how in the world are you handling things so well?" The Skipper asked, amazed at her strength.

"My angel told me everything would be alright. He told me you and Miss Doris would take good care of me."

"An angel? He mentioned us specifically?"

"Yes, he told me that you were hurting and that you needed a child to love. He said that he knew I would be able to make sure the two of you were ok."

"Well, you can tell your angel that Miss Doris and I love you very much. I know we are not your parents, and we don't expect you to think of us as such... but we are honored to be able to care for you," the Skipper said, almost getting choked up.

"I didn't understand until the other day, but I think my angel is your son, Johnny." The mention of his son's name sent chills down his spine. What a beautiful thought to think Johnny had come to this little girl's rescue. The Skipper didn't know what to believe about angels. Could they really come to rescue someone? He decided to not be a naysayer for Jolani's sake. Her story of an angel coming to her rescue seemed to help her cope with the ordeal she had been through.

"That's wonderful, Jolani. I'm glad he brought you here," the Skipper said.

...

That afternoon, the Skipper and Gilligan relayed to the other adults what they had encountered and how awful it had been. The Professor shook his head, the women cried, bringing their hands to their mouths in shock, Mr. Howell clucked his tongue, repeating how dreadful it all sounded. Luckily, Jolani had been given the task of watching Grace for a few minutes. When the supplies had been brought up, the others marveled at the collection the Skipper and Gilligan had accumulated. The Professor and Doris were both grateful that they finally had some medication on hand and didn't have to take their chances with plants and roots. Mary Ann and Ginger were thrilled as they looks at the food labels: ham, beef stew, chili, hash, Minestrone, Tomato soup, Potato soup, canned chicken. Mrs. Howell saw the clothing and cloth and her mind immediately began to envision all the outfits she could create for Jolani, Grace, and Ginger's soon to be born little one. Jolani came out of her hut with Grace on her hip and wondered what was going on. She looked at everyone strangely as they were rummaging through the items before them. Jolani noticed they were familiar items.

"That's my daddy's shirt!" She said, yanking a black and white striped button down out of Gilligan's hands. Everyone looked at the little girl in shock. "Why does he have my daddy's shirt?"

"Jolani," the Skipper began, "I know these things don't really belong to us. You have to know, I didn't really want to take these things... but unfortunately there was not a living soul to be found on that island, and we could really use these things. With every day and week that goes by, our supplies become less and less and we don't know if we'll ever get back to the life we were used to."

"It's my daddy's shirt," she whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"You can have it," Gilligan said, "I don't need this one." Jolani took the shirt and snuggled it close to her. The Skipper approached her, opening the satchel he had. He pulled out the Bible and the necklace and presented them to her.

"These are especially for you. I thought you would like to have them," the Skipper said, holding out the items.

"My daddy's Bible and mommy's necklace!" She said with excitement.

"There was... blood on them. So before I can let you have them, the Professor is going to have to wipe them down with a special chemical. We have to be sure there are no germs that could make you sick, ok?

Jolani threw her arms around the Skipper's waist. "Thank you, Mr. Skipper. I love you!"

***So, now I've introduced angels into this story. I bet this is not what some were bargaining for. Whatever you believe about angels, keep in mind that this is a story, and anything is possible in a story. (I happen to believe we may have angels in our lives and not even know it). Thank you to all who are reading.***


	41. Chapter 40

A couple of days after Gilligan and the Skipper arrived back home from the other island, Doris and the Skipper came to the decision that it was time to give Johnny an official memorial service. Though still sad about the loss, the shock of it had worn off. Jolani's persistent belief that Johnny was her guardian angel had given them comfort as well. The service was not only for Johnny, but for Reverend Mark Hansen and his wife, Nicholena. It would also be for all of those who had died for something they cherished more than their own lives... a faith they held deep in their hearts. Doris had asked Jolani if she thought the memorial service would be too hard for her to handle. Jolani just shrugged her shoulders, yet thanked them for being willing to give her parents a funeral.

As they all gathered down by the waterfall, everyone joined hands together, standing in silence for a few moments. After taking a deep breath, the Skipper began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to remember the lives of some remarkable people. John Jonas Grumby never had the chance to live a life outside of his mother, but even so... he has touched all of our lives, especially that of mine and Doris'. He was someone special to Jolani as well. You see, she said that it was Johnny's spirit that helped her to escape her island and make it to this island safely. She said he guided her to a place where Doris and I would find her first, so that she could be a part of our lives It gives me comfort to come up here every day and to just talk to him. It's like I have a private memorial with him everyday. Johnny is looking down on all of us. If he had lived, I'm sure he would have the same kind and caring nature, just like his mother."

After the Skipper spoke on behalf of his son, everyone began to sing "Amazing Grace". As the tears fell from Doris' eyes, she gently squeezed Jolani's hand, saying a silent prayer that Jolani would keep her resilience and her faith. She knew the little girl was traumatized and she knew the hurt she felt had to be tremendous. However, Jolani's pain had not caused her to act out or behave strangely, though Doris would have certainly understood if she had. Once the hymn was over, the Skipper began to speak again.

"Reverend Mark Hansen and his wife, Nicholena died simply because they didn't agree with what someone else believed. Instead of caving into fear, they stood in what they knew to be true. Mark was the leader of a small congregation... about twenty from what I counted, and I'm sure he did his very best to lead and protect those that stood on his side. Mark and Nicholena were raising a beautiful, bright, and very well behaved daughter. Just to hear her talk, you can tell that her parents left a big impact on her life. They were more than her parents... they were her role models, and they were her heroes.

The Skipper held Jolani close, as she wept into his side. Doris soon joined them. While deeply in despair, Jolani also felt a sense of peace as she hung onto this couple that had taken her in and had shown her much kindness. In her mind, she could hear the voice of her angel telling her, "mom and pop will love you like their own. I know they will. Mom will comfort you and pop will protect you. Trust them, and don't be afraid. Your mom and pop are awfully glad that my mom and pop found you. Love them the way I can't."

The Skipper finally said a few words on behalf of the twenty unknown individuals and then they all said a prayer. Doris then laid flowers on Johnny's grave and Jolani laid flowers near a marker that the Skipper had made which said : RIP MARCUS LEVI HANSEN and NICHOLENA HANSEN. They all walked away from the grave, sniffling and wiping their eyes.

...

A couple of days later, after everything started to return to a somewhat normal status, Doris and the Skipper decided to take a little time for themselves. In spite of Jolani's regular nightmares, she agreed to spend a night with Mr. and Mrs. Howell. Doris and the Skipper were afraid to leave Jolani at first, but Mr. and Mrs. Howell assured them that Jolani would be just fine. Jolani at least hadn't hesitated to go with Mrs. Howell, but went quietly. Deep down, Jolani really liked the older socialite woman, but she was a bit timid, not quite sure of what to say to her. Jolani sat in a corner quietly, as she thumbed through her father's Bible. She did this for a couple of hours until Mr. Howell offered her teddy and began to tell her all about his polo pony, Rockefeller. As Mr. Howell imitated the whinnying sounds of his horse, Jolani smiled. Before Jolani knew it, a story about a horse had turned into the older man teaching her how to shoot marbles and play poker. He was quite a fun man, she decided, as she forgot all about missing Doris and the Skipper.

...

The moonlight poured into their window, casting shadows of two entwined lovers upon their wall. It had been days since the last time they had been intimate, but to the Skipper it felt like months. The death of Johnny, Jolani showing up, and the full day separation he had from Doris as he gazed upon Hell had really taken it's toll on him stress wise.

The Skipper let out a sigh, as he gazed up into the lovely bluish-green eyes of his wife. The aroma of her papaya scented shampoo was intoxicating to him, as he breathed it in deeply. He felt her soft hands upon his shoulders and sighed again as her long hair brushed against his chin and his chest. She had leaned down to place another passionate kiss on his lips before offering to him her unyielding love. The both of them so needed this. They needed to immerse themselves in this emotional and physical delight, if not only to remind themselves that strife and heartache could never suffocate the love they had for one another. When their lovemaking had come to it's end, they held each other tightly and verbally expressed their love to each other. Sleep had almost taken them captive when a knock came upon the door.

"Go away, Gilligan!" The Skipper shouted.

"It's not Gilligan," came the voice of the Professor, "it's Ginger. It's time."

The Skipper and Doris quickly dressed and then made their way to the door.

"Come on in Professor," the Skipper said, scooting aside to allow his friend in.

"Is Ginger alright? How far apart are her contractions?" Doris asked with curiosity.

"Her uterine contractions are coming in consistent five minute intervals. They have been persistent about an hour, but then just a couple of minutes ago, her amniotic membranes ruptured and I knew I needed to get here immediately."

Doris grinned inwardly. _He's so technical... even with his own wife in labor. Poor Gilligan, his explanation was "Mary Ann... Baby... Now!"_

"I'll be right there," the Skipper said as he walked the Professor out.

As the Professor left, the Skipper made his way to the supply hut for some clean towels, scissors, pans for water, and soap. Doris followed behind.

"I've got this," Doris said, as she started to make her way into the supply hut. "You can go back home if you want to."

"No, I've got it," the Skipper replied.

"Really, I told Ginger I'd be there for her, she asked me specifically if I would deliver the baby," Doris insisted.

"I really think you ought to stay here," the Skipper's voice began to escalate slightly.

"I promised her and she's my friend," Doris said, pushing the point.

"Well I'm your husband and I said you're staying right here!" The Skipper had shouted. He looked Doris square in the eye as he spoke. Doris stiffened her upper lip, her arms were straight down to her sides as she balled her hands into fists to keep from slapping him.

"How dare you," she said deliberately and boldly, "you are my husband. I love you and will respect you until the day I die... but I will not be talked to like that ever, do you understand?" She faced him down and then continued. "You are not my boss! You are not my father! You are not my commanding officer! You are my husband, and I am your wife! You talk to me with dignity or don't talk to me at all."

The Skipper felt foolish. He realized just how crudely he had spoken to her. Of course she didn't deserve that sort of treatment, and he hadn't meant to get that upset... but the fact of the matter was is that he had. How could he have been such a jackass, especially after having made love to her and telling her that she was the best thing to ever come into his life.

"Doris, I am sorry," he said, softening his gaze and taking her hands into his, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am truly sorry. I just thought if I delivered Ginger's baby that it would spare you some pain... because, let's face it, for you to help deliver a living, breathing, crying baby is going to hurt like hell on the inside."

"What about you? Wouldn't it hurt you too, or do you think you're invincible?"

"Sweetheart, it's going to kill me inside... but I'd rather have to go through it than having you experience it."

Doris sighed. She should have known what her husband had been up to. He had never spoken to her the way he just had... he was just that desperate to keep her from getting hurt.

"Oh Jonas," she said, "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I'm a big girl. I'm going to have to face the fact that while we lost our baby, others are going to have perfectly healthy babies. If it hurts, then it's just going to have to hurt. I'm still a nurse. That's my life and my passion. If we ever do get back home, I'll be facing patients on a regular basis again. I've learned to have a thick skin."

"You are one incredible lady, you know that?" The Skipper asked her. He then handed the supplies to Doris. "Here you go, Sweetheart. If you need any assistance, just send the Professor to come get me, alright?"

"Alright Honey," she said, "I'd better go, Ginger's contractions might be getting closer together as we speak."

"I'll be thinking about you," he said.

...

"Roy, oh Roy," Ginger exclaimed in her distress, "OW! Oh, it hurts so much! OW!"

"Dear, try to relax," the Professor said, smoothing back her hair, "Doris will be here soon. I'm sure she is just gathering supplies. Besides, you have plenty of time from what I've read. We are at four minutes now if I recall correctly."

"No... you'd better make that two minutes apart," Ginger exclaimed. Just then, they heard a knock upon the door and the sound had never been sweeter to their ears.

"Come in," the Professor replied. Doris came into the door with an armload of supplies that the Professor immediately took from Doris and helped her to set things up. After washing her hands in a nearby basin, she walked over to where Ginger was, getting an update on what was taking place, then made her way to the foot of the bed.

"Let me get a look and see how far you've come along," Doris said. She did her examination and looked up at Ginger and the Professor with a smile, "we're getting close. You're between eight and nine centimeters. If you're lucky, it won't take long to get to ten."

"For Ginger's sake, I truly hope so," the Professor said, noting the grimace on his wife's face.

...

The Skipper remained outside, pacing near the communal table, when he suddenly heard the sound of screaming coming from the Howell hut. It was Jolani, and more than likely she was having one of her awful nightmares again. He ran to their door and bolted in, forgetting completely that it wasn't his hut. The Howell's paid no attention, as each one sat beside Jolani and tried to comfort her.

"There, there dear," Mrs. Howell replied, wrapping her in a hug, "it was all a bad dream."

"That's right," Mr. Howell interjected, "besides that, old Uncle Thurston would never let anything bad happen to you."

"What's going on? What happened?" The Skipper asked as he approached Jolani. The Howell's turned around to see the Skipper standing in the middle of their bedroom.

"Ginger!" Jolani screamed, "someone is hurting miss Ginger! You have to stop them, Mr. Skipper."

The Skipper fought a chuckle over the little girl's innocence. He heard Ginger let out a wail and decided he needed to explain what was going on. The Howells heard the scream too.

"Oh Thurston! The day is finally here!" Mrs. Howell said, shaking her hands in excitement, "I wonder what one wears to a birth." She pondered. The Skipper slightly rolled his eyes, then focused on Jolani.

"Jolani, Ginger isn't in danger," he started.

"She's not? But she's screaming and that makes me think someone is hurting her."

"Sweetheart, do you know that baby in Ginger's belly?" He had asked. Jolani nodded her head. "Well, it's time for that baby to come out. When that happens, it's very uncomfortable and very painful... but I assure you, Ginger is going to be just fine. Have you never seen a mother giving birth before?"

"No," Jolani said, "when someone was going to have a baby, my father would take me for a walk. He always said that when I was older my mommy would explain it all to me."

"Well, we'll just fix that right now," the Skipper said, scooping Jolani up and carrying her toward the Hinkley hut, "after all, it's only human nature. I'm gonna prove to you that she's alright." The Skipper held Jolani to where she could peek through the window without being seen. Inside, she saw Ginger in her bed, Mary Ann was holding Ginger's knees apart, as the Professor sat at the head of the bed holding her hand and Doris stood at the foot of the bed, gently coaching Ginger to give a push.

"Babies come out of there!" Jolani asked with wide eyes. The Skipper's face flushed red and realized that maybe being straight forward on this matter probably wasn't such a good idea.

"Well... yeah, that's how babies are born," the Skipper said sheepishly.

"But why? Why do they come out that way, and how did it get in there in the first place?" Jolani asked with true interest.

"Come on Jolani, let's take a walk. You're father was right. Doris will explain it to you when you're older," the Skipper stopped short, realizing what had just come out of his mouth. "Oh Jolani, I didn't mean to assume that you'd be forced to always stay with us. I mean, I know Doris isn't your mother, but I do know there isn't nothing she wouldn't do for you."

"I have no where to go. I like living with you and Miss Doris. You take care of me like my parents did. You don't want me to go away, do you?" She asked.

The Skipper wrapped his arms around the little girl and smiled, 'of course not. We love you. Remember, it was your mother that had the strong feeling to send you in our direction, right? Well, I'm glad she did... Heaven only knows what kind of folks live on some of those other islands. You're safe here, and you always will be. We will dry your tears and calm your fears... not just Doris and I, but all of us. We all only want what is best for you and your well being."

"Do you... do you want me to call you daddy?" Jolani asked.

"Jolani, your real daddy was very special to you. I imagine it would be hard for you to call someone else daddy. You are free to call me anything you want to, ok?"

"Ok, can I call you Pop, like Johnny calls you?"

"Sweetheart, I would love that," the Skipper said, grinning from ear to ear. For the first time since before Doris' miscarriage, he felt joyful. A warm and comforting sensation filled him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. The Skipper did take Jolani for a little bit of a walk. He didn't want to go far since it was so dark, and because there may have come a point where Doris might have needed his assistance. He couldn't help but come to the realization that this little girl was Doris' and his responsibility now. They had chosen to take her in. Now, though, since it had been confirmed that she had no parents and no other family this little girl had chosen them to be her care takers. Her love for them was evident in the way she would hug them, trust them, and turn to them with any questions she had. Even though she loved her parents and missed them with every ounce of her little being, didn't mean for one second that she wasn't coming to love the new family that had been provided for her. The Skipper was glad, very glad, that he hadn't put a wall up around himself when he had the chance. For if he had, he would still be miserable and still be feeling sorry for himself. He wasn't the only man in the world to lose a child... and he certainly wouldn't be the last. He knew the best thing he could do for his departed son now would be to keep Johnny alive in his heart, and love his current family the best way he knew how.

Suddenly, the Skipper's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud cry ringing out through the night. Ginger and Professor's baby was here! Though overjoyed at the new addition to their very unorthodox little family, the sound of the baby's cry haunted him. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and choked back the tears. He felt Jolani tugging on his sleeve.

"It sounds like Miss Ginger got the baby out," she replied.

...

"Oh Ginger! He's beautiful, just beautiful!" Mary Ann said as she craned her neck to see the baby.

"He definitely looks like you, dear," the Professor chimed in. "You should see all of those red locks."

"Oh, can I see him Doris?" Ginger asked with excitement. Doris didn't respond, it was as if she was in a trance."Doris? Doris, are you all right?"

Doris stood there, frozen in the moment, as she stared at this crying, warm, perfectly pink in all the right places infant. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Instead of responding to Ginger, she became trapped in a fantasy of her own. She rocked the child back and forth, gently shushing him.

"Don't cry, Johnny, don't cry... everything is going to be all right."


	42. Chapter 41

*Authors** note* I guess I created quite a stir in the previous chapter. That wasn't my intent... this is not only a romance, it is a drama too. I promise all of my readers that no one is in danger. NO ONE, that includes the new baby and the main character. (See review section if this doesn't make sense). I'm now 42 chapters into this story, so as one would imagine, I've made a connection with my characters. ALL of them are very important to me. There will be a happy ending... though I'm not quite there yet. Everything will turn out fine, no one will get hurt, and no one is falling off any cliff. Also, I wanted to thank Miss Bridget Sharpe for helping me to try and come up with a name for Ginger's baby. Though I liked all the names given, I came up with one on my own. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

_Johnny? What the Hell is she doing? Why won't she give me my baby?_ Ginger thought in a panic.

"Doris! Doris, please give me my baby!" Ginger said almost in tears. Doris drew her attention from the baby and focused on the new mother, whom she realized was calling her name.

"Huh?" Doris asked, "Oh, of course!" Doris gently swaddled the baby in the blanket he had squirmed out of. "Congratulations, Ginger and Professor! He is a beautiful, healthy boy." She carefully handed the baby over to Ginger, smiling at the look of delight on the movie star's face. A bittersweet feeling came over Doris.

_Jonas was right... it hurts like hell, but I'm so happy for them. The last few weeks I could just see how excited Ginger has been. She and the Professor are going to be great parents._

"Doris, are you alright?" Ginger asked as she fed her newborn son.

"Of course I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Doris was puzzled. Perhaps the pain that she felt she hadn't hidden well enough. The last thing she wanted to do was drag her pain in on such a precious moment, such a joyous occasion.

"We're worried about you, Doris," the Professor exclaimed, "you seemed lost awhile ago. We were speaking to you, but you were engrossed with our son." He said referring to him and Ginger. "You called him Johnny... and well, we just weren't sure what was going through your mind."

Doris' heart sank. Did she really do what the Professor said she had? Was it possible that while admiring that sweet little baby she had slipped into a psychological slump? She swallowed hard. She remembered cradling the baby and gently rocking him in her arms... but for the life of her she didn't remember calling him Johnny.

"No," she said shaking her head, "no... surely I didn't do that. Did I? I mean, I don't even know the baby's name. You haven't named him. How could I have called him anything." Tears filled Doris' eyes and she became very embarrassed, but more than that she became very remorseful.

"I'm sorry, Doris, but you did," Mary Ann said, looking at her with concern. "We... we all heard you. Please, talk to us."

Doris placed her hand over her mouth in shock as the tears began to fall. "Excuse me... I... I need... to go," Doris struggled out as she bolted out the door.

"Doris! Please come back!" The Professor called after her, but she kept on running.

...

The Skipper was just getting ready to walk Jolani back to the Howell's hut when he saw Doris running past him. She didn't even acknowledge him, in fact, she didn't even see him. The Skipper wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the birth of Ginger's baby upsetting her.

"Doris!" He yelled, "Doris! Please wait!" It was all in vain... she kept on running and was halfway down the path by this time. Jolani looked up into the Skipper's eyes.

"Why is she crying?" She had asked.

"I don't know, Sweetheart," he told her, kissing the top of her head, "I'm going to find out though. You run along and get some sleep. Perhaps, if if't not too late, Mr. and Mrs. Howell will allow me to tuck you in."

"Goodnight, Pop, I love you," Jolani said, as she went back into the Howell hut. The Skipper turned the other direction and headed toward the Hinkley hut. He knocked gently, just in case the baby was asleep.

"Come on in!" Ginger called.

"Congratulations, mom and dad!" The Skipper said, as he removed his hat and shook the Professor's hand and patted Ginger on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Skipper. Ginger was quite a trooper, if I say so myself. She did a wonderful job," he said as he admired his wife and their new baby.

"So, what's the little one's name?' The Skipper asked with curiosity.

"Dexter Eugene," the Professor said proudly, "Dexter after one of my college roommates and Eugene after Ginger's uncle, Eugene Grant... a semi-famous director back in the day of silent pictures."

"We're calling him Dex for short," Ginger exclaimed, "Dex Hinkley... it sounds distinguished. One day, Dr. Dex Hinkley may be a famous scientist, perhaps authoring several books on the things he'll discover."

"Hello little Dex," the Skipper said, speaking to the child. He then turned his attention back to the reason he came in the first place. "Um... I know this is an amazing night for the two of you, and I don't want to spoil that... but Doris. Can you tell me what happened and why she was crying? I'm worried about her. We had a fight before she got here. You see, I wanted to come and deliver the baby because I was afraid it would be too much for her. She insisted though that she had to be the one to come over. She didn't want to break her promise to you, Ginger. She really wanted to be here for you, so I let her."

"Skipper, we're worried about her too," Ginger said, "she... she was lost in a daydream or something. She called Dexter, Johnny. I don't think she even realizes that she did it. I think it shocked her when we told her."

"Ginger... I'm awfully sorry!" The Skipper apologized, taking off his cap and scratching his head, "I... I just don't know what else to say. I hope you know she would never hurt your little fella. She loves children."

"Skipper, we know that," the Professor exclaimed, "that's why I remained very calm and didn't try to startle her by getting upset. As soon as we got her attention, we were able to convey to her what she had done. I, like Ginger, truly believe that she didn't realize what she was saying. I think hearing Dexter's cry triggered a longing in Doris to know what it felt like to love and comfort her own baby. She had been robbed of that. So... for a fleeting moment, she convinced herself that my son was her son. Now that she realizes what she has done, this should be an isolated incident."

"Professor, I sure hope so," the Skipper said, wringing his hands, "I'm really sorry that she upset the two of you."

"Well, we forgive her," the Professor said, "don't worry, she'll come around. She's got you and Jolani to see her through this."

"Good night, and congratulations once again," the Skipper said as he left. He headed off in the same direction Doris had went, knowing where she would probably be.

...

Doris sat down by her son's grave, tears still streaming down her face. She decided since talking to Johnny was therapeutic for Jonas, she would do it as well.

"Oh my God, Johnny, I just can't believe I had a crazy moment." Doris said, running a hand through her hair. "That wasn't nice. I suppose I shouldn't have said that, but...you know you hear of others doing something crazy. You always think that someone else is going to go off the deep end, but you never ever think about that person as being yourself. I don't know how I can ever face Ginger and Professor again. I'm appalled by what happened. All I can do is apologize, right? Well, I have... and I'll keep on doing it until they know how truly sorry I am. I scared them, I know I did. I want to apologize to you too, Johnny. I love you and no one will ever take your place. I just, oh how I would love to know what it's like to cradle you in my arms, to hear you coo, to watch you slumber and hear you sigh in your sleep. I can't do that... and I never will. I love Jolani, but I love you too. I keep praying that in time that this pain will lessen, although in my heart I know there is someone who might have been in my life... but never can be."

The Skipper stood behind a palm tree as he listened to his wife lamenting to their son. His heart broke for her. Not only was she carrying around grief, but she had packed shame in along with it. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, all he knew is that she more than likely needed him right now.

"Sweetheart," the Skipper said, as he appeared from behind the tree. Doris got up from the place she was sitting and ran to him. As he wrapped his arms around her, she held on to his neck for dear life, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm crazy, I've gone crazy!" Doris screamed through her tears, "Oh please help me!" The Skipper pulled her away only enough to be able to look at her.

"Doris, you are not crazy," he said, "for one, crazy people don't admit they're crazy. Crazy people also don't beg for help. You had an unstable moment and are sane enough to realize it and want to fix it. You're human, and we all are irrational at times."

"I bet Ginger hates me," Doris said.

"Ginger does not hate you. I can guarantee it. In fact, she was worried about you," the Skipper stated. Doris looked at him like she didn't believe it was true, "really, she knows you didn't mean any harm. Yes, I think she was a little worried... but she knows you and she knows me. She knows we wouldn't hurt her or her baby. She's one swell gal. She's not like most Hollywood starlets. She's down to earth and sees good in people."

"Jonas, I screwed up big time," Doris stated, "I should have handed that baby over to Ginger as soon as I cleaned him off, but I kept looking at him in amazement... a living, breathing baby. He felt so nice in my arms. I knew he wasn't mine and I never believed he was mine. I guess I was trying so hard to imagine for a moment that he was Johnny, that I accidentally called him Johnny. I swear I never would have harmed that child, or hurt Ginger and the Professor for anything in the world. I love them like a brother and sister." The Skipper looked at her sympathetically. He believed her, with all of his heart he believed her. Never had she ever given any of them a reason to be wary of her. He wished he could get her to see her err as just that... a big err that couldn't be erased. This screw up, as she called it, might stay with her for a long time.

"Sweetheart, it's getting late," he said as he stroked her cheek, "why don't we go talk this over with Ginger and Professor, then head back to our hut for a good night's sleep. I promise to hold you until you conk out."

"Sure," Doris said as she wiped her eyes, "I do want to get this cleared up. Please, stay with me. Explaining myself will be much easier with you at my side."

"Of course I will. Come on, let's go before everyone is asleep," he said, taking her hand and leading her back up the path.

...

"Look darling, he's sleeping. Isn't he the most precious child you've ever seen?" Ginger asked her husband in a hushed tone, as not to wake their son.

"He's very precious. Just like I said... he looks just like his mother," the Professor said with a grin, "I can't get over all of those red curls!" The comment made Ginger smile as she leaned over and kissed her husband. The kiss broke, as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," the Professor said barely above a whisper. At the invitation, the Skipper entered their hut, with Doris trailing behind. She was as scared as a doe staring down the barrel of a shotgun. Her stomach turned and her knees wobbled. She was a grown woman, but in that moment she felt like a child awaiting a paddling from the school principal.

"Doris? Are you ok? You ran out of here so fast that Roy, Mary Ann, and I were worried about you," Ginger spoke with concern. Doris tried to speak past the lump in her throat. Finally, she was able to manage out a few words, along with some tears.

"I'm sorry," she wailed sorrowfully and repentantly, "I'm sorry I worried you and scared you. I never meant any harm. I never meant any of this to happen at all." Ginger wrapped her free arm around Doris, telling her not to cry and that she forgave her. She told her that she could't even began to imagine how hard it would be to lose a child.

"I was so desperate to know what it was like to hold my baby... I imagined it for a moment, but never meant to call him Johnny. I know that baby isn't mine... I just wanted that feeling, just for a moment. I'm sorry if I upset you or scared you. I love the two of you, just like I do everyone else on this island. You're my family now, and I would never hurt you on purpose," Doris exclaimed to them.

"Doris, we know that," the Professor said, "I have a degree in Psychology and I've studied various psychosis. The mind is a fascinating thing and every one works differently on a intellectual and psychological level. I knew Dexter wasn't in any real danger. If you like, you can come talk to me anytime you want, on a professional level."

"Thank you, Professor, I appreciate that," Doris said with a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to try and hold Dexter again?" Ginger asked, offering her the baby.

"Thanks, but no. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight. I'm still shaken up over what happened, "Doris politely declined. "Thank you for letting me come and talk this over with you. You're a good friend, Ginger, I don't want there to be trouble between us."

"Thank you for coming to my aid tonight and being my midwife," Ginger said, " I know it wasn't easy for you."

"After everything that's happened, I'm still glad I kept my promise. I'm so glad you allowed me to assist, and I'm glad Dexter is happy and healthy," Doris said.


	43. Chapter 42

The night before had been a nightmare. Doris and the Skipper had gotten little sleep. Not too many words had been shared between them, but Doris' tears and the Skipper's constant comfort had spoken volumes. Doris had shed tears of grief, grief over the son she could never hold. She shed tears of shame, the shame of knowing she had one weak moment and acted in a way she never should have. She cried tears of relief, it was the relief of knowing that her husband supported her and that Ginger and the Professor were kind and forgiving friends.

The Skipper spoke not a word, but lay there stroking her cheek and her hair. The look in his eye said it all. It was a look that seemed to translate as, "I'm here and everything is going to be alright. Don't cry anymore." He gently and lovingly thumbed away her tears. He held her tightly until she finally fell asleep.

Her rest was anything but, as she was tormented by nightmares of being put on trial, being hung, and not even God himself would forgive her... even after pleading for forgiveness just right before the platform had been pulled out from underneath her. Instead of waking her husband, she lay there silently in bed for hours, hoping sleep would come back to her.

...

The sun shone bright and beautiful that morning. The Skipper and Jolani were getting ready to head over to the Hinkley hut to visit the new baby in their little community. Jolani was excited. She loved little ones and would often play with the younger children in her village while the adults did their Bible studies.

"I can't wait to meet the new baby," Jolani remarked.

"Well, it won't be long now," the Skipper exclaimed, "just remember that everyone else will be there as well. We'll all have to take turns holding him."

"How come mama's not coming?"

"Jolani, she just isn't feeling well today. Why don't you go and give her a hug. I know that will make her feel so much better."

Jolani made her way over to where Doris was and climbed up in her lap. "Mama, don't be sad." Doris looked up at the little girl and then over to the Skipper. The Skipper just shrugged his shoulders and said, "she calls me Pop too. She said she wants to."

Doris forced a smile to her face. She wrapped her arms around Jolani and held her close. "Jolani, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. You and Pop are my strength. I don't know what I would do without the two of you."

"Won't you come with us?" Jolani asked.

"Not today, sweetheart," she said, "you go on and have a good time. I promise you I will be fine. I love you, my dear."

"I love you too," Jolani said, kissing Doris' cheek. She slid off of her lap and headed out the door. Once gone, the Skipper came over and kissed Doris before speaking.

"I wish you would come with us. Ginger and the Professor aren't mad at you. They understand how much you've been through," the Skipper said.

"I can't," Doris stated, "they may forgive me, but I can't forgive myself. I'm sure everyone else knows what happened by now. It's humiliating."

The Skipper sighed and rubbed her shoulder, "you are the most forgiving person I've ever met... I sure do wish you would forgive yourself. Anyone who would cast a stone at you for a moment of weakness had better take a good long look at themselves. We all trust you, we all trust each other... we're a tight knit group and we would find out pretty quickly if you were a shady character. I wouldn't have allowed myself to fall in love with someone who was a danger to me or my friends."

"Just... just go on, Jonas. Send my best wishes," she said, as she now turned to face the window.

"Whatever you want," he said, "I'll let them know you send your best wishes. I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for believing in me. You better hurry though. Jolani is anxious to go meet Dexter."

...

"Gosh, he is so cute," Gilligan exclaimed as he held Dexter in his arms. The baby bug was beginning to bite Gilligan and Mary Ann pretty hard.

"Ba ba ba goo," Grace babbled. She stretched over her mother's arms, touching Dexter's little nose.

"No, no Grace," Mary Ann gently scolded, "don't touch his face."

"Oh look Mary Ann," Ginger said, "they're becoming friends already." Everyone chuckled at the comment, as Grace continued to babble at the smaller baby in front of her.

"Can I hold him?" Jolani asked.

"Of course you can," Ginger said, "here, sit by me." Ginger patted a spot on the bed beside her as Gilligan carefully handed the baby to Jolani.

"He's so cute," Jolani said with a smile, "someday, I'm gonna grow up and be a mommy. I'm gonna marry a missionary, just like my mommy did. We'll have lots of babies. If I can't marry a missionary, I'm gonna marry a sailor, and he'll be as sweet and nice to me as Pop is to Mama."

"It would be hard not to be sweet to you," Mrs. Howell replied.

"I just hope I can be like my mommy someday. I really miss her. I wanna be like mama too. She's so good to me. I love her, and I wish she wasn't sad. Pop said she doesn't feel well today."

Everyone looked around the room. They all knew why Doris wasn't joining them, and they hated it. She was a part of their family. Her self-loathing was as concerning to them as was last night's moment of poor judgement. They loved her and some way they had to convince her that she would be alright as long as they all supported each other. Mary Ann had an idea cooking in her head. She was going to prove to Doris once and for all that she wasn't some crazy monster like she thought she was. The only thing now was to get Doris to take part in her plan.

...

The rest of the afternoon was spent in merriment as the men, once again broke out the cigars in honor of their dear friend, the Professor becoming a father. This time, no alcohol had been involved. Instead the men all toasted the Professor, Ginger, and Dexter with pineapple punch. They all laughed and cavorted, sharing stories from their past: past adventures, past girlfriends, past memories of their childhoods that took them back to yesteryear. The women all had their own little gathering, fawning over little Dexter and sharing stories of their own mothers and advice that had been given to them growing up. The parties lasted until almost dusk, when Gilligan said that he needed to get Grace back home and the Skipper agreed that he needed to get Jolani home. He also included that he wanted to check on Doris and make sure she was ok. Everyone hugged the new parents as all went their separate ways.

...

The next day, Mary Ann made her way to the Skipper and Doris' hut with Grace in tow. She was ready to put her plan into full action. She had discussed it the night before with the Skipper, who thought it was an excellent idea. For once and for all, they were going to get back the Doris they once knew.. one who was confident, sure of herself, and not one who felt defeated, condemned, and generally like she had been kicked in the head. She had withdrawn herself the whole day before... falsely accusing herself that she was dangerous. It had hurt the Skipper deeply, and hurt Jolani deeply to see her in this state.

"I sure appreciate you doing this," the Skipper said to Mary Ann.

"Not a problem. She has to see and prove to herself that she's not nuts. We all know she's not," Mary Ann said, as she knocked on the door.

"Jolani will be playing outside near me and I'll be right out here working on some fishing nets... just in case she loses her confidence," the Skipper said.

"Everything will be fine," Mary Ann said, just before the door opened.

"Hello Mary Ann!" Doris said pleasantly. "How are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said. _So far, so good, _she thought. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind to watch Grace for a few hours. You see, Gilligan and I haven't been butterfly hunting for awhile. Obviously, Ginger is busy with little Dexter and Mr. and Mrs. Howell are off bird watching... so I thought maybe you could watch her."

"I... uh... I don't know. Are you sure you want to leave her with me?" Doris asked in shock. She wasn't sure if Mary Ann was making a wise decision.

"Of course I do! Grace loves you, and you are so good with her. You know her routine and what she likes... she'll be fine," Mary Ann said, as she handed Grace over to Doris, "now if she starts squatting, she'll probably need to go to the potty...but I've packed plenty of diapers, just in case. Oh well, you know all of that. I'm going to leave you two be, and thanks once again." Mary Ann hurried off to her hut before Doris had a chance to protest.

"Well, sweetie," Doris said to Grace with uncertainty, "I guess it's you and me today."

...

Grace had begun to fuss some when Doris pulled the child into her lap, rocking her back and forth as she sang to her. The Skipper stood just outside their window, listening to the sound of his wife's melodic voice. Grace had been there almost an hour without incident. From what he could tell, Doris was having a great time with the toddler, playing pat-a-cake and peek-a-boo with her, and reading her a story or two. He listened closely, and not once did he hear Doris ever refer to Grace as her own, nor did she make any attempt to manipulate the child. He peeked in again and Grace was fast asleep. Doris gently laid the child across Jolani's bed and laid a blanket on her. She then returned to her rocking chair, picking up a book the Professor had loaned her to pass the time as Grace slept. Once Grace awoke from her sleep, Doris changed her and fed her a snack of bananas, giving her papaya juice along with it. She cleaned the child's face and took her outside to get some fresh air. There, she saw Jolani and her husband working on a tattered fishing net.

"How's the babysitting coming along?" The Skipper asked, tousling Grace's hair, then kissing Doris.

"It's going just fine," Doris said, "I was afraid to watch her at first. I'm still a little self-conscious that I might be cuckoo... but it's been a terrific afternoon. Mary Ann is such a sweetheart. She must have known that this is just what I needed to get my confidence back."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," the Skipper said, "Mary Ann trusts you and she had you watch Grace to prove a point... that you don't have a mean, hateful bone in your body. You don't have it in you to hurt someone, especially those you love."

"I appreciate that. Oh look! Grace is giving Jolani kisses! Is that adorable or what?" Doris said with a giggle. The Skipper placed an arm around Doris and held her close. He cupped her chin and kissed her. Doris' laughter had caused his heart to skip a beat. After everything they had been through, it was music to his ears to hear her laugh again.

"Doris Grumby, don't you ever again doubt the wonderful woman that I know you are. Jolani and I would be lost without you," he said sincerely. The warmth of his smile brought comfort to Doris' slow healing spirit.

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Midwest... a group of ministers, known as the IMA (or International Missionary Association) were contemplating what actions should be taken in finding one of their "lost sheep" as they had referred to him. Not but a few weeks ago, Reverend Mark Hansen had reported to them that eighty conversions had taken place since his arrival to the island ten years ago. They knew that he had been facing some resistance from former members of that tribe, with over two hundred men, woman, and children retreating to another island over two years ago. Their reason for leaving, as reported by Mark, was that their "so-called" fertility god had threatened to make their women barren should they have any further dealing with Mark and his teaching. Other than the conflict he had been facing, things had been going rather well for the rest of the group. The people were eager to learn and to grow, being open to his ideas. Everyone was being immunized and health had improved among the people. They were rapidly reading and writing English, since there were no translations of the Bible in their tribal tongue. Everything had seemed fine... that was until last week when someone had tried to contact them. The voice was in a very broken English. It had a very thick Polynesian accent. He sounded in distress. The dispatcher thought he heard fighting an screaming just before the connection was lost. They hadn't been able to make contact with the reverend ever since. Concern was growing greatly, and Dr. Eric Shelley, the head of the organization, had no what to tell Reverend Hansen's mother... who also had been expressing concern.

"Gentleman," Dr. Shelley said, folding his hands at the head of the table, "my gut tells me something terrible has befallen our brother, Reverend Hansen. I would like to propose we put together a team to rescue his family and any follower who is willing to leave the situation they are in. I hate to tell you though, I fear we may be too late anyway."

"I'll second that," Father MacGuire said, as he nervously fingered the beads on his rosary, "I have and the Sisters of Saint Anne have lit a candle for him every evening at Mass. Something in my heart tells me there is something amiss as well." The looks that went around the table all silently said the same. It was a quick vote, as Dr. Shelley personally volunteered to head up the rescue.

"We leave in one week. Pray for our safety, brothers. Pray for some answers," he said.

**So, as the Beatles have put so elegantly, "Life Goes On", and so this story must go on. More turns and curves coming around the bend. Hope you all enjoy the rest of the ride. The outcome will be very sweet. BTW, thank you to guest reviewer for your support. I'm glad you're enjoying the relationship between Skipper and Doris. Thank you to all who read and review.**

...


	44. Chapter 43

**So, I had a question about the little tag at the end of my last chapter. Father MacGuire isn't really going to be a part of this story. The one heading the rescue mission for the Hansens is Dr. Eric Shelley. The IMA I have based on the IMB (International Missions Board). I'm not a Theologian, I have no idea what the IMB actually does except for assign missionaries to different areas. In my mind, Dr. Eric Shelley is a Southern Baptist with doctorates in Theology (study of religion), Escatology (study of end times, rapture, apocalypse... you get the picture), and Hebrew Script. Father MacGuire, on the other hand is a Catholic priest. His only interaction in the conversation was to convey that this is (although highly unusual for the early '70s) an interdenominational organization. The others that were mentioned sitting around the table, though none are mentioned specifically, I envisioned as ministers from other denominations. Now, I was also asked if this rescue boat is going to find our beloved castaways... well, that would be giving spoilers, but you won't have to wait long to find out.**

**Mom**

It had been nearly two weeks since Doris' minor breakdown. With everyday that past, she became more confident around the children. Her joy and laughter returned as she focused all of her energy on Jolani, the Skipper, and the rest of her friends. Daily, she would rise from her bed, close her eyes for a moment and tell Johnny that she loved him and that she would never ever forget him. Deep in her heart, she knew the only way for her to heal completely was to acknowledge that Johnny was in Heaven. He felt no pain and he was surrounded with love... love that no one person could ever describe. She also knew that despair would never bring him back, and the load she had been carrying had hurt her own little family there on the island.

It was another one of those beautiful days and all of the castaways had decided to declare a no work day and have a picnic down by the ocean. The tide was rolling up on the shore, and the constant swoosh of the waves was relaxing to them. Everyone was relaxed, except for Dexter. The poor little baby was red faced and screaming, as he drew his little legs up to his tummy.

"Come on, Dex," Ginger said as she patted her son's back, "burp for mama. You'll feel so much better." Doris spied the little one in pain and knew the little guy had a bad case of colic, or more than likely, gas.

"Can I show you something?" Doris said, scooting over by Ginger.

"I'm willing to try almost anything," Ginger said in desperation.

"Ok," Doris instructed without even touching the child, "gently lay Dexter stomach down across your lap." Ginger carefully followed her instructions. "Now, take the palm of your hand, and apply a little bit of pressure to his back, just above his behind. Then slowly rub back and forth." Ginger did as she was told. It did seem to soothe Dexter some, and after a couple of minutes Ginger felt Dexter's hard stomach soften. Immediately afterward, the air was filled with an putrid stench.

"Ew! That's awful!" Gilligan cried, holding his nose.

"Shoo wee!" Doris exclaimed. "He sure did make a smelly mess, but it's better than his belly being hard as a rock. Would you like me to change him? After all, it's kind of my fault he smells that way." Ginger and Doris both chuckled.

"Be my guest," Ginger said, handing the baby over to Doris. Doris laid Dexter down on the blanket and carefully changed him. She handed Dexter back to Ginger and then went to rinse the soiled diaper out in the ocean.

"Well, the fish is almost ready," the Skipper exclaimed as he was crouched down by the fire.

"Mmmm, it smells delicious, Captain!' Mrs. Howell remarked.

"What else is cooking? I smell burnt coconuts," Gilligan exclaimed, as he sniffed the air.

"Burnt coconuts," Mary Ann guffawed, "the only thing we're having made with coconuts is the coconut... cream... pie! Gilligan! Oh my gosh! I left the pies in the oven!"

Everyone turned around to see a billow of smoke and flames shooting up through the trees in the direction of their camp.

"Come on men!" The Skipper barked, as he led the men back toward camp to find some buckets. They knew more than likely by the time they grabbed buckets, the whole camp would be ablaze. What was most important though was that the fire didn't spread beyond the camp.

Gilligan began to cry. His home.. the only home he had known for six years was now on fire. They would have to rebuild everything and all of their supplies would be gone...completely gone. Poor Mary Ann, she would surely blame herself for this, and would probably never forgive herself. It was, after all, only an accident. Somehow, someway, Gilligan had to get through to his wife that things just happen sometimes.

The Skipper, pushing himself ahead of the others, kept hoping upon hope that they would have time to at least save the supply hut. Most everything they needed for survival was in that building. Reaching camp first, he grabbed two buckets and immediately began to draw water out of their spring water well. Gilligan followed behind, also grabbing buckets. As the Skipper and Gilligan drew water, the Professor and Mr. Howell doused the fire with the water being handed to them. On and on this went. By some miracle, the supply hut, once again caught in the middle of disaster, was unscathed.

_This could take hours!_ The Skipper thought. However, if that's what it took to keep the flames away from the women and children, that is what they would do until the fire was completely out.

...

Dr. Eric Shelley stood in the middle of the seemingly abandoned village. They had already been there for several hours, scouring the island top to bottom for any sign of life. Obviously, some sort of massacre had taken place there. Everything was in a complete disarray. There seemed to be broken furniture in every hut, shredded clothing, and Bibles, along with other literature written in the English language, either torn to pieces or burned. Whoever their enemies had been, they apparently had been crying out for all out war. Dr. Shelley noticed that graves had been dug... although, he only saw twenty of them. He knew at Reverend Hansen's last report there had been eighty men and woman who had turned from their Pagan gods. Perhaps, when threatened with the loss of their very lives, some may have buckled under the pressure. He stood there with his hands on his hips, desperately trying to come up with some answers. His team, who had searched every nook and cranny of the island, had all confirmed that no sign of life could be found anywhere... but someone had to have buried those bodies. Dr. Shelley's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of one of the sailors that came along with him.

"Dr. Shelley! Dr. Shelley! Look at that island to the North. It appears to be on fire. What do you make of it?" The sailor exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but I think we had better check it out," Dr. Shelley said, "you do have firearms aboard the ship, just in case we need it?" The sailor gave a confirming nod that indeed some sort of weaponry would be available for protective purposes. "Who knows, we could be falling into the hands of the very ones who slain our brothers and sisters. On the other hand, someone may be in danger. it could be a signal fire of some sort. We must proceed with caution."

The little group of volunteers boarded their ship once again and began to make their way toward the North. The distance between the two islands had not been far at all, much to their surprise. As they began to near the island, a group of women and children came into view. Also, much to their surprise, these were not island natives but Caucasians...except for one lone island girl. An older woman in fancy attire came to the shore's edge, wildly waving a scarf as the ship began to approach. With the group coming into full view, Dr. Shelley noticed that the other women were huddled together, crying.

...

"It's my fault!" Mary Ann wailed, "It's all my fault! I put those pies in early this morning. how in the world did I forget all about them?" She moaned and cried, not only because she felt as if they were soon going to lose everything because of her absentmindedness, but because she feared for the men's safety. Mary Ann had a neighbor once that lived up the road. When their house had caught on fire, the man's wife had died after breathing in the toxic fumes of the smoke. The only saving grace those men had was the fact that they were out in the open, instead of confined in a home. On the other hand, with all of the trees and foliage on the island, it was perfect conditions for the fire to spread quickly.

"Mary Ann, don't blame yourself. You didn't mean to leave the pies in the oven," Ginger had told her. What Ginger couldn't figure out was that their little island stove was made of stone. The only thing Ginger could come up with was maybe a spark caught the sugar in the meringue on fire, and perhaps a gust of wind blew the flames forward. It was an odd situation to be sure.

Doris held Jolani next to her as she screamed and cried, "I want Pop! I want Pop! " The little girl kept looking in the direction of their camp, silently praying and partially worried about the man who had quickly become like another father to her. The thought of losing anymore loved ones was almost more than the little girl could bear.

_Please God, please protect pop and the other men. Amen_.

In the frantic moment, no one but Mrs. Howell had actually heard the sound of the ship's horn. Mrs. Howell popped her head up, seeing a large passenger ship heading right for their island.

"Girls, girls, a ship," Mrs. Howell said with excitement. Despite shaking them by the arm, the others still were lost in their grief.

"If anything happens to Gilligan, I'll never forgive myself," Mary Ann replied, crying into Ginger's shoulder.

"A ship! A ship!" Mrs. Howell said, trying to get their attention once again. It was just no use. Mrs. Howell made her way to the water's edge, removed the scarf around her neck and began to wave it wildly. "YOO HOO! YOO HOO! OVER HERE! HEY, WE'RE OVER HERE!" She shouted and then began to jump up and down. The ship came nearer and nearer, until finally it had docked near the shore.

...

Destruction, it was utter destruction. Everything, except for half of the supply hut had been burnt to the ground. All four men threw several more buckets of water on the supply hut to make doubly sure that the fire was completely out. They stood back, wiping sweat and soot from their foreheads, as they stared at the mess before them. How were they gonna recover from this one? Now, they didn't even have half the tool they needed to rebuild their huts. Telling the women was going to be a daunting task indeed. Gilligan began to cry once again, and Mr. Howell made his way over to him, pulling him into an embrace that a father would give to his own son.

"There, there, my boy," Mr. Howell said, patting him on the back, "chin up, I say. It's a dreadful ordeal, but at least no one was harmed."

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Mr. Howell," the Skipper said, although on the inside he wondered how much more pain he would have to endure, "you're right too. I'm glad the women and children were all the way down by the ocean when the fire happened... and I'm glad the fire didn't spread any farther than the camp."

"My home... my home," Gilligan whispered over and over through his tears. This time, the Professor and the Skipper came to offer their comfort.

"Gilligan, we'll get through this, together," the Professor said, "we've always gotten through everything, as long as we stuck together. I wouldn't doubt it if we could rebuild these huts with our bare hands." Gilligan had never seen the Professor so optimistic before. Of course, he was always sure of himself and did have a positive attitude... but not on the level of optimistic. Perhaps his intellectual friend was trying to convince himself as much as anybody that things were going to be ok.

"Come on men," the Skipper said, clapping Gilligan and the Professor on the back, "I guess we better get down to shore and update the women on what happened."

...

As the ship docked and the anchor was dropped, all the women finally looked up to see the ship sitting in their midst. Their expressions were a mixture of tears, confusion, and smiles. Doris' mouth flew wide open at the realization a ship was sitting right there on their beach. They all screamed and ran in excitement toward the man that was advancing toward them.

"Is everyone alright?" Dr. Shelley had asked, as he descended the ship.

"We're fine, but our husbands are up at our camp, putting out the fire," Mary Ann stated. "I don't see anymore flames and the smoke is dissipating, perhaps the fire is out now and they will be along soon."

"Please, who are you?" Ginger asked, "We are the lost survivors of the missing S.S. Minnow."

"Well I'll be," Dr. Shelley exclaimed, "everyone of you is still alive?" Ginger nodded her head, as she cradled Dexter against her shoulder. "Well, praise God. My name is Dr. Eric Shelley," he said extending his hand, "I'm from the International Missionary Association. We were out searching one of the surrounding islands for one of our missionaries. Sadly, we found nothing but graves. However, I think it was divine intervention that you're island caught on fire at the same time our ship was in the area."

Jolani stepped forward and spoke softly, "I am Jolani Hansen. If you are looking for my father, he is dead."


	45. Chapter 44

Dr. Shelley looked on the child in front of him with sympathy. He quite couldn't fathom what was going on in the heart and mind of that poor little girl. Years ago, Dr. Shelley remembered getting word that Reverend Olsen had married Reverend Hansen to one of the island natives. He also remembered receiving the word that Reverend Hansen was the father of a baby girl. Other than that, he knew very little of the man's personal life while living on the island.

"Well Jolani, we realize that now. I'm so very sorry for your loss. How in the world did you end up here?" Dr. Shelley asked.

"Well, before the God Wars ever happened, my mommy and daddy were praying and making a plan to protect me. Mama didn't know what to do until she remembered about baby Moses being sent down the river in a basket so he wouldn't be killed by Pharaoh's army. They hid a canoe in some tall grass. When I heard the drums and the war chants, I was to take off running toward the canoe."

"That had to be very frightening indeed! How did you row a canoe in those rough waters all by yourself?"

"My angel helped me. He told me what island to land on and where. A warrior almost caught me, but God blinded him so he couldn't find me."

"What does she mean by God War?" Dr. Shelley asked Doris.

"She's told me that her people and the tribe members who left were always at odds after her father and his group arrived. I believe she said the chief at the time would ridicule her father, or anyone else who believed in what he was saying. Ridicule and taunting is all it was. For the most part, the naysayers were peaceful to the new converts. She said a couple of years ago, the Chief had a vision that the fertility god was going to make all the women barren, so a large group of them decided to leave. Then she told me that last year, the former members of their tribe lost their Chief and his son took over. She said the new Chief and several chosen warriors would come to their island monthly to torment and threaten the people to turn from their "so called" disgraceful ways. He would wave knives and spears at them, spit on them, slap them. He intimidated them until their little village only had about forty people. She said that on their visit previous to the attack she heard the Chief say "next time we kill." God War is the word her mother used to describe what was about to happen to them."

Dr. Shelley shook his head, stunned at the madness of it all. "That is incredible. Other people have to hear about this. Once we get you all home and you get settled in, do you think you and Jolani would do and interview for our newsletter? I mean... those twenty showed tremendous faith, and little Jolani here is a walking miracle."

"Well... I... I don't know," Doris said, wrapping a protective arm around Jolani, "I fear rehashing this story all over again may be harmful to Jolani. We'll just have to see."

"Wait a minute, you said "once we get you all home". Does that mean we are being rescued?" Mary Ann asked with excitement.

"It sure enough does, little lady. We've got plenty of room on this boat. We have a transmitter so you can contact your families. We can even notify the Coast Guard that you've been found," Dr. Shelley announced.

"Oh Ginger! Mrs. Howell! We're going home! We're finally going home!" Mary Ann exclaimed. In her excitement, she picked up Grace and cuddled her close. She began to carry on with her daughter about how she'd get to meet her grandparents, and how they would live in a real home, made of brick and stone, and real glass windows and not empty ones.

Doris hugged Jolani close. The thought of home thrilled her. Finally, her and Jonas could be married according to the law. They would have a home, careers, and a daughter who would need their love and guidance. She assumed, of course, that they would adopt Jolani. They loved her like their own. She didn't know how complicated it would be though to adopt a child that had no birth certificate, no social security number, no record of anything. There wasn't even any proof that her island really existed. No one was left.

...

The men walked in silence as they made their way back to shore. None of them had a clue as to how they would break the bad news of their current loss. The Skipper fought his tears tooth and nail. He had to be strong for Doris and Jolani. It was his job. He had been walking with his eyes to the ground, but suddenly decided to look up... and that is when he saw it. He stopped a moment and rubbed his eyes, thinking it might be a mirage, but it wasn't. It was still there.

"Little buddy!" The Skipper yelled, grabbing onto Gilligan to steady himself. He was reeling from the idea that an honest to goodness ship was docked right there on their island. "Look! Do you see what I see? Please tell me I'm not crazy."

"A ship! A ship! Hey fella's, it's a ship!" Gilligan shouted back toward the Professor and Mr. Howell. Both men came running at the sound of Gilligan's voice.

"I don't believe it!" The Professor exclaimed. "After all these years... after all of our failed attempts... it's finally time to leave this little island."

"By jove! It is a ship! Oh happy day, oh happy day indeed!" Mr. Howell shouted with a laugh as he ran ahead of the others.

The women heard the men coming by their shouts of sheer delight. No one ever would have guessed they had spent the last hour or so putting out a tremendous fire that took nearly everything they owned. The men immediately began to hug and kiss the women and children of their respective families. This moment of happiness brought a smile to the face of Dr. Shelley.

"Are you really here to rescue us?' The Skipper asked the middle aged African-American male in front of him.

"Well, I have to be honest," Dr. Shelley said, rubbing his beard, "we were actually on the island south of here searching for one Reverend Hansen, a missionary stationed to that island. We believed he was in grave danger. Sadly, we were too late," Dr. Shelley said, shaking his head in remorse.

"Oh, you mean Jolani's father," the Skipper said, "yes, it is an awful tale. I don't know how that child had the strength to tell us everything that was going on. I'm glad her parents sent her to our island. It's been a real privilege for my wife and I to be able to care for her." The Skipper said this, as he looked down at Jolani proudly and gently patted her ebony hair.

"Oh my, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eric Shelley, president of the International Missionary Association," he said, sticking his hand out to the Skipper.

"Hey Doc," Gilligan interrupted, "I've got this crick in my neck that doesn't want to go away. Can you help me?" The Skipper threw Gilligan a sour look.

"No, I'm not that kind of doctor," Dr. Shelley said with a laugh, "doctor is my title because I carry three PhD s. I have one in Theology, Eschatology, and Hebrew Script."

The Skipper went on with the introductions. "I'm Jonas Grumby, captain of the S.S. Minnow that went missing six years ago, and this is my wife Doris Grumby, she's only been with us a year due to a storm that destroyed her boat. This is my First Mate, Gilligan, and his wife Mary Ann and daughter Grace. We have Professor Roy Hinkley and his wife, actress Ginger Grant-Hinkley. The little tike is their son Dexter. Then we have Mr. and Mrs. Thurston Howell the third. Of course, I've already introduced you to Jolani."

"What a fine group of people you are. It's such an inspiration to me that you are all survivors," Dr. Shelley said, still in amazement.

"Well, it hasn't been easy. We've run low on food, fresh water, faced down head hunters, and been faced with threats of deadly insects. Somehow, we've always managed," the Skipper explained. The Skipper knew all too well the "hows" and "whys" of their survival. God was watching out for them. For some reason, the big burly sailor had always been bashful about acknowledging the power of one greater and mightier than himself. Perhaps, he felt, discussing his views and beliefs was too personal. It might just leave him open and vulnerable.

"We can leave as soon as all of you are ready. We can start notifying the Coast Guard of your arrival to the states," Dr. Shelley told them. All of the castaways looked at each other. As eager as they were to go home, this island had been their home for a long time. It didn't seem right to just up and leave without spending some quiet time to reminisce, to have some way to say good bye.

"Dr. Shelley, sir, this has been our home for a long time. Could you give us a couple of hours to reflect?" The Skipper asked.

"Take all the time you want," Dr. Shelley said, "we'll be here."

...

Mary Ann cried as she looked at the burnt mess that use to be her home. Gilligan held her closely, shushing her and gently reminding her that they would have a new home when they got back to the states.

"Oh Gilligan, where are we going to live? I suppose we could live with my parents, but that's not practical, especially since I'm not sure if I'm expecting again or not. We don't even have jobs. Well...if we lived in Hawaii, I know that the Skipper would keep you as First Mate, but first he'll have to have a new boat and the marina is going to have to let him have a boat there. That is, of course, if Doris and the Skipper decide to live in Hawaii. They may not, you know. They may end up in Tennessee."

"Mary Ann, don't worry. We'll have somewhere to live. We could live with my parents until we get on our feet. We'll be ok. You have to believe that. If all else fails, Mrs. Howell is like a little mother hen. She'd never let any of us be homeless."

"You're right, Gilligan," Mary Ann stated, as she kissed her husband's cheek, "everything will work out fine."

...

Ginger looked on at her home. Destroyed... completely destroyed. Not one thing had been left standing, save the remnants of a charred bed and dresser.

"Oh Roy... I can't believe this used to be our hut," Ginger gasped just barely above a whisper. "We could have been home. We could have been killed."

"We could have, but we weren't," the Professor exclaimed, "I'll never be so glad for a group get together in all my life. Had we not all been down on the beach for the picnic, terrible loss would have surely ensued.

"Roy, where should we live after we get back home?" Ginger asked. Her eyes were wide as they studied her husband.

"Well, I can guarantee it won't be my apartment. I'm sure the place has been rented out many times over. What I hate is that I had stacks of research articles that I've written, and I'm sure my landlord had to have tossed them out like yesterday's garbage once he heard the news that the Coast Guard had abandoned the search for us," the Professor stated.

"Ditto for my townhouse in Burbank," Ginger said, "perhaps my old roommate Debbie Dawson took care of my belongings. Perhaps, my parents could come up with something, temporarily. You could get a position at UCLA and I could look up my old agent and start acting again."

"Perhaps your mother could watch Dex for us," the Professor chimed in.

"Oh, I know she would!" Ginger said with excitement. "She would love that."

...

"Thurston darling, I can't believe it is all gone," Mrs. Howell stated, "I knew you shouldn't have taken suitcases full of money on a three hour tour."

"Lovey my dear, we have four different bank accounts and one Swiss account. We have stocks and bonds and other investments. $200,000 is really just a drop in the bucket," Mr. Howell said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"It's good to hear you say that dear, but I'm shocked to hear you say that. Money means everything to you," Mrs. Howell exclaimed.

"No, money used to mean everything to me. I mean, I do still love the green stuff, but I've learned the people... yes it's the people you love, dear Lovey, is where the real wealth lies." Mr. Howell bent down in the rubble of his old hut and picked up the charred and soaked remains of his beloved teddy. He held it close, breathing in the smoky scent and wept. It was the most wonderful thing his father had ever given him. It was a genuine original teddy that had been so named after Theodore Roosevelt. How he used to hold that teddy when he was small and pretend he was wrapping his arms around his way too busy father. If his father was here now he would tell him, "junior, pick yourself up and move on." So, finally laying the teddy back down, he dried his eyes, took a deep breathe, and convinced himself that everything was going to be all right.

...

"Would you just look at this mess?" The Skipper said, as he wandered around what used to be home for him, Doris, and Jolani.

"My rocker that you made me... it's gone. Oh, I loved that rocker. Aside from you giving me your Naval ring, this was the best present I ever got," Doris replied as she wiped away a tear.

"My daddy's Bible! My daddy's Bible! I can't find it!" Jolani said with tears in her eyes, as she frantically searched the hut area for the personal item that meant so much to her.

"I'm sorry Jolani," the Skipper said with sympathetic eyes, "we didn't have time to pull out any belonging. We had to get that fire out quick. I know how much that Bible meant to you, but you do have your mother's necklace around your neck. If I could bring your father's Bible back to you I surely would."

"it's ok," Jolani said in despair, "I think I'll go look for it in the Supply Hut. I liked to hide in there and pretend it was a castle. My school teacher used to read me all kinds of fairy tales. That's how I learned to read."

"You go on then, Sweetheart," the Skipper exclaimed, "just don't go too far out of the area. We'll be leaving soon."

"Pop, will I like America? I'm afraid. Daddy used to say there were many, many people in America," Jolani said.

"That's right," Doris said, "there are millions of people in America, but America is very, very big. it's much bigger than this island and your home island combined. There are many wonderful things to see too: mountains, oceans, wheat fields, corn fields, rose bushes, majestic buildings and monuments. Hopefully, Pop and I will be able to show you those places. Would you like for us to be your family?"

"You already are," Jolani said confused.

"Jolani, why don't you run along now and see if you can find your daddy's Bible. There is always a chance you placed it somewhere where it didn't get harmed,' the Skipper said, then sent the child on her way.

Once Jolani was out of ear shot, he whispered to his wife, "you know, I would love nothing more than to make Jolani our daughter, but a terrifying thought has come to my mind. What if she has family back in the States? We know she didn't have family on her island, and the ones she had wouldn't want anything to do with her. I think we've completely ignored the fact that her father might have family. Surely they must know about Jolani. After all, Reverend Hansen had a transmitter to communicate to others in the civilized world."

"Jonas, I never even thought of that," Doris cried, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle her agony. "She never mentioned having family in the States. However, after everything she's been through, that fact may have not even registered in her mind."

"You know, it's almost tempting to take you and Jolani to the other side of the island and just tell the others good bye," the Skipper said, almost in tears. "I don't want to lose that little girl. I love her, and I know you do too."

Doris placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You know we can't do that. It's not fair for our family and friends to think we are dead when we're very much alive. Perhaps, Jolani doesn't have other family, although I don't know how easy it will be to adopt her. She has no record of her birth or any record of where she's from. We have to believe that even if she does have family, that they wouldn't be cruel enough to take her away from us completely. Perhaps... we can visit and write and call." Doris broke down into tears as she spoke the last part. The Skipper held her closely, as tears fell from his eyes as well. He didn't know how everything would work out, but it just had to. He just couldn't take the heartbreak of losing another child.


	46. Chapter 45

Jolani did find her father's Bible. It hadn't been in the Supply Hut at all, but in a cave that Gilligan had shown her. She had followed Gilligan and the Skipper the other day as they went to pick coconuts. She had become bored, so Gilligan showed her a nearby cave that she could play in. He said it would be perfect for her to pretend it was a castle or a gangster's secret hide out. Jolani had chosen to read though, spending most of her time lovingly fingering the almost transparent, tissue thin pages of her daddy's Bible. She ran her fingers along the silver painted rims of the pages. She traced the words HOLY BIBLE that had been stamped into the leather cover. She had been daydreaming about her father and mother, when all too soon it was time to go back to camp. In her haste to return to her "pop" and "mama", she had left the Bible behind. She was overjoyed when she found it and went running out to the Skipper, as she waved it above her head. He was pleased as well as he swooped her up and gave her a congratulatory hug.

Soon, everyone was boarding the boat, and everyone took one last look at the island. Then, they all looked at each other. Saying good bye to each other was going to be the hardest of all. They were a family. Come what may, they had to make sure they stayed in contact with each other. The Skipper had just helped Jolani aboard the ship and was reflecting over the friendships he had made over the last six years, when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder.

"Mr. Grumby, everyone is accounted for except for your wife," Dr. Shelley mentioned.

"I think I know where she is. I promise you I won't be long at all," the Skipper said as he made his way back through the jungle.

...

He found her sitting there by Johnny's grave. How lovely she was in a little cotton sun dress that Mary Ann and Ginger had helped her make after she first arrived on the island. The Skipper thought about those early times, how they would tease each other and chase each other, only to spend their evenings with one or the other pinned against a tree, locked in very passionate and heated kisses. He recalled the times they would go fishing, carving her name into the "loving tree", or just the two of them being a part of the group. So much had happened to them since then, but the Skipper knew that he loved Doris even more today than in those early days when they were acting like love struck teenagers.

He approached her slowly and gently grabbed her hand. "Doris, it's time to go. Everyone is ready to shove off," he said.

Doris looked up at him briefly, then back down to the grave, "I can't do it. I just can't do it. I feel like I'm abandoning my son. It sounds silly, but I just can't shake the guilt."

"Doris, it's not silly. I'm not going to be able to come up here everyday anymore. It's going to be really hard. However, we have to remember that's just Johnny's body down there. An old island mystic told me one time that he believed that when you die, your spirit roams anywhere it wants to roam. Now, I don't know if I believe all of that, but I do know Johnny is right here," the Skipper said, pointing to his heart, "and right here," he said again, touching the place where Doris' heart was located. Doris knew he was right, yet it still felt strange to walk away from that marker one last time and never look back.

"Can we take Johnny's marker with us? Please? I think it will make leaving this place much easier," Doris begged her husband.

"I think that's a great idea," he said, pulling the marker up from the soil. Then he grabbed the one belonging to Mark and Nicholena Hansen. "We'll take this one as well. Jolani might like to have it." They took one last look around, then the Skipper led Doris in the direction of the ship.

...

They had been on the water for three days. Soon, they would be docking in Honolulu's harbor, being greeted by family and friends that they hadn't seen in years. Although the ship's cabin bunks were more comfortable than the grass beds they had been used to, not a one of them could get a decent night's sleep for the excitement that played in their minds. Gilligan was so anxious to spend a night on the town with Skinny Mulligan and Fatso Flannigan, being the Three Musketeers as they had been before Gilligan shipped out for the Navy. Mulligan and Flannigan were both married men now, just as Gilligan was. Getting together with them might not happen as often as Gilligan would hope for. Of course, there were many things he wanted to do. He wanted to throw his arms around his mom and his pop, as well as hug the stuffing out of his brother and sister, Mark and Beth. Then there would be Mary Ann's family to meet: her parents, her three brothers, her sister, her uncle George and aunt Martha, and her grandmother. What would all of them think of him? He hoped that they would like him. After all, he loved Mary Ann dearly and sincerely hoped that would be the most important factor when it came to her family sizing him up. However, as long as they accepted Grace with open arms, that was all that mattered.

Mary Ann, too, wondered what it would be like to see her family again. When she had spoke to them over the transmitter, it was as if she were in a dream. She couldn't hardly believe the voice she was hearing was that of her own father. She felt like a little girl again. It was strange how this now independent woman, who had traveled to Hawaii by herself and survived a shipwreck, could instantly morph into "daddy's little girl" at just the sound of his voice. There had been tears shed... tears of joy, relief, and thankfulness. Her mother had a million questions for her, but Mary Ann gently told her that the others needed the transmitter as well. She did, however, get to share the news that she was married, had a child, and was possibly expecting another. Mary Ann's mother was overjoyed. She told the girl that she loved her and would be anxiously awaiting her arrival in Hawaii.

Ginger also told her parents the good news of her marriage and the birth of her son. Her mother and father were elated and said they couldn't wait to hold their grandchild... that was of course only after they had the chance to hold Ginger once again, proving to themselves that this call wasn't all a dream. She told them all about the shipwreck, and the Professor and how they fell in love. She told them all about Gilligan and his silly antics and how more than once he had botched their rescue attempts. She also told them, though, of the many times Gilligan would put his own life on the line to rescue them from enemies, such as headhunters, a Japanese sailor, a active mine, and the likes of Jonathan Kincaid. He had also rescued them from natural disaster, like the time he refused to come into a cave that was too small for seven people. They all left the cave to be with him, then a bolt of lightning caused a boulder to block the cave entrance. She begged her father to help her write a script about all their adventures. She was sure it would make a dandy movie...or perhaps a television series. Her father loved the idea and said he would see what he could do.

The Professor talked briefly to his mother and father. He told them all about Ginger and Dexter and how he couldn't wait for them to meet his wife and son. He said, of course, that he was planning to move to California so Ginger could continue to be an actress and told them that once they were all settled in he would come home for a visit. Dr. and Mrs. Hinkley assured their son that they would have their arms around him the moment he stepped off of that boat in Hawaii. They told him that they loved him and that they would pass the news along to his two brothers.

The Howells made mostly business calls, checking on their accounts, their stocks, Mr. Howell's business operations that were being currently handled by the V.P. of Howell Industries, his cousin Frank Howell. They called each home, of which there was no answer. Of course, the Howells assumed they would have to hire all new staff, for their maids and butlers, chauffeurs, gardener, and pool boy surely had to move on to other work after their failure to return home.

The Skipper got in contact with his brother, Michael. Michael was so shocked to hear his little brother's voice, he almost fainted with phone in hand. He also talked to his mother a little bit, who really hadn't been doing well since the shipwreck. For some reason, she was under the impression that Jonas was calling from Japan and that the war was still going on. His poor mama, after hearing of the lost Minnow and the abandoned search, had tried to fool herself into believing that the Coast Guard wasn't looking in the right place, Over time, dementia had set in as she convinced herself that her son was off somewhere, still fighting in World War II. The Skipper had humored his mother, saying the war was over now and that he was coming home. He explained that he met and married a WAVE, and took into his care an orphaned Japanese girl. Beatrice Grumby seemed satisfied with the story and told him she anxiously awaited his arrival home. Of course, three times before the Skipper had the chance to say he was married, his mother had "broken the news" that Betty went off and married the Postmaster and that she was sorry to have to break it to him over the phone. When Michael got back on the phone, they talked a bit more before the Skipper said he had to get going. Michael promised that all of them would be in Honolulu for the grand reunion.

Since Doris didn't have any other family, she contacted Dwight. Dwight was thrilled to hear her voice, telling her how their little band of friends hadn't been the same without her. He told her that Angela was engaged to one of the surgeons at the hospital, and that Colette transferred to a hospital in Nashville. In turn, Doris told him all about her adventure, from the storm that had torn her boat apart all the way to the fire on the island that led to their rescue. He listened intently and with great enthusiasm over every word she was saying. That was one thing Doris loved about her friendship with Dwight... when he tuned into your conversation, he really tuned in. He was quite shocked that she had married, stating that she always seemed so happy single.

"I was happy, but Jonas makes me happier. He's my soulmate," she exclaimed. They talked a few minutes more before Doris said that she had to go. She bid Dwight farewell and he promised he would catch a "red-eye" to Honolulu. He would make the reservations as soon as he got off the phone with Doris.

...

After all the contacts had been made, it wasn't long before the dispatcher came up to the Skipper and Doris. He had a message for them, one that they probably weren't going to like.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Grumby, I've spoken with Mrs. Miriam Hansen. Mrs. Hansen is Reverend Hansen's mother. We told her all about the attack and that her son didn't survive. Well... she was asking about her grand-daughter, so I told her that she was safe and sound and was being loved and cared for by a couple who lived on a neighboring island. She plans to be in Hawaii tomorrow, along with Mark's sister, Helen. She says she wants to meet you... talk to you about Jolani's welfare."

A lump formed in the Skipper's throat. He held tight to the rail of the ship, as he felt someone had just socked him in the gut. Doris held tightly to him, piercing her lips together and trying her best not to cry. So Jolani did have family. This was the end of the road. Just when they thought all the puzzle pieces were finally coming back together, this had to happen.

"Now Doris," the Skipper said, "she said she wants to "meet us". I assume she didn't say anything about wanting to take her away." The Skipper wasn't quite sure why he said what he did. He was fooling himself. Mark had a mother and a sister, and by rights Jolani belonged with them. She had a blood relationship grandmother and aunt. Perhaps she had uncles and cousins as well.

"Jonas, I'm terrified. If I lose her...well you'll have to admit me to the Psychiatric Ward. My heart is breaking already," she said as she leaned into her husband's embrace.

"All hope's not lost," the Skipper told Doris, as he lied to himself in the process, "like you said, maybe this woman will be kind enough not to rip her out of our lives completely. Maybe the old woman will allow Jolani to spend some time with us during the summer."

"Why would she do that?" Doris asked. "She doesn't even know us and we're not technically even Jolani's family."

"Sweetheart, we have to calm down. We can't let Jolani see us like this, ok?" Doris shook her head in agreement and the Skipper smiled slightly. "That's my girl."

...

The next day, Honolulu harbor came into view. Quite a crowd was there. Not only were all the families of the castaways present, but also cameramen and reports, TV news crews, and a group of sailors from the Naval base there were in their dress whites, saluting the castaways as they pulled in. Everyone was loud and raucous on the shore, as certain ones would point and wave as they spotted their family members from the ship. The were quite loud on the boat as well, as all the castaways cheered and hugged each other. They began singing songs and slapping each other on the back.

Gilligan waved wildly to his little family, "Hi mom! Hi dad! This is Mary Ann!" He said as he pointed to his wife. "This is Grace! You're a grandma and grandpa!"

Ginger spotted her family, along with many adoring fans from her fan club. She waved and blew kisses with one hand, as she held Dexter close with the other to try and shield him from the camera flash. The Professor tugged her arm and pointed in a another direction, as he began to wave to his parents and two brothers.

"The Howell's waved and blew kisses to all the people below. It had appeared that most of Mr. Howell's employees from Howell Industries, from the Honolulu office, came out to greet him, as did his cousin Frank, as did his sister-in-law, Constance Wentworth Montgomery. She was a beastly, wretched woman who never could stand Thurston, but there she was, waving and blowing kisses to the both of them. Some of their high society friends came out as well.

Mary Ann began to wave to her family as well. Excitement filled her as she spotted them. "Hello ma! Hello daddy! Hello Hank, Chuck, Bill, and Debbie!" She began to jump up and down as her family waved back. She pointed them all out to Gilligan, who waved as well. There were people there Mary Ann didn't recognize. Apparently a couple of her brothers must have gotten married while she was gone.

The Skipper nearly broke into laughter as he spied his family standing there. He placed one arm around Doris and placed the other hand on Jolani's shoulder. He pointed his family out to them as all three of them waved to the people standing on the deck. Doris vocally tried to figure out who was who, as the Skipper would tell her yes or no to her guesses. She took a double take, as she noticed that the Skipper's older brother, Michael, could have very well have been his twin... except for the fact that he was a little thinner. The Skipper's mother sat in a wheelchair, waving an American flag and shouting, "The Allies win! The Allies win!"

Doris soon spotted Dwight, who immediately began to whoop and holler upon seeing her. Angela was there, as was Colette. Sweet, quiet, and petite Colette reminded Doris so much of Mary Ann that she wished to jump right off the boat and give her younger friend a bear hug. Angela hadn't changed much at all, except for the graying around the temples of her thick, ebony hair that hung just below her shoulders. She waved a slender hand to her friend, then pushed her black framed glasses up her nose, which concealed her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey! Who's that?" The Skipper teased as he pointed to Angela. Doris playfully poked him in the ribs as he feigned injury. They both began to laugh, as Dwight yelled, "you're looking good Honey!" He then replied, "Nice pickings! It looks like you got a whole lotta man there!" Doris laughed, but the Skipper made a face. She assured him that Dwight was just being a wiseguy and was certain that once he got to know Dwight, he would think he was a terrific person.

Among the crowd, Doris and the Skipper spotted two older women. One was younger than the other, and the older was holding on to a walker. Their eyes lit up as soon as they saw the little Native girl standing near the Skipper and Doris. This must have been Jolani's grandmother and aunt. They began to wave and holler to Jolani their greetings. They were trying to tell the little girl how happy they were to finally meet her. Jolani was afraid anyway, with the noise and all of the people. She stood extremely close to Doris and the Skipper. Timidly, she nearly hid herself behind the Skipper's leg. He lovingly put a protective arm around her, assuring her no one would harm her... they would have to deal with him first. Doris and the Skipper didn't wave back to the older ladies, but just stood there, staring at them.

"Pop, who are those ladies? Why do they keep yelling at me?" Jolani asked. She then looked back in the crowd, studying the two older women. The older one seemed familiar. She sort of resembled her late father. "Is that my grandmother?"

"You know about her?"

"Yes, I talked to her a few times on the transmitter. I could never imagine what she looked like."

"Well, that's her. The other woman is your aunt Helen, your father's sister," the Skipper said. He felt numb all over. How was he gonna just up and say goodbye to Jolani? He and Doris truly cared about her well being. They truly had come to love that little girl as if she had been born to them.

"Are they gonna take me away from you?" Jolani asked, looking up at the Skipper. "Please, I don't want to go with them. I wanna be with you and mama."

"I don't know, Sweetheart. I don't know what their intentions are. No matter what happens, mama and I will always love you," the Skipper said, holding the crying child. Doris noticed this and began to hold on to Jolani as well.

"Please... I wanna stay with you!" Jolani cried. "I don't want to be with grandma. I love you!"

Doris looked the child in the eye, "We many not have any choice. There are rules here that we didn't have back on the island. I promise you though, pop and I will do everything we can to make sure that you remain a part of our lives. We love you, Jolani Hansen, don't ever forget that."


	47. Chapter 46

Once off of the boat, all of the castaways found themselves engulfed in a sea of hugs and kisses. The whole docking area was a huge barrage of tears and laughter, as each friend, each family member lavished their heartfelt wishes of love and thankfulness for the safe return of their loved ones. Mrs. Hansen and her daughter Helen stood off in the distance, as they watched Mr. Grumby being swallowed up in a sea of love by his family members. His wife too, although there were people there for her as well, was being hugged and kissed by the Grumby's, just as if they had known her their whole lives. Little Jolani stood clinging tightly to her new "guardians". She was just as afraid of the Grumbys as she had appeared to be upon seeing them. Mrs. Hansen's heart went out to the little girl. She had been through so much for someone her age. It was no wonder she was fearful of noise and every stranger she met. On top of that, coming to a foreign land she knew very little about... if anything at all. She and her daughter wanted to be a part of Jolani's life but they didn't want to upset her even further by making her readjust all over again. Mrs. Hansen looked at her daughter, who looked back at her with knowing eyes. They knew what they had to do. They both only wanted what was best for Jolani. At this point they felt what was best for her would be for her to remain in the care of two loving parents, who she, from their observations, completely trusted and adored. It was quite evident to the both of them, the Grumbys felt the same way about her.

Mrs. Hansen and her daughter were about to approach the Skipper when all of a sudden, Frank Howell shouted out, "Everyone! I have booked and planned a reception in the castaways honor. It will be this evening at seven o'clock in the conference room of the Ohana Hotel. Also, every castaway and family shall have two nights lodging... on me!"

"I as well," Constance Montgomery said, smiling at her baby sister, then back to Frank, as she withdrew her checkbook from her handbag. The smile was sweet and Frank blushed. Mrs. Howell had that knowing look on her face. There was just something about Howell men that a Wentworth woman couldn't resist. Her deceased brother-in-law, Reginald Montgomery would have absolutely spit nails if he could have seen his dear Connie. Montgomerys didn't care very much for the Howells, but it was never clear as to why.

After the announcement had been made, the crowds slowly dispersed. Everyone gave their final hugs and kisses before saying that the would see each other again at the party. Once the crowd was gone, Mrs. Hansen and her daughter slowly approached the Skipper and Doris. Jolani, once again, hid behind the Skipper.

"Oh sweetheart," Mrs Hansen spoke gently, "we won't hurt you. I just need to talk to your new mom and dad. Won't you say hi to me?"

Jolani was shaking, still afraid she was going to be taken away. Doris laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's all right, Jolani. Why don't you say hello to your grandmother and your aunt Helen?"

"Hello," Jolani said timidly and with a bit of a stutter.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The Skipper said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I"m Mark's mother as you may have guessed. My name is Miriam Hansen, and this is Mark's older sister, my daughter Helen. We want to discuss with you Jolani's well being and how we can be a part of her life. She's all we have left of Mark... and I so want to get to know my grand-daughter. Imagine, all these years I've heard about her and never got to meet her. Well, I know you have plans this evening. Will you join us for lunch tomorrow at Ohana's poolside lounge?" Miriam asked.

The Skipper almost couldn't get past the lump in his throat. He fought his sudden sour stomach and he fought his tears. He couldn't, however, stop his voice from shaking when he spoke, "We'll meet you there. Twelve o'clock?"

"No, daddy please! Daddy don't!" Jolani screamed. It was the first time she had ever called the Skipper "daddy". Miriam and Helen gave Jolani sympathetic looks. From the way things were going, they might have a tough time getting Jolani to have anything to do with them. Of course, they didn't take it personally. Had the circumstances been different and it had been Mark and Nicholena coming off that boat with her, their first meeting may have went very smoothly.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," Miriam said to Jolani, "I'm not taking you anywhere. I just want to talk to them, I promise. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, " Jolani said shyly.

"Won't you two join us at the reception? Mr. Howell did say the party was for all the families," Doris exclaimed.

"Why we wouldn't want to impose," Helen said, looking to the ground. The Skipper was eyeing them both with a look of mistrust. It made Helen very nervous. She was a shy individual and absolutely abhorred confrontation. The fact of the matter was, she really didn't want to accompany her mother on this trip, but she had been too afraid to disagree with it. Her mother wasn't healthy enough to travel that far by herself, so she had agreed to go with her.

"Well, if you can't, we understand," the Skipper said. Doris gave him a harsh look. He was being patronizing. The fact was, the Skipper couldn't have been acting more fake if he tried. He was secretly pleased that the two ladies may not come.

"Nonsense, you are more than welcome to come," Doris invited once again. However, she wanted to let these women know that her kindness was not to be mistaken for surrender, "however, this is a most joyous night for my husband, his friends, their families... please don't discuss business with us until tomorrow. Just take this time to get to know us."

"Agreed," Miriam said, shaking Doris' hand.

"Now, if you'll excuse us. We really need to take care of some things before the party. Some new outfits would be one of those things, right Doris?" The Skipper asked.

"Yes, we'll see you tonight," Doris said.

As they parted ways, Doris picked Jolani up in her arms and just held the nervous child as the Skipper hailed a taxi.

"First thing is first," the Skipper said, "if we have any hope of adopting Jolani at all we need to get to the courthouse and get a marriage license"

...

They arrived at the courthouse just in time, before the end of business hours. The Skipper was pleased that he had money still left in his wallet from the day of the shipwreck. He had enough to where they could pay the fee for the marriage license, and still be able to buy them each one cheap outfit a piece. While it had been a good four days ago, their clothes, especially the Skipper's, still smelled like smoke from the massive fire on the island. The clerk greeted them with a smile and asked them a few questions. Doris and the Skipper neither one knew what to put for an address. They were sure that by this time, the Skipper's apartment had to have been rented out to someone else. Doris had a home of her own, but since she hadn't paid mortgage or taxes in a year, it had probably been foreclosed on. It suddenly hit the both of them that they were homeless... all of them were homeless, save the Howells due to them owning many homes outright.

"Don't worry Sweetheart," the Skipper reassured her, "we can probably live in the house I grew up in. Mama lives with Michael and Mary now." For the sake of convenience, that was the address they gave the clerk. They signed some papers and she stamped the license with the seal of Notary Public. They officially were husband and wife, according to the laws of their great country. Now all that needed to be done was to find jobs, earn money for their own home, and most of all, try to fight for the right to adopt Jolani as their daughter. Doris couldn't help but keep thinking about the discussion they had with the Hansen women.

_Mrs. Hansen referred to us as Jolani's new mom and dad. She told Jolani that she wasn't going to take her anywhere, but just talk to us. She said she wanted to be a part of Jolani's life. She never once said she wanted custody. Perhaps, she wants Jolani to stay with us, but perhaps she said that for Jolani's benefit as not to frighten her. I do hope and pray some sort of reasonable agreement can be reached._

_..._

The Gilligan's and the Summer's spent the afternoon spoiling their two children that they hadn't seen in years. Both couples purchased new clothes and baby supplies for Grace. Of course, Gilligan and Mary Ann were instructed to pick out a few new outfits for themselves. Once their shopping was done, they all headed to the hotel to check into their rooms. There was just enough time for everyone to get cleaned up and relax a little before the party.

Mary Ann had made a purchase that no one else knew about. After paying the cashier, she slipped the item into the purse that her mother had gotten her from the store they were previously in. She slipped into the bathroom and came back out moments later. Now all she and Gilligan had to do was wait.

"Why do we have to wait five minutes?" Gilligan whined. "Back on the island, the Professor's test only took a minute."

"Be patient dear," Mary Ann said, patting her husbands knee. Mary Ann kept her eye on the clock, and when five minutes had passed she went into the bathroom. She came back out with a grin on her face. Not saying one word to Gilligan, she strolled over to Grace and said, "Pumpkin, you're going to be a big sister." She then looked to Gilligan, who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Gilligan, I'm so happy. Don't get me wrong, Doris was a wonderful midwife, but I'll sure be glad to have this one in the hospital. It will be much cleaner and much safer," Mary Ann said with a sigh of relief.

...

Ginger and the Professor had been doing some shopping as well. Of course, Mrs. Grant and Mrs. Hinkley showered their grandson Dexter with as many necessities as they possibly could. Mr. Grant and Dr. Hinkley were getting to know each other a little bit better, as Mr. Grant spoke of all the Hollywood stars he had come across in his life, also mentioning the scripts of famous movies he had been partially responsible for. Dr. Hinkley talked about all the latest developments in science, especially in Geology, as was his specialty. Once at the hotel, Mr. Grant took Dr. Hinkley to the hotel lounge, offering to buy him a drink to toast the safe return of their children, to their grandson, and their new family ties.

Once in their hotel room, Ginger laid Dexter down for a nap. Then, it was straight to the shower for her and the Professor. While on the island, a bath tub and shower both had been constructed. However, it sure wasn't the same as hot running water flowing over you. Not only that, she wouldn't have to pull a handle as she bathed. Their shower on the island consisted of a stall and a bucket on a rope. Once the water in the bucket was gone... well, that was the end of the shower. More than once she had left the shower with a little bit of soap still in her hair or on her skin. Over time, she learned how to conserve the flow, but it still never felt as clean as a "real" shower.

Ginger and the Professor were getting ready for the reception when the Professor commented on her dress. "Darling, that cream colored gown looks exquisite on you."

"Thank you dear. You're suit looks just magnificent on you as well," Ginger said, raising her eyebrows.

...

"Come on, little brother! you're really going to wear a T-shirt and jeans to this big fancy shindig?" Michael Grumby asked his brother. "After all, you're one of the guest of honor."

"It's all I could afford. Look, I didn't tell mama, but Doris and I just came from the courthouse. We had to get a marriage license to make our union legal. Those things aren't cheap," the Skipper explained.

"Well, you and Roger are about the same size now. Let's go see if he has an extra suit," Michael said, leading his brother by the arm, "tell Doris that Mary may have something she can borrow. As for Jolani, I suppose Kaylah might have something... but it may be a little big," he replied, referring to their eight year old niece.

"Well Michael, while you're being so generous there is something I wanted to ask you." The Skipper said, looking at his older brother. "Doris and I were wondering if we might live in the house we grew up in... since mama lives with you and Mary. I didn't dawn on us until just now, but we have no place to go. It doesn't make sense that my landlord would have just held my apartment for all these years. Doris hasn't been able to pay her mortgage, so she doesn't have a home either."

"What about the little girl? Is she going to live with her grandmother?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. She and her daughter are going to be at the reception tonight, but Doris told them we would discuss Jolani tomorrow at lunch," the Skipper said.

"Of course you can live there, but I'm telling you there is not much work to be had. It's still the same old small town you left years ago. Betty and Ralph send their love, by the way. Betty says that she's happy you've found a woman to make you happy."

"I am happy, I only hope Betty knows the same happiness I do."

"Betty and Ralph are very happy. They have three grandchildren now. Can you believe it?"

"That sure is something. Perhaps Betty and Doris can be friends. While I'm at it, I might as well bury the hatchet with Ralph Prichett."

...

Mr. and Mrs. Howell couldn't help overhearing the conversation between the Skipper and his brother. After all they were sitting in a booth, share afternoon cocktails, just a few feet away from the bar stools the Skipper and his brother had been at. Lovey sat and twirled the umbrella in her drink, just to have something to fidget with.

"Oh the poor dears," Lovey exclaimed to her husband, "I never thought about everyone being homeless. If Doris and the Skipper are, then everyone else is as well."

"Yes dear, but I'm sure Ginger's parents, the Professor's parents, Mary Ann's parents, and Gilligan's parents are all going to make sure they have somewhere to live... even if they have to go back home for awhile. It's Doris and the Skipper I worry about. They need a stable home and steady jobs to be able to adopt Jolani. You heard the Skipper's brother, there are no jobs in Podunk, South Dakota," Mr. Howell exclaimed.

"I know, let's give them some money. Do you think $250,000 will do?" Lovey asked.

"No, that won't work with the Skipper. That man's as stubborn as a mule and has more pride than a pride of lions. What we can do is offer him a check, tell him it is a service payment for all he did for us while on the island. Then, I'll compliment his stellar work ethic and offer him a job at one of the many companies I own. He could be a resort manager, a construction site foreman, mail room assistant at Howell Industries, or be our yacht captain... whatever he chooses," Mr. Howell said as he schemed.

"Darling, you always were a crafty one," Mrs. Howell said, stroking her husband's cheek, "now, if we do something for the Skipper, we simply must do something for the others as well."

"It's already in the works, my love. I wouldn't dream of not offering aid to such dear friends of ours," Mr. Howell said.

...

Mrs. Hansen and Helen were in their hotel room, getting ready for the reception that was to take place soon. Mrs. Hansen was fiddling with her hair, as Helen applied a little lipstick. She stopped long enough to speak to her mother.

"Mother, why are we even going? You know they don't really want us there," Helen exclaimed.

"Darling, it would be rude to turn down an invitation. Besides, I want to get to know Jolani's new family. I can understand their wariness. I'm sure they're afraid we want to take her away from them. Legally, I have the right... and so do you. However, family is more than blood. They love each other. You know I'm too old to raise a child, and you're so busy with me and your job at the library... it just wouldn't be feasible. I have a plan that may make us all happy."

"What plan is that mother?"

"Well, come here and let me explain it to you," Mrs. Hansen said.

Once her mother got done explaining, Helen's eyes went wide. "Oh mother! That's a terrific idea! It's helps out everyone involved. Are you sure Mr. and Mrs. Grumby will agree to it?"

"Darling, I think they would jump through hoops of fire for that little girl. Besides, it's the best idea I can come up with for a family that's starting all over." She said with a grin.


	48. Chapter 47

Everyone entered the large conference room just a little before six. A huge banner that read "WELCOME HOME, PASSENGERS OF THE S.S. MINNOW" hung just above the band stand. A huge buffet had been laid out for the honorees and their families, which included a wide array of different entrees, sides, and desserts... all things that the families were sure that their loved ones had been missing out on for quite some time. At the end of it all was a huge champagne fountain. Dr. Shelley said a quick blessing over the food. He barely got "amen" out as the castaways... who hadn't eaten anything since the small breakfast they had on the ship, began to get lined up. They all began to chatter as they made there way down the line.

"Oh boy! Steak and sauteed mushrooms!" The Skipper exclaimed as he placed the thickest one on his plate.

"Caviar, Lovey!" Mr. Howell said.

"Oh where?" Mrs. Howell asked, following her husband.

"Wow! Creme Brulee and Chocolate Mousse," Ginger exclaimed grabbing one of each.

"Darling, I had no idea you had such a sweet tooth," the Professor said with shock, "you never ate much dessert on the island.

"Of course not! Everything was either made with coconuts, pineapple, mango, banana, or papaya. I like those things... but it just got old," Ginger said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh look, brown sugar glazed carrots," Mary Ann said, placing some on her plate and Grace's plate.

"Just make sure they're not radioactive," Gilligan teased, as he remembered the time some radioactive seeds had washed ashore. They had planted them and had been eating the food until they realized they were radioactive. Mary Ann, giggled at his joke and made her way down the line.

"Hello cheeseburger," Gilligan said, grabbing two, "where have you been all my life?"

"Gosh, I know I was only marooned for a year, but I haven't had Southern Style fried chicken since before my Grammy died," Doris said with delight.

"Daddy, what's that?" Jolani asked, pointing to a pizza pan. The Skipper's heart melted upon hearing her call him daddy, but yet he wished she would stop. If she would be leaving them very soon, it would only hurt more for her to keep calling him daddy.

"That's a pizza, sweetheart. Would you like to try some?" He asked her. She nodded and he placed a piece on her plate. "What's that?" She asked, pointing once again.

"That's sushi. I don't think you'll like it, but you can try it if you want to," Doris spoke this time, putting one piece of sushi on her plate.

Mrs. Hansen and Helen watched the little family as they made their way down the line. Jolani's actions spoke loud and clear who she wanted to be with. The first time the little girl had called the Skipper her daddy, it had caused some grief for Mrs. Hansen. Her son was Jolani's father, and if he had been anything like her dearly departed Elijah, he had been a great father at that. However, she knew her son couldn't be Jolani's father any longer. Deep down she knew Jolani loved her real father and surely missed him deeply. That child was just a natural born "daddy's girl" and that was all there was to it. She knew all too well about being a "daddy's girl". Helen had been one also. While filling her plate, she hoped and prayed that her plan would be one that could accommodate everybody.

...

After a very filling meal, everyone spent a good hour or so chatting with everyone around them. Since all seven of the castaways, plus Doris and Jolani, were so close now... it was only logical that everyone tried to get to know everyone else. Everyone got a good laugh as the Skipper told the story of how Gilligan snagged the radio with his fishing line and dragged it out to sea, only to hours later having found it inside one of the fish he caught. In turn, Gilligan told how the Skipper had feared an old ancient relic, saying he was under the curse of Kona. The Skipper had felt so defeated and depressed, Gilligan told them and finally admitted to the Skipper that he had dressed up as the Great Watubi. The Skipper's jaw dropped at the thought of being tricked.

Many other stories were told, including how Doris and the Skipper had met years before, then found each other once again on that little island. Though not telling everyone, Doris had shared with Dwight, Angela, and Colette the joy of finding out she had been pregnant, to the despair of losing that child. While not intending to listen in, Mrs. Hansen had overheard the conversation. Her heart went out to Doris. She couldn't imagine how awful it must have been for Doris to have to get used to the idea of being with child, being excited about it, and then to lose it five months in. She knew how broken hearted she had been about losing her own son, but she at least had been given the opportunity to raise him and watch him grow. Doris and the Skipper had not been given that chance. Their chance was now... with Jolani. She observed closely again. There was Jolani, sitting next to Doris and Doris' arms were wrapped around the little girl. She was looking up at the Skipper, hanging on to his every word, as he told another "Gilligan" tale. Doris too, had her eyes on her husband. Mrs. Hansen could see the love there. In fact, she could see love all over that room, as each couple, and each family were huddled close together. These were good people... every last one of them.

It had reminded Mrs. Hansen of how she and her husband used to be, and how Mark would call monthly through his transmitter, which was converted to a phone call through a dispatcher, and he would share news about Nicholena and Jolani. He loved both with all his heart and soul. She remembered the day her son had talked to her about Nicholena. He had been on that island barely three months. He had shared the news of a young woman of the tribe being baptized in the sea. She could hear the joy in her son's voice... not only because of the conversion, but also because he had admitted he felt things for this young woman. Despite their cultural differences, they shared the common bond of their faith. She was thirsty to find out whatever she could, which lead to deep discussions of Theology and faith. The more time they spent together, the more in love he fell, despite him being twelve years her senior. Mark had been married once before, losing his wife to an automobile accident two years into their marriage. Mark had been the minister of a small church. He desperately wanted to go into missionary work, but didn't want to drag his beloved Terri away from their home. After she died, he put himself on the list to be sent wherever the good Lord would take him. Three years later, after some training, he was sent to that small little island in the South Pacific. There Mark and Terri's house stood empty. Mrs. Hansen and her husband agreed to pay the yearly taxes on the home and help upkeep the lawn and outer exterior. That way, Mark would have a home to come home to when his time was done on that island. As the Hansen's got older, they rented out Mark's home so paying the taxes would be more affordable. There hadn't been a renter in over a year. The house needed work, but Mrs. Hansen was too old, and her poor daughter had been showing signs of an onset of Rheumatoid Arthritis, which also plagued their family every other generation. If the Grumbys would be willing, she would allow them to live there rent free until they were on their feet. The only thing she would ask of them would be to take care of the house. The best part of all was, the house was right across the street from her own. She could see Jolani whenever she wanted.

...

When the party had ended, which was late into the night, everyone made there way to their rooms. It was constant chatter all the way until one family would get on an elevator and another would turn down a different hallway. Jolani was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. Doris had pulled Jolani out of the dress that had been loaned to her by the Skipper's niece, Kaylah. She then placed her own t-shirt over Jolani's head to be used as a nightgown. She herself, had borrowed a pair of pajamas from Angela, as she careful slipped them on and hung up the dress that her new sister-in-law, Mary, had loaned to her. She liked Jonas' family, she thought to herself. Of course, she had to remember to keep talking Navy talk and bringing up war stories for her mother-in-law's benefit. The whole family had hoped in time, Mrs. Grumby would come around and remember what really happened to her son. Unfortunately, many times with dementia there was no going back. You just had to stop it from getting worse. She had explained that Jolani knew English so well was because it was taught to her by a group of Marines. Jolani didn't understand what was going on, so the Skipper just instructed her to just smile and say "yes ma'am" and "no ma'am" until he could take the time to explain her grandmother's condition to her.

Doris found it odd that Jonas had referred to his mother as Jolani's grandmother. Perhaps he too was holding out all hope that perhaps Jolani might become their legally adopted child. Mrs. Hansen and her daughter had certainly kept their distance that evening. It didn't appear as if they were interested in taking Jolani at all. Of course, she was sure they could sense her husband's mistrust of them and were probably walking on eggshells. They had asked them a few questions about their personal lives and asked Jolani about her life. Jolani was very shy around them, but did answer their questions.

Doris was nervous about the meeting they were to have with Mrs. Hansen and her daughter. Who knows what they would say, or what they would want? Doris herself was willing to agree to any terms that included Jolani still being a part of her life. She knew her husband felt the same way. He and Jolani had a special bond. Jolani followed him around like a stray puppy would and he absolutely had to tell her a bedtime story or two or she wasn't going to go to sleep. She did have to admit though, Jonas was one heck of a storyteller. Of course, it was always funny how sometimes he would try to "fudge it" on a Bible story and little Jolani... who had obviously been well versed by her birth parents, would catch him making stuff up and calling him out on it. She was about the smartest child Doris had ever seen.

She made her way to bed, pulling back the covers and crawling in beside her husband. He was laying there reading.

"Watcha got there?" She said. The Skipper looked at her and held up what he had.

"Gideon's International? Jonas, you getting religious?" She said cracking a smile.

"I can't make heads or tails out of half of this. I'm trying to brush up so a precocious seven year old doesn't catch me making up tales as I go along," he said with a smile, "besides, it couldn't hurt the likes of me anyway." Doris snuggled up to him, pulling the Bible out of his hands and laying it on the night table. She leaned over and kissed him and he responded likewise.

"I love you, Mrs. Grumby... and it's official now," the Skipper told her.

"In my heart, I've belonged to you since that day I opened my eyes in your hut and saw your smiling face. As dear Mary Ann would say, "It was love, I've known it from the first." Doris replied with a chuckle. The Skipper chuckled as well.

"it sure was some party," the Skipper replied, "I still can't believe we're home. It all seems like a dream. You know, I was beginning to think I'd never see my mom, my siblings, my in-laws, or nieces and nephews ever again. While we were telling stories, I just kept staring at all of them. I was afraid it was all in my mind."

"I know how you feel. It was so nice to cut up and joke around with my best friends. It was like no time had passed between us at all," Doris said, "I hope you didn't mind me dancing with Dwight almost all evening. He still can really "cut a rug" so to speak."

"Doris, I'm not jealous," the Skipper emphasized, "you're here with me now, and that's what counts. Of course, did he really have to keep calling me "big fella"?" Doris began to laugh.

"He was just teasing. Besides, he thinks you're a really nice guy. He said he hopes the two of you can go fishing sometime and just shoot the breeze about baseball and football. He's really happy for us, as are Angela and Colette."

"Well, I'd like that," the Skipper said. Suddenly, he got quiet as if he were deep in thought.

"What's the matter?" Doris said, patting his arm.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow is all. I don't know what I'm going to do if we lose Jolani. I know she hasn't been a part of our lives for very long, but I love her like she was my very own child. I don't think she wants to go with them either. A judge would have to take that into account, right?" The Skipper said.

"Of course Jolani doesn't want to go with them. They are strangers to her and she is afraid. I'm sure she would come to love them just as much as she loves us," Doris said, almost in tears, "of course, if I were honest with myself I secretly hope that she would ask about us daily to where they had no choice but to give us custody. I love her too like my own. However, I don't want Jolani to be miserable either. I suppose if she came to the point where she would be happier with her grandmother and her aunt... then I would have to be strong and let her go. It's about her happiness, Jonas, not ours."

The Skipper sighed. He knew Doris was right. I was just the thought of another heartbreak, that he wasn't sure he could deal with.

"Jonas, think about it, we basically are up a creek without a paddle right now. You have been gone for years and I've been gone for quite sometime myself. We have to start all over. A judge isn't going to let us have a child under those conditions. Wouldn't you rather her be with family than in a foster home?"

"Absolutely," he exclaimed, "we just gotta have faith that something will work out. I don't believe that old woman has the heart to hurt anyone. Perhaps, we'll be able to visit, or take her during school vacations... you know, once we get settled in. I just hope Jolani never forgets us." Doris squeezed his hand, as a tear fell from her face. She couldn't believe they were discussing the possibility of letting Jolani go.

"She loves us," Doris said, shaking her head with certainty,"I truly believe she will never forget what we meant to her, or what she meant to us.

"You've been dreaming about her off and on for a year now. Don't give up on your dreams now. Just hang in there, Sweetheart," the Skipper said as he gently squeezed Doris' hand in return.


	49. Chapter 48

The next morning, when the alarm went off, Doris hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and snuggled back under the comforter on the hotel bed. She nor the Skipper felt like rising just yet. For one, it had been a long and full evening for everyone due to the excitement of the party and being reunited with loved ones. For another, the bed and bedding had been so comfortable, it was a luxury in itself to be able sleep on a real mattress again, with soft blankets... instead of using the scratchy ones that had been on the Minnow. For Doris and the Skipper in particular, sleep hadn't come easy. They had spent most of their night tossing and turning, praying, thinking, and figuring every possible way they could think of to make a good life for Jolani, if given that opportunity. The Skipper, who had always been use to rising before dawn, jumped out of bed when he noticed it was already eight thirty. He grabbed a shower and told Doris something about heading to the Marina to see if he could possibly get his job back there. He was going to see if he couldn't possibly sail one of the other boats already there until he could afford a boat of his own. She wished him luck and kissed him goodbye, as she herself rose and went to help Jolani get ready for the day.

She started the shower for Jolani, who stood there staring at Doris.

"Don't worry, Jolani," she had told her, "it's just about like standing under a waterfall. That hole in the floor is a drain. It's where the dirty water goes." Jolani took off her makeshift nightgown and stepped into the shower, as Doris helped her with the shampoo.

When the shower was over, Doris brushed Jolani's hair and told her to dress while she showered. She assured Jolani that the door was locked at that she would leave the bathroom door open if it made her feel better. Once both were ready, they called room service for a light breakfast of toast and fruit. In a few hours, Jolani would be having a picnic on the beach with Gilligan and Mary Ann and their families, while Doris and the Skipper met with Mrs. Hansen and Helen Hansen. Doris wondered if Jolani would be able to have a good time knowing that her "pop" and "mama" were discussing her welfare with her estranged grandmother and her aunt, two people she had talked to very infrequently over a transmitter. Likewise, Doris wondered what she was going to say to Mrs. Hansen when the time came for talking. Would she be able to voice her opinion? Her concerns? Could she convey how important it was to her and her husband that Jolani be a constant part of their lives? Would she clam up and be unable to speak for the fear she felt?

...

The Skipper huffed down the hallway of the hotel, disappointed and upset over his trip to the Marina. Of course, everyone in the office was glad to see him again, claiming that he had been missed and that the island tours hadn't been quite as popular when he and Gilligan had disappeared. However, after talking with his boss, nothing seemed to be further from the truth. She had told the Skipper that due to the disappearance of the Minnow, some changes had been made. Each Captain did have to have their own boat, fully insured, and were unable to sail another person's boat for liability reasons. His boss had offered him a job as manager of the bait and tackle shop, but the pay was lousy. The Skipper knew this and he also knew he couldn't support even his small family on the meager pay. Perhaps they would have to move to South Dakota, taking over the house that had once been his mom and pop's house. He really didn't want to. Small town life hadn't appealed to him for years. He knew Doris felt the same way. While Severiville wasn't a large town, it was nestled right in the heart of a tourist paradise. Many people came to see the mountains, climb the trails, camp, or stay in cabins. Some came to visit the Indian reservations. Doris was used to city living as well. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, especially with not knowing what would become of Jolani or what parameters her grandmother would set for visitation. He was deep in thought about all of this when he felt a tug on his arm.

"I say, Captain, might I have a word with you this morning?" Mr. Howell asked with a smile on his face. Howell was up to something, the Skipper just knew it by the look on the man's face.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" The Skipper asked pleasantly.

"It has come to my attention that while on that island, you were always our captain. You performed deeds and tasks, services if you will, that Lovey and I didn't pay for and you forgot to charge us for," Mr. Howell stated, holding a check out to him.

"Now Mr. Howell, anything done on that island was a favor... after all, I felt responsible for the whole incident. Any service provided to you and Mrs. Howell was strictly to pay back for the inconvenience of the shipwreck and being stranded. You never owed me any pay," the Skipper said, then got sentimental, "besides that, after a while I began to consider you and Mrs. Howell as good friends. Friends do favors for each other and expect nothing in return."

"Captain, I know where you're going with this. Playing the pride card with Mr. Thurston Howell the third is not a wise thing to do," he said with head held high and shoulders pulled back, "when a Howell decides to be generous, it's an absolute insult to refuse." He pushed a check for 50,000 dollars into the Skipper's hands. "Now, I want you to take this. Buy a home, furniture, clothes, use the money for the best attorney you can find. Lovey and I want to make sure you and Doris are in tip top shape to adopt that darling little girl. Besides that, I want to offer you a job. As you know I have my hands in many types of businesses all over the United States. My companies could use a hard working leader such as yourself. Please, allow Lovey and I to do this. You can tell Jolani it's a gift from Uncle Thurston."

The Skipper stared at the check in disbelief. Should he take it? He felt humbled, completely humbled. More than that, he felt grateful for such wonderful friends. His fingers trembled as he held the check. He sighed, fighting off tears that threatened to escape him. He had always heard as one got older, they became more soft, more sentimental. He just never believed it would happen to him. He was touched, so deeply touched that Mr. and Mrs. Howell would offer a gift like that to him... and in just the nick of time. It was a miracle is what it was. Of course, the Skipper knew 50,000 dollars was petty cash to Mr. Howell, but to him it was a lot of money and Mr. Howell wouldn't have had to give him anything at all unless he truly wanted to.

"Thank you," the Skipper said sincerely, "thank you very much. You've no idea how much this is going to mean to Doris and I. We are forever in your debt."

Using the Skipper's own words on him, Mr. Howell smiled and replied, "Friends do favors for each other and expect nothing in return."

...

As Doris and the Skipper sat at the table of the little outdoor cafe of the hotel, the Skipper pulled the check from Mr. Howell out of his wallet again and just stared at it. He had told Doris that morning of how he had been in a bad mood after having been offered such a lousy job at the Marina, and how Mr. Howell had stopped him in the hallway and presented him with the check and a job offer. At first, Doris was a little upset that the Skipper hadn't taken a job, explaining that she could work too, reminding him of the fact of how much she had missed being a nurse while on the island.

"That's fine, but I was raised to be a provider. That's my job," he had said.

"That's just silly," Doris replied, "money is money, and any money coming in would be better than none at all."

When the Skipper had shown Doris the generous gift from the Howells, her tone changed. They could practically afford to buy a house outright, and they could possibly live wherever they wanted, depending on whether Mr. Howell owned any businesses in the destination of their choice.

"It's also going to have to depend on what happens with Jolani," the Skipper said, "if Mrs. Hansen wants custody, we may want to live somewhere in the Midwest, if given frequent opportunities to visit."

The Skipper was brought out of his thoughts of their previous conversation, as he felt his wife nudging his arm.

"Jonas, put that check away, here come Mrs. Hansen and her daughter," Doris said.

As he looked up he noticed Mrs. Hansen making her way along with her walker, as her daughter slowly trudged beside her mother, making sure she maintained balance. Doris and the Skipper both arose from their seats to greet them.

...

After a few pleasantries had been exchanged and a couple glasses of iced tea had been downed, Mrs. Hansen decided it was time to talk about her granddaughter. she could tell by the look on Mr. and Mrs. Grumby's face, that they were anxious to talk as well. However, she could sense they were terrified to start the conversation. They were probably afraid that they would get bad news. They had sent their waitress away several times, saying they weren't ready to order yet, and they may not be ready for some time. The Skipper didn't care... he had no appetite anyway. His stomach was one gigantic knot.

"Alright, I'm ready to discuss my thoughts on the placement of my granddaughter," Mrs. Hansen said, folding her hands.

"Well Mrs. Hansen," Doris said, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans, "you have to know we love Jolani with all of our hearts, but we do realize you are her next of kin, and you alone get to decide where she goes. Please take my husband and I into consideration. We would at least like to have contact with her."

"Mrs. Grumby, I would wish to give you and your husband custody of Jolani. When I received word of my son's death and that Jolani was in the care of a couple who obviously loved her, I was ready to sign my rights over..."

"but," the Skipper added.

"But my lawyer, who had done my husband's will, said that given the situation the two of you were in, I should at least take her into temporary custody," Mrs. Hansen said.

"Temporary custody?" The Skipper questioned. "How long would the temporary custody be?"

"Oh, about six months to a year, depending on how long it took the two of you to get established somewhere and hold a steady job for awhile," she said. "Where were the two of you planning to settle down at?"

"My mother's home, in South Dakota," the Skipper said, "however, a friend of ours has decided to help us out financially. We are still weighing our options."

"Can I make your decision a little easier?" Mrs. Hansen asked. Doris and the Skipper looked at each other, then back to her and nodded.

"You see, my son Mark, he was married once before. So Nicholena wasn't his first wife. Her name was Terri and Mark met her at seminary. They married after he graduated and he became the minister of the little church I've been going to since I was a little girl. Anyway, Mark had always wanted to be a foreign missionary, but Terri had some anxiety issues. For as sweet, compassionate, and willing to serve as Terri was... too much change caused her to panic. That's why my son stayed put and lead that little church instead. Two years into their marriage, Terri died in a car accident. A fairly new semi driver was on his first run by himself. He made too wide of a turn and ran right into Terri's car. The only consolation Mark had was that she went to Heaven and the fact that the doctors believed her death had been instant, and no pain had been felt. I know this is a long story, but the point is... Mark's house is still sitting empty. My husband and I took care of the house for years while he was on that island. Then we rented it out to pay the taxes. It's not been rented out in a year and Helen and I are in no shape to take care of the place. I would allow the two of you to live there rent free for a few months until you got on your feet. Then you could see Jolani whenever you wanted until you were eligible to adopt her."

Doris and the Skipper looked at each other. This almost sounded too good to be true. The fact that she said they could see Jolani whenever they wanted, meant the house must be close by Mrs. Hansen.

"Where is this house?" Doris asked.

"It is right across the street from my own. We live thirty minutes from St. Paul, and I'm sure there are plenty of job opportunities there. Of course, I would love the two of you to have supper with us every evening. After all, we're family now," Mrs. Hansen replied.

Doris and the Skipper smiled at each other. The Skipper pulled out his wallet and Doris nodded her head in agreement. They had just discussed that morning the possible uses for that money.

"Mrs. Hansen, the friend who so generously helped us out is Mr. Thurston Howell the third. He presented me with a sizable check and a job offer with one of his companies. Would you be willing to sell your son's home to us? When and if we get to adopt Jolani, we would like for her to see you and your daughter as much as possible." The Skipper had said.

"Fifteen thousand dollars, furniture and appliances included. The home is worth more now, but some work needs to be done... mostly outer work though. The house is livable," Mrs. Hansen said.

"I do have one question though," Doris said, "I'm really surprised that you are so willing to sign away your right to take Jolani in. You didn't want her at all?"

"It's not that," Mrs. Hansen explained, "I got to thinking, it wouldn't be fair to Jolani. She wouldn't have much of a life living with a woman who would need almost as much care or even more than she does. Helen's Rheumatoid Arthritis is getting gradually worse. She doesn't know it, but some days when she thinks I'm napping, I can hear her doing things around the house, and I know she is borrowing my walker just to get around. I love my granddaughter and I want her to have the best life possible. Besides that, she loves the two of you already. We're strangers. I know it's going to take time for her to get use to us. That is why I would like for Jolani live in the house with you. I can watch her after school and on date nights... gradually build my relationship with her. Of course, if the social worker comes poking around, she'd have to be at my house. The temporary custody thing would simply be a legal technicality. I've already discussed on the phone with my lawyer this morning about widening the visitation parameters to an "open" visitation policy, given the physical condition of my daughter and I."

They discussed the finer details of Mrs. Hansen's plan over a nice lunch. Doris and the Skipper were on cloud nine, as their hearts swelled with joy.

"Joy! Her name is Joy!" The vision came back easily to Doris. Jolani definitely was pure joy to them, and she decided the day that they adopt her, Joy should be her middle name.

...

As it turned out, Mr. Howell did indeed own a few entities in St. Paul and Minneapolis. The Skipper decided he would try as a foreman at a construction site in Minneapolis. Mr. Howell gave the Skipper the name and number of the man he should contact about the job, instructing him to make sure the man knew that he knew Mr. Howell personally. Doris found out that there were several hospitals and clinics to choose from. She couldn't wait to take her state board test for Minnesota, allowing her to work as a nurse once again.

That night, right after Jolani said her bedtime prayers and was tucked in, Doris and the Skipper decided to break the good news to her.

"Jolani, we have some news for you about our talk with your grandmother," the Skipper said.

"Do I have to leave you?" Jolani asked.

"No," Doris replied, "your grandmother wants you to live with us. Pop just bought your father's house that he lived in before he came to your island. Your grandmother wants us to live there. We will live in Minnesota, and your grandmother will watch you after school while Pop and I are working. She loves you, Jolani, and she really wants to get to know you. Of course, legally, everyone will have to believe that you are being raised by your grandmother, until a judge says that we can be your parents."

Jolani looked at Doris strangely.

"I know it's complicated and that you don't understand the way things work in this country, but just trust us. Trust God. No matter what, we are all going to be together. Your grandmother, your aunt, Pop, and myself only want what is going to be best for you. We love you so much Jolani. After I lost my little Johnny, I didn't think I could love another child. You've proved me wrong, Sweetheart," Doris said, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you and Pop too, and I'm glad you are my new mommy and daddy. My other mommy and daddy are probably really happy about this," Jolani said.

"I'm sure they are," the Skipper replied, "I'm sure Johnny is happy for us too." He said. He felt peaceful and content, as he hugged the little girl who would eventually become his daughter.


	50. Chapter 49

The next morning, everyone met in the conference room they had been in a couple nights before. Everyone had decided they would have one final breakfast together before going their separate ways. Each family made sure to book afternoon and evening flights home so that "the castaways" would have time to talk, reminisce, and share with the others what their plans for the future would be. Each table was a mixed group of different families sitting together, as most of the families were getting to know their son-in-laws or daughter-in-laws, grandchildren, mother-in-laws, father-in-laws, brother and sister-in-laws, and nieces and nephews. Every table was constant chatter as food was being past around. Each adult that had been on that island had sipped their coffee slowly, still considering the hot beverage a long deprived treat, even though they had been drinking coffee since boarding the boat that had rescued them.

Although each castaway knew that goodbye was coming soon, they pushed their heartbreak aside as lighthearted laughter and chatter took over. Doris began a full discussion with Angela about her fiance and her wedding plans. Colette struck up a conversation with Mary Ann, as Dwight was "shootin' the breeze", as he called it, with Gilligan and the Skipper. Much to Doris' surprised, Jolani had seated herself in between her cousin Kaylah and her grandmother Hansen. She smiled as the two girls chatted about princesses and about how much they didn't like green vegetables. Jolani hung on Kaylah's every word, as the little girl described cartoons, fashion dolls, soda pop... all new experiences that Jolani would get to encounter very soon in her new life.

Ginger and her father had been telling the Howells how she planned to relay many of their adventures on the island to her father, who planned to turn the stories into scripts. Mrs. Howell thought it was a most wonderful idea. Mr. Howell said that he would even fund a project like that. Ginger reminded him that there was no need, since the Howells had given her and the Professor, and Mary Ann and Gilligan both checks for about 25,000 dollars. Ginger thanked him and Mrs. Howell over and over again.

"Not a problem, dear. Thurston and I absolutely adore you, and the Professor too. We love little Dexter as well. We wanted to help you get on your feet," Mrs. Howell had replied.

Mary Ann shared the news of her pregnancy with everyone and the whole room became ecstatic for her and Gilligan. Mary Ann's mother told her that she was glad her daughter finally told everyone, for she felt she'd die if she had to keep her mouth shut about the news another minute. Gilligan's mother chuckled and told Mrs. Summers that she had been tempted to spill the beans as well.

The Skipper had shared that his plans included taking Doris and Jolani to his hometown for a week. Mrs. Hansen and Helen had already gave permission for Jolani to go. The Skipper was anxious to spend time with his family, including spending some quality time with his cousin Steven, whom he had not spent much time with since the day he'd been born. He also said he had to "patch things up" with a couple of people he knew. Doris knew who he had been talking about. While never knowing what became of Greg Mills, she forgave him in her heart for cheating on her. After all, if she was with him, she wouldn't be with Jonas... the guy she had been dreaming about for a long time and hadn't even realized it. Then, he shared that they would be moving to Minnesota, and how they were planning to purchase Mark Hansen's old home with the money that had been given to them by the Howells. He said that he would be looking into a job as a construction site foreman in Minneapolis.

Mrs. Hansen told Jolani stories about her father as a little boy and a young man. Jolani had been shocked that her father had been married once before. Her mouth had hung wide and she asked her grandmother a few questions about her dad's first wife.

"Daddy loved someone besides Mommy?" She had asked.

"Don't worry Sweetheart," Mrs. Hansen reassured her, "I know for a fact that your dad loved your mom with all of his heart."

The Professor said that he planned to send his resume to UCLA's Botany department, hoping he could get into some type of research, instead of just teaching. The Professor had been bitten by the research bug while on the island. He loved spending hours pouring over his books to look for some answer that usually depended on the survival of his friends in one way or another. The experiments he had done while there had been very satisfying for him as well.

Gilligan said that he and Mary Ann would be living in Win-Field, Kansas for a while, planning on putting a mobile home on his in-law's property for the time being. The others were a little shocked when he declared that he was anxious to learn farming from his father-in-law and brothers-in-law. Of course, Mary Ann came to his defense, reminding the others how good he was with animals. Gilligan, deep down, was nervous about the venture. However, he had become more confident in years past. He was certain after everything they had been through, and as much as they had to follow a daily routine and "rough it" on the island, farming would be an attainable skill for him.

When the Howell's were asked what they were going to do, they replied that it would mostly be planning parties and charity events. Going to the opera was on their list as well, and also a few ballets. Mr. Howell told them that he would be very busy indeed, for he had six years worth of investments to manage. Of course, some of these plans included grand social affairs with their high society friends and business associates. While Mrs. Howell started talk already of the first social event, her sister, Constance told her that she probably wouldn't be able to make it. She looked over at Frank Howell, patted his hand, and told her baby sister that she had been invited to go sailing on his yacht.

The rest of the morning was spent poolside just talking, swimming, and enjoying the sunshine and tropic breeze. When it came time for the first family to leave for the airport, there was not a dry eye around.

"Oh, I'm going to miss all of you so much. You're like my family now," Mary Ann said, as she hugged Ginger. The two women, sobbing, held each other and reminded each other that they would keep in touch. Gilligan began to cry as well, as he embraced his "Big Buddy". Who, while he had been hard on him at times, had also been his very best friend and quite like a second father.

"I'm gonna miss you Little Buddy," the Skipper said as he wiped a tear away. "You know, I don't care if you were a little clumsy at times, or spoke too much, or made mistakes. I still think you're the best First Mate a guy could ask for. You always did your best to try to follow my orders, and always put the passengers first. More than that, you're my best friend. It's gonna be hard not hearing you hollering for me."

"Skipper! Hey Skipper!" Gilligan called out through his tears and forced himself to smile. This made the Skipper smile as well.

More hugs went around, and more tears were shed, as Gilligan, Mary Ann, and Grace piled into a taxi heading for the airport.

...

Once back in Los Angeles, Ginger and her father began to collaborate on her ideas about the scripts he would write. Ginger wanted drama and romance, but her father had convinced her that comedy was the flavor that the television audience was looking for. They had written together about half a dozen scripts, along with the show's synopsis and character descriptions. They decided to call the show, "Getting By, The Island Way", and name thought up by Ginger herself. They had tried many networks, but none of them liked the idea. "What's funny about struggling day to day on an island?" "There are too many characters!" "How unrealistic!" Were some of the comments they received from the network executives. Ginger and her father didn't feel defeated, though, and were going to revamp their scripts. They had been discussing this in the lobby of one of the networks, when they had been overheard by someone who was waiting to be interviewed as a new writer for an up and coming show. She looked at the scripts, rubbing her chin, nodding her head, and grinning as she went through them. She told them that she would love to purchase the scripts from Mr. Grant to turn them into a book series for children. Mrs. Pearl Jackson, invited the two to lunch to talk more. A couple of hours later, Ginger and Mrs. Jackson swapped business cards. Ginger wanted to be a contributor to these stories as much as she would be allowed. The book series would be an adventure for children between eight and twelve. Each volume to the series would read "The Adventures of Gilligan's Friends" since Gilligan was the center of most of the stories. Underneath each volume would also read "based on accounts from Ginger Grant-Hinkley.

The Professor did land a position at UCLA as part of the Botany research team. It was a three day a week job, so for the other two days he took a position being instructor for Psychology 101. Roy Hinkley loved his job, and he realized that he had missed teaching more than he would ever let on. With the research position and the teaching position together, he felt that he had gotten the best of both worlds. Another perk he had was that his son, when he got older, would be guaranteed acceptance into the university, plus he would be top of the list for a scholarship.

Mary Ann's pregnancy went smoothly. She spent her days taking care of Grace and taking care of the little mobile home that she and Gilligan had purchased. They had plans to buy a small farm that was about five miles down the road from her parents, using the leftover financial gift from the Howells. Gilligan wanted to be sure he could handle the farming thing by himself before they ventured out on there own. Gilligan loved farming, much more than he though he would. Getting up before dawn wasn't really an unusual thing for him, since he had been doing it on the island for years. The best part, to Gilligan, was milking the cows and feeding the pigs, chickens, and horses. He didn't much care for plowing, but he knew if he just got it done then he wouldn't have to worry about it again until the next day. After about three months, they bought their little farm and sold the mobile home. Just a few months later, Mary Ann gave birth. They had another little girl they named Abigail Rose Gilligan. Most of the castaways came to meet little Abby, all except for the Skipper, Doris, and Jolani who had a scheduled social worker visiting that day.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell jumped right back into the social limelight. They went to parties and hosted parties, one including a small wedding between Frank Howell and Constance Montgomery. Lovey Howell beamed her brightest smile as her elder sister married her beloved Thurston's cousin.

While visiting his family, the Skipper had made time to visit with his cousin Steven. He started off by apologizing for not being a part of his life for so long. Steven forgave him quickly and instantly changed the subject, wanting to hear all about his cousin Jonas' big adventures on the island. "Come on, cousin Jonas," he would whine, "tell me some more about it, huh?" So that's what the Skipper did for about an hour. He was thrilled, as his cousin listened intently, smiling and laughing at some of the adventures that had befallen him and the other castaways. Steven had taken a liking to Doris and Jolani too. "Your wife is mighty pretty, cousin," Steven said, as he reached out and studied Doris' facial features with his hands. Jolani, on the other hand, had never met a blind person before. She knew that it meant he couldn't see, but she didn't realize that part of the introduction would include a facial analysis.

"He just wants to know what you look like Sweetheart," the Skipper had explained. "I'll be right here." He assured her.

Doris and the Skipper also made time to get together with Betty and Ralph. The Skipper was nervous as he knocked on the door of their home. Once open, he found himself facing the same Betty he left all those years ago. The only difference was she older and her hair was graying. The smile was the same and she seemed delighted to see her old sweetheart. She noticed a woman and child by his side, and her smile got even bigger.

"Jonas, I can't believe it's really you," she replied with a tear in her eye and gave him a quick hug, "it's so good to see you... to see all of you. Please, won't you all come in." She said as she nodded in Doris and Jolani's direction.

Much to the Skipper's delight, Betty and Doris got along well. He was also to make amends with Ralph, as they talked about the good old days of when they were children, chasing after the ice cream wagon and cutting class to see a matinee movie. Before they left, Betty pulled the Skipper to the side to speak with him.

"I'm so happy for you," she replied, "you've got a great woman there. She's crazy about you, if you didn't already know. It's funny how things work out. You were my first boyfriend and my first kiss. Maybe it wouldn't have been right to tie ourselves down to each without knowing who else was out there for us. I sure know Ralph's the right guy for me, just like Doris is the right woman for you. Let's always be friends though, ok?" This made the Skipper smile and he left their home, shaking both of their hands.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm without my own computer and I have to use a public one when I get the chance. This chapter, well part of it, is dedicated to a friend of mine. There is one of our fellow writers who told me they have a dream to publish a children's book one day. I dedicate the character Mrs. Pearl Jackson to afore mentioned friend. Keep on dreaming, buddy, until the dream becomes a reality! **


	51. Chapter 50

One Year Later...

Doris sat nervously in the courtroom, as Jolani was escorted by the bailiff out of the judge's chambers. She reached over and gripped the Skipper's hand and whispered, "Jonas, I'm a nervous wreck."

The Skipper patted her hand and whispered back to her, "everything will be alright. Things have been working out so far, and Jolani's social worker has been very impressed with what she's seen. Have faith, Sweetheart."

The judge returned to his bench and began to speak. "After reading all the reports from the social worker, taking into account everyone's testimony, plus getting Jolani's opinion on this matter, I have reached a decision." The judge said, folding his hands and looking out over those in the courtroom. "I find that it is in the best interest of everyone involved to grant Mrs. Hansen her request of giving up her guardianship, allowing the minor child, Jolani, to be adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Grumby." Doris and the Skipper both breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to Jolani, who was currently seated between her grandmother and her aunt, and gave her a smile. The judge continued to speak further on, "It will now be up to the Grumbys and Mrs. Hansen to set up visitation any way they see fit. I would also like to see the child to continue with her grief counseling. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Grumby, would you approach the bench and sign the adoption form? I'm handing the baliff Mrs. Hansen's form, saying that she relinquishes her rights."

Doris and the Skipper proudly approached the bench, with smiles a mile wide as they signed the papers. Jolani rose from her seat and Doris and Skipper gave her a gigantic hug.

"From this day forward the child known as Jolani Hansen will now be known as Jolani Joy Grumby," the judge proclaimed as he brought down his gavel.

...

One Week After The Adoption...

Doris stood in her kitchen, chopping up celery for potato salad. She hummed a tune to herself, one she had sung in the church choir that morning. It was a grand day indeed. Not only were they having a party to celebrate Jolani's adoption, but on a personal level it had been a great day because Jolani had been baptized. Not only that, but there was big news to share. Doris knew exactly how she wanted to word what she had to say. She was sure everyone would be surprised, and everyone she could think of would be there.

They had rented out the gymnasium of the local elementary school to accommodate their guests for this joyous occasion. Of course, Mrs. Hansen and Helen Hansen would be there, but also all of Jonas' family, all the way down to cousins and great nieces and nephews. Dwight, Angela, and Colette would be there. Gilligan, Mary Ann, and their kids would be there. Ginger, the Professor, and Dexter would be there. Mr. and Mrs. Howell would be there. Members from their church would be there as well.

As Doris worked, she didn't notice that the Skipper had come up behind her, slipping his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Doris looked down, grinned, and replied to him in a sarcastic tone, "you can help by getting your fingers out of my potato salad."

"I have to see if it's any good," the Skipper said, as he licked the creamy, tangy concoction from his fingers. Doris turned to face him and playfully swatted at him. "You're worse than Gilligan," she responded with a giggle.

The Skipper took Doris into his arms and began to kiss her. She wanted to resist, for she know she had very little time to get done the things that needed to be done for the party. However, she found something very sexy about being pinned between her husband and the edge of the counter top, so instead she melted into his embrace.

"Let's go upstairs," he said, then continued with his kiss. This time, Doris gently pushed him away.

"Jonas, we should stop. What if Jolani would see us carrying on like this?" Was her response.

"She would think that her father is madly in love with her mother, and she would be right," he said with an almost wicked gleam in his eye. Doris smiled and lightly patted his cheek as she went back to her work.

"Where is Jolani anyway?" Was her question.

The Skipper smiled before he replied and shook his head, "She's outside on the patio, baptizing her baby dolls in your dutch oven."

Doris giggled over this and then made a comment, "She may be ours now, but there is no denying how much she still looks up to her biological father. Who knows? Perhaps she'll be a missionary someday too.

"I've got a feeling that little girl will grow up and do whatever she feels she's suppose to do," the Skipper answered.

"I still can't believe we are finally parents. Every decision we make will directly effect Jolani... in a way, it's kind of scary," Doris replied.

"Let's not forget about the baby that's coming either," the Skipper said, 'he or she will be our sole responsibility also. I wouldn't worry, though. You are a terrific mother."

"I hope so," Doris said, as she continued to work, "my only fear is holding that baby for the first time and comparing him or her to Johnny. Do you think that will happen?"

"No, I don't think so," the Skipper said, not so sure himself either, "we have to remember that no one will ever take Johnny's place. It will be nice to hear him or her cry for the first time, won't it? I mean, we missed out on that with Johnny, and Jolani came to us when she was older."

"To think Johnny would be about a year old now, had I carried him full term," Doris said, a tear escaping her. The Skipper hugged her, staring out blankly as if he were trying to picture his lost son as a toddler.

"Yeah, he'd be toddling around, bumping into things, getting into things," the Skipper said with a half smile.

"Won't everyone be surprised when we tell them the news?" Doris said, trying to get off of the subject of Johnny.

"Won't they indeed," the Skipper replied.

...

Everyone had an excellent time at the adoption celebration. Much time was spent eating, catching up with friends and family, and doting over little Jolani, asking her how she liked being in America so far. At one point, the Skipper had pulled out photographs that had been taken over the past year.

"Who wants to see pictures?" The Skipper said, carrying three or four shoe boxes full of photographs.

"My goodness, someone is certainly a shutterbug!" Dwight exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be Jonas," Doris replied, "and I can guarantee about ninety percent of the those pictures are either of Jolani or myself."

"How many pictures are there?" Mary Ann asked, surprised that the Skipper had a hobby besides sailing.

"I've got zoo pictures, vacation pictures, Halloween pictures, Christmas pictures, school play pictures... Jolani played the Little Red Hen... and pictures of us in the park," the Skipper exclaimed, placing a shoe box at each table.

Everyone had a great time looking at the photos, commenting and chuckling, taking delight in the lives of a very obviously happy family. Gilligan found a photo of the Skipper in a Native American head dress and couldn't resist making a comment.

"Look, it's Chief Fatso!" Gilligan exclaimed as he held up the photo and laughed at his own words.

"GILLIGAN! I ought to belt you one!" The Skipper scowled as he rebuked his former First Mate. He automatically reached up for the Captain's hat that hadn't been on his head for quite some time. He brought his arm down in disgust as he made this realization for himself.

"Ha ha!" Gilligan replied with a chuckle, "I just wanted to see if I could make you reach for your cap... and you did. You own me ten bucks Ginger." He said, turning his attention to the redhead and holding out his hand.

"You'll think Fatso if I decide to give you a fat lip!" The Skipper replied with fist drawn. Doris turned fifteen shades of red as their minister and a couple of deacons looked on in horror. She was afraid that the Skipper's little outburst might hurt her chances of becoming the new director of the children's choir.

"Don't worry," she had said, "those two go way back. It's just playful banter." When the minister and the deacons began to smile, Doris breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps now was the best time to share their news before Gilligan found that photo of the Skipper in mouse ears and posing with Jolani and Snow White.

"Um, if I could have everyone's attention, I kind of have some big news," Doris said. The room went silent as all eyes turned to her.

"In about six months, Jolani is going to be a big sister," she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone squealed with delight as arms wrapped around Doris and hands slapped the Skipper on the back.

"This is simply marvelous!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed. "When are you due?"

The Skipper let out a laugh and looked in Mrs. Howell's direction. "Sorry about that Mrs. Howell. Doris isn't having the baby. We're adopting a baby. I think Doris worded it that way on purpose to see what kind of reaction she would get."

"It's still terrific news though," Ginger stated, "so, how did all of this come about?"

"Well," the Skipper explained, "while we were going through the adoption process with Jolani and meeting with her social worker, the social worker had mentioned to us about an unwed teenager that had come to her office recently. It seems that she was having trouble finding a family who wanted the child when they found out it would be of mixed race."

"That's awful!" Mary Ann exclaimed, "I can't believe someone would turn down a baby just because the parents are different races."

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that Mary Ann," Doris said, "some of the families would have loved to have taken the child... except for the fact that their families may have objected, or they lived in an area that would have made growing up a little difficult for the child."

"The social worker thought we were the perfect candidates, given that Jolani was of mixed race also, plus the fact that the mother liked the idea of her child going to older, more mature parents," the Skipper said.

"So the adoption is a done deal?" The Skipper's sister, Sarah, asked him.

"Yeah, we already met the mother, had a court hearing, and was approved to adopt the baby," the Skipper said.

"All we have to do now is wait for our son or daughter to be born," Doris said, "we will be able to pick the child up from the hospital as soon as he or she is discharged. The only tricky part is if the mother decides to keep her baby. She has forty eight hours after the birth to change her mind." 

The room went quiet, as silent prayers were said in hopes that Doris and the Skipper wouldn't have to face anymore heartbreak.


	52. Chapter 51

Six months later...

On a Tuesday afternoon, the Skipper received a call at work from Doris to tell him they were the parents of a baby boy. She told him that she would be ready to go to the hospital just as soon as he could get off from work. With being the Foreman of a construction crew, he had the authority whether to call off work or not. However, since it was a personal issue and not because of bad weather, he called the proprietor of the property to tell him that he wanted his guys to leave early that day, and why. Once given the permission, the Skipper tore out of his office and told his workers to go on home for the day.

Once at the hospital, Doris and the Skipper were brought into one of the empty hospital rooms as a nurse went to get their son. As the baby was handed to Doris, their hearts overflowed with joy that spilled over into tears. It was absolutely love at first sight for both parents. Doris smiled through her tears as she studied the baby's chocolate brown eyes and stroked his soft black hair. Being half Latino and half Caucasian, his skin was a light tan.

"I can't get over how darling he is," Doris had exclaimed. To this the Skipper replied, "He sure is a wonder. Son, I'll cherish you for always," he told the baby, who was now sucking his fist.

Not once did the Skipper, or Doris, feel any sorrow over Johnny. In fact, they both thought of him fondly, wondering what he would have thought about the idea of having a little brother. Neither one ever mentioned it to each other, but both of them swore they could feel Johnny's presence there with them.

They named the child Isaac Dwight. He was a bright and healthy child. He and his sister "Jo-Jo", as Isaac would call her when he began to speak, were the apples of their parents eyes. Isaac knew from the age of five that he had been adopted and why his birth mother couldn't keep him. He was told that his mother was a fifteen year old Caucasian named Heather Palmer, and that his father was a Latino whose name and age they did not know, but were fairly certain both parents were from Minneapolis.

"Your mother loved you," Doris explained, "she was just too young to raise a child. She was very picky about what kind of family you went to though."

One year after Abby Gilligan had been born, Mary Ann and Gilligan moved their family back to Honolulu, where Gilligan finally became a Captain, running a boat of his own that he named the S.S. Mary Ann. Getting a taste of his own medicine, his young First Mate, Jimmy, was quite a bit characteristically like the Gilligan who had caused so much chaos just a few years before. While Gilligan was calmer and had more patience than the Skipper, he certainly understood much better the Skipper's outbursts of rage toward him. Mary Ann opened up a little second hand store that she managed five days a week. The Gilligan's had one more child, a boy they named William Gilligan Jr.

The books written by Mrs. Pearl Jackson, and inspired by Ginger, were a huge success. Millions of children came to fall in love with Gilligan and the others, as well as reading in general, because of the series. In the very first volume, Ginger dedicated the book to her son, Dexter Hinkley. By the time the second volume had been published, she had given birth to a daughter, Amy Lynn Hinkley. So henceforth, each volume was dedicated to Dexter and Amy. On the side, Ginger had begun to work on her own project. After getting a feel of what publication felt like, she wrote a short story romance called, "Island Desires", which the based loosely on the Professor. The dedication read, "to my darling, Roy Hinkley Jr...a.k.a. the Professor"

The Howells enjoyed the lap of luxury, as a Howell is inclined to do. However, they could not hide behind the mask of their pain any longer when Mrs. Howell exhibited strange behavior at a reunion put together by their island friends. While relaying a story of her debutante days to Ginger, Mrs. Howell struggled for the right words, got off track easily, and had trouble picking up where she left off. The real concern came when Mrs. Howell repeatedly referred to Gilligan's First Mate, Jimmy, as Gilligan himself. She had even asked Jimmy if he had gotten around to asking out "that pretty little farm girl." Everyone was heartbroken by Mrs. Howell's condition. Besides Mr. Howell, Doris was the most heartbroken of all. From the time she had met Eunice, she had considered her like a best friend, almost like an older sister. She told Mr. Howell of a doctor in St. Paul that she had met a few times in the hospital cafeteria. She told him that he was a Psychologist, specializing in memory issues. Mr. Howell heeded Doris' advice, and within a few months of their visit to this doctor, Lovey was being cared for at home by a private nurse named Maria.

Six years after Jolani's adoption, Mrs. Hansen died from a major stroke. The Grumby's took this as a sign for them to move on. The Skipper was becoming quite homesick for life at sea, and he had discussed this with Doris on numerous occasions. They finally decided to move to Honolulu just before the new school year started. It would be Jolani's first year of high school, and Isaac would be going into the First grade. Aunt Helen, whose arthritis was getting progressively worse, was taken into consideration. She was invited to come along with the family, and she graciously accepted. They purchased a four bedroom house, giving the downstairs bedroom to aunt Helen.

As Jolani grew, she became everything that her parents expected she would be. She spent much time in therapy, dealing with the issues of memories and nightmares that continued to haunt her. Sometimes, her personal tragedy would steer people away from her. Her fears and insecurities never did stop her from being kind and loving to anyone who would accept her as a friend. She found joy in the faith her birth parents had taught her. Fun came in the form of youth group, choir, band, and sailing. One day, she found the man of her dreams, a family friend and son of her father's new First Mate. Together they supported each other and encouraged each other to dream big and love much.

The Skipper never thought of his family as odd. It was just the family that he needed. Of course, it angered him in the beginning when people would stare at them, the older couple with two mixed race children and an elderly crippling aunt following behind. His heart softened over the years and he was able to pity those people. If they only could have known what he had found. He found love, he found faith, and he found family. Most importantly, the Skipper realized that late was better than never.

The End


End file.
